Meutes
by la Dictateuse
Summary: Bilbo Baggins est de retour à Bacon Hills après 5 ans d'absence. Il retrouve avec plaisir ses meilleurs amis Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski. Mais le temps semble avoir changé les choses et les secrets se sont accumulés. Par ailleurs, Bilbo se découvre de nouveaux voisins en provenance d'Angleterre, qui ont l'air de le trouver à croquer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! Je débute ici un Crossover Teen Wolf/Hobbit :D**

**Merci à Nemerys (encore et toujours) de m'avoir suivit et encouragée comme sur chacune de mes fanfic'. C'est elle qui me relit avant chaque poste de chapitre pour me dire si tout va bien et si je fais pas d'incohérences scénaristiques :) **

**T'es géniale Nem' mais j'attend toujours le prochain chapitre de ton Johnlock hein !**

**L'image est made in moi :D je me suis embêtée à la faire xD Bon c'est un peu moche, mais j'l'aime bien quand même ! J'essais de corriger au maximum les fautes d'orthographes, mais je peux pas promettre qu'elles soient toutes éradiquées :p Désolée d'avance si parfois, ça vous pique les yeux. ****En tout cas j'espère que cette fanfic' vous plaira !**

**Hein ? Comment ? Je suis obsédée par le hobbit ? Mais pas du tout, ce n'est qu'une impression ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve !**

**Le rating changera peut-être en fonction de la façon dont l'histoire évolue dans ma tête :) Pour l'instant, T me semble bien :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le train ralentit petit à petit à mesure qu'il entrait en gare. Les rails grincèrent, émettant un son insupportable. Dans les wagons, les passagers se préparaient à descendre alors qu'une voix automatisée annonçait l'arrivée à destination de Beacon Hills.

Parmi les voyageurs, un jeune homme enfila sa veste et attrapa une grosse valise qu'il poussa devant lui. Bilbo Baggins revenait dans sa ville natale après 5 ans d'absence. Il l'avait quitté quand ses parents s'étaient séparés, suivant sa mère à l'étranger. Mais aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus de vivre en Angleterre et il avait voulu revenir aux États-Unis.

Sa mère n'avait pas mal prit sa décision, même si elle avait été attristée par son départ. C'était elle qui avait organisé son retour, qui en avait parlé à son père. Mr Baggins avait été très heureux de savoir que son fils revenait par choix. Lui qui était resté seul ces dernières années, s'était plongé dans le travail à corps perdu -il était médecin à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills- et n'avait vu son fils que rarement, et encore, par webcam.

Bilbo n'avait donc pas vu son père en 3D depuis 5 longues années.

Il prit son téléphone et lui envoya un message pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Le médecin n'avait malheureusement pas pu se libérer pour venir le prendre à la gare. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il avait chargé quelqu'un pour le récupérer à sa place.

Bilbo descendit du train en serrant la lanière de son sac à dos, un peu stressé. Il aida un couple chargé à débarquer leurs bagages sur le quai. Enfin il arriva dans le petit hall de la gare, le cœur battant. Et là il aperçut deux visages qu'il connaissait bien. Ils avaient changé certes, ils faisaient bien leurs 17 ans.

Scott McCall était devenu plus costaud, mais son visage insouciant, et son sourire naïf était toujours les mêmes. Ses cheveux étaient courts et coiffés avec du gel, ce qui lui donnait un certaine classe selon Bilbo. Il portait un tee-shirt noir moulant son torse musclé et un jean sombre tombant sur une paire de nike tout aussi peu colorée.

L'autre adolescent qui lui parlait avec des grands gestes étaient sans nul doute Genim Stilinski. Il avait toujours l'air aussi hyperactif, avec ses grands yeux whisky et ses grains de beauté parsemant sa peau si blanche. Il passait sans cesse ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, comme si il voulait les coiffer, sans succès. Lui était habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc sous une chemise à carreau, sur un jean délavé qui glissait sur des baskets bleues-grises.

Bilbo s'approcha lentement d'eux, pas bien sûr de lui. Ce fut Scott qui le vit en premier. Aussitôt son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire magnifique.

\- Bilbo ! s'écria-t-il. C'est toi Bilbo ? Ouah t'a changé mec !

\- Salut Scott, dit timidement l'intéressé en les rejoignant tout à fait. Salut Genim.

\- Stiles. C'est Stiles Stilinski maintenant, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit vivement le garçon. Oublis l'autre prénom. Ben mon coco t'a pas beaucoup poussé ! T'étais plus grand que nous avant, et regarde toi maintenant, t'es tout petit.

\- Hé ! se plaignit l'arrivant.

Les trois adolescents partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Scott et Stiles se jetèrent presque sur Bilbo et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Ce dernier laissa son sourire s'agrandir et leur rendit leur étreinte.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? finit-il par demander.

\- On prépare des pancakes en repeignant le plafond de ma grand-mère, siffla ironiquement Stiles. Mais j'ai pas de grand-mère. À ton avis mon lutin ?

Bilbo soupira en riant. Il allait devoir se réhabituer aux surnoms bizarres made in Genim. Enfin… Made in Stiles maintenant.

\- Ton père nous as prévenus de ton retour, il nous a demandé de venir te chercher, expliqua Scott.

\- Oh.

\- Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire ? s'étonna Stiles. T'aurais pu nous prévenir que tu revenais ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ? D'ailleurs cette question en amenant une autre, pourquoi on a eu tellement de mal à rester en contact ces dernières années ? Et tant qu'on y est, j'aimerais savoir-…

\- Stiles, interrompit Scott. Il vient d'arriver.

Stiles se tut l'air de dire ''OK mais il y coupera pas plus tard !''. Les adolescents marchèrent vers le parking en parlant du voyage de Bilbo. Tout c'était bien passé et à présent, le garçon était heureux d'être de retour.

Scott rangea la valise de Bilbo dans le coffre de la jeep et monta à l'avant à côté de Stiles. Bilbo s'installa à l'arrière et se délesta de son sac à dos.

\- Pour répondre à tes questions Gen-Stiles…

Il eut du mal à prononcer son nouveau prénom -nouveau pour lui en tout cas.

\- C'est vous qui étiez trop occupés pour m'accorder deux minutes, ricana-t-il. Et avec le décalage horaire c'était pas facile de trouver des moments pour se faire un skype. Et tout ce dernier mois je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir une vie sociale avec les préparations pour mon retour. Et je voulais vous faire la surprise. J'aurais jamais pensé que mon père vous enverrait à sa place. Et ça pour une surprise ! C'est génial !

\- Tant mieux ! déclara joyeusement Scott. On a spécialement séché la journée spéciale entraînement de Lacrosse pour toi. Au risque de se prendre les foudres du coach plus tard.

\- Sûr qu'il va apprécier que le capitaine de l'équipe, Scott McCall soit absent, nota Bilbo.

Le concerné tira la langue. Bilbo rit de plus belle.

\- Et son préposé au banc de touche, râla Stiles mécontent d'être oublié. Bon t'es pardonné semi-homme, mais t'avise pas de nous refaire un coup comme ça. T'es notre frère, et les frères, ça se dit tout !

Bilbo acquiesça.

\- Sinon, quoi de neuf à Beacon Hills ? demanda-t-il. Il y a toujours si peu d'action ou vous avez trouvé un moyen de faire bouger les choses.

Étrangement, il eut l'impression que ses amis se tendirent à sa question. Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu qui n'échappa pas à Bilbo, et Stiles lui répondit.

\- Bah la routine quoi. On traque les méchants, on est populaire, on est sans cesse les premiers à faire face au danger, assura-t-il en pouffant.

\- Je traduis par : Stiles continu de traquer les appels radio de la police sur le téléphone de son père, vous êtes toujours aussi populaire auprès des profs, surtout pour les heures de colles, et vous vous foutez toujours dans une merde pas possible à la moindre occasion.

Ce fut au tour de Scott d'éclater de rire.

\- Bilbo c'est vexant, mentit Stiles. Je te ferais dire qu'on est casé en plus ! Hein Scott !

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche et se tourna vers le passager qui rentrait la tête dans les épaules.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Bilbo.

\- Pas longtemps ? proposa Scott.

\- Un peu plus d'un mois, répondit Stiles, enfonçant Scott.

\- Et vous m'avez rien dit !

\- T'as pas répondu à nos messages dernièrement ! se défendit le brun.

\- Ha l'excuse ! se révolta le plus petit en tapant dans le siège de Scott.

\- Wooo on se calme avec mon bébé, ordonna Stiles. Ça va ma fille, il voulait pas faire ça. Attendez qu'on arrive pour vous chamailler les enfants !

Scott et Bilbo ricanèrent à nouveau et Stiles finit par les rejoindre dans un fou rire abandonnant son air faussement renfrogné.

La jeep à la peinture bleue fatiguée se gara enfin dans un petit quartier résidentiel, devant une jolie maison à un étage. Bilbo claqua la portière et inspira profondément. Sa maison n'avait pas changé.

La pelouse devant n'était pas bien tondue, et la porte du garage était bancale. Quant à la peinture, elle nécessitait grandement d'être refaite.

\- J'étais pas venus depuis un moment, dit Stiles en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée. Ça a carrément pas changé.

\- Grave, faudra qu'on dise à ton père de passer moins de temps à l'hôpital, plaisanta Scott.

Bilbo sentit un nœud serrer son estomac. Est-ce qu'avec son retour son père allait prendre du temps pour vivre ? Pour être avec lui ?

Il secoua la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Stiles se retourna vers lui et se figea. Il tapa Scott ce qui fit faire demi-tour à l'adolescent, qui fut choqué à son tour.

\- Hey bro qu'est ce qui va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Bilbo releva le visage et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper. Il posa son sac et ouvrit les bras.

\- Je suis rentré. Je suis à la maison. Et bizarrement la seule chose qui me rend heureux, c'est de vous revoir.

Scott s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles l'imita.

\- T'es à la maison, bro, dit-il doucement.

\- Et nous aussi on est content, assura Scott. Tu nous a manqué.

Bilbo les serra contre lui en reniflant bruyamment.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, puis Bilbo brisa l'échange. Il sécha ses larmes, se sentant un peu idiot d'avoir pleuré comme un enfant, puis Stiles leva l'index, l'air de dire qu'il avait une question.

\- T'as les clés pour entrer au fait ?

* * *

**Voilà un premier chapitre :) **

**Pas très long, mais pour la taille des chapitres je promet rien :p **

**J'fais au feeling, parce que oui, j'ai pas fini cette fanfic (contrairement à mon habitude), mais comme Teen Wolf reprend cet été, j'avais envie de commencer à partager celle là :)**

**Voilà, laissez moi vos avis positifs ou négatifs, tout est bon pour commencer !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Au fait, j'avais oublié de le préciser, mais cette fic' se situe après les événements de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf.****Alors si vous êtes pas à jour, faites gaffe, y a masse de spoil :) En particulier dans ce chapitre vu que je replace le contexte :)**

**Merci pour les premiers retours, ça m'a fait super plaisir :3 **

**Je répond à vos reviews en fin de chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre ****2**

Stiles se gara devant chez Scott et coupa le moteur. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux un petit moment s'entre-regardant parfois.

Stiles brisa la glace le premier, ne parvenant pas à rester muet plus longtemps.

\- Bon on lui dit ou pas ?

Scott s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- J'sais pas. Il va le prendre comment à ton avis ?

\- De nous trois, Bilbo a toujours été celui qui prenait le mieux les nouvelles inattendues.

Scott inspira bruyamment.

\- Ouais mais là…

\- C'est bon on doit juste lui dire ''Bilbo tu sais en 5 ans d'absence, Scott est devenu un loup garou, alpha de surcroît. On a eut affaire à pas mal de psychopathes, dont les Argents une famille de chasseurs français. Et leur héritière Allison est sortit Scott. Mais si, tu sais Allison ! Scotty t'en a forcément parlé. Après, plusieurs de nos amis ont été blessés et on a souvent failli mourir. Oh, et au passage, j'ai été possédé par un démon japonais qui a fait pas mal de dégâts. Sinon, y a eut un moment, où toutes les têtes des êtres surnaturels vivants à Beacon Hills ont été misent à prix. Parce que oui, y a pas mal de trucs bizarres dans cette ville. Un joyeux bordel quoi. Oh mais là ça va, tout baigne, on est juste sous la menace d'une nouvelle meute de loup qui s'installe en ville.'' Tu vois, simple mais concis.

Scott soupira de plus belle. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Et si on lui disait rien ?

\- Quoi ? Mais Scott c'est notre frère ! s'emporta Stiles.

\- Justement ! Pour une fois j'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à notre galère.

Stiles fit la moue, l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

\- T'as pas tord mais c'est de Bilbo dont on parle, rappela-t-il. Il va deviner qu'on lui cache quelque chose.

Scott hocha gravement la tête.

\- Alors on a juste à le tenir éloigné de tout ça le temps de savoir ce que veut la nouvelle meute.

Stiles acquiesça. Scott lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et ouvrit sa portière. L'hyperactif le suivit des yeux alors qu'il remontait l'allée de son jardin et redémarra sa jeep quand la porte claqua derrière lui.

Bilbo n'aurait pas pu revenir à un aussi mauvais moment. Certes l'histoire des têtes mises à prix étaient terminées. Peter Hale était interné à Eichen House -enfin, depuis le temps qu'il aurait du y être-, Dereck avait récupéré ses pouvoirs de loup-garou et Kate Argent était un problème en moins vu que tout les chasseurs du coin s'étaient lancés à ses trousses.

Mais le moral était bas à Beacon Hills.

Bien que le temps ai coulé sous les ponts, les morts d'Allison et d'Aiden étaient encore douloureuses, tout comme les départs d'Isaac et d'Ethan. À tout cela s'ajoutait les problèmes normaux, quotidiens, pour les adolescents. L'histoire d'amour de Scott et Kira était compliquée, car lui était une loup et elle un renarde.

Et pour ne rien arranger, récemment, une meute étrangère avait signalé à Dereck son arrivée prochaine. Il lui avait envoyé l'Arwen, gravé dans une plaque de bois de sorbier. Le loup n'avait pas vraiment su interpréter le message, il l'avait donc amené à Deaton et avait contacté Scott, qu'il considérait comme son alpha à présent.

L'Arwen selon le vétérinaire, était un symbole formé de trois rayons parallèles entre eux, surplombés de trois points. Le rayon du milieu symbolisait l'équilibre et l'égalité des deux autres rayons qui eux étaient respectivement les puissances masculine et féminine. Deaton avait affirmé que ce symbole suggérait l'équilibre entre deux pouvoirs opposés de l'univers.

Et qu'une seule meute, dans l'histoire des loup-garous, se l'était appropriée comme marque. De la même manière que le triskèle était le symbole des Hale. Deaton avait raconté que la meute en question avait une réputation sauvage en Angleterre d'où elle était originaire. La plupart des loups qui en faisaient partis étaient des brutes et n'obéissaient qu'à leur alpha. Dereck avait l'air de savoir à qui ils avaient affaire, mais il s'était bien gardé de parler.

Deaton avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant sauter sur des conclusions hâtives avant de les rencontrer. Après tout, cette meute n'était pas encore arrivée. Mais la tension régnait à Beacon Hills. Et le danger était bien présent. Même Stiles qui était humain pouvait le sentir.

Alors franchement Bilbo… A quoi tu pensais en revenant maintenant ?

X

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que Bilbo s'était installé chez son père. Avec lui, la vie était simple. La maison ne débordait pas de vie certes, mais ils riaient de tout ensemble, parlaient de banalités.

Mr Baggins passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital, pour le travail. Il y enchaînait les nuits de veille car ça payait mieux. Bilbo n'en souffrait pas car ils pouvaient déjeuner et dîner ensemble. Et si Bilbo finissait les cours tôt, il rentrait assez rapidement pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Et puis Scott et Stiles passaient souvent aussi.

Au lycée, les deux adolescents l'avaient présenté à leur groupe d'amis.

Kira, la fameuse petite amie de Scott était adorable, et très maladroite. Mais amusante. Elle avait toujours peur de dire une bêtise. En outre, le fait que son père soit professeur d'histoire dans le lycée ne l'aidait pas trop à se sentir à l'aise dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Liam était tout timide, insouciant et rafraîchissant. Mais il avait des tendances à la violence qui perturbait grandement Bilbo, lui qui était de nature pacifique et calme.

Lydia, la belle rousse de son enfance qui avait toujours fasciné Stiles, l'avait immédiatement reconnu, et fidèle à elle même, lui avait souhaité un bon retour, à sa manière. Elle l'avait détaillé des pieds à la tête, l'avait jugé de sa langue acerbe, puis lui avait rit au nez et s'était détourné avec sa démarche gracieuse et son naturel charmeur.

Quant à la petite copine de Stiles, Malia Hale, c'était une jeune fille un peu bizarre, sauvage et qui semblait ignorer beaucoup de choses sur la bonne conduite à tenir parfois. Elle avait cependant, très vite accepté Bilbo. Même que parfois elle lui caressait la tête en prétendant qu'il ressemblait à un petit animal apeuré. Dans ces moments là, l'adolescent jetait un regard blasé à Stiles qui lui affirmait que tout était normal avec ses mimiques silencieuses habituelles.

Bilbo avait aussi fait la connaissance de Danny, un gars sympathique de l'équipe de Lacrosse, particulièrement charmant, et beau gosse pour ne rien gâcher.

Au final entre les cours, les quelques personnes cool en dehors du groupe de Stiles et Scott, le fameux coach et les autres professeurs, les journées avaient été rapides. Bilbo s'était adapté sans aucun problème.

Scott et Stiles passaient le prendre chaque matin et le ramenait le soir. Mais Bilbo leur avait bien dit que dès la semaine suivante, ce ne serait plus nécessaire. Après tout, il voulait ressortir son skate lui !

Ce jeudi soir là, ils l'avaient raccompagné une énième fois, et les trois amis papotaient tranquillement adossé à la jeep de Stiles.

Bilbo assurait à ce dernier que Malia ne lui avait pas fait mal plus tôt en l'empoignant par le poignet pour l'empêcher de se prendre une porte, et ce malgré la marque rouge qu'elle avait laissé sur sa peau, quand le téléphone de Scott vibra.

\- C'est Lydia, déclara l'adolescent en lisant son sms. Dere-heu… Elle-elle veut qu'on la rejoigne maintenant Stiles.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

\- Sûrement avec sa voiture, mentit Stiles. À plus tard bro !

\- Prenez pas la peine de venir me chercher demain, leur déclara-t-il, je connais le chemin !

Stiles grimpa dans sa jeep en riant, Scott sur sa moto et ils partirent à toute vitesse.

Bilbo baissa tristement les yeux. Il sentait bien que ses amis lui faisaient des cachotteries mais il devait se forcer à ne rien dire. Scott et Stiles lui parleraient quand ils sentiraient qu'il faudrait parler. En une semaine, il avait clairement vu que les deux idiots mijotaient un truc dans leur coin en prenant soin de le tenir à l'écart.

Bilbo claqua la porte avec un soupir et alla s'écrouler dans le canapé aux côtés de son père.

\- C'te tête que tu me tires fils, ricana Mr Baggins.

\- Pas à ce point quand même…

\- Journée difficile ?

\- Fin de journée décevante, précisa Bilbo.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Bilbo réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. Ils discutèrent un petit moment de la journée du jeune homme puis son père l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever et de partir pour le travail. Lorsque que la voiture de Mr Baggins disparu au coin de la rue et que Bilbo se retrouva seul, il se délecta du silence du quartier. C'était apaisant et rassurant. Il ne tarda pas à glisser dans un sommeil léger.

Un quart d'heure plus tard cependant, de gros camions de déménagement se garèrent juste en face de chez lui et une certaine excitation envahit la rue. Bilbo s'étira et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien se réveiller. Lentement il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Curieux, il tira le rideau et observa les nouveaux arrivants. Il savait par son père que le manoir d'en face, avait été acheté par des anglais quelques semaines avant son retour. Il y avait beaucoup de monde là-bas, et il sourit en reconnaissant l'accent anglais dans les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient.

Il s'écarta de la fenêtre, se sentant idiot d'épier les nouveaux arrivants et perdit bien vite son intérêt pour ses nouveaux voisins. Il finit par les oublier, leur préférant une bonne pizza et un bon roman d'aventure.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la sonnette les lui rappela à son bon souvenir. Il lâcha son livre en levant les yeux au ciel. Il grogna et descendit lourdement ouvrir la porte. L'intrus s'acharnait à frapper dessus comme si il avait une profonde rancune contre elle.

\- C'est bon, ça va, j'suis pas sourd et ma porte vous a rien fait que je sache ! siffla-t-il en tirant pour ouvrir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un beau brun bien battis, à la barbe superbement taillée et aux yeux d'un bleu si clair que Bilbo se figea. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'inconnu infiniment beau, malgré son air dur. Il était sûr que même si il n'avait pas été gay, il l'aurait trouvé charmant.

Du mieux qu'il put, il se composa un visage amical.

\- Oui ? fit-il.

\- Je venais vous saluer, déclara l'homme avec un fort accent britannique. Mon nom est Thorin Oakenshield, je suis votre nouveau voisin.

Il désigna le manoir d'un coup de menton.

\- Ravi, répondit Bilbo sans le penser, refroidit par la voix de Thorin, certes délicieusement rauque, mais incroyablement sèche dans son ton.

À sa grande surprise, le dit voisin -voisin sexy comme Bilbo allait être amené à l'appeler par la suite- esquissa un sourire.

\- Nous sommes plutôt nombreux de mon côté, reprit Thorin. Plusieurs familles. Ce ne serait pas étonnant que vous nous trouviez bruyants des fois. Mais nous aimons aussi le calme.

\- Je vis seul avec mon père, dit Bilbo comme si il devait rendre des comptes à son voisin. Donc par rapport à nous vous serez tranquille.

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Seul ? Vraiment ?

\- Baggins, laissa échapper Bilbo en pensant que le nouveau venu était peut-être un casse pied dans le genre voisin. C'est notre nom. Si vous trouvez qu'on vous pose le moindre problème, vous saurez de qui vous plaindre, monsieur Oakenshield.

Thorin perdit son sourire. Il fixa Bilbo jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se sente mal à l'aise. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille et le lycéen détourna les yeux en sentant son cœur s'accélérer, stressé par le regard glacé. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi malpoli.

Brusquement, l'expression concentré, Thorin fit un pas en avant, s'imposant dans la maison et se pencha tout près pour être à la hauteur de Bilbo. Le garçon ne réagit pas, trop surpris pour repousser l'étranger hors de chez lui.

Est-ce que Thorin venait de le renifler ? Nooon, c'était l'imagination de Bilbo. Mais quand même, il avait une attitude plus sauvage tout d'un coup.

\- Hum… tu n'es pas comme nous, murmura Thorin sans reculer.

Bilbo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Quoi ? Lui il sentait le lycéen qui sort d'une journée de cours dans des salles étouffantes et alors ?

\- Taré ? Fou ? Impolis ? En effet aucun de ces noms ne me désignent ! Nous n'avons rien en commun effectivement ! s'emporta-t-il.

Il recula et désigna la porte sans lâcher l'étranger des yeux.

\- Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, la sortie est derrière toi.

Thorin le dévisagea un long moment et Bilbo ne parvint pas à calmer son cœur qui accélérait dangereusement. Cet homme était diablement beau. Étrange, mais séduisant. Un bizarre, mais attirant voisin. Voilà, c'était ça l'idée.

Comme s'il pouvait entendre le cœur du lycéen qui partait en vrille, Thorin sourit à nouveau. Il sortit de la maison et se tourna face à Bilbo sur le perron.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit.

\- Je te le demande.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin.

Bilbo claqua la porte, la verrouilla et courut à l'étage dans sa chambre. Là, il se vautra sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller en espérant effacer rapidement les yeux bleus de son esprit.

Il était déstabilisé par la beauté de ce voisin, mais ce dernier l'agaçait franchement ! Super pour un premier contact…

* * *

**'Oilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D Vous inquiétez pas, j'vais augmenter le rythme de l'histoire dès les prochains chapitres ;) **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas :)**

**Nemerys : **Merci pour ton avis :3 J'suis contente si mon image est pas trop dégueulasse x) Haha, et tu sais bien que je suis pas prêtes de m'arrêter niveau fic ;) ça foisonne dans ma tête :)

**Julindy : **Merci :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite même si tu connais pas Teen Wolf ;)

**cicatrix34 ****:** Haha, mon esprit est tordu :p je pense vraiment qu'on peut faire des crossovers en mélangeant des univers opposés, y a toujours moyen ! Tu me rassures pour le fautes en tout cas xD je sais que j'en rate mais si tu me dis que tu les vois pas, c'est qu'elles sont bonnes en camouflages ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'as plus, et que tu aimeras la suite aussi :D


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bon j'aime moyen ce chapitre mais je sais pas trop pourquoi. **

**Du coup, je vous laisse juger :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cette nuit là, Bilbo s'endormit sur son bureau, le nez dans ses cahiers. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé. Or, il se réveilla vers 6h, dans son lit, sa couette bien remontée sur lui. Il ne s'inquiéta pas longtemps de ce détail et sortit faire son jogging matinal.

Il était du genre à ne pas faire attention aux détails qui, selon lui, étaient sans importance.

La température était fraîche à cette heure, et c'était agréable de courir dans les rues de son quartier d'enfance. Sur les coups de 8h, il était presque de retour chez lui.

En remontant l'allée de sa maison, il se sentit épié et tourna la tête en tout sens pour savoir d'où provenait cette désagréable sensation. Il vit très vite Thorin derrière une fenêtre de sa villa qui l'observait. Bilbo vira au rouge et se hâta de rentrer.

Ce voisin était comme les p'tits vieux qui passaient leur journée à surveiller la rue ? Diable, encore plus bizarre, il était sûr de ne pas trouver !

Il croisa son père dans la cuisine, l'air concentré sur le journal, un pli barrant son front.

\- Salut p'pa.

\- Oh, salut fils. T'as pas cours ?

\- Si, mais j'ai encore le temps, assura Bilbo en avalant un grand verre d'eau. Pense à te reposer p'pa, t'as une tête à faire peur.

\- Oui, oui, marmonna Mr Baggins en se ré-intéressant à son article.

Bilbo grimpa à l'étage et passa dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Dans sa chambre, il s'habilla rapidement puis redescendit, sac sur l'épaule, vans aux pieds et skate à la main. Son père ronflait tranquillement dans le salon à présent.

Cette vision arracha un sourire à Bilbo. Le plus doucement possible, il claqua la porte d'entrée et fit rouler son skate avant de s'élancer dessus.

Il fila directement au lycée de Beacon Hills et rejoignit la foule d'élève qui passait les portes du premier bâtiment. Il retrouva Scott et Stiles devant les casiers, de toute évidence en grande discussion. Cependant aussitôt qu'il le remarqua -Bilbo ne sut d'ailleurs pas comment vu qu'il lui tournait le dos- Scott fit volte face et abrégea la conversation pour le saluer. Ils échangèrent tout trois une accolade rapide.

\- Il paraît que tu as des nouveaux voisins, lança Stiles alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur premier cours.

\- Heu ouais, mais comment t'es au courant ?

\- Dereck en a parlé avec mon père hier.

\- T'as encore écouté ses appels téléphoniques, s'exaspéra Scott. Tu vas te faire prendre bro.

\- Qui est Dereck ? demanda innocemment Bilbo.

Comme plus tôt dans la semaine, ses amis échangèrent un regard entendu. Bilbo compris qu'il ne tirerait rien d'eux et soupira.

\- On y va, proposa-t-il à la place.

Les deux adolescents lui emboîtèrent le pas, conscient des grands efforts dont faisait preuve Bilbo pour ne pas s'énerver contre eux et leur indiscrétion pour lui cacher la vérité. Ils s'installèrent dans leur salle de classe, un peu disséminés, et Bilbo se retrouva avec une place vide derrière lui. Le cours commença et le professeur d'histoire, Mr Yukimura fit un rapide topo sur les prochains examens.  
Bilbo étouffa son rire en remarquant l'air dépité qui peignit le visage de Malia. Stiles à côté d'elle tenta de la rassurer mais cela ne fit que lui faire froncer les sourcils encore plus. La jeune fille adressa un regard noir à Bilbo qui ne fit que hausser les épaules pour toute réponse. Cela eut le mérite de la faire sourire et elle le menaça faussement en le pointant de son index puis en faisant de rapide aller et retour entre lui et ses yeux à elle. Bilbo sourit de plus belle.

Au moment où Mr Yukimura terminait son speech on toqua deux fois à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un blond viril portant une barbe de quelques jours.

Immédiatement, son regard tomba sur Bilbo.

Coïncidence ? Peu probable. Bilbo était dans un coin de la salle où quelqu'un qui serait à la porte serait obligé de tourner le dos au tableau pour le regarder. Bilbo détourna les yeux et se concentra sur ses amis pour éviter tout contact avec le lycéen. Il remarqua alors que Malia, Scott et Kira s'étaient redressés et semblaient inquiets.

Le connaissaient-il ?

\- Vous êtes ? demanda le professeur en posant son livre sur son bureau.

Le blond lâcha Bilbo des yeux et s'adressa à l'enseignant.

\- Fili Durin. Je suis nouveau, désolée du retard.

Son accent n'échappa à personne et des chuchotements traversèrent la salle. Mr Yukimura ramena facilement le silence.

\- Vous êtes l'étudiant transféré d'Angleterre, reprit-il. J'ai été prévenu de votre arrivée. Tenez, allez donc vous mettre derrière monsieur Baggins, lui aussi étant fraîchement débarqué de Grande-Bretagne, vous vous entendrez très bien.

Cette fois, Bilbo fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard paniqué que Scott lança à Stiles puis qui glissa sur lui. Fili ferma derrière lui et traversa la salle avec une démarche assurée et légèrement pédante. En passant à côté de Scott, Bilbo le vit distinctement murmurer quelque chose, même si il ne l'entendit pas.

En tout cas, cela fit dangereusement froncer les sourcils de son ami. Et Bilbo n'apprécia pas vraiment ce fait.

Fili se posa lourdement derrière Bilbo et sorti ses affaires alors que le professeur reprenait son cours.

\- Hé. Baggins, c'est ça ?

Bilbo déglutit et se retourna à demi. Fili lui souriait à pleine dent.

\- Fili, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

\- Bilbo, répondit le plus petit en la serrant poliment.

Lorsqu'il voulut récupérer sa main, Fili la retint avec une force surprenante. Bilbo lui lança un regard étonné qui ne fit qu'étirer le sourire du blond.

\- Charmé, susurra-t-il.

Bilbo tressaillit et retira vivement sa main que Fili ne retint pas. Le bouclé se reconnecta au cours mais il pouvait clairement sentir le regard clair de Fili qui ne cillait pas, les pupilles vissées sur sa silhouette. Bilbo passa l'heure entière à tenter de se concentrer, mais avec le blond qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, c'était tout sauf évident.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il s'extirpa de la salle en vitesse. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres que Stiles et Scott le rejoignait, accompagné de Lydia, Kira et Malia.

\- Le nouveau a passé le cours à loucher sur toi, déclara Stiles comme si Bilbo ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- Ouais, ben merci mais j'avais remarqué, soupira-t-il amère. Vous le connaissez?

\- Non, affirma Scott.

\- Pourtant il t'a parlé en entrant…

L'intéressé se ratatina sur lui-même et jeta un coup d'œil d'appel à l'aide à Stiles. Ce dernier se redressa et entama une discussion silencieuse avec le brun à grand renfort de haussement de sourcils, tout en s'imaginant que Bilbo ne les voyait pas. Le jeune homme observait l'échange avec un air blasé lorsque soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

\- Bilbo, j'aimerais te parler, lança joyeusement Fili.

Tout le groupe fit volte face d'un même mouvement. Scott tira Bilbo derrière lui sans tendresse, ce que le plus petit ne sembla même pas remarquer, trop perturbé par l'anglais.

\- Oulà, ricana Fili. Soyez pas si sauvage les gars, on dirait une meute de loup.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Malia d'une voix qui trahissait la plus grande méfiance.

Elle avait croisé les bras et dans cette position, Bilbo la trouvait très intimidante. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur Fili qui fit même un pas en avant vers Scott.

\- Je veux simplement, commença-t-il en levant un bras qui passa par-dessus l'épaule du brun, parler avec Bilbo.

Il conclut sa phrase en saisissant l'intéressé par le col et en l'attirant vers lui. Immédiatement, la main de Scott se referma sur le poignet du blond.

\- Ne le touche pas, grogna-t-il.

\- Hé sors pas les crocs mon loup, le taquina Fili. Je mord pas.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil.

\- En fait j'avais raison, vous vous connaissez, s'exclama-t-il.

Fili lui lança un regard étonné laissant tomber son sourire sûr.

\- Pas le moins du monde, souffla-t-il. Par contre j'aimerais bien faire plus ample connaissance avec toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bilbo entendit distinctement la poigne de Scott se resserrer sur le bras Fili. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et s'interposa entre les deux lycéens.

\- Woooh, on se calme les enfants ! Scott lâche le !

Son ami obéit presque aussitôt, non sans fusiller l'anglais du regard.

\- Et toi, tu me lâches, ordonna Bilbo à Fili.

Le blond étudia un instant la situation puis sourit et délivra Bilbo. Stiles le prit aussitôt par l'épaule et le fit revenir au sein du cercle que formait leurs amis. Fili et Scott se massacrèrent des yeux un court instant, puis le nouveau rompit le contact visuel.

\- A plus tard Bilbo.

Et il s'éloigna.

\- C'est ça, n'y compte pas trop, murmura Stiles en entraînant Bilbo à la suite des autres.

Ils prirent le chemin des escaliers dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par quelques tentatives maladroites -mais adorables- de la part de Kira pour lancer des sujets de conversations. Bilbo était très perturbé par leurs réactions.

Kira parvint enfin à rendre tout le monde bavard en parlant du prochain match de Lacrosse. Bilbo resta un peu en arrière, le regard dans le vague et la mine sombre. Lydia fut la seule à remarquer son comportement et ralentit pour marcher avec lui.

\- Hé, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Plus ou moins, assura Bilbo en haussant les épaules. Dis moi, depuis quand tu traînes avec Scott et Stiles ? Dans mon souvenir ils méritaient même pas un regard de ta part.

\- Dans mon souvenir, renchérit la belle rousse, tu étais le plus grand des trois et te voilà le plus petit. Les années nous changent. Scott est sortit un temps avec ma meilleure amie. Ça nous a fait vivre pas mal de choses tous ensemble.

\- Quels genres de choses ?

Lydia sera les dents et jeta un coup d'œil devant elle. Elle observa la silhouette de Scott un instant et baissa le ton. Mais elle savait que l'alpha écoutait.

\- Allison est morte.

Devinant aisément qu'Allison était la fameuse meilleure amie, Bilbo s'arrêta net. Son visage s'était décomposé. Il avait entendu parler d'Allison bien sur. Ces dernières années avaient rendu plus rare les skypes avec Stiles et Scott, mais le brun avait été transis d'amour pour une jeune fille de ce nom. Alors apprendre aussi abruptement qu'aujourd'hui elle était morte… Bilbo se mordit sévèrement la lèvre.

Il devait vraiment se remettre à la page de l'actualité de Beacon Hills, et surtout de ses amis, car sinon il était bon pour enchaîner les bourdes. Lydia lui sourit tristement et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Ils ne t'en avaient pas parlé ?

\- Ils me cachent beaucoup de chose, soupira Bilbo encore mal à l'aise des révélations et de la franchise de Lydia. Je suis désolé de m'être montré indiscret…

Il ne se doutait pas que Scott l'avait entendu, et il ne le vit pas non plus afficher un air triste que Stiles interpréta immédiatement comme en rapport avec la discussion derrière eux.

L'hyperactif engagea alors un grand débat sur la politesse douteuse des anglais, prenant pour exemple Fili, dans lequel Bilbo défendit bec et ongle les britanniques. Il avait quand même vécu 5 ans en Angleterre !

X

Tout le reste de la journée, Fili se plaça non loin de Bilbo pendant les cours, mais il ne tenta plus de reparler avec lui. Les regards noirs de Scott et de Malia devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Bilbo finit par remarquer que tout ses nouveaux amis partageaient un secret avec Scott et Stiles -Lydia comprit- et qu'ils s'employaient à l'en tenir éloigné. Cette conclusion lui fit beaucoup de mal. Ce fut avec ces pensées sombres et déprimantes qu'il entama le trajet de retour. Seul.

Fili l'observa s'élancer sur son skate et se tordit presque le cou pour être sûr de le voir le plus possible tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la meute de Scott qui était rassemblée sur le parking et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Tant mieux.

\- Hé tu fais quoi ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien derrière lui.

\- Amène toi, ordonna le blond en dévalant les escaliers. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Bilbo roulait tranquillement sur le bord de la route, tantôt dans la chaussée, tantôt sur le trottoir. Il était seul, grisé par la petite vitesse que lui procurait son skate et la musique à fond dans son casque. Le morceau Thrift shop effaçait tout les bruits parasites environnants et du coup il n'entendit pas les appels de Fili.

Le blond sourit et dépassa le skater avec sa lamborgini pour mieux se garer en travers de sa route. Bilbo faillit tomber et afficha une mine si effarée à la vue de Fili quand il baissa la vitre, que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres dans un grand sourire.

\- Salut boucle d'or, chantonna-t-il. Tout seul, enfin ?

\- Tu veux quoi ? râla Bilbo très impressionné par la voiture.

\- Kili, j'te présente Bilbo, un gars de ma classe.

Une tête brune se pencha et adressa un sourire timide au piéton. Bilbo plissa les yeux car le visage de l'adolescent lui était vaguement familier.

\- Salut, j'suis le p'tit frère de ce beau gosse, dit-il. On te raccompagne ?

\- Heu… non.

Fili éclata de rire.

\- Monte, proposa-t-il en ouvrant la portière arrière.

Bilbo secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'préfère pas. Et puis j'habite sur Madeson.

\- Pareil que nous, se réjouit Kili. Raison de plus, monte !

Bilbo attrapa son skate et s'approcha de la voiture, quelque peu intimidé.

\- Je monte si tu me dis la vérité Fili. D'où tu connais Scott ?

Le blond inspira profondément.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

\- J'ai l'air d'être au courant de quelque chose ? railla Bilbo.

Fili se tourna vers son frère et ils parlèrent tout bas. Bilbo en profita pour se redresser, contourna la voiture et s'éloigna à grande vitesse. Cette habitude qu'avait les gens de se concerter avant de lui mentir l'agaçait profondément.

Il coupa au plus tôt par un chemin étroit et ignora Fili quand il l'appela à nouveau. Il l'ignora et et se dépêcha de rentrer. Mais à peine arrivé devant sa porte, il eut le malheur de voir la lamborgini se garer devant la villa en face. Il déverrouilla sa porte et la referma rapidement derrière lui. Il souffla un instant puis fila à l'étage. Il jeta son sac et son skate sur son lit et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre.

Quel type de chance avait-il pour que les anglais vivent devant chez lui ? À présent il faisait le lien entre Kili et son impression de déjà vu. L'adolescent ressemblait à ce Thorin -le voisin sexy- qui était venu dire bonjour -enfin bonjour, il s'était contenté d'être bizarre. Ce devait être leur père. Pas étonnant que Fili soit étrange…

Pas étonnant non plus que le blond conduise une lamborgini. Bilbo était ridicule avec son skate à côté.

Il vit les deux frères sortirent de leur voiture et traverser tranquillement la rue pour venir sonner à sa porte. Il se concentra pour ignorer les coups répétés et le son strident que cela provoquait, espérant qu'à terme, ils abandonneraient.

Or, Bilbo avait oublié de compter son père dans l'équation, et quand il entendit sa voix grave déclarer qu'il arrivait aux visiteurs, il se rua dans les escaliers pour l'intercepter avant. Il arriva dans l'entrée au moment où Mr Baggins terminait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Bilbo ! s'écria Kili. C'était pas cool de nous fausser compagnie comme un voleur !

\- Vous êtes des amis de Bilbo ? s'étonna Mr Baggins.

\- On est surtout vos voisins, expliqua Fili. Nous arrivons d'Angleterre, et Bilbo est dans ma classe.

\- Oh je vois. Vous n'avez sûrement pas encore prit vos marques dans notre ville. Entrez, je vous en prie, Bilbo sera ravi de vous aider.

Ne pensant pas à mal, Mr Baggins fit entrer les adolescents qui jetèrent un regard victorieux à un Bilbo dépité.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à monter, déclara Mr Baggins pour donner l'innocent coup de grâce.

Bilbo n'eut pas la force de s'opposer à son père et laissa passer les intrus qui grimpèrent joyeusement l'escalier.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, que je sache à peu près dans quoi je m'embarque en postant cette fic' ;) **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Nemerys : **Je suis contente si t'as aimé la rencontre de Bilbo avec Thorin :D Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer la suite entre eux *ironie*


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Bilbo jetait des coups d'œil anxieux à ses invités. Fili était plongé dans ses pensées, admirant la collection de livres que vomissaient les étagères de la chambre. Kili examinait les différents jeux qui jouxtaient la télévision. Les deux frères étaient vraiment sans gène et semblaient totalement dans leur élément.

Bilbo laissa échapper un soupir discret. Cela suffit à attirer l'attention des anglais.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Kili d'une petite voix.

\- Rien rien. Je suis juste en train de me demander ce que vous faites chez moi, répondit Bilbo.

Kili se tourna vers son frère, et semblable à Stiles et Scott, il engagea une conversation silencieuse avec lui. Bilbo admira toutes les expressions qui passèrent sur leurs visages, et devina aisément quand Fili capitula.

\- Tu m'as demandé si je connaissais Scott, dit ce dernier. La réponse est vraiment non.

\- Pourtant vous pouvez pas vous voir en peinture, ironisa Bilbo.

\- En même temps il a mauvais caractère, grogna Fili.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, siffla Bilbo légèrement irrité.

Fili leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu n'as pas l'air de le connaître autant que tu le prétends, intervint Kili.

Bilbo se tourna vers lui en tentant de rester calme.

\- Tu insinues quoi ?

\- Tu sais quoi de Scott ? demanda le brun.

\- Plus de chose que toi pour sûr.

\- Ou alors on sait un détail plus important que toi, déclara Fili.

Bilbo se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Si vous essayez pour une raison obscure de me monter contre mon ami, c'est peine perdue.

Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- C'est pas du tout notre but, promit le blond. On veut te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? De quoi ?

\- De Beacon Hills.

L'accent de Kili s'était accentué sur ces mots. Bilbo balaya l'air de sa main.

\- Pas besoin de vous, siffla-t-il. C'est ma ville, et même si en cinq elle a pu changer, je sais vers qui me tourner si j'ai besoin de la redécouvrir.

\- On veut être tes amis, compléta Fili.

\- C'est mal parti.

\- Tu ne nous laisse pas notre chance, bougonna Kili.

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre, piqué à vif.

\- Plus sérieusement vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il à court de patience et de politesse.

Kili s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit et son frère s'adossa à coté de lui.

\- Très sincèrement, tes amis ne t'ont rien dit ? dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Bilbo se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'écouter les deux frères médirent pour une raison inconnue sur ses amis, mais il devait bien admettre que leur question le remuait.

\- Qu'est ce que vous sauriez de plus que moi alors que vous venez d'arriver à Beacon Hills ? répondit-il sèchement.

\- On en sait clairement plus que toi, assura Fili.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et croisa les jambes, redressant la tête.

\- Genre ?

\- Genre demain soir, vient à 22h au manoir Hale, dans la réserve. Si t'es là, tu découvriras la vérité sur tes ''amis''. Ne leur en parle pas par contre, sinon ils feront tout pour te cacher la vérité.

Bilbo resta un instant perplexe.

\- C'est louche.

Kili éclata de rire. Fili sourit et se leva pour s'approcher de son hôte. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix rassurante.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, on sera là. On te protégera quoiqu'il se passe.

Bilbo déglutit péniblement, mal à l'aise de cette promesse. Il repoussa la main de Fili et recula.

\- J'irais, promit-il.

Fili sourit.

\- Quand t'ira, porte ça aussi, précisa Kili en tirant de son sac un gilet au couleur de l'Angleterre. Pose pas de question, fais juste ce que je te dis. Sinon, t'auras pas tes réponses.

Bilbo prit le vêtement, non sans jeter un regard suspicieux au plus jeune. Puis Fili empoigna son frère par le col et le tira hors de la chambre. Dans les escaliers, Kili réussit à échapper à son aîné et se tourna vers Bilbo.

\- Sinon, on peut quand même être pote ou tu la joues chacun dans son camp ? demanda-t-il.

Bilbo croisa les bras et soupira.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous, et vous ne m'avez rien fait directement. Alors ça ne me dérange pas d'être votre ami si vous y tenez tant que ça.

Un sourire éclatant fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il trottina gaiement derrière son frère et Bilbo les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Sur le seuil, il leur tendit sa main.

\- On se voit lundi alors, se réjouit Fili en la serrant.

\- C'est ça. Et essaie de ne pas me fixer pendant les cours, ça me déconcentre.

\- Pas ma faute, ton dos est hypnotisant !

Bilbo ne releva pas et serra la main de Kili. Les anglais prirent congé et Bilbo les suivit du coin de l'œil rejoindre leur maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

X

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et ce fut à toute vitesse que le lendemain soir arriva. Vers 18h, il envoya un message à Scott, pour lui demander si lui et Stiles avait des projets pour la soirée et si une sortie les intéressaient. La réponse négative à sa proposition lui fendit le cœur et éveilla ses soupçons.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au gilet de Kili qui traînait sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé si oui ou non il allait aller au manoir Hale. Comme les anglais lui avait conseillé, il n'avait pas parlé de ce ''rendez-vous'' à ses amis. Il secoua la tête et se borna à chopper un bouquin au hasard et à se plonger dans une lecture assidue.

Mais aux alentours de 21h, des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Discrètement, il tira son rideau et regarda dans la rue. Ses voisins sortaient de la villa. Il compta 13 hommes, dont le voisin sexy, Fili et Kili. Il les vit monter dans plusieurs voitures et celles-ci démarrèrent bien vite pour mieux disparaître au coin de la rue.

Bilbo se mordilla les lèvres et sans plus réfléchir, retira son pull et enfila le gilet de Kili. Il sauta dans ses baskets, attrapa son skate et son téléphone à la volée et dévala les escaliers. Il claqua la porte sans se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié ses clés, et parti à toute vitesse sur la route.

La nuit était fraîche et claire. Une superbe pleine lune brillait dans le ciel. L'air piquait ses joues rosies par l'effort. Il mit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour atteindre la réserve. Il regretta en entrant dans la forêt d'avoir oublié de prendre une lampe torche. Il s'arma de son téléphone et avança avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant à travers l'obscurité.

Quand il aperçut au loin des faisceau lumineux, il rangea vivement son téléphone. Il devina sans mal la silhouette du manoir Hale. La ruine entouré de grillage de construction se détachait dans la nuit, éclairée par les phares de plusieurs voitures. À bonne distance, il reconnut avec stupéfaction que c'était ses voisins qui attendaient là, assis ou debout, près des véhicules.

L'adolescent commençait franchement à se demander ce qu'il foutait là, quand le vrombissement d'une moto et d'un moteur le ramena à la situation. Il observa avec surprise l'arrivée de Scott et de Kira. Son ami retira son casque et son expression sérieuse frappa Bilbo. Une camaro se gara juste derrière lui et Malia en sortit, ainsi qu'un grand brun, à l'air colérique et qui ne devait pas sourire souvent. La jeep de Stiles déboula l'instant d'après. Liam fit son apparition à ses côtés.

Donc en gros, c'était une réunion de tout les copains où il n'avait pas été convié. Super, ça faisait toujours plaisir. Il mettait ça dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard tiens, histoire de leur en parler.

Il se rapprocha discrètement et se cacha derrière un gros tronc, à plusieurs mètres. Heureusement pour lui, seul Fili et Kili le remarquèrent puisque les deux adolescents avait attendu son arrivée.

Bilbo étudia la scène et fronça les sourcils à mesure qu'il sentait l'électricité monter dans l'air. Le voisin sexy -Thorin si il se souvenait bien-, parlait calmement avec Scott et le brun qui-sourit-pas, qui en réalité, il venait de l'entendre, s'appelait Derek Hale.

Ben voilà. Un mystère de résolu. Le Derek dont ses potes faisait tout un secret c'était lui. Bah, c'était juste l'oncle de Malia apparement, pas de quoi lui cacher son existence.

Le lycéen tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement.

\- A présent venons-en au fait, déclara le fameux Derek. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Nous sommes venu hériter de ce qui nous appartient, répondit Thorin.

\- Si tu précisais, proposa Derek.

Thorin eut un sourire narquois.

\- Le territoire de Beacon Hills louveteau. Il revient de droit aux Durin.

\- Il est la propriété des Hales depuis plus d'un siècle, siffla Derek.

\- Vous n'avez même plus d'Alpha, ricana un homme chauve et robuste à l'accent très prononcé tendant vers le scottish.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. C'était un règlement de compte ? Plus important, qu'est ce que ses amis faisaient là ? Pas possible… ils étaient entrés dans la mafia ?!

\- Nous en avons un, grogna Derek.

\- Qui ? railla un autre homme. Cet adolescent ?

Il désignait Scott.

\- Précisément, intervint Stiles.

Un regard assassin de Derek le fit taire.

\- Oh ça va pardon, chuchota l'hyperactif.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, pesta un homme derrière Kili.

\- C'est un vrai alpha lui, siffla Derek. Pas un héritier.

Thorin sembla accorder un peu plus d'intérêt à Scott. Ce dernier qui n'avait pas encore parlé, s'avança, comme pour se mettre entre sa meute et les anglais.

\- Je veux éviter toutes violences, assura-t-il. On doit trouver un moyen de régler ça à l'amiable.

\- Pourtant tu es passé maître dans la violence, lança Fili.

Scott lui décocha un regard noir. Enfin, rouge. Bilbo pâlit. Il se ratatina sur lui-même et s'empêcha de pousser un cri de surprise. Les pupilles de Scott avaient clairement changé de couleur. Et elles n'avaient pas prit une teinte des plus rassurantes. Thorin sentit à cet instant la présence du jeune homme. Il se tourna à demi vers ses neveux et plissa les yeux.

\- A quoi vous jouez ? murmura-t-il méfiant.

\- Laisse nous faire tonton, on va gérer cette partie, clama Kili en se mettant debout.

Fili sourit en constatant que Bilbo était toujours invisible pour ses amis. Il se remit à titiller les nerfs de l'alpha.

\- Enfin c'est vrai Scott, au fond la violence, t'aime ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? grogna l'intéressé entre ses dents.

\- Depuis que tu as été mordu et que es devenu un loup, tu n'as cessé d'être confronté à des périls à chaque fois plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Tu crois qu'on est pas au courant ? On s'est renseigné sur toi et ta meute mon gars.

\- Des chasseurs, un kanima, un nogitsune, des berserkers, et des chasseurs de primes, continua Kili. A chaque fois t'as été face à des dangers plus gros que toi. Tout en devant apprendre à te contrôler. Heureusement que big bad wolf Derek était là hein.

Derek claqua la langue, agacé.

\- C'est pas comme si vous vous en étiez toujours sortit indemne, reprit Kili. Y a eu des blessés. Tu as mis la vie de tes proches en danger.

Bilbo vit clairement les poings de Scott se resserrer au point de se faire saigner.

\- Tais-toi ! s'écria Kira, prête à lui sauter dessus pour lui fermer sa bouche.

\- Oh allez Scott, poursuivit Fili en s'approchant de lui. Admet le que tu as aimé ça, pouvoir taillader les méchants. Sentir leur sang sur tes mains et les voir pétrifiés de terreur sous tes griffes.

\- FERME LA ! ordonna Stiles en faisant un pas en avant.

Il fut retint par une Malia énervée qui avait du mal à se contenir. L'atmosphère était tendue. Personne sauf Thorin ne comprenait ce que Fili et Kili essayaient de faire.

\- Je paris même qu'il y a eu des morts, chuchota le blond.

Scott le saisit si violemment par le col que ce dernier n'eut pas le loisir d'esquiver.

\- Elle s'appelait Allison c'est ça ? demanda Fili.

\- Woh, Fee, ça c'est…

\- Tu l'as laissé mourir parce que tu n'étais pas un alpha digne de sa meute, poursuivit Fili sans tenir compte de son frère. Et tu ne l'es toujours pas. Tu ne peux protéger personne !

Le sourire de l'anglais était tombé et une colère sourde s'était éveillée en lui. Bilbo crut faire un cauchemar en voyant les pupilles de Malia virer au bleu électrique tandis que celles de Derek et Liam tendaient vers un jaune maure-doré et que les yeux de Kira brillait d'un orange scintillant.

\- A quoi tu joues ? siffla Scott en resserrant sa prise.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je vous prendrais Beacon Hills. Morceau par morceau. Et je vais commencer par vous prendre Bilbo avant qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'à Allison ou pire,… qu'à toi.

Scott rugit. Sa métamorphose fut brutale. Ses crocs se dévoilèrent longs et menaçant sur la gorge de Fili. Ses oreilles s'étaient affinées et son visage avait muté. Sa transformation provoqua celles en chaîne de tout les loups présents, excepté Thorin et Fili.

Bilbo bondit en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Il était tétanisé par le spectacle. Il vit avec horreur l'attention se focaliser sur lui, car dans sa stupeur, il avait hurlé. Scott écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Bilbo. Il ne l'avait absolument pas sentit. Et pour cause, son ami portait un gilet qui puait l'odeur du jeune loup brun. Comprenant soudain la manipulation, il raffermit sa prise sur Fili.

\- C'était ton attention depuis le premier jour ! s'exclama-t-il. Depuis la seconde où tu l'as vu avec nous tu as jeté ton dévolu sur lui !

Fili se pencha avec un sourire et murmura à son oreille.

\- Et tu agis exactement comme prévu. Laisse le voir ce que tu es vraiment. Tu ne pourras pas le protéger de toute façon. Il va te fuir et c'est ce qu'il y aura de meilleur pour lui.

Scott repoussa violemment l'anglais et reprit forme humaine. Il se tourna vers Bilbo et fit un pas dans sa direction. Son ami ne bougea pas, mais l'alpha pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il ne sut pas quoi dire et baissa nerveusement la tête. Derek n'avait jamais rencontré Bilbo, mais il savait par Stiles que c'était un ami très important pour lui et Scott. Il devança les autres et s'avança vers le lycéen en reprenant forme humaine. Bilbo ne réagit pas et le regarda s'approcher sans un mot.

\- Retire ça, ordonna Derek en désignant le vêtement de Kili. Tu empestes là dedans.

\- Hé ! grogna Kili.

Bilbo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se releva. Il enleva le gilet de Kili et le lui lança. L'adolescent le rattrapa une moue déçue sur le visage.

Bilbo était encore perturbé mais pour le moment, la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était rentrer chez lui. Il avança d'une démarche qu'il voulut assurée vers ses amis, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers eux. À la hauteur de Scott il s'arrêta. Il le regarda et ouvrit la bouche.

Scott espéra qu'il parle. Pour dire ce qu'il voulait, pour le traiter de monstre si ça lui faisait plaisir, mais qu'il parle ! Son silence couplé aux battements frénétiques de son cœur était insupportable !

Mais Bilbo resta muet. Il ferma tristement les yeux et le dépassa. Il fit rouler son skate sur le bitume et s'élança dans la nuit, s'éloignant à toute vitesse de ce rassemblement. Scott était abasourdis. Il venait de perdre Bilbo, il en était sûr.

Thorin fixa un instant le jeune alpha et soupira.

\- Quel type d'alpha es-tu si tu n'es pas capable d'affronter tes peurs en face, déclara-t-il froidement. Partons, cette entrevue était inutile.

Les loups anglais reprirent apparence humaine et grimpèrent en silence dans leurs véhicules. En quelques minutes ils avaient déserté l'endroit.

Kira prit la main de Scott et la serra amoureusement, tentant de le rassurer par ce contact. Stiles se massa la nuque et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Bilbo a toujours été celui qui prenait le mieux les nouvelles inattendues rappela-t-il.

* * *

**Ne me condamnez pas à mort ! **

**Je répond à vos reviews après tout ! **

**justelaura :** Alors déjà, tu m'as choqué avec la taille de ta review. Sérieux, j'ai bugé 10 minutes en me demandant si c'était mon écran qui avait un problème. C'est juste... Ouah... Merci quoi. Bon, et non, c'est pas mal de pas avoir vu Teen Wolf, mais c'est quand même dommage parce que c'est une bonne série (je te la conseille) :3

Je me permet de reprendre tes termes à propos de Thorin pour un prochain chapitre parce que tu l'as si bien définit XD J'garde aussi le "Je suis le mâle alpha" si tu permets ;) Sinon, oui c'est un parfait (mais heureux -ou pas) hasard que la meute de Thorin se soit installée en face de chez Bilbo ;) J'aime tellement Fili que je me devais de le glorifier :D J'adore aussi Kili, mais je trouve qu'on donne jamais assez d'importance à Fili dans les fics. Donc je vais rectifier ça, mais j'oublis pas Kili !

Critique pas Bilbo et son skate XD J'trouve ça hyper classe ! Et oui, il a des réactions logiques ce garçon, c'est l'instinct de survie stp ! Par rapport à sa réaction sur la relation filiale de Thorin et Kili, c'est au prochain chap' :) Et le coup de l'âge c'est pour encore après xD

**Entropythings** : Je sais que tu aimes la Bromance de Stiles et Scott donc je vais pas me gêner pour rajouter Bilbo à l'équation XD Et merci de trouver mon image stylée ! C'est cool :3 La Tauriel toute blanche tout à fait XD J'vais pas m'en remettre de celle-là.

Non, mais tu as bien retranscrit le dialogue de Thorin et Bilbo, t'as une bonne mémoire XD J'voulais le caser absolument cet échange ! Ben ouais, Bilbo c'est un bonhomme, et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter hein ! Je vais me lâcher avec lui, t'as dit que je pouvais :3

Nah, t'énerve pas sur Scott et Stiles, ils pensent qu'au bien de Bilbo ;) Ils se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont des andouilles. Comment t'as trouvé la façon de Fili et Kili pour tout révéler à Bilbo alors ? Radical non? Haha, oui un deuxième humain dans la meute, fallait bien, Stiles il devait se sentir seul quoi.

Boucle d'or à Thorin ! X) Fili range tes vues sur Bilbo c'est ça ? On va monter une pétition ouais ! Et alors, ça va ? Ce chapitre t'aide bien à te remettre de la bataille des 5 armées ?

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :) J'vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans les postes, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu une flemmarde :p**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Fili était accoudé à la portière, les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait. Dans la voiture, personne ne parlait. Kili jouait sur son téléphone, avachit sur la banquette arrière, profitant de toute la place.

\- J'imagine que tu te trouves malin.

Fili mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce sarcasme s'adressait à lui. Il tourna la tête vers son oncle.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu me fais quoi Fili ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu as sciemment provoqué leur meute en t'en prenant au gamin, dit sèchement Thorin.

\- Quoi ? T'aurais fais mieux ? ricana l'adolescent.

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Beacon Hills est notre héritage, on a pas besoin de se battre pour la prendre.

\- C'est ce que toi tu dis, cracha Fili. Moi je sais qu'on va devoir se battre pour leur reprendre.

\- Derek Hale m'a l'air assez têtus pour ne pas respecter l'accord, intervint Kili, mais si on l'explique à Scott McCall, je suis sûr qu'on trouveras un moyen de partager.

\- De partager ?! s'exclama Fili. Il n'y a rien à partager Kee ! Cette terre nous revient de droit ! Et ce gars n'est qu'un louveteau !

\- N'empêche que c'est lui le plus à même de négocier avec…

\- Négocier ?! Ferme-la Kee tu racontes que de la merde ! siffla Fili méchamment.

Thorin claqua de la langue et arrêta violemment la voiture sur le bord de la route. Il saisit son neveu par l'épaule et le força rudement à le regarder.

\- Tu peux mal vivre ta pleine lune si tu veux. Tu as le droit de faire la tronche parce que tu n'aimes pas cet endroit. Mais ne t'avise plus de parler comme ça à ton frère, menaça-t-il.

\- Ne me fais pas les gros yeux Thorin, grogna le blond. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Fais gaffe à toi Fili. Un jour où l'autre je vais finir par oublier que je suis ton oncle et tu n'échapperas pas à un redressement.

Fili montra les crocs et ses yeux bleuirent.

\- Si tu étais l'alpha que tu prétends, tu ne me balancerais pas que des menaces.

Il repoussa son oncle et ouvrit violemment la portière. Les autres véhicules s'étaient arrêtés et les autres loups, inquiets, commençaient à s'approcher de la voiture de leur alpha.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Balin.

\- Rien, j'rentre à pied, déclara Fili.

Thorin sortit de la voiture à son tour.

\- Fili ! appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme l'ignora et s'enfonça en courant à perdre haleine dans l'obscure forêt. Thorin fit signe de le laisser partir. Il le suivit des yeux le plus possible puis se massa le visage.

\- Il a la nouvelle lune de plus en plus mauvaise, remarqua Bofur.

\- Et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps, j'en ai bien peur, murmura Balin.

\- On repart, ordonna Thorin.

En se réinstallant dans son siège, l'alpha jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son neveu restant. Kili avait le regard vissé sur son téléphone, mais il ne jouait plus avec.

\- Hé, l'interpella son oncle. Ça va ?

Kili sourit faiblement.

\- On ne le changera pas, dit-il. Espérons juste qu'il fasse pas de conneries.

Fili ralentit le rythme en entendant les voitures de sa meute repartirent au loin. Il souffla longuement en essayant de reprendre son calme, la tête penchée largement en avant. Il finit de traverser la réserve en trottinant et rejoignit une route éclairée tout les 30 mètres qui conduisait à Beacon Hills. Il s'arrêta un instant et leva le nez vers les étoiles.

Elles étaient tellement belles. Il avait perdu l'habitude de les regarder. Mais dans ce pays, elles étaient très différentes de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il n'en reconnaissait aucune. Il soupira et reprit sa marche, lentement. L'Angleterre lui manquait.

Pour ne rien arranger à son mal du pays, la pleine lune l'irritait de plus en plus. Et il ne cherchait pas à se maîtriser. Il appréciait de se défouler sur son oncle. Il le trouvait faible. Thorin parlait toujours des responsabilités de l'alpha et de la force que son esprit devait acquérir, mais lui-même était incapable d'appliquer ses propres règles. Fili savait depuis tout petit qu'un jour il serait celui qui hériterait du rôle d'alpha. Il se sentait prêt. Mais Thorin refusait de le voir.

Et c'était pour cela que le jeune homme dirigeait toujours sa colère contre son oncle. Il méritait d'être victime de son irritation.

X

Bilbo était assis sous son porche depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute. Il était condamné à passer la nuit dehors vu qu'il avait oublié ses clés et qu'il lui était impossible de pénétrer chez lui sans.

Vive les portes de sécurité.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid. L'adolescent avait pensé à aller jusqu'à l'hôpital pour demander les clés à son père, mais il se voyait mal lui expliquer sa soirée et le pourquoi du comment d'où résultait son enfermement dehors.

D'ailleurs en repensant à la soirée… il avait encore du mal à admettre ce qu'il avait vu.

Scott et ses amis étaient des loups-garou. Des putains de loups-garous ! Et tout ses voisins aussi !

Loup-garou : personne capable de se transformer partiellement ou complètement en loup. C'était la première définition qui lui venait à l'esprit. Merde, Scott pouvait vraiment devenir un loup… Mais comment c'était possible ? Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Comment pouvait-on devenir un loup-garou déjà ?!

Bilbo se tapa la tête contre la poutre des escaliers en soupirant. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre la nouvelle. Il posa son pied sur son skate et joua avec sans vraiment y penser.

Est-ce que Stiles était au courant ? Forcément. Il devait en être un aussi. Sûrement.

Est-ce que qu'ils comptaient lui en parler ? Probablement pas.

Bilbo rit tout seul de sa propre ignorance et donna un coup de pied rageur dans son skate. La planche parti d'un coup et tomba sur la route où elle rencontra le tibia de Fili. Ce dernier gémit faiblement. En apercevant le blond, Bilbo se redressa. Fili ramassa le skate et sourit à son voisin.

\- T'as perdu ça je crois.

Bilbo ne répondit pas. Fili ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il s'avança en silence et tendit son bien au jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure? demanda ce dernier en récupérant sa planche.

\- J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête répondit Fili. Pour réfléchir.

\- A ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure à Scott ?

La mâchoire du blond se crispa.

\- Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste être le plus loin possible de ma famille.

Bilbo le dévisagea un instant, puis se rassit sur les marches. Il fit signe au blond de l'imiter. Fili ne se fit pas prier.

\- Donc, commença Bilbo. Mes amis sont des loup-garous.

\- Oui.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais absolument que je découvre ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense que tu as le droit de savoir.

\- … Et toi ?

\- J'en suis un. Comme mon frère et tout les autres dans la maison, dit-il en désignant le manoir.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils.

\- Et vous… tu… tu peux faire quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Fili en riant.

Son rire allégea l'ambiance et Bilbo se détendit.

\- Ben les loup-garous ça a des super pouvoir ou un truc d'avantage super ? demanda-t-il tout curieux.

\- Les loups se transforment partiellement en général, expliqua Fili. Notre visage change et on a des crocs et des griffes.

\- J'ai vu ça. Donc vous ne vous changez jamais totalement en loup ?

\- Certains le peuvent. Mais ils sont rares ceux qui ont cette capacité, et surtout, nous les respectons beaucoup. C'est la forme sauvage à l'état pur et il faut un contrôle mental impressionnant pour ne pas être submergé par le loup. Je n'en connais aucun.

\- Et… comment t'es devenu un loup ? se risqua à demander Bilbo.

\- Je le suis depuis ma naissance, comme le reste de ma famille. Chez nous c'est héréditaire.

Bilbo baissa les yeux.

\- Alors Scott aussi est un loup depuis toujours ?

\- Non, assura Fili en se tournant vers son voisin. Ton ami a été mordu, et de ce que je sais, ça remonte à 2 ans maximum. Il n'était pas alpha au début non plus. Il acquit ce pouvoir.

\- Alpha ?

\- L'alpha est le chef de la meute. Comme mon oncle Thorin.

\- To-ton oncle ? s'étonna Bilbo. Je croyais que c'était ton père.

\- Woah, ça va pas la tête, ricana Fili. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te faire penser ça ?

\- Heu, lui et Kili se ressemblent beaucoup.

\- Bah on est de la même famille. Il est le petit frère de ma mère.

Bilbo hocha doucement la tête. Soucieux de changer de sujet car l'évocation du voisin sexy le gênait, Bilbo reprit.

\- Quand tu dis que Scott a acquit ce pouvoir, tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Dans les meutes, le rôle d'alpha se transmet de génération en génération aux membres d'une même famille. Après mon oncle, par exemple, c'est moi qui serait l'alpha. Autrement, les loups peuvent voler ce pouvoir en tuant l'alpha. Mais il existe des loups qui deviennent alpha sans avoir à voler. C'est par leur force de caractère qu'ils le deviennent. Il n'en y en a généralement qu'un par siècle qui réussit cet exploit. McCall est unique.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche fasciné par cette histoire. Fili fronça les sourcils et le pointa du doigt.

\- Tu prendrais pas tout ça un peu trop bien ? fit-il.

\- Je sais pas, ça m'explique pas mal de trucs sur le comportement de mes amis.

\- On parle quand même de loup-garous. D'êtres surnaturels. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être surpris !

\- Bah mon gars, si y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur Beacon Hills, c'est que RIEN n'est normal dans cette ville.

Fili renifla.

\- Tu vas continuer à fréquenter McCall ?

Bilbo lui lança un regard indescriptible.

\- C'est mon frère, déclara solennellement Bilbo. Et je tournerais pas le dos à mon frère juste parce qu'il lui arrive d'avoir une poussée capillaire sur le visage et qu'il ne sait pas se couper les ongles.

Fili éclata de rire. Bilbo l'imita et il lui tapota l'épaule. Le blond se leva et s'étira.

\- Je pense que je pourrais jamais m'entendre avec tes amis. On a prit un trop mauvais départ. Mais je t'aime bien Bilbo. Et je veux te protéger. Sur ce point je n'ai pas mentis. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'a tout de suite donné envie de te protéger. Je saurais pas l'expliquer…

Bilbo sourit et se leva à son tour.

\- Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te défende si jamais tu dérapes à propos de Scott ou de Stiles par contre, le prévint-il. Tu as été trop loin en parlant d'Allison.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, ça ne se reproduiras pas. Je…

Fili se coupa et baissa les yeux. Bilbo cru voir passer un air triste sur son visage qui ne resta que quelques secondes.

\- Scott est un gars sympa. Il est apte à pardonner, assura Bilbo en croisant les bras sur son torse. Penses-y.

Fili lui fit un salut militaire très maladroit pour signifier qu'il avait comprit.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu rentres pas ? demanda le blond en réalisant l'heure tardive.

Bilbo fit la grimace.

\- J'ai pas mes clés et les portes peuvent pas être ouvertes sans, avoua-t-il non sans se trouver ridicule.

Fili ne manqua pas de se moquer de lui avec un sourire tout à fait significatif. Il recula de plusieurs mètres, tourné vers la maison et désigna l'étage.

\- Ta chambre c'est celle avec la fenêtre entre-ouverte là ?

Bilbo le rejoignit et acquiesça.  
\- Bon ben accroche toi boucle d'or, ordonna Fili.

Et il l'attrapa sans prévenir par la taille avant de s'élancer pour grimper à l'aide d'une seule main le long du mur lisse. Il déposa Bilbo sur le bord de sa fenêtre avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser à l'intérieur avec prudence.

\- Hé ben… merci ? Je suppose.

\- Service spécial loup-garou, rit Fili en redescendant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la rue, Bilbo l'appela.

\- Fili ! T'as quand même été un beau connard avec Scott tout à l'heure. T'ira t'excuser hein ?

Le blond sourit tristement, ne pouvant que reconnaître ce fait.

\- OK. Mais à ma défense, je n'ai pas mentit, tu finiras par être blessé à rester avec McCall.

Il fit un dernier signe de main à son voisin qu'il venait de plonger dans la plus grande perplexité et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. En claquant la porte, seul dans l'entrée du manoir, il se laissa glisser par terre.

\- Et merde, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**J'ai cru comprendre que vous détestez Fili maintenant XD Ma bêta m'avait prévenus que ça allait arriver... Mais c'est pas grave, je redorerais son image coûte que coûte ! **

**Mais avant ça, je vous répond mes pastèques :)**

**Entropythings : **Ouais quand t'es sérieuse tu fais peur avec tes majuscules ! *tremble*

Tu n'aimes plus Fili ? C'est bien dommage, c'est lui qui va permettre le Sterek après tout XD Evidemment que Scott c'est le plus gentil ! C'est un nounours, mais le genre mignon et câlin, pas le genre grognon et handicapé des sentiments. Quoi qu'il en soit, à propos de Fili, on peut dire qu'on entre dans l'arc qui lui est dédié et ça va durer pas mal de chapitre. Peut être que ton avis sur lui changeras petit à petit ;) J'espère.

Je suis un gentil démon d'abord ! Même si j'ai pas de preuve XD La réaction de Bilbo te convient ? Elle sera plus développée au prochain chapitre avec Scott bien évidemment ;) La bromance avant tout !

Demander pourquoi Thorin est sexy c'est comme demander pourquoi Dylan a une aura de sexy boy. Ce genre de choses, ça s'explique pas. Sinon, tu t'es entièrement remise de la Bataille des 5 armées ?

**justelaura : **J'aime tes phrases à rallonge :3 Lâche toi !

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison pour que Fili et Kili veuille protéger le Bilbo. C'est dans leur nature, et oui, Bilbo a une tête de demoiselle en détresse. Sûrement ça XD Je prend note de ta comparaison de Fili et Kili méchant avec Thranduil pas prétentieux et Sauron habillé en rose. C'est EXCELLENT ! XD Je m'en remet pas...

Oui, la meute de Thorin (les anglais) se composent des 13 nains du hobbit (donc Thorin, Fili, Kili, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin et Balin) et de leurs familles (donc peut être un mini Gimli héhé). Et leur druide évidemment ;)

Haha oui, tu as bien noté le fait que Bilbo a oublié ses clés :) mais j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu que ce soit Fili et pas Thorin qui lui ai porté secours :3 Je te jure qu'il y aura du Thilbo ! Au chapitre 8 XD C'est pas une blague...

J't'offre le gilet de Kili quand tu veux XD ! Tiens d'ailleurs question comme ça, tu penses quoi de Tauriel ?

Bilbo est un jeune homme tolérant. Il ne tournerait pas le dos à ses amis ;) Ce n'est pas dans son caractère ! Bilbo - lapin - hobbit - rabbit... tout est lié ou je vais me cacher ?

**Bull'rose :** Haha, merci, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir si tu penses que ce crossover est la meilleure idée que t'ai jamais vu :3 je me sens très très très flattée... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**A la semaine prochaine ou encore celle d'après (2 semaines max) pour le chapitre 6 ! Des bisous mes louveteaux !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à prévenir de deux choses :**

**1) Je fais un GROS SPOIL de la saga Star Wars à un moment. Vous voilà prévenu, alors ne me blâmez pas. Je préfère le dire parce que ma bêta n'était pas au courant et elle avait pas vu les Star Wars, et du coup ça fait un spoil en plus dans son répertoire qui est à cause de moi (je suis encore désolée pour Robb Stark Nemerys, sincèrement)**

**2) J'ai longuement hésité à faire un gros résumé de Teen Wolf dans ce chapitre sous prétexte de raconter à Bilbo la vie de Scott et Stiles. Chose que je n'ai pas fait au final parce que ça aurait été trop long et que les personnes qui ont vu la série n'en n'ont pas besoin. Je m'adresse donc à celles qui n'ont pas vu la série : allez la regarder si vous voulez vraiment comprendre la psychologie des personnages. Ce sera utile, surtout pour les chapitres qui vont suivre. Ou sinon je peux vous faire un résumé en MP mais ce serait dommage de ne pas regarder Teen Wolf quoi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Scott n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Il regarda l'aube éclore depuis sa fenêtre, admirant le somptueux, et si souvent oublié, spectacle des premiers rayons du soleil perçant les feuillages et réchauffant la terre.

7h bipèrent à son réveil et Scott se détacha à regret de sa contemplation. Il s'étala sur son lit, le nez dans le matelas. Il avait le cœur gros. C'était comme si un petit nuage flottait au-dessus de sa tête et crachait d'épouvantables éclairs et une pluie glacée. En repensant à la veille, il poussa un gros soupir. Il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte lorsqu'il glissa dans le sommeil, tant épuisé qu'il était.

Ce fut sa mère qui le réveilla environ 4h plus tard.

\- Scott, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Scott.

Comme il s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés, elle lui donna une petite claque. Surprit, l'adolescent releva la tête.

\- Scott, répéta sa mère, Bilbo est là. Debout. Il veut te voir.

L'adolescent bondit.

**\- **Est ce que tu portes tes vêtements d'hier ? demanda Melissa avec un léger dégoût.

\- Il est où ? interrogea Scott en ignorant la question de sa mère.

\- Ici, répondit la voix de l'intéressé.

Scott fit volte face. Bilbo lui souriait timidement dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Ils échangèrent un drôle de regard qui n'échappa pas à Melissa.

\- Bon je vous laisse régler vos comptes les garçons, déclara-t-elle en sortant. Si il y a le moindre problème je suis en bas.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux amis se fixer en silence. Après un long moment, Scott essaya de parler.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, rétorqua Bilbo. C'est toi qui a été transformé en loup-garou.

Scott se triturait les mains.

\- Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? questionna Bilbo.

\- Je sais pas. On voulais pas t'entraîner dans nos problèmes…

Les valves qui retenaient la colère et la frustration de Bilbo depuis son retour à Beacon Hills cédèrent et il se jeta brusquement sur Scott. Il le bascula au sol et le plaqua à terre. Ses mains se refermèrent sur son col et il tira le brun pour qu'il ne le lâche pas des yeux. Scott avait été trop surpris pour se défendre, et au fond de lui, même s'il pouvait inverser les positions grâce à sa force, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bilbo. Il resta immobile sous Bilbo, le visage figé dans une expression de surprise et de culpabilité.

\- Merde Scott ! hurla Bilbo. On est frères ! Les frères ça se dit tout ! Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais te traiter de monstre ?!

Scott hocha piteusement la tête.

\- Merde, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? se désola Bilbo.

Il desserra sa prise et recula pour ne plus être sur son ami.

\- Scott ça aurait été moi le monstre de pas t'accepter comme t'es.

Scott ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Il réalisa à quel point il s'était trompé en cachant la vérité à Bilbo. Il se redressa et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Bilbo rit doucement et lui tapota gentiment la tête. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Melissa, Rafael et Stiles. En voyant que c'était Bilbo qui avait l'avantage, Rafael esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Scott ? Tu te fais victimiser par plus petit que toi ? nota le père du garçon, étonné de voir son fils pleurer.

\- Hé, râla Bilbo. Ha et Stiles tu tombes bien ! Je t'en dois une à toi aussi !

Stiles recula appréhendant soudain l'approche furieuse de Bilbo. Ce dernier le saisit par le col avant de le tirer jusqu'à Scott. Il prit le brun de la même manière et les força à le regarder. Stiles déglutit péniblement tout en jetant des coups d'œil effrayés à Scott qui séchait ses larmes. Melissa et Raphael s'entre-observèrent, perplexes. Bilbo fixa tour à tour ses amis, puis serra plus fort leur col, amenuisant l'écart entre eux. La scène était comique vu qu'ils faisaient au moins une tête de plus que lui.

\- Merde les gars, vos problèmes sont mes problèmes ! grogna Bilbo.

Scott hocha la tête et s'accrocha à l'épaule du plus petit. Ses parents sourirent et laissèrent les trois adolescents. De nouveau en privé, Bilbo lâcha ses victimes.

\- Donc, heu… c'est bon ? demanda Stiles. Tu le prend bien ?

\- Je prend bien le fait que vous soyez des loup-garous, mais pas que vous me l'ayez caché. Je vous en tiendrais rigueur encore longtemps.

\- Moi j'suis pas un loup, se défendit Stiles.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Non, il n'y a que moi, Liam et Derek qui sommes des loups, expliqua Scott.

\- Par contre j'ai été possédé par un démon japonais, précisa Stiles. Pas la meilleure période de ma vie, j'dois l'avouer.

Bilbo leva un index l'air de réfléchir.

\- Mais, vous… hier soir, les autres aussi se sont métamorphosés… leurs yeux…

\- OK, Bilbo, tu as besoin d'un cours de surnaturel made in Beacon Hills par Stiles, déclara Scott en fermant sa porte. Assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme obéit. Stiles prit une feuille et un feutre qui traînait et s'assit devant lui.

\- On va commencer par la team McCall, ça te va ? proposa-t-il.

\- Commencer ?

\- Tu vas vite comprendre, souffla Scott.

\- Dans la famille loup-garou je demande l'alpha de Beacon Hills, Scott McCall, commença Stiles. Sa meute est composée de Derek Hale, ancien alpha et le neveu de celui qui a mordu Scott, Peter Hale.

\- Qui est un loup aussi ? questionna Bilbo.

\- Ouais mais heureusement tu risques pas de le rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons qu'il est mentalement gravement atteint. Il a essayer de nous tuer. Plus d'une fois. Maintenant il est interné. On le reverra jamais, assura Scott.

\- Exactement. Ensuite, niveau loup-garou, nous avons le petit Liam, le béta de Scott. Le premier qu'il a mordu.

\- Tu as mordu Liam ?!

Devant l'air abasourdi de Bilbo, Scott se tourna vers Stiles en émettant des ondes d'appel à l'aide.

\- Uniquement pour lui sauver la vie, précisa ce dernier. C'était une situation de crise ! Ensuite, Malia est une coyote. C'est aussi une métamorphe. Mais, … coyote.

\- Ouais, je vois le genre, dit Bilbo. D'où le côté sauvage ?

Stiles hocha la tête en riant.

\- Et Kira ?

\- Kira est une renarde, expliqua Scott. Comme sa mère.

Bilbo agita la tête en regardant le schéma de Stiles composé de petits dessins d'animaux avec des noms sous eux. Le loup de Derek était particulièrement moche.

\- Et c'est tout ? Juste ça ? demanda-t-il. C'est pas si terrible.

\- Heeeu… non. Ça aurait été trop simple, ricana Stiles. Lydia est une banshee.

\- Tu me charries…

Scott secoua la tête alors que Bilbo n'en revenait pas.

\- La femme hurlante ?

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est plus sexy que loup-garou, admit Stiles.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Le docteur Deaton est un druide, continua Stiles. C'est une sorte de… coach pour les loups ?

\- Je l'aurais pas décrit comme ça, mais pour faire simple, ça passe, ricana Scott. C'est plus un conseiller.

\- Ouais, un coach quoi, insista Stiles.

\- Deaton c'est pas le vétérinaire ? demanda Bilbo. Le gars tout gentil avec une tête de nounours ? Chez qui tu bosses Scott ?

\- Lui-même, déclara Stiles en tendant les bras.

Bilbo soupira.

\- Tu verras, il y a bien d'autres personnes surnaturelles, mais on a fait le tour des plus… proches, dit Scott.

\- Y a aussi Parrish, murmura Stiles en complétant son schéma d'un bonhomme enflammé avec un point d'interrogation sur la tête.

\- Qui ? demanda Bilbo.

\- C'est un collègue du père de Stiles. On sait pas encore ce qu'il est.

\- Je pencherais pour un Phénix, déclara Stiles, mais on en sait vraiment rien.

Bilbo encaissait plutôt bien les nouvelles pour le moment. Certes c'était incroyable et toute personne normale se serait déjà enfuit ou évanouit. Mais Bilbo n'était pas une personne normale. Il était l'ami de Stiles et de Scott après tout.

\- Et sinon, fit-il, qui est au courant ? Dans votre entourage je veux dire ?

\- Mon père, répondit Stiles. Et Melissa. Et puis toi. Pour ce qui est des humains.

\- Comptes toi dedans aussi Stiles si on parle des humains, plaisanta Scott.

\- Moi c'est pas pareil, j'suis dans l'histoire depuis le commencement, se renfrogna Stiles.

Les deux garçons partirent d'un grand éclat de rire qui détendit Bilbo.

\- Donc ton père n'est pas au courant Scott ? interrogea-t-il.

Le brun secoua négativement la tête. Bilbo sourit et se laissa aller en arrière, contre le lit. Il lâcha un soupir et tapota les épaules de ses amis.

\- J'suis content que vous me racontiez tout, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de pouvoir tout te dire, assura Scott joyeusement. Je voulais pas t'en parler mais je suis content de l'avoir fait.

\- Encore désolé de t'avoir mit de côté bro ! souffla Stiles. C'est Scott qui a pas voulu !

\- Hé ! Traître !

\- Tu t'en remettra, le taquina l'hyperactif.

\- Faux-frère.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel. Les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent dans un sourire moqueur et Bilbo éclata de rire. Ils échangèrent tout les trois un regard complice, qui disait et effaçait tout, puis Bilbo redevint sérieux.

\- Hum… j'ai une question, mais je comprendrais que vous vouliez pas me répondre…

\- Pose la ! ordonna Stiles. Plus de secret !

Bilbo se mordilla les lèvres en souriant faiblement et se décida.

\- Est-ce que… Allison… elle était au courant ?

Scott baissa la tête. Stiles ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas à lui de répondre. Un silence gêné suivit la question bientôt coupé par un soupir de Scott.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. Allison était la fille de chasseurs de loup-garou, et elle est elle-même devenu une chasseuse. Elle est morte quand on essayait de sauver Stiles du nogitsune. Elle nous a protégé jusqu'à la fin…

Bilbo regretta d'avoir posé la question et se sentit mal d'avoir causé la peine qui peignait les visages de ses frères de cœur. Scott se redressa et lui lança un regard très sérieux

\- Bilbo, ça va être un peu long de tout te raconter, mais… tu veux bien écouter ? Si il ne doit plus y avoir de secret, alors on va tout te dire.

\- J'ai déjà mal à la tête, ricana son ami.

X

Bilbo descendit de la jeep de Stiles et s'étonna de la rudesse de l'endroit.

\- Est ce que Derek Hale vit dans un terrier ? demanda-t-il en observant les alentours désert et le bâtiment à l'apparence d'usine désaffecté.

\- Tu sais qu'il peut t'entendre, ricana Stiles en le poussant en avant. Son ouïe est très fine.

Bilbo déglutit péniblement.

Patiemment et comme si on lui racontait une histoire, il avait écouté ses meilleurs amis lui expliquer toutes leurs aventures et leurs douleurs depuis que Scott avait été mordu. Bilbo en avait plus appris sur les loups-garous en une matinée que sur la composition du tableau périodique des éléments en 6 ans de cours de physique. Tableau qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à retenir au passage.

Les trois garçons montèrent au dernier étage et Scott tira la porte du loft. L'endroit était immense et peu meublé. Après avoir descendu quelques marches, la salle s'ouvrait en un grand salon largement éclairée par une grande baie vitrée. À gauche un escalier serpentait vers l'étage et à droite, une porte ouvrait sur une autre pièce. Tout avait un aspect d'usine et il y avait peu de décoration -voir aucune. Derek Hale n'était pas homme à personnaliser sa demeure.

La meute de Scott était déjà rassemblée. Malia rejoignit Stiles dès son arrivée et Scott se dirigea timidement vers Kira qui l'accueillit de son plus beau sourire. Liam salua Bilbo d'un signe de main et Lydia se leva, délaissant la place pourtant très confortable qu'elle avait dans le canapé en face de Derek.

\- Tu es là, constata-t-elle en s'adressant à Bilbo.

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Tu as toujours été bizarre.

\- Je le prend comme un compliment venant de toi.

Ils se jaugèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. La rouquine était ravie de le voir. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Bilbo était un garçon comme ça. Il donnait envie de le câliner, d'être gentil avec lui.

\- Donc tu fais parties de la meute de Scott, fit-il.

\- Comme tu vois, imita-t-elle.

\- Heu… mais tu n'étais pas au rassemblement hier soir.

\- Un rassemblement dans les bois avec une meute étrangère potentiellement agressive ? En pleine nuit ? Ce n'est pas parce que je traîne avec des idiots que j'en suis devenue une. Et je tiens à mon cycle de 8h de sommeil.

Bilbo étouffa un rire.

\- En parlant du rassemblement, de quel accord ils parlaient ? demanda Scott à Derek.

Le loup se renfonça dans son canapé.

\- D'une vieille histoire. Du temps où mon grand-père était alpha, quand ma mère était une enfant, les Durin et les Hale étaient plutôt proches. Ils sont notre branche familiale anglaise.

\- Quoi, ces gars sont tes cousins ?! s'exclama Stiles.

\- Malheureusement. Les testaments de mon grand-père et de Thror Durin stipulaient qu'à la mort de l'alpha d'une des deux meutes, et sans héritier du pouvoir, pour préserver la meute et le territoire, celui-ci devait revenir à l'autre partie de la famille. Depuis que mon pouvoir d'alpha s'est dissipé quand j'ai sauvé Cora, c'est comme si il n'y avait plus d'héritier pour les Hale.

\- Donc les Durin sont dans leur bon droit de réclamer Beacon Hills, fit remarquer Lydia.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, grogna Derek. Déjà, depuis les morts de ma mère et de Thrain, le père de Thorin -l'actuel alpha-, on a complètement perdu contact avec la branche anglaise. Ensuite, Scott est un vrai alpha, et ses terres lui ont échoués dès l'instant où il l'est devenu. Testament ou pas.

\- On devrait trouver un moyen de régler ça sans que ça deviennent trop grave non ? demanda Kira. Après tout, Beacon Hills est bien assez grande pour accueillir deux meutes.

\- Les Durin n'accepterons jamais de voir leur territoire réduit, siffla Derek.

\- Non mais déjà, de base, qu'est ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici ? questionna Liam. J'ai rien contre l'immigration, au contraire, mais faut avouer qu'il débarque ici brusquement sans prévenir alors qu'ils ont sûrement un territoire en Europe.

\- Et un grand, assura Derek.

\- Je pourrais essayer de savoir pourquoi, proposa Bilbo.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ce sont mes voisins, dit-il. Et Fili et Kili m'aiment bien.

Scott fronça les sourcils à la mention des deux frères.

\- Bilbo, t'approche pas d'eux, dit-il fermement.

Son ami éclata de rire, puis reprit son sérieux d'un coup, ce qui provoqua un contraste qui effraya Stiles.

\- Déjà mon coco tu vas calmer tes ardeurs, dit Bilbo d'une voix douce mais froide. C'est pas parce que tu m'as tout avoué que tu vas pouvoir te la jouer alpha avec moi. Je fais encore ce que je veux, et si parler avec Fili et Kili peut aider à votre histoire, je le ferais.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, demanda Malia sans vraiment réussir à retenir son amusement devant la mine déconfite de Scott. C'est juste que, ce gars, Fili, ça m'a l'air d'être un grand malade.

\- Tu vois Anakin Skywalker dans Star Wars ? interrogea Bilbo. Ben tout le monde pensait qu'il avait basculé du côté obscur de la force. Mais Padmé elle affirmait qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui. Ben pour Fili, je suis sûr que c'est la même chose. Il a montré le pire de lui, mais je suis sûr qu'il avait ses raisons de dire ce qu'il a dit. Même si vous avez totalement le droit de lui casser la gueule la prochaine fois que vous le croiserez.

\- Merci d'avoir spoilé Star Wars à Scott, râla Stiles.

\- Heu… j'ai pas tout compris, avoua l'intéressé.

Bilbo se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu n'as pas vu la saga Star Wars ?

\- Il a raté sa vie hein, murmura Stiles.

Scott secoua négativement la tête.

\- Il a raté sa vie, admit Bilbo. Et ça se dit alpha ! Ben voilà, on passe son temps à gambader dans la forêt et à courir après le petit chaperon rouge, et ça a pas de culture. Ha ben bravo, elle est belle la jeunesse !

Stiles et Bilbo échangèrent un high-five qui laissa Scott tout penaud. Derek sourit sensiblement à ça et seul Lydia le remarqua.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il l'a franchement bien prit, dit-il en parlant de Bilbo. Je suis juste content pour Scott et Stiles.

Lydia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda tendrement le groupe se moquer de Scott et de son inculture de Star Wars. Elle avait l'impression de revoir les trois garçons revenus plusieurs années auparavant, et un souvenir la fit rire toute seule.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna Derek intrigué.

\- Il y quelques années, Bilbo était le plus grand des trois en taille. Il portait souvent Stiles sur son dos parce que cet idiot se blessait en un temps record. Scott, tout égratigné aussi ouvrait la marche. Je les voyais souvent parcourir les rues comme ça. Ça a toujours été Bilbo qui les tirait des situations débiles et dangereuses dans lesquelles ils se fourraient. Et ça continuera j'ai l'impression.

Derek ne saisit pas totalement la pensée de la jeune fille. Mais il était d'accord sur un point. L'arrivée de Bilbo dans la meute apportait quelque chose de nouveau, de frais, qui était teinté d'une vieille confiance aveugle que se vouaient Scott, Stiles et Bilbo. Ce dernier était entouré d'une sorte d'aura qui incitait à être gentil avec lui, qui donnait envie de le protéger et qui faisait sourire.

\- En tout cas, déclara Kira, c'est vraiment génial que tu ai accepté tout ça facilement.

\- Bah écoute, répondit Bilbo, c'est comme si je vous disais que je suis gay. Ça changerais pas vos vies plus que ça.

Malia se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu l'es ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Gay.

\- Oui.

Stiles éclata de rire. Le sourire de Bilbo était éclatant. Il s'était demandé comment l'annoncer à ses amis, ben c'était fait. Et c'était clairement moins choquant que leur histoire de loup-garou !

* * *

**Il est gentil tout plein le Bilbo hein :3 Et puis, il était franchement sweet ce chapitre !**

**Allez, réponse aux reviews, mais avant je vous le dis officiellement : NON FILI N'A PAS SES RÈGLES ! **

**Entropythings : **Trop court ? Peut être bien... Les cours avec Lydia ont portés leurs fruits apparemment. Sorcière.

Ta phrase n'était pas logique. Je cite "Maintenant que tu as évoqué le Sterek... je pourrais, éventuellement, changer d'avis sur Fili. Mais petit à petit [...], je le trouve vachement trop proche de Bilbo !". Quel rapport entre le Sterek et Bilbo XD ?

Mais oui, Bilbo c'est un homme comme ça. Il prend bien les nouvelles ! XD je t'aurais pas laissé faire une crise cardiaque, sinon c'est moi qui aurait été accusée.

Tu es un génie quand il s'agit de tout ramener à Stiles ;) Continus

Mais non, Bilbo va pas être tiraillé enfin entre Thorin et la bromance. Pas tout de suite en tout cas huhu :p

**justelaura : **Je vais dessiner ta vision de Bilbo et je te l'envois OK ? Parce que j'en pleure de rire.

Mais non je veux pas que tu meurs ! Mais il faut que j'installe le back ground et c'est difficile de caler de la romance pour l'instant, mais ça va venir petit à petit. Je n'ai pas fait de publicité mensongère, il y aura du Thilbo et du Sterek, et même la création d'un autre couple si vous êtes sage ;)

Ha merci ! Moi je suis une grande fan du livre et de la saga et en vrai même si Tauriel m'a perturbé, j'aime beaucoup son personnage. De toute façon je pars du principe que le livre et la saga sont deux choses totalement opposées puisque le livre c'est l'histoire de Bilbo et les films sont centrés sur les Durin. Haha, tu voues un véritable culte à Kili ma parole XD

Non mais Bilbo c'est un warrior en vrai. Les dragons ça lui fait pas peur ! Et je crois que je vois de quelle fic tu parles avec le rabbit ! Mais je me souviens plus du titre.

Tu connaîtrais Stiles et Scott, je pense que tu serais en colère contre Fili. Comme ma bêta qui est passée de "J'aime trop Fili" à "Je le hais ce p'tit con" XD

Ouais enfin c'est pas parce qu'ils sont loups-garous qu'ils doivent se la jouer sauvage et courir dans les bois hein XD Et au passage, ris, dans la série Teen Wolf, les loups sont capables d'absorber la peine et la douleur des autres êtres par un contact physique. Du coup, dans une certaine mesure ils peuvent jouer les guérisseurs !

Bilbo n'est pas inconscient enfin ! Il est heu... bizarre ? Non, non, ce dont parle Fili ce n'est pas l'amour X) ça se rapproche plus de l'instinct fraternel mais j'en reparlerais de ce truc parce qu'un autre personnage à une aura semblable à celle de Bilbo.

Thorin recule, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ! Et lâche donc cet os ! Voilà, il retourné dans son coin, tu crains plus rien. Et enfin, oui Fili va être très important dans le Thilbo mais aussi dans le Sterek :D

**Nemerys : **Oh allez, tu sais bien que du Thilbo qui commence bien, c'est du Thilbo bancal ! Haha oui tu as noté ce détail au chapitre 3 ! Très important puisque je vais en reparler un jour (en vrai j'avais oublié mais merci de me le rappeler XD)

Plus bizarre que Thorin ? Humm... Gandalf ?

Stiles est un maître du déguisement, Bilbo c'est un maître de la fuite ! C'est comme ça, chacun son style. Ouais, Fili et Kili ils sont chez eux partout hein. Non Thorin mérite pas d'être appelé par son nom XD Ben ouais, c'était sous-entendu. Fili veut devenir l'alpha quoi XD ça te rappelle pas un autre personnage ?

XD MERCI DE L'AVOIR VU ! Je fais dans le Ficception moi. Bilbo qui reprend la tirade de Danny de Teen Wolf et qui s'appelle Danny dans une autre de mes fics XD J'suis quelqu'un comme ça moi. Je mélange tout.

Ben attend, on a tous nos petits défauts ! Bilbo il va pas tourner le dos à Scott à cause de sa masse capillaire ! Haha, Fili va découvrir pour Derek, ça viendra ;) Justement, j'ai écrit ce passage en pensant très fort à Derek XD Mais oui ! Fili c'est un type bien ! Tu vas voir ! Tu l'aimeras à nouveau avant la fin de cette fic' ! J'en fais le serment !

**Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite mes p'tits pompiers ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

…

_\- Personne ne peut m'aider. _

_\- Peut-être. Mais je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Jamais._

_\- Tu le feras. Comme tout les autres._

_\- Non._

_\- Tu verras._

_\- Il faudra que la mort nous sépare. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu es celui que j'ai choisi._

_\- Tu le regretteras._

_\- Non. Je t'aime. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir pour nous. Est ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_\- Oui. Mais j'ai peur de te faire du mal._

_\- Tu me veux du mal ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Alors tu sauras te maîtriser, et jamais, jamais tu ne me feras le moindre mal._

…

X

Bilbo s'assit lourdement en sortant ses cours. La journée promettait d'être longue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui s'installait près de lui. Le visage de son ami était détendu. Apparemment il avait passé le reste de son dimanche à dormir après son retour de chez Derek.

Scott tourna la tête vers Bilbo et lui sourit. Il était amplement soulagé par la tournure des événements. Bilbo ne l'avait pas regardé de travers. Il continuait de l'observer comme avant, sans peur, sans voir un monstre.

Scott sourit de plus belle. Mais son sourire tomba en quelques secondes quand Fili entra dans la salle, suivit du coach. Il avait sa démarche assurée mais quelque chose sur son visage trahissait un profond malaise.

\- Allez, fermez-là et asseyez vous ! grogna Finstock.

Fili avança dans la rangée et s'arrêta au niveau de Scott. Le brun leva sur lui un regard brûlant de rancune. Ils s'observèrent en silence.

\- Durin, si tu sais pas où t'asseoir tu peux prendre la place de Grinberg, déclara le coach. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

\- Non ça ira, répondit le blond en dépassant la table de Scott.

\- Alors pose tes fesses quelque part ! Et Grinberg arrête de me sourire !

Fili obtempéra et s'exila dans un coin reculé de la classe. Bilbo le suivit des yeux, mais l'anglais ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- S'il m'adresse la parole je ne répond pas de ma réaction, prévint Scott tout bas.

Bilbo baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas défendre Fili sur ce coup, mais son intuition lui disait que le blond n'avait pas blessé sciemment Scott. Ou plus exactement, il n'était pas la seule personne qu'il avait voulu blesser. Bilbo se déconnecta du cours à cette idée. Il avait toujours été bon pour les énigmes.

Samedi soir, Fili était rentré seul, à pied, bien après le reste de sa famille. Pourquoi ? Il avait dit avoir besoin d'air. Peut être que sa situation familiale était difficile en plus de leur exil forcé.

Bilbo entendit vaguement le coach râler encore et toujours après ses élèves et les heures passèrent sans qu'il y prête vraiment attention. La pause de midi arriva et les questions de Bilbo n'avaient fait que se multiplier.

\- Hé Bilbo ? Ça va ?

L'intéressé releva la tête, surpris. Kira avait l'air inquiète.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si ça allait. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Désolé… C'est cette histoire avec mes voisins qui me tourne dans la tête. Il y a un truc qui me tracasse.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Lydia qui s'intéressait à la conversation.

Bilbo lança un bref coup d'œil à Scott, sachant pertinemment qu'il écoutait même si il faisait mine de parler de Lacrosse avec Stiles et Liam. Cette sensibilité qu'il avait acquis en tant que loup-garou était fascinante, mais un peu perturbante.

\- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que mes voisins sachent tout de vous ? Alors que vous, vous savez rien d'eux ?

\- Puisque tu en parles, j'ai aussi trouvé ça étrange qu'ils soient au courant de tout ce qui c'est passé à Beacon Hills depuis que Scott est devenu un loup-garou, nota Kira.

Bilbo acquiesça, et il allait développer quand il aperçut Fili à l'entrée du réfectoire. Le blond avait l'air d'hésiter à entrer. Suivant le regard de Bilbo, Lydia aperçut l'anglais. Dès qu'il se sentit repéré, ce dernier disparu. La jolie rouquine fronça le nez. Elle non plus ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Il n'avait pourtant rien de repoussant, mis à part son caractère bipolaire.

Peu après que Fili soit partit, son frère apparut. Ni une ni deux, il s'approcha à grands pas de la table où était regroupé la meute de Scott et s'assit sans demander la permission.

\- Ben vas-y fait comme chez toi, railla Stiles. Oh mais c'est vrai, vous êtes chez vous à Beacon Hills.

\- On n'est pas venu avec de mauvaises intentions, assura Kili.

\- Va dire ça à ton frère.

Kili ne releva pas et se tourna vers Scott. Il salua Bilbo qui était dans son angle de vue avec un grand sourire, que ce dernier lui rendit.

\- Je suis là pour te parler Scott, déclara-t-il en devenant plus sérieux.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit le brun.

Sa voix était posée, et il ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'animosité.

\- Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu ne nous vois pas comme un danger. Les Durins ne sont pas là par choix.

\- Vous êtes là par rapport au testament c'est ça ? intervint Lydia.

Kili hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes au courant, ce sera plus facile comme ça.

\- Derek nous a expliqué que si le pouvoir de l'alpha venait à disparaître dans l'une des deux lignées, le territoire appartenant à la meute en question reviendrait à l'autre.

\- C'est exactement ça. Sauf que dans votre cas, ces terres reviennent à Scott. On ne peut pas s'opposer à un vrai alpha.

\- Donc la question est réglée, se réjouit Stiles.

\- Non, malheureusement… nous n'aurions jamais fait le déplacement autrement. Mais… notre territoire en Angleterre nous a été volé. On ne peut pas repartir.

Tous les regards s'assombrirent et Scott se pencha avec sérieux, curieux d'entendre la suite.

\- Dans la meute, nombreux sont ceux qui estiment que Beacon Hills nous revient de droit, continua Kili. Mais personne n'osera s'opposer aux décisions de Thorin. Il n'est pas l'alpha pour rien. Alors Fili veut te pousser à abonner Beacon Hills de toi-même Scott, avant que Thorin ne prenne une décision peu agréable.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelle décision ? demanda Bilbo.

\- Notre meute est régit par des lois depuis sa fondation, continua Kili. L'une d'elle oblige l'alpha, en cas de conflits, à utiliser l'intimidation et les menaces sur l'alpha ennemi. Et ça pourrait se retourner contre vous, voir votre entourage.

Scott se redressa.

\- Pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? Ce n'est sûrement pas Thorin qui t'as dit de nous prévenir.

Kili se mordit la lèvre.

\- Parce que mon frère n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais Scott. Il a été odieux avec toi, et je pensais pas qu'il allait aller aussi loin dans ses propos. Surtout lui. Mais il a changé depuis un moment.

\- Ce qu'a dit ton frère est impardonnable, grogna Scott.

\- Je ne te demande pas de le pardonner. Je veux que tu comprennes que tout ce qu'il fait c'est pour protéger tes proches.

Scott fit la moue.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, assura Liam.

\- Fili pense qu'en te blessant ouvertement, en remettant en cause ta capacité à protéger les tiens, il pourra te pousser à abandonner Beacon Hills au profit de notre meute. Parce qu'en réalisant que tu ne pourra pas t'opposer à lui et en l'affirmant, notre oncle n'aura aucune raison de s'en prendre à ta meute.

\- Scott est notre alpha et il sait ce que ça veut dire, siffla Kira. Il est à même de nous protéger.

\- Je ne remet pas ce fait en doute personnellement, dit Kili. Mais vous devez comprendre que ce n'est pas de Fili que vous devriez avoir peur. Dans cette histoire, il a été le plus agressif, mais ce n'est définitivement pas lui le danger.

Le jeune Durin se figea un court instant en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le tira et lut le sms reçu. Il grimaça et se retourna vers les américains.

\- Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous convaincre de me faire confiance, mais quand je vous dis que le danger n'est pas encore arrivé à Beacon Hills, croyez moi, il n'est pas encore là. D'autres viendront, et à ce moment là, ce ne sera plus l'heure des querelles de meutes pour Beacon Hills.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Hé !

Scott attrapa Kili par le bras alors que ce dernier se levait pour partir.

\- Vous avez laissez Beacon Hills sans défense, sachez le, geignit le petit brun.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

\- Il faudra qu'on reparle, déclara Scott. Si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, il faut absolument qu'on reparle.

Kili sourit. Il griffonna son numéro sur un bout de serviette qu'il abandonna sur la table. Il se dégagea ensuite et partit sans un mot, alors que Stiles s'emparait du bout de papier. Le jeune Durin fut rattrapé par Scott en sortant de la cafétéria.

\- Pourquoi avoir mêlé Bilbo à tout ça ? interrogea l'alpha. Il est humain, il ne savait rien et…

\- Si Fili s'est montré odieux c'est parce qu'il tient à Bilbo. Et moi aussi. On veut le protéger. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière, mais c'est comme ça. Alors faites très attention à Bilbo, prévint Kili. Ou il sera la première victime.

Scott aurait voulu que le garçon développe, mais celui-ci disparu sans prévenir.

X

Suite à ce court échange au déjeuner, le groupe décida de se retrouver après les cours.

En sortant de sa dernière heure Bilbo alla rapidement à son casier. Quand il l'ouvrit, une petite feuille s'en échappa et glissa sur le sol. Il rangea quelques uns de ses livres de cours, puis se pencha pour ramasser le papier. Il était signé de Fili et lui donnait rendez vous après les cours devant le lycée.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et fourra le mot dans la poche de sa veste. Il termina de remplir son sac de ce dont il avait besoin, claqua et verrouilla son casier, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Il trouva Fili adossé à sa lamborgini. Il grimaça en voyant la voiture. Décidément il ne s'habituait pas au fait que le blond soit riche. En le voyant s'approcher, Fili rejeta la tête en arrière et la secoua pour se recoiffer.

\- Salut, lança nonchalamment Bilbo. Tu veux quoi ?

Fili resta silencieux se contentant de regarder le plus petit.

\- OK, je vais trouver ça bizarre si tu me parles pas, donc si t'as rien à dire, j'vais partir, déclara Bilbo.

\- Non !

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux face à la brusque réaction de Fili. Pendant un instant, une peur non dissimulée peignit son visage, rajeunissant ses traits. Bilbo entraperçut un court moment un Fili terrifié, comme un enfant, qui se reprit bien vite et redevint le Fili adolescent et arrogant.

\- On peut rentrer ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je sors avec mes amis, répondit Bilbo, déclinant par là la proposition.

Fili fit la moue, mais cacha rapidement sa déception.

\- On pourra se voir après ? Avec Kili ?

Bilbo hocha la tête et fut étonné de constater que cela réjouit l'anglais. Il sourit et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis qui devait l'attendre un peu plus loin.

\- Bilbo ce midi, commença Fili pour le retenir. Ce midi… j'ai voulu venir m'excuser auprès de Scott.

Le plus petit se retourna à demi vers le blond et le jugea d'un air sévère.

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

\- Parce que mes excuses ne changerons rien… Je le sais. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ce que j'ai dit à Scott à propos d'Allison, je ne pourrais pas le pardonner. Et je me ficherais de ses excuses. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils.

\- Fais le quand même, ordonna-t-il. Même si tes excuses sont rejetées, au moins tu auras fait un pas en avant pour montrer que tu regrettes et ça t'offriras d'autres occasions de faire amende honorable.

Fili se mordit la joue. Il acquiesça faiblement de la tête en promettant dans un murmure de s'excuser plus tard. Bilbo reprit son chemin et Fili ouvrit sa portière pour partir à son tour.

Bilbo retrouva Scott et les autres un peu après et tous ensemble ils prirent le chemin du loft de Derek.

\- Pourquoi on va chez Derek ? demanda Bilbo à Stiles quand ils furent installés dans sa jeep.

\- Bah c'est le seul adulte de la meute. C'est un loup de naissance du coup il est calé dans les affaires surnaturelles. Et surtout son loft est spacieux et son frigo toujours plein, expliqua l'hyperactif sans cesser de fixer la route.

Bilbo cacha son sourire.

Dès leur arrivée, Derek les accueillit par une magistrale grimace, pas ravit de voir débarquer les lycéens. Mais il ne les jeta pas dehors et au contraire leur offrit de quoi se rafraîchir. Liam s'installa aux côtés de Scott sur le canapé. Stiles choisit l'accoudoir près du louveteau tandis que Malia suivait Kira pour s'asseoir dans le sofa. Lydia resta debout les bras croisés et Bilbo décida de l'imiter. Derek revint et distribua les boissons.

\- Bon ! déclara Lydia en frappant dans ses mains. On doit sérieusement se décider sur notre ligne de conduite ! On ne veux pas d'ennuis, mais ces anglais semblent décidé à nous en créer.

\- C'est vrai quoi, nous on veut bien partager, on a bien assez de place, grogna Liam.

\- A propos de ça, Scott, Thorin m'a recontacté, dit Derek en s'adossant à son bureau, un peu en retrait. Il veut organiser une autre entrevue. En comité restreint cette fois.

\- Ce serait intéressant, assura le jeune alpha. On a parlé avec Kili tout à l'heure. Il a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le choix de venir ici.

Derek haussa les sourcils.

\- On verra bien… Mais il faut qu'on reste prudent. Les Durin obéissent à des lois. Une sorte de guide qui maintient leur meute en sécurité depuis très longtemps. Et auxquelles ils ne peuvent se soustraire.

\- Tu as dit que Thorin était ton cousin, tu ne pourrais pas le gérer ? demanda Malia.

\- Je ne le connais presque pas. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois lorsque nous étions enfants. Et déjà c'était un loup sauvage et casse-couille si vous me permettez l'expression.

\- Comme quelqu'un que je connais, murmura Stiles.  
Derek le fusilla du regard. Les yeux de Malia passèrent de Derek à Stiles puis inversement, plusieurs fois, puis elle se contenta de fixer le fond de son verre.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux, commenta Liam. Impressionnant et intimidant, certes, mais pas dangereux. En plus il ne s'est pas transformé samedi soir, contrairement au reste de sa meute.

\- Dwalin, Nori, Gloin et Bifur sont les plus violents de ses loups, énuméra Derek. D'après Deaton ils aiment se battre et on souvent recours à la violence. Les autres loups sont au moins autant agressifs et impétueux mais ils obéissent moins à leurs instincts. Mais tous sont fidèles à Thorin, ce qui en dit long sur sa place d'alpha. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas transformé la dernière fois est effrayant à mon sens. Il a su garder un calme olympien alors que ça aurait put tourner en un affrontement.

Liam hocha timidement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne se méprendrait plus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais des Durin sinon ? interrogea Scott.

\- Pas grand-chose depuis qu'on a perdu contact. Thorin est un mystère presque complet. Je sais qu'il a un frère et une sœur mais ils n'étaient pas présent l'autre soir. Il a hérité du rôle d'alpha il y a quelques années, à la mort de son père parce que sa sœur l'a refusé.

\- Et Fili et Kili ? demanda Bilbo.

\- Kili est le plus jeune loup de leur meute. Il a l'air plus raisonnable que son oncle. Il est venu voir Deaton dès qu'ils sont arrivés en ville, et d'après Deaton, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Il l'a prévenu du danger potentiel que pouvait représenter leur meute.

\- On peut lui faire confiance tu penses ? questionna Scott.

Derek garda les yeux dans le vague un instant puis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oui. De tous, c'est à lui que je choisirais de faire confiance, déclara-t-il.

Stiles vit les épaules de Scott s'affaisser et le visage de son ami se détendre.

\- Et Fili ? interrogea Kira.

Derek claqua la langue.

\- C'est un grand malade. Même au sein de sa propre meute il semble qu'il crée des conflits dernièrement. Il se contrôle moyennement et ne supporte pas le manque de pouvoir.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Lydia en reportant son poids sur une de ses jambes.

\- C'est dommage parce que Kili est clairement sympathique. Ça doit pas être facile d'avoir un frère comme ça, soupira Liam.

\- Fili n'est pas ce qu'il montre, défendit Bilbo.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué par la réaction de son ami. Bilbo rougit et se sentit soudain idiot. Fili n'avait clairement pas fait bonne impression à ses amis alors le défendre contre eux n'était pas sa plus brillante idée.

\- Fili est arrogant et clairement il n'a pas conscience de la portée de ses paroles, reprit-il pour s'expliquer. Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté qu'on leur vole leur territoire en Angleterre. Il a été chassé de chez lui, alors forcément ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre…

\- Qu'on leur vole leur territoire ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? grogna Derek.

\- C'est ce que Kili nous a dit, répondit Lydia. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas retourner en Angleterre apparemment.

Derek pâlit. Il fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait que les Durin était une meute fière et très puissante. Alors qu'ils se soient fait voler leurs terres étaient juste inimaginable.

\- Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, personnellement je trouve que Fili est bizarre mais que Thorin est pas mal dans son genre non plus ! reprit Bilbo.

Il allait poursuivre en disant que Thorin l'observait partir et revenir de son jogging tout les matins, mais se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne chose d'inquiéter ses amis.

\- Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-il décidé à échapper aux regards étonnés du groupe. J'ai encore du boulot.

C'était un semi-mensonge et le regard que lui lancèrent les loups lui fit comprendre qu'ils l'avaient sentit. Il se renfrogna, appréciant moyennement qu'ils utilisent involontairement leurs sens hypers développés à tout va.

\- Je vais rentrer avec toi, annonça Malia en se levant.

\- Hein, déjà ? s'étonna Stiles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagner, assura sa copine.

Le visage de Stiles s'attrista mais il hocha néanmoins la tête. Malia et Bilbo saluèrent le petit groupe et quittèrent le loft. Ils prirent en silence le chemin du retour.

Dans la rue, Bilbo jouait nerveusement avec son skate, confronté au mutisme de la jeune fille.

\- Je peux ? finit-elle par demander en désignant l'objet.

Bilbo lui tendit et elle le mit par terre. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de rouler dessus mais ce ne fut pas un franc succès.

\- C'est difficile ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Haha ça oui ! admit Bilbo. Il m'a fallut un long mois avant d'être à l'aise dessus.

Il l'aida et lui montra quelques petites astuces, et lui tint la main pour l'aider alors qu'elle roulait.

\- Quand on te voit faire ça a l'air facile ! reconnut-elle avec un sourire.

Bilbo éclata de rire. Malia faillit tomber et il la rattrapa de justesse. Elle lâcha une insulte et ne s'avoua pas vaincu en remontant sur le skate. Le silence se réinstalla peu à peu seulement entrecoupé des grognements d'efforts de Malia.

Bilbo remarqua que la jeune fille semblait préoccupée. Il se demanda pourquoi et réalisa alors qu'elle avait peut être prit l'excuse de rentrer avec lui pour ne pas rester plus longtemps avec leurs amis.

\- Si tu me disais ce qui va pas, osa-t-il demander.

Malia s'arrêta net. Elle se mit à jouer avec la planche sans pour autant avancer. Bilbo se stoppa à son tour et lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Scott et Stiles t'ont racontés ce qui m'étais arrivé ? demanda la jeune fille. Que j'ai été un coyotte pendant une bonne partie de ma vie ?

Bilbo acquiesça.

\- C'est parfois difficile d'être humaine, souffla-t-elle.

Bilbo tritura ses mains, incapables de trouver les mots pour la réconforter ou pour lui exprimer sa sympathie.

\- Je ne sais pas si Stiles m'aime, déclara-t-elle brusquement. Ou plutôt, il m'aime, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est différent de ma façon de l'aimer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Bilbo surprit.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je vois Scott et Kira ensemble et c'est différent de moi et Stiles.

\- Je te rassure, Scott et Kira ne sont absolument pas un exemple, assura Bilbo. Ils sont maladroits et timides ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui les rend adorables.

Malia rit discrètement en secouant la tête.

\- C'est plus compliqué je pense, reprit-elle. Scott et Kira, c'est un peu comme si, quand ils suivent leurs instincts, ça les mènent l'un à l'autre.

\- Et pas toi ?

Malia secoua la tête.

\- Mon instinct me mène à Stiles… mais le sien ne le mène pas à moi.

Bilbo la regard avec surprise.

\- En fait, comme il est humain, je ne pense pas qu'il ait un instinct comparable au mien ou à celui de Scott, continua Malia. Stiles m'aime peut être, mais seulement… il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour moi, pour que je me réintègre mieux. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il confond ce qu'il ressent pour moi avec de l'empathie. Et ça, ça me fait mal parce que moi je pense que je l'aime. Et je ne suis pas heureuse comme ça.

Bilbo l'arrêta et la tourna lentement vers lui. Son visage était triste mais elle ne pleurait pas. Il lui prit les mains et les serra fort, comme pour lui transmettre de son énergie.

\- Il y a deux choses qui nous empêche d'être heureux dans la vie, dit-il doucement. Vivre dans le passé, et observer les autres. Toi tu observes Stiles et tu vois des choses en lui qui freinent ton bonheur.

\- Je devrais arrêter de le regarder selon toi ? demanda Malia incrédule.

Bilbo secoua vivement la tête.

\- Parfois, les meilleurs histoires d'amour sont celles auxquelles tu ne t'attendais pas. Celles qui balaies tout ce que tu croyais connaître, et qui change ta vision du monde.

Malia n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Bilbo lui sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Stiles a changé ta vision du monde, assura-t-il. Il t'aide sans arrière pensées parce qu'il t'aime. Alors oui, peut être est-ce aussi un peu de l'empathie de sa part à ton égard, mais je connais Stiles. Je suis sûr qu'il est sincère.

Malia esquissa un sourire timide et hocha faiblement la tête. Ils repartirent d'un bon pas en silence. Arrivés à une intersection, Malia ramassa le skate et le tendit à Bilbo.

\- Ne dis rien à Stiles s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle.

\- Fais moi confiance, ce qui est dit entre nous, reste entre nous, promit Bilbo. Mais tiens, … prend ça.

Il tira un bout de papier de son sac et écrivit son numéro dessus.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, dit-il en lui tendant la série de chiffre.

Malia le gratifia d'un superbe sourire en prenant le numéro. Elle partit de son côté et Bilbo du sien et tout deux pensèrent qu'ils aimeraient bien mieux se connaître.

Bilbo rentra chez lui rapidement et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il se délesta de son sac et s'affala sur son lit. Il se délecta du tic-tac de son réveil, trouvant ce son agréable pour s'endormir.

Soudain un grand bruit retentit et il releva la tête pour voir Fili et Kili lui faire signe par la fenêtre, se tenant au rebord dans un équilibre fragile. Bilbo sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un air paniqué. Les deux frères se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Mais vous êtes des grands malades ! s'écria Bilbo. Vous auriez pu vous tuer !

\- On est des loups, rappela Kili. On meurt pas facilement.

\- Même ! C'est pas une façon d'entrer chez les gens ! J'ai une porte vous savez !

\- C'est plus cool d'entrer par là, assura Fili.

\- Mais j'm'en fiche ! La prochaine fois utilisez la porte ! Et puis vous voulez quoi d'abord ?!

Kili s'approcha et le renifla.

\- Sérieux, ne refais jamais ça, ordonna Bilbo en le forçant à reculer.

\- T'avais dit qu'on se verrait plus tard, déclara Fili en attrapant son frère pour le tirer loin de l'espace vital de Bilbo. Alors quand on a sentit que tu étais rentré on est venu.

Bilbo se pinça l'arête du nez. Il en avait déjà marre.

\- OK, et on se voit pour quoi au juste ?

\- Ben pour faire plus ample connaissance, déclara Kili en s'installant sur le pouf que Bilbo avait emprunté à son père. Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour qu'on soit amis, mais t'approcher au lycée c'est mission impossible. Tes gardes du corps sont méga flippants.

Bilbo rit à sa définition de ses amis américains et s'assit au bord de son lit. Fili prit place sur sa chaise de bureau tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pose les questions alors, décida Bilbo.

\- Ha non ! C'est pas fair-play ! grogna Kili.

\- J'avoue, tu triches Bilbo ! renchérit Fili. On n'a qu'a faire une question sur deux.

\- OK, OK mais c'est moi qui commence ! râla Bilbo.

Les deux frères acceptèrent et se tchékèrent alors que Bilbo réfléchissait à sa première question.

\- Vous vivez à combien en face ?

Ce n'était pas très original mais vu la taille de leur meute, il se posait vraiment la question.

\- Oh pas beaucoup, assura Kili. Il y a moi et Fili bien sur, maman, nos oncles Thorin et Frérin et c'est tout.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil.

\- Les autres loups vivent disséminés dans la ville avec leurs propres familles, détailla Fili à la question muette de Bilbo.

\- Oh, oui ça semble logique, nota le jeune homme. Scott ne vit pas avec Liam que je sache, même si il est son alpha.

Kili éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

\- Tu es revenu récemment à Beacon Hills, reprit-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Bilbo croisa les bras sur son torse et fit la moue.

\- Je sais pas trop. J'avais l'impression que c'était le bon moment. Et Stiles et Scott me manquaient vraiment…

Une moue attendrit se forma sur le visage de Fili ce qui déstabilisa Bilbo. Il se reprit rapidement et chercha une question.

\- Si j'ai bien compris chaque meute à un druide, dit-il. Le votre c'est qui ?

Les deux frères tressaillirent et détournèrent le regard. Bilbo les dévisagea, suspicieux.

\- Gandalf est vieux, commença Fili. Très vieux. Intelligent et sage.

\- Mais c'est un gros manipulateur, coupa Kili.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit un homme qui parvient toujours à ses fins, rectifia Fili en riant.

\- Moins il est dans le paysage, mieux on se porte, assura Kili sans se démonter. Et en ce moment vu qu'il a complètement disparu, il est sûrement parti en vadrouille.

Bilbo éclata de rire.

\- Te marre pas, grogna Fili. C'est juste galère parfois. À nous. Heu… Stiles et Scott, tu les as rencontré comment ?

\- Ouhla… tu me demandes le sens de la vie là. Je m'en souviens absolument pas. Je crois qu'un jour, quand on était tout gamin, j'ai interpellé Scott dans la cours de récré parce que je savais qu'on était dans la même classe. Et sûrement dans la lignée, j'ai fait la connaissance de Stiles.

Il sourit comme un idiot en se rappelant des petits Stiles et Scott. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête pour trouver une autre question.

\- Vous êtes des loups c'est ça, à quoi ressemble vos têtes quand vous êtes transformés ? fit-il finalement.

Fili et Kili s'entre-regardèrent et d'un accord se métamorphosèrent. Bilbo recula instinctivement.

Leurs barbes s'étaient fait hirsutes au niveau des oreilles et suivant la ligne de la mâchoire. Leurs arcades sourcilières s'étaient affaissées donnant l'impression qu'ils fronçaient les sourcils, qui eux avaient disparu. Des crocs avaient remplacé leurs canines ce qui leurs donnaient un air menaçant. Les yeux de Kili brillaient d'un beau jaune maure doré, alors que ceux de Fili scintillaient d'un bleu électrique saisissant.

Les deux frères reprirent forme humaine d'un rapide mouvement circulaire de la tête puis sourirent à Bilbo.

\- OK, c'était bizarre, admit ce dernier.

\- A nous, rit Fili. Vas-y Kili.

\- Où tu vivais en Angleterre ?

\- A Londres avec ma mère. Dans Newham. C'était sympa mais je commençais à me lasser je pense. J'avais trop l'habitude de l'espace et bon, la ville c'est quand même vachement stressant. À mon tour, pourquoi vos couleurs de yeux sont différentes ?

Fili baissa immédiatement la tête, gêné. Bilbo se mordit les lèvres, sentant qu'il avait posé LA mauvaise question.

\- Les alphas ont les yeux rouges, et les bétas les yeux jaunes, expliqua le blond. Les yeux bleus ont une autre signification…

Il glissa un regard vers son frère. Fili serra les dents avant de se tourner vers Bilbo.

\- Ceux qui ont les yeux bleus ont tués une personne innocente.

Bilbo tressaillit. Son cœur accéléra et il se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise que les deux loups pouvaient entendre son angoisse.

\- Mon frère n'est pas un meurtrier, défendit Kili en se levant.

\- Kee, siffla Fili.

\- Bilbo, il n'était pas responsable de ce…

\- Kee ! le coupa Fili plus durement.

Kili serra les lèvres, penaud.

\- C'est bon, assura Bilbo. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de tout me raconter.

\- Non, grogna Fili. C'est important que tu saches mais… c'est juste que pour le moment je ne peux pas en parler.

Il se mit debout et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Où sont les toilettes ?

\- Au fond du couloir à droite.

Fili sortit de la chambre, fermant à moitié la porte derrière lui. Un long silence suivit son départ.

\- C'est encore trop récent, murmura Kili. Mais il a fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Ne dis rien si il n'est pas près à en parler, ordonna Bilbo.

Kili sourit.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup Bilbo. Je te jure qu'on te protégera quoi qu'il arrive.

Bilbo fut d'abord surprit puis éclata de rire. Le son d'un vibreur se fit entendre et Kili tira son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean. Il lut vite fait le message qu'il avait reçut et se leva.

\- Je dois y aller, désolé. A plus tard Bilbo !

Et d'un bond, sans attendre la réaction de son hôte, il sauta par la fenêtre et disparu. Bilbo resta sur le cul. Il se leva et claqua la fenêtre en se disant qu'il allait finir par la barricader. Lorsque Fili revint, il le trouva allongé sur son lit en train de feuilleter un magazine.

\- Où est mon frère ? demanda l'anglais.

\- Il a reçut un message et il est partit, répondit Bilbo en montrant la fenêtre.

Fili s'assit près de Bilbo et fixa le vide. Le plus petit continua sa lecture sans se soucier de lui.

\- J'ai tué une personne qui m'étais très chère. Pour protéger mon alpha.

Bilbo releva la tête et observa son invité avec une mine désolée.

\- J'ai accusé Scott d'avoir provoqué la mort d'Allison tu te souviens ?

\- Oui…

\- Je m'accusais moi. Scott est insouciant, il ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça implique d'être un alpha.

\- Et toi si ?

\- Je suis né pour devenir un alpha. J'étais été élevé et éduqué dans ce but. Un jour c'est moi qui le serais.

Bilbo s'assit en tailleur, surprit par le ton orgueilleux de l'anglais.

\- Mais il ne le voit, il ne l'admet pas, continua ce dernier sans se soucier de son ami. Il est responsable de la couleur de mes yeux. Tout est de sa faute.

\- Qui ? risqua Bilbo en comprenant que Fili ne parlait pas de Scott.

Fili le regarda et le jeune homme fut effrayé de la férocité dans le bleu pourtant naturel et humain des yeux de son vis à vis. Brusquement Fili attrapa Bilbo et le fit basculer en arrière. Il semblait dément, prêt à lui faire du mal. D'un violent coup de poing Bilbo le fit reculer. Lui même se retrancha loin du loup du mieux qu'il put.

Fili resta quelques secondes immobile, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. D'un coup il éclata en sanglot et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- C'est moi qui devrait être en train de pleurer ! s'écria furieusement Bilbo.

\- Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé.

Bilbo comprit que quelque chose clochait tandis que Fili continuait de s'excuser sans discontinuer. L'anglais était tremblant et il se tenait la tête entre les mains comme un désespéré. Bilbo posa sa main sur son épaule qui tressaillit à ce contact et se mordit les lèvres pour tenter d'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? interrogea Bilbo réellement perturbé par son comportement.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. I-il te veux, et moi je veux le blesser. Alors je… Désolé. Je suis tellement… tellement… désolé. Ce n'est pas à toi que je devrais m'en prendre mais…

Fili fut prit d'une crise de pleurs qui redoubla ses tremblements.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé savoir de qui parlait Fili mais de toute évidence le blond n'était pas en mesure de dire autre chose que désolé. Il se contenta de le tenir par l'épaule sans rien dire, gardant sa question pour plus tard. Fili était si fragile en cet instant. Comme malade.

Bilbo ne lui tenait même plus rigueur de ce qui venait de se passer.

X

Scott se redressa en apercevant Kili arriver. Le jeune homme traversa au pas de course l'esplanade et vint se planter devant lui avec un demi sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

De toute évidence il était très content que Scott l'ai contacté.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir un truc, à quel point votre meute veut Beacon Hills ?

Kili planta ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha un peu en arrière.

\- Beacon Hills est notre dernier moyen de survivre. Sans territoire, une meute est dangereuse, même toi tu le sais.

Scott se massa la nuque.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que ce n'est pas de Fili qu'on devrait avoir peur ?

Le visage de Kili se décomposa en une seconde pour mieux se recomposer dans une expression de tristesse qui dérouta Scott.

\- Quand mon frère t'as dit que tu étais responsable de la mort de ton amie, il se punissait en même temps.

\- De quoi ?

\- Scott… Les yeux de mon frère deviennent bleus quand il se transforme…

L'alpha lui lança un regard curieux.

-Il y a quelques mois, avant qu'on soit chassés d'Angleterre, Fili avait une copine. Et ils vivaient un amour parfait, en secret au début, parce que les lois des Durin interdisent les relations avec les humains qui ignorent notre existence. Et Fili ne voulait pas dire à cette fille qu'il était un loup. Il avait trop peur de sa réaction. C'est Thorin qui lui a forcé la main je crois. Je ne connais pas les détails, car seul Fili et Thorin sont au courant de l'histoire dans son entier, mais à la fin, Fili a été obligé de tuer cette fille.

Scott entrouvrit la bouche, choqué.

\- Fili a tué la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde au nom de la meute. Ce que je veux te dire par là, c'est que si mon frère a été capable de ça, imagine ce que peut faire Thorin qui est notre alpha. Tout ce que mon oncle fait, il le fait pour nous, pour la meute.

Scott serra les poings.

A présent il appréhendait un peu la rencontre avec Thorin qui devait avoir lieu plus tard dans la soirée.

* * *

**Wouhou ! Que de révélation dans ce chapitre ! Je m'étonne moi même. Sinon, comme promis, il y aura du Thilbo au menu pour le prochain chapitre. Et j'attaque doucement mais sûrement les autres relations amoureuses ;) **

**Maintenant permettez moi de répondre à vos reviews : **

**Nemerys : **Pardon pour les spoils... attaque larmouille ? Pour l'instant je montre le côté tendre et sensible de notre alpha préféré, mais t'inquiète pas que je vais pas tarder à lui faire péter la classe ;) Attend c'est Scott. Il peut pas faire deux choses à la fois !

Ben oui, on a jamais dit que Stiles savait dessiner, et il allait pas s'appliquer pour le loup de Derek XD

Ouais, ça risque d'être difficile de faire un câlin à Bilbo comme Lydia. Dans ta tête peut être, et encore.

**justelaura : **J'ai fait le dessin mais je sais pas comment te le montrer (j'suis encore un bébé sur FF). Sinon, c'est vrai qu'on a affaire à des cas dans cette fic. Alors le Thilbo risque d'être compliqué.

Ha oui voilà, c'était ça le nom, My Precious Tresor ! Merci tu peux te sentir fière XD En soit spoil c'était peut être un peu gros pour Star Wars mais c'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui ne connais pas du tout (oui, ça existe encore à l'heure actuelle ce genre de personne), c'était du spoil.

XD Tu m'as tué avec l'histoire du réveil et ta vision de Bilbo. Mais ce n'est pas un psychopathe enfin ! Pas encore du moins. Mais c'est un autre sujet. Non mais je permettrais pas que Bilbo aille en prison. En asile psychiatrique à la limite.

Ouais, c'est vrai que j'avais pas réfléchit à ça. Tu comprends, Scott a pas envie de blesser Bilbo c'est pour ça qu'il réagit pas et que Bilbo peut le maîtriser et tout. Mais je te ferais remarquer que Bilbo se fait stalker par Thorin depuis que ce dernier est arrivé à Beacon Hills. Du coup ça me paraîtrait logique qu'il ait prit des cours d'auto-défense !

Scott est juste un petit être sensible c'est pour ça qu'il pleure ! XD tu vas définitivement me tuer avec tes interprétations ma parole... Hé critique pas Teen Wolf XD La coolitude de cette série repose sur le fait qu'il n'y ait pas QUE des loups garous ! Mais je te l'accord ils auraient pu appeler ça "Teen Monsters" ou "Teen not only werewolf".

Tu peux le dire, c'est comme de la politique entre les Hale et les Durin, et le problème est bien que les Durin sont trop fiers pour faire ami-ami ;) Merci pour ton petit cours sur les terriers. Je me sens un peu bête XD mais j'y connais rien de rien dans l'animalier moi ! ... Oui, effectivement, trop de lapins de nos échanges.

Prochain chapitre, ce que tu attendais tant ! Thorin reviendra ! Et pour Gandalf, navrée, mais il va pas apparaître tout de suite.

**Sanga36 : **Ooh bienvenu sur ma fic alors ! Merci beaucoup !

Ouais c'est vrai que Stiles et Scott ont pas été très malin sur le coup. On parle d'une fic' crossover entre Teen Wolf et The Hobbit. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas espérer que tout le monde s'en sort indemne. Je suis désolée xD Mais si t'as plus de mouchoir, je pourrais t'en passer !

Evidemment que la meute de Scott ne va pas se laisser faire. Non mais oh. Beacon Hills c'est chez eux ! Et leur meute est juste hyper classe ! Quant à Fili, et bien... j'entend rivaliser avec Derek au niveau de la vie de merde d'un personnage.

**Entropythings : **Allez, Stiles n'est plus le seul humain dans la meute de Scott c'est officiel ! T'es contente ? Vas-y chante l'ave maria, parce que moi je connais pas les paroles XDD Et un Derek souriant faut chérir parce que c'est pas prêt d'arriver de sitôt.

As-tu encore ressentit mon amour inconditionnel pour Fili dans ce chapitre X°) ?

Oh OK, ta phrase sans logique était super logique en fait. Mais pas dans ma logique. Je suis hein !

Tu AURAS un tête à tête Thilbo au prochain chapitre ! Mais non t'es pas tombée bas. On ne tombe jamais bas dans un fandom !

Ton histoire de sel m'a achevé. Faut pas me sortir des trucs comme ça, mon p'tit cœur a du mal à s'en remettre et tu abuses de ma poche de rire.

**A la semaine prochaine mes poulpes ! **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello ! Mini annonce : Je commence un stage d'une durée de trois semaines dès lundi prochain, ce qui va ralentir mes postes et je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, même si la chaleur me terrasse, j'arriverais à poster quand même puisque les chapitres sont déjà écrit jusqu'à loin dans cette fic ;) Mais je préfère ne rien promettre donc au pire je vous retrouve fin juillet-début août.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

\- Bilbo, c'est pour toi ! cria Mr Baggins depuis le bas de l'escalier. … Excusez moi, il doit avoir fermé la porte… Je vais monter.

Thorin sourit poliment. Le père de Bilbo gravit rapidement les marches, laissant l'alpha seul au milieu du couloir. Thorin se permit d'aller dans le salon où ses yeux étudièrent chaque recoin. Il inspira longuement et fut satisfait de distinguer le parfum de Bilbo parmi une multitude d'odeur.

À l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur l'adolescent, il avait sut que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils allaient être liés. Alors quand ses neveux lui avait annoncé qu'il faisait en quelque sorte parti de la meute de Scott McCall, Thorin avait été déçu et heureux en même temps.

Deux sentiments contradictoires qui depuis ne cessaient de se battre en lui. Heureux car de toute évidence, le jeune homme était au courant pour les loup-garous et prenait la chose bien. Grâce à ses propres neveux d'ailleurs, mais il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Et il était déçu, car Bilbo était dans le camp ennemi. Si camp ennemi il y avait.

Suite à la rencontre avec les américains, Thorin avait consulté sa sœur Dis, et ses amis de longues dates et bêtas les plus fidèles, Dwalin et Balin, pour réfléchir à une marche à suivre. La nécessité d'obtenir le territoire de Beacon Hills avait été soulevé, car la meute de Thorin avait besoin d'espace et surtout de voir que Thorin pouvait les protéger.

Ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de savoir si ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Beacon Hills signifiait plus qu'un héritage et un testament pour la meute anglaise. Cette terre prouverait que Thorin était capable de tout pour mettre les siens en sécurité. Qu'il était un alpha digne de sa meute, assez fort pour les mener et les protéger.

Alors ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il s'en prenait à Scott. Surtout qu'il le trouvait fascinant. Il ne fallait pas se mentir, Scott McCall était un alpha très puissant. C'était un loup très jeune, récemment transformé, qui avait acquit son pouvoir par sa seule force. Rien que cela forçait le respect. Et comble de ce qui faisait de lui un loup impressionnant, il s'était retrouvé seul face à une meute d'alpha et il était le seul à être resté debout à la fin.

Thorin était impressionné par l'adolescent. Et même si il ne l'avouerait pas -question de crédibilité auprès des siens-, il avait pour lui le plus grand respect.

Gandalf n'avait pas tarit d'éloge à propos des américains. C'est pourquoi Thorin avait décidé de les rencontrer à nouveau. Selon les lois de sa meute, une seule entrevue était organisée avant d'entamer les hostilités, mais Thorin voulait laisser une autre chance à Scott. Il sentait que si ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver un terrain d'entente, quelque chose de mauvais arriverait. Donc l'entrevue de ce soir était importante.

De un pour récupérer les droits de propriété de la réserve de Beacon Hills, puisqu'ils lui revenaient par le testament. Ça même Scott ne pouvait rien y changer. Un testament rédigé était inviolable. Ce n'était pas tout le territoire de Beacon Hills mais ce serait déjà une bonne chose.

Et de deux, pour proposer à Scott de fusionner leur meute et de l'accepter comme Alpha. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son statut, mais il ne voulait pas chasser la meute de Scott. Cette terre était la leur, et ils avaient le droit d'y vivre. Une fusion était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver.

Thorin fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant le pas lourd de Fili dans l'escalier. Son neveu fit son apparition et lui lança un regard mauvais.

Depuis quand leur relation était-elle devenu aussi compliquée ?… Sûrement depuis cette fille.

Si seulement Fili et lui prenait le temps d'en reparler. De mettre les choses à plat. Tout était allé si vite.

\- Je suis venus vous chercher, dit-il. Où est ton frère ?

Fili haussa les épaules. Thorin remarqua alors qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Avait-il pleuré ?

\- Heu… Kili est parti il y a un moment, intervint Bilbo. Il a dit qu'il avait un truc.

Thorin tourna la tête vers le garçon. Le pouls de ce dernier s'accéléra en croisant son regard, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'alpha. Il sentait qu'il faisait un effet monstre à l'adolescent et il adorait ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna Fili en se décalant pour se mettre devant Bilbo, le soustrayant au regard de son oncle.

\- Nous avons à faire. Je te rappelle que nous rencontrons à nouveau Scott McCall ce soir.

Fili fit la moue. Derrière lui, Bilbo se pencha de côté pour mieux voir Thorin. Aussitôt leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Bilbo se sentit étrangement flagada et rougit. Il se remit bien sur ses deux pieds et fixa le dos de Fili avec insistance, remerciant cette barrière de muscles.

\- Fili, est ce que ça va ? demanda Thorin véritablement inquiet.

\- Mais oui, siffla le blond. Tout va très bien, tu le sais.

Il se détourna brusquement, salua Mr Baggins d'un signe de tête et tapota l'épaule de Bilbo. Il quitta la maison au pas de course, sans un mot de plus.

\- Woooh, laissa filtrer Mr Baggins. Il a l'air à cran.

\- Il a le mal du pays, assura Thorin. Merci de le laisser squatter chez vous comme bon lui semble.

Mr Baggins balaya les remerciements d'un sourire et s'éclipsa en entendant le sifflement significatif de son eau qui bouillait. Restés seuls dans le salon, Bilbo et Thorin s'observèrent.

Thorin le trouvait vraiment mignon, avec ses joues roses et ses boucles presque blondes. Il avait l'œil vif, et une lueur d'intelligence éclairait à chaque seconde ses pupilles hazels, comme si il analysait sans cesse la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Outre son apparence flatteuse, Thorin avait compris que Bilbo était un jeune homme incroyablement loyal et bon, très brave et prêt à tout pour ses amis. Il était curieux de savoir comment un adolescent de cette trempe pouvait le voir.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, rappela-t-il.

\- Je crois que tu le sais maintenant, soupira Bilbo.

\- J'aimerais te l'entendre dire.

Bilbo pinça ses lèvres entre elles et baissa les yeux. Soutenir le regard de ce voisin sexy n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il avait ce genre de regard qui pouvait pousser à faire des conneries du genre lui sauter au cou, obéir au moindre de ses désirs, etc. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

En plus d'avoir un corps de rêve et des yeux hautement hypnotisant, Thorin était entouré d'une aura qui hurlait ''je suis le mâle alpha''. Et cette aura en plus d'être impressionnante imposait le respect et intimidait un peu Bilbo. Même Scott qui était un véritable alpha -et de ce qu'avait compris Bilbo, c'était vachement stylé et plus fort qu'un alpha lambda comme Thorin- n'avait pas une aura semblable.

L'anglais suintait la virilité et la puissance. Bilbo se demandait d'ailleurs si ce qu'il montrait de lui, ce qui ressortait de lui, était véritablement lui. Thorin avait beau être magnifique et tout ce qui allait avec, il avait l'air orgueilleux et pédant. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Fili sur ce point. Or, Fili s'était révélé être une personne fragile et brisée à peine une heure plus tôt, alors peut être que son oncle n'était pas différent.

Peut-être que Thorin se donnait des airs de maître et de prédateur, mais qu'en fait il était complexé par son véritable lui. Peut être qu'il ne s'était pas transformé quelques jours plutôt non pas parce qu'il se contrôlait mais parce que c'était un loup-garou embarrassé par sa vraie forme qui ressemblait plus à un chihuahua qu'à un loup.

Bilbo gloussa en imaginant ce que ça donnerait et ignora royalement le regard interrogateur de Thorin.

\- Bilbo, finit-il par dire en toussant à moitié.

Les lèvres de Thorin s'étirèrent dans un sourire victorieux qui fit perdre son hilarité à Bilbo. Il détourna les yeux et cala ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Fili est parti il me semble, dit-il pour cacher sa mine boudeuse.

\- Oui.

\- … Et tu ne penses pas que tu devrais faire pareil ?

Thorin croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude hautaine qui mit mal Bilbo.

\- Tu es séduisant quand tu ris, déclara soudain Thorin.

Bilbo se statufia et mit quelques minutes à analyser les dernières paroles de son vis-à-vis.

\- Heu… si je m'écoutais, je penserais que tu me dragues, finit-il par dire.

\- C'est peut-être le cas.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Non ? s'étonna Thorin.

\- Non. Tu es clairement plus vieux que moi ! C'est trop bizarre.

Thorin eut un sourire qui se rapprochait plus d'un sourire de sadique que d'un sourire amusé et s'approcha de Bilbo qui n'osa plus bouger.

\- Et quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ?

Le cerveau de Bilbo eut un bug et son cœur décida qu'il était temps de faire un marathon. Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes, à moins d'un mètre de distance avec son voisin sexy puis se ressaisit du mieux qu'il put.

\- 43 ans ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Outch ! Tu me fais mal là, se plaignit Thorin.

\- Ben quoi ?!

\- Réfléchis sérieusement…

\- OK… 32 ans ?

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel. Bilbo en profita pour reculer. Son dos cogna contre le mur et il regretta immédiatement son mouvement puisque Thorin vint le bloquer en posant une de ses mains à côté de son épaule.

\- 32 ans ? répéta-t-il.

\- Hummm… et encore, la lumière ne te rend peut être pas hommage, osa Bilbo en détournant la tête.

Thorin prit le menton de Bilbo de sa deuxième main et le força à le regarder.

\- J'ai 22 ans, dit-il après un long silence.

Bilbo ouvrit grand les yeux. OK, il avait un peu exagéré en disant 43 ans, mais il ne l'aurait jamais crut si jeune. Thorin devina facilement ses pensées. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser furtif au coin des lèvres du plus petit.

\- Je peux me permettre de te draguer, susurra-t-il avant de reculer, laissant un vide froid qui fit frissonner Bilbo.

Thorin n'attendit pas que l'adolescent réponde et s'engagea dans le couloir pour quitter la maison. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et commença à la tourner. Brusquement il sentit le parfum de Bilbo envahir son espace personnel, chatouillant délicatement ses narines. Les mains du jeune garçon s'accrochèrent à sa veste comme si il voulait le retenir. Bilbo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait en cet instant. Il avait apprécié la proximité avec Thorin. Il avait envie de la ressentir à nouveau.

\- Promet moi que tu trouveras un terrain d'entente avec Scott ! implora-t-il.

\- Pourquoi je te promettrais quoi que ce soit ? demanda Thorin surprit.

Bilbo se mordit la langue, ne trouvant pas de justification. Son père réapparu à cet instant.

\- Oh vous partez ? fit-il déçu. Moi qui venait de préparer le thé.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous urgent, s'excusa Thorin. Mais une autre fois peut-être.

Mr Baggins fit demi-tour en marmonnant et disparut dans la cuisine.

\- S'il te plaît, murmura Bilbo en resserrant sa prise sur la veste de Thorin.

Le loup se sentit fondre sous le regard implorant du plus jeune, et se maudit en pensant qu'il devait absolument trouver un parade pour résister à ces yeux là.

\- Je ne te promet rien, dit-il. Je ferais ce qu'i faire. Même si je dois appliquer la loi des Durin. Mais je te promet que tu ne seras pas blessé.

\- Que mes amis ne seront pas blessés ! s'écria Bilbo. Moi je m'en fiche !

Thorin laissa un sourire lui échapper, ravit par le courage et et la loyauté du lycéen. Il se pencha et cette fois, il posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbo. Ce dernier fut surprit par la douceur et la chaleur que dégageait le loup. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sa langue glissa sur les lèvres de Thorin.

L'anglais recula légèrement.

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Pas encore. C'est trop tôt pour nous.

Et il ouvrit la porte avant de la claquer derrière lui.

Bilbo resta stupéfait. Il porta ses mains sur ses joues et constata qu'elles étaient brûlantes. Il rougit de plus belle en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire et se retourna brusquement pour mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et la porte. Il se figea en se trouvant nez à nez avec son père.

\- Et bien, souffla celui-ci. C'était inattendu… Et surprenant… Et gênant…

Bilbo eut l'impression que ses joues s'enflammaient au fur et à mesure que son père parlait.

\- Au moins c'est un type bien, finit par conclure Mr Baggins.

Bilbo devint plus rouge que l'armure d'Iron Man et se mit à bégayer.

\- C-Ce n'est PAS mon copain ! O-ou-ou tout autre chose du genre ! cria-t-il. Je-Je vais chez Stiles !

Il sortit en trombe de la maison et se mit à courir. Il avait le visage en feu et ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Il traversa plusieurs rues à une allure digne d'un coureur professionnel, puis commença à ralentir et enfin s'arrêta à court d'oxygène. Il sentait encore les lèvres de Thorin sur les siennes. Tout en reprenant son souffle il leva le nez vers le ciel et se massa la nuque.

\- Bilbo ?

L'interpellé sursauta et fit volte face. Lydia lui souriait accoudée à la fenêtre de sa voiture.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il soulagée de la voir -il s'était attendu à un certain voisin sexy étonnamment.

\- Je rentre de chez Derek, répondit la rouquine. Et toi alors ?

\- Ho heu… P-pas grand-chose.

Sa gêne visible ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amie qui lui lança un regard amusé et curieux. En même temps les joues de Bilbo avaient carrément rosies à la question de Lydia.

\- Je pensais aller chez Stiles, déclara-t-il d'un coup, est ce qu'il est rentré aussi ?

\- Oui, sûr. Monte, je t'emmène.

\- T'es la meilleure ! se réjouit l'adolescent en contournant la voiture pour monter du côté passager.

\- Je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit, ricana Lydia.

Bilbo s'enfonça dans son siège et boucla sa ceinture en riant. La voiture repartit et une douce musique de fond emplit l'habitacle. Ni Bilbo ni Lydia ne parlaient. Cela commençait à mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise quand Lydia décida de briser le silence.

\- Bilbo… pourquoi tu es partis ?

Bilbo se figea et ferma ses poings.

\- Mes parents ont divorcés, répondit-il difficilement.

\- Tu aurais pu rester avec ton père.

La voix de Lydia ne portait aucun jugement ni aucune rancune, mais Bilbo se sentit tout de même accusé d'un crime.

\- Et laisser ma mère toute seule ? répliqua-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Lydia se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne trouvait pas quoi répondre à cela. Bilbo reprit la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas seulement parti pour rester avec ma mère, avoua-t-il. Le divorce de mes parents m'as vraiment brisé. Je me sentais mal et j'avais besoin de m'enfuir juste pour voir qui garderait contact avec moi.

Lydia serra ses mains sur le volant. Bilbo remarqua son malaise.

\- Hé, ça va ? fit-il.

\- On était pas vraiment ami il y a cinq ans, mais on se connaît de loin depuis qu'on est tout petit, murmura la rouquine.

\- Ouais, tu es certainement la première fille avec qui j'avais osé parlé, avoua Bilbo avec un petit rire.

Lydia éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'étais pas si timide !

\- Non ! Mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai su que je pourrais te parler sans problème. Les autres étaient trop effrayantes !

\- Hum… c'était pareil pour moi. Je me suis sentie mal quand tu es partis en Angleterre. J'avais même prit l'habitude de vérifier le temps de Londres où tu étais.

Bilbo se tourna vers elle et sa bouche forma un ''O'' surpris.

\- Je sais c'est un peu idiot, accorda Lydia en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, c'est juste qu'on était vraiment pas proche alors…

\- J'étais amoureuse de toi au collège.

Bilbo ferma peu à peu sa bouche. Il la quitta lentement des yeux et se mit à fixer la route. Il avait presque cesser de respirer. La confession de Lydia le laissait sans voix.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, dit-il finalement.

\- Personne ne le savait. J'avais prit soin de le garder pour moi. Quand j'ai appris que tu quittais les États-Unis, je me suis demandée si il fallait que je te le dise. Au final, j'ai préféré me taire.

Bilbo se tordait les doigts et s'écrasait alternativement les pieds, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir saisit les chances que j'avais de te parler parce que j'avais peur de m'afficher et d'être rejetée, continua Lydia. Et surtout d'avoir attendu encore et toujours puisque tu as fini par t'en aller.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas affiché, lui assura Bilbo en osant la regarder à nouveau.

\- Je sais, tu étais trop gentil pour ça. Tu es toujours trop gentil.

Bilbo baissa tristement les yeux.

\- De toute façon tu ne m'aimais pas, souffla Lydia en haussant les épaules. Ça n'a plus d'importance. J'ai prit mon temps pour me remettre de ton départ. Ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour, mais, je suis finalement tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, puis encore d'un autre.

\- Tu n'es avec personne pourtant, nota Bilbo.

Lydia esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Jackson est partit en Angleterre il y a deux ans. Et Aiden est mort.

Bilbo s'adressa une claque mentale.

\- Désolé.

Il y eut un long silence. La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta au feu rouge. Lydia choisit d'en profiter pour se tourner vers Bilbo. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui adressa un superbe sourire, typiquement Lydien.

\- J'espère que tu vas rester, dit-elle. Parce que même si je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, tout mes sentiments ne se sont pas effacés, et je t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Son ami sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il se pencha et lui baisa le front. Quand il se recula Lydia avait fermé les yeux et son sourire s'était détendu.

\- Je crois que je suis un peu maudite. Tout les garçons dont je suis tombée amoureuse sont partis loin de moi.

\- Je partirais plus, promit Bilbo.

Lydia serra ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassa l'une après l'autre.

\- J'espère bien, grogna-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

Elle redémarra et la voiture fila en direction de la maison des Stilinski.

\- Et toi ? demanda la rouquine. Tu n'as pas une déception amoureuse à me raconter ?

Bilbo éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

\- Ha désolé non ma Lydia. Je suis une pauvre âme solitaire.

\- Zut, se renfrogna la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas drôle.

\- Je sais, y a un petit nuage qui me crache sa pluie au-dessus de ma vie sentimentale, ironisa Bilbo.

\- Ha je le connais celui-là, ricana Lydia. Bah, je ne peux pas arrêter l'averse mais si tu veux je peux marcher sous la pluie avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton soleil.

La métaphore arracha un sourire à Bilbo qui ne le lâcha plus du trajet.

\- Trop aimable, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais, j'ai vraiment des problèmes de sommeil parce que je suis trop charitable, railla son amie.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez Stiles, Bilbo repensa à Thorin. Il se détourna de Lydia pour cacher son rougissement et sortit de la voiture.

Peut-être que c'était le voisin sexy qui allait être le soleil qui arrêterais l'averse.

* * *

**Le tant attendu chapitre 8 avec du Thilbo :3 ****J'attend avec impatience vos retours !**

**Et voici mes réponses à vos reviews : Vous avez été intriguées par l'histoire des yeux de Fili hein :3 ça me fait plaisir héhé !**

**Entropythings : **Range les majuscules ça me fait peur XD Ton chapitre préféré, carrément ? Ouah. Pourtant je lui trouvais rien d'exceptionnel.

Mais si je l'aime Fili ! Mais on fait toujours du mal à nos persos préférés, c'est bien connu. Ha oui oui, la copine de Fili est morte à cause de Thorin. Sinon, oui c'est obvious je crois que Thorin est après Bilbo ;) Ha ouais, toi Fili, tu peux définitivement pas... J'abandonne pas, j'arriverais à le rendre cool à tes yeux !

Ouais par contre Kili j'suis contente si j'arrive à bien le rendre pacifique et tout gentil ;) Et je te le dis, non Kili ne ment pas à Scott. Il est sincère notre 'tit anglais ! Mais Malia elle est bien aussi ! Je pense que si, Stiles l'aime. Mais comme elle le dit, pas comme elle l'aime. C'est pas pareil.

Non mais mon début de chapitre freaky, t'inquiète, t'aura les explications ;) logiquement. Tu te demandes qui parle avec qui ? Haha, ça va ta review était assez claire hein :3 Contente que le chap' 7 t'ai plu en tout cas !

**Maeva Cerise : **C'est intéressant ce que tu me proposes pour Fili, mais non, ce n'est pas exactement ça :) Qui n'aime pas Kili en même temps. Il est trop bien. Tu auras les réponses à tes trois questions au fil des prochains chapitres donc je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise en répondant ;) Je t'en prie, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Sanga36 :** Là ça allait Thorin. Il était tout mignon :D Il est attiré par Bilbo tout simplement, je suppose.  
Pour l'histoire des yeux bleus de Fili, ne t'en fais pas, tu l'auras. Je sais plus exactement à quel chapitre, mais c'est déjà écrit du coup ça devrait pas tarder ;)

**justelaura :** J'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la taille de ta review XD C'est impressionnant, mais ça fait hyper plaisir ;)

Mon Bilbo est quand même très ouvert d'esprit, et différent de celui du Hobbit. Ne le vois pas comme notre cher hobbit de la Comté, parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il est dans cette fic. Ce qui fait que non, je pense qu'il va bien prendre jusqu'au bout cette histoire de loup. Et je t'assure qu'il a bien réalisé que son ami d'enfance est un loup et que son entourage est surnaturel XD Y a pas de soucis. Mais lui il est cool, il se prend pas la tête. Son ami est peut être plus humain, mais il reste le même. C'est pas comme si ils avaient pas eut de contact pendant les 5 ans de séparation.

Oui, c'est vrai c'est mignon les lapins. J'en connais un qui s'appelle Bouboule. Et il est gros et pelucheux XD *raconte sa vie* mais vraiment les lapins me font penser aux hobbits.

Ha le flash-back :3 Selon toi ça pourrait être qui qui parle avec qui ? Le coach est un personnage de Teen Wolf qui est prof de science économie sociale je crois, mais comme il s'occupe de gérer l'équipe de joueur de Lacrosse du lycée, tout le monde l'appelle Coach. Mais il s'appelle Finstock :) Bobby je crois même.

Mdr, Bilbo et John Watson non rien à voir ! Faut arrêter XD Donc non, il ne se la joue pas Sherlock. En plus j'ai pas le talent d'écrire des énigmes Sherlockiennes du coup ne t'attend pas à des enquêtes de ouf.

Sur Wikipédia y a pas d'infos sur les familles de loups-garous x) Même pas dans cette fic'. Ce serait bizarre. C'est pas des gens qui ont une page wikipédia tu sais. Les loups-garous ne sont pas des créatures officielles dans le monde. Sérieux, tu m'as perturbé ! Où est ce que t'as été chercher cette idée XD à force d'être trop sarcastique tu m'as sorti un truc bizarre, j'vais pas m'en remettre ! XDD Même si la meute anglaise connait Wiki (tout le monde connait), ils auraient pas pu apprendre pour Scott via cette plateforme. Mais ce mystère sera aussi expliqué dans un futur proche. Ouais, sinon, Kili il est chou. J'aime faire des clins d'œil au Hobbit. Du coup, tu devrais en trouver d'autre à l'occasion ;)

Ben c'est normal de se retrouver pour parler quand t'as des gens qui menacent de te voler ta ville XD J'vois pas en quoi ça te perturbe que Scott et sa meute se fassent une réunion :) Moment confession Bilbo et Kira ? Non je crois pas XD Bilbo et Malia plutôt. T'as regardé Teen Wolf ou pas ? Parce que si c'est toujours non, y a plein d chose que tu dois pas comprendre en fait.

Moi détruire la bromance de Kili et Fili ? Je suis pas un monstre. Et je ne leur ferais pas du mal, ni ne les séparerait ces deux là ! JAMAIS ! Non mais y a plein de détails comme vivre à 6 dans un manoir qui seront expliqués prochainement. Les yeux bleus de Fili et ce qui s'est passé avec sa copine ça sera raconté t'inquiète, on saura pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait ;) Et un alpha qui tue une personne innocente a tjs les yeux rouges, c'est l'alpha. Par contre si il perd son pouvoir d'une manière ou une autre, ses yeux seront bleus. Moi je l'aime Fili, mais c'est compliqué son histoire, c'est pour ça que je peux pas le montrer tout de suite sous son meilleur jour. C'est marrant parce que tu dis que la scène du Désolé en boucle c'est pas logique alors que pour moi qui connait la suite, c'est juste super logique sa réaction XD Le privilège de l'auteur :3

C'est quoi le délire avec la cave ? T'es flippante XD Non mais j'enfermerais jamais Bilbo dans une cave ! Nah mais oh, ça va pas la tête ! Un asile j'ai dit, mais jamais une prison ou une cave !

Longue review, longue réponse XD t'es top, merci beaucoup ! :D

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! C'était officiellement le DERNIER chapitre mignon :) Je vais vous dévoiler mon côté obscur à présent :3 Nyhahaha ! Allez, à la prochaine et luttez contre la chaleur !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Mais qu'est ce que ceci ? Un chapitre ? Est-noël ? Non, c'est juste le week-end !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Derek tenait ses bras croisés sur son torse. Son regard sévère fixait Thorin sans ciller. L'alpha anglais semblait tout à fait à son aise, installé au fond du canapé. Il n'avait pas l'air de sentir la tension qui chargeait l'air du loft Hale.

Ce mec était aussi énervant que dans ses souvenirs.

Scott regardait Fili de façon curieuse, comme si il savait quelque chose que l'adolescent lui même n'avait pas dit. Kili quant à lui, tentait d'ignorer le regard rancunier de son frère qui avait bien deviné qu'il avait trop parlé. Et Derek se demandait pourquoi tout ce beau monde s'étaient réunis chez lui précisément.

\- Je souhaiterais que tu me remettes les droits de propriétés, déclara enfin Thorin. Ceux de la réserve.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Elles ne te reviennent pas, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Si, tu le sais bien. Ce n'est pas cet alpha qui pourra contre-dire un testament vieux de presque un demi siècle.

Cette réponse visait Scott. Le jeune homme porta son regard sur Thorin.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi vous tenez tant à vous établir ici. L'Angleterre commençait à devenir trop petite ?

\- Notre terre natale est plus grande à l'intérieur malgré ce qu'il y paraît, assura Thorin en riant. Les raisons de notre départ ne te regarde pas.

\- Je crois que si justement. Kili nous a dit que vous ne pouviez pas y retourner. On vous as volé vos terres.

Kili tressaillit. Il avait clairement sentit le pic d'irritation de son oncle, bien que celui-ci n'ait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Qui ? Qui aurait pu voler les Durin ? questionna Derek. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était à la portée du premier venu.

Le sourire de façade de Thorin tomba lentement. Il laissa retomber ses épaules et son regard sembla se voiler.

\- Un hybride nommé Smaug. Mi-homme, mi-dragon. Prit par surprise, nous avons été impuissants. Notre manoir a été incendié en l'espace de quelques heures. Beaucoup des nôtres ont péris, piégés dans l'incendie. Ceux qui sont venus avec moi à Beacon Hills sont les derniers survivants de la meute des Durin.

Grand fut l'étonnement de Derek et il serra les dents. De mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient. Des flammes. Encore des flammes. Sa famille était-elle condamnée à brûler ? Les Durin avaient été une meute immense et il ne restait pas plus d'une trentaine de loups dans ses rangs ?

\- On peut trouver un moyen de partager, assura Scott. Je ne désire pas ce territoire aussi ardemment que vous semblez le croire. Et Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement.

Thorin décroisa ses jambes et se leva.

\- Est-ce ta réponse ?

Scott, un peu déstabilisé par la question hocha néanmoins la tête.

\- Mes hommes ont vu leurs familles mourir Scott. Ils ont vu des êtres chers périrent dans les flammes. Je dois assurer leur protection et rétablir un héritage digne de ce nom pour les futurs générations. Je ne pourrais pas me contenter d'un morceau. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois Derek. Remet moi les droits de propriétés. Et Scott, accepte de fusionner ta meute à la mienne.

Scott écarquilla les yeux.

\- Fusionner ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul alpha à Beacon Hills. Et je dois tout faire pour que ma meute soit à l'abri.

Scott sentit la colère gonfler sa poitrine. Une possessivité maladive pour Beacon Hills et ses amis fleurit en lui en cet instant, plus forte que sa volonté. Il se redressa et avança jusqu'à être face à face, presque nez contre nez avec Thorin.

\- La réponse est non, décréta-t-il. Je ne vous laisserais pas ma meute. De plus, nous vivons ici avec une autre meute sans soucis.

Il pensait à Satomi et ses loups et se demanda si les anglais en avait entendu parler à l'éclair surpris qu'il vit dans les yeux de Thorin.

\- Et je ne te céderais pas les droits de propriétés, déclara Derek en s'approchant pour appuyer Scott.

Thorin pencha un peu la tête en arrière tout en détaillant le jeune alpha.

\- C'est ta réponse finale ? Je ne te le proposerais pas deux fois.

Scott allait à nouveau répondre non quand Fili le tira violemment sur le côté.

\- Réfléchis, cracha-t-il tout bas. Tu ne pourras pas protéger ta meute si tu refuses. Tu es faible Scott. Tu l'as toujours été. Cède. Cède tout à Thorin.

Scott repoussa Fili et tout en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux il répondit.

\- D'après ton frère tu veux m'aider. M'aider en me poussant à bout. Mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. La réponse est non.

Fili se mordit jusqu'au sang. Scott se sentit mal pour lui parce qu'il réalisait combien l'anglais essayait de l'aider à sa façon. Fili paniquait, et tout les loups entendait son cœur s'emballer. Thorin décida de l'ignorer malgré son inquiétude et tourna les talons. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Il quitta le loft seul et partit à pied à travers la ville.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le loft après son départ. Fili était désemparé, et Scott bien que résolut dans sa décision, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être peiné pour lui.

\- Kili, allons-y, déclara enfin Fili d'une voix faible.

\- Attend, l'interpella Derek. Je suis d'accord avec Scott. Tu es nul mais tu essais d'aider.

Fili ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Il semblait décidé à jouer au roi du silence.

\- Kili ? demanda Scott en se tournant vers le cadet.

Le jeune loup soupira.

\- Je suis content que tu ai tout refusé à tonton, avoua-t-il. Mais ça va être le bordel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il va appliquer nos lois ce qui risque de faire bouger les choses.

\- Nous intimider ? ricana Scott. Ça va, je crois qu'on a vécu pire.

Derek décroisa ses bras et se massa la nuque. Il marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée et observa la rue en contre-bas.

\- Thorin a laissé votre voiture, fit-il remarquer.

Fili leva brusquement les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Kili dont le visage s'était teinté de la même crainte.

\- Il va quand même pas… pas ce soir !?

X

Stiles flânait les pieds en l'air, la tête pendante, assis à l'envers dans le canapé de son salon. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Scott était partis voir Derek pour une nouvelle rencontre avec Thorin, à laquelle il n'avait pas été convié. Évidemment. Personne ne voulait d'un humain. Un humain, ça faisait tâche dans les réunions de loups.

''Si ça devient tendu, il pourrait être prit pour cible'' avait dit Derek. Fichu sourwolf. Avec son caractère de cornichon.

Stiles s'agita sur son canapé de sorte à se retrouver allongé de tout son long dessus. Il fixa le plafond en se mordillant les lèvres. Attendre que la rencontre se termine était un véritable calvaire. Brusquement il sauta en tout sens sur le canapé, balançant les oreillers par terre.

\- C'est long. C'est long, c'est long, c'est long ! LONG !

Un silence profond lui répondit. Malia devait être avec Kira, à réviser l'histoire avec l'aide de son père. Elle n'allait pas rentrer de sitôt. Quand au shérif, inutile de l'attendre. Les journées au commissariat étaient longues.

L'hyperactif regarda l'horloge qui tiquait à rythme régulier. Un soupir lourd lui échappa.

\- Stiles ?! appela la voix de Bilbo à l'extérieur. Stiles t'es là bro ?

En moins de deux secondes, l'intéressé était sur le pas de sa porte. Bilbo et Lydia étaient venus le voir. Il aurait bien pleuré de joie si il n'avait pas été face au regard réprobateur de la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi vous avez pas sonné ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- La sonnette ne marche plus de toute évidence, répondit Lydia. Et tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone.

Stiles chercha son portable en les laissant entrer. Ne le trouvant pas, il devina qu'il l'avait laissé à l'étage. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, là où un instant plus tôt, l'adolescent mourrait d'ennui.

\- Des nouvelles de Scott ?

\- Naaaan… Juste parce que Derek a décidé que je devais plus mettre les pieds dans son loft. Il me fait sa mauvaise tête depuis quelques temps !

Bilbo rit de l'agacement de son ami.

\- En même temps, pour lui qui aime le calme, tu parles trop Stiles, dit Lydia en admirant ses ongles.

\- Je ne fais que donner mon avis, se défendit Stiles en grimaçant. Et c'est de sa faute aussi ! Il est toujours grognon, il parle avec ses yeux et il se la joue intimidant juste parce qu'il est musclé. J'suis sûr que ses abdos c'est du photoshop en plus ! C'est anormal d'être aussi bien foutu.

Bilbo et Lydia échangèrent un regard amusé. Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se redressa, le visage défait et la bouche largement ouverte.

\- Est-ce que je viens de… ?

\- Oui, répondirent Bilbo et Lydia en cœur.

\- Vous êtes sur que… ?

\- Oui, à nouveau en cœur.

\- Oh.

X

Lydia s'étira longuement en entrant dans la cuisine de Stiles.

\- Tu prépares quoi ?

\- Pizza, répondit l'adolescent en souriant.

\- Ton grand classique, se moqua la belle rousse.

\- Au moins, c'est une valeur sûre ! rétorqua Stiles avec un immense sourire. Bilbo t'es pas d'accord ?!

\- Si ! Si ! assura son ami depuis le salon.

\- Et toc, gloussa Stiles en zieutant Lydia.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et haussa les épaules, renonçant à faire une autre remarque. Elle piqua un morceau de chorizo et l'enfourna dans sa bouche avant que Stiles ait pu la réprimander. Il lui lança un regard sévère qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et il dut capituler face à sa moue amusée.

De son côté, Bilbo était affalé, le nez plongé dans un magazine. Il entendait vaguement ses amis discuter et s'inquiéter à propos de la rencontre entre Scott et Thorin qui devait avoir lieu en ce moment même.

Plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte. Bilbo releva la tête, curieux, pour voir passer Stiles qui courait ouvrir. Au début un son étouffé lui parvint, puis un éclat de voix.

Brusquement il le revit traverser le couloir en sens inverse, à une vitesse folle. Stiles s'écrasa contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Il glissa au sol, inconscient. Bilbo bondit. Lydia sortit de la cuisine en courant, alerté par le bruit de la chute.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Stiles ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui.

En relevant la tête elle découvrit Thorin qui entrait d'un pas assuré dans la maison. Bilbo s'interposa entre ses amis et l'alpha, mais il fut éjecté d'un ample mouvement de la main. Le jeune homme vola à travers le salon et roula sur le tapis. Thorin s'en voulait profondément de porter ainsi la main sur Bilbo, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser interférer. Il devait donc l'écarter sans trop le blesser.

Stiles reprit à peu près connaissance à ce moment là, mais un voile brumeux était tombé sur ses yeux et il se sentait faible. Lydia le leva du mieux qu'elle put et le traîna sur quelques mètres pour l'éloigner de Thorin qui avait reporté son attention sur eux.

\- Laisse le moi, ordonna l'alpha.

Lydia secoua la tête en tremblant.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

En un instant il fut sur les adolescents. Il ferma ses mains sur leurs cous et les souleva sans efforts.

\- Maintenant dites moi. Lequel de vous deux sera le premier ?

Un grand coup dans son dos lui répondit. Il lâcha les adolescents et se tourna vivement. Bilbo se tenait contre le mur, effrayé. Thorin serra les dents, secoué de le voir le regarder comme ça. Il n'aurait pas du être là. Stiles profita de la diversion pour choper Thorin dans le dos et le ceinturer.

\- Lydia appelle Scott ! ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille marcha à reculons, terrifiée, tout en cherchant nerveusement son téléphone. Thorin poussa un soupire d'exaspération. Il agrippa l'un des bras de Stiles et le tira devant lui.

\- Toi ?

Stiles n'eut pas le loisir de se défendre. Il fut empoigné par le col, ses pieds quittèrent le parquet et d'un coup, il retraversa le couloir. Il s'encastra dans la porte d'entrée. D'un violent coup de pied, Thorin la lui fit traverser et il se retrouva le nez dans la poussière à la faveur de la nuit.

Bilbo sauta sur le dos Thorin pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à nouveau à Stiles mais il rejoignit bien vite son ami sur l'herbe en poussant un cri.

\- Bordel tu veux quoi ?! pesta Stiles en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Thorin ne répondit pas. Les deux garçons ne le virent pas venir et ils geignirent lorsque le loup les attrapa par la nuque, les forçant à se mettre à genoux. Quand Stiles sentit les griffes s'affiner sur sa peau, son cœur manqua un battement.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! s'écria-t-il en se débattant.

Il se dégagea violemment. Thorin fut plus rapide. Il repoussa Bilbo et suivit Stiles jusqu'à le soulever à bout de bras.

\- Bordel laisse le ! hurla Bilbo.

Thorin se figea sous l'injonction. Il observa le jeune homme avec de grand yeux.

\- Très bien.

Il lâcha Stiles. L'hyperactif vacilla et tomba sur les fesses, totalement choqué par ce retournement de situation. Mais il trembla en réalisant son erreur.

\- Bilbo ! Cours !

Trop tard. Thorin marchait vers lui. Implacable.

\- Casse toi Bilbo !

Le lycéen ne se fit pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou. Thorin le terrifiait. Il n'avait plus rien du charmant voisin avec qui il avait échangé un baiser plus tôt. Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il le regretta tout de suite.

Un sourire sadique fendait le visage de Thorin. Et il se rapprochait toujours. Comment pouvait-il le poursuivre avec ce sourire ultra deluxe et le rattraper tout en gardant cette démarche élégante ! Bilbo se sentit violemment aspiré en arrière par la force herculéenne du loup.

Stiles aurait voulu courir vers son ami. Il aurait aimé pouvoir arrêter l'alpha anglais. Mais il resta pétrifié et le regarda se faire sauvagement agresser.

Thorin ouvrit grand la gueule. Il détestait les battements irréguliers du cœur du garçon au-dessous de lui. Il aurait préféré que les choses tournent différemment. Que le gamin ne soit pas effrayé par lui. Qu'il ne soit pas obligé de s'en prendre à lui.

Il avait voulu se concentrer sur le meilleur ami de Scott, Stiles, l'hyperactif d'une extrême intelligence qui l'avait suivit et soutenu depuis le début. Il avait voulu s'en prendre à Stiles, mais la voix de Bilbo avait été plus forte que sa volonté et il n'avait pas pu résister.

Il arracha le tee shirt de sa victime et fut prit d'un tremblement nerveux à la vue de cette peau pâle. Il la frôla de la paume en remontant pour immobiliser sa tête. Elle était incroyablement douce. Bilbo se défendit de plus belle, mais Thorin le maîtrisa sans peine, cachant sans mal son malaise. Le loup laissa sortir ses crocs et chercha où mordre. Derrière lui, il entendit Stiles qui se relevait et se précipitait pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

À cet instant, Fili se propulsa hors de sa voiture et percuta de plein fouet son oncle le faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Scott ne prit même pas la peine de garer sa moto et retira son casque avec hâte. Lui et Stiles arrivèrent en même temps au niveau de Bilbo qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Tonton ça suffit ! grogna Kili en barrant la route à Thorin.

\- Tss…

Thorin hurla. Aussitôt ses neveux tombèrent à genoux, incapables de s'opposer à lui. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les événements. Scott se transforma, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter pour protéger Stiles et Bilbo.

\- Barrez vous, grogna-t-il sans lâcher Thorin des yeux.

Les deux garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'élancèrent dans la rue. Thorin suivit des yeux le départ de Bilbo puis reporta son attention sur Scott.

\- J'ai choisi, je l'aurais, dit-il d'un ton certain.

Brusquement il poussa un profond hurlement. Son cri se répandit dans tout Beacon Hills, faisant trembler les vitres. Même les oiseaux de la réserve s'envolèrent dans un fracas épouvantable, effrayés par le rugissement de l'alpha.

Scott ne se démonta pas, et resta campé sur ses positions. Au même instant Lydia sortit de la maison le visage défait et terrorisé. Scott pâlit en la voyant et cela suffit à Thorin qui fut sur le jeune homme en à peine quelques secondes. Il le souleva et le balança vers la maison. Scott geignit en traversant violemment la fenêtre. Il se releva avec difficulté.

\- Scott ! appela Lydia.

\- Merde ! Recule !

\- Scott il est parti ! déclara la rouquine.

Scott déglutit péniblement sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune fille.

\- Il va être après Stiles et Bilbo !

X

Ils s'étaient arrêté de courir. Stiles et Bilbo n'arrivaient même plus à parler et tentaient avec peine de récupérer leur souffle. Soudain, un hurlement déchira la nuit leur glaçant le sang.

\- Rassure moi, murmura Bilbo, ça c'était pas ce que je crois que c'était hein ?

\- C'était pas Scott, assura Stiles sans vraiment répondre à la question.

Bilbo soupira et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, à même le bitume. C'était quoi cette merde…

Stiles voulut tirer son téléphone pour appeler Lydia. Dans la précipitation, ils l'avaient oublié. Bon elle était chez lui et Scott était là-bas, donc elle ne risquait rien. En principe. Mais juste pour être sûr il devait l'appeler. Il agita ses mains dans ses poches mais se gifla intérieurement en se souvenant qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la rue attirèrent son attention. Deux hommes approchaient. L'un était chauve et l'autre avait une barbe bien garnie. Stiles reconnut deux des loups anglais à la solde de Thorin.

\- Bilbo debout, ordonna-t-il.

Il tira son ami et les deux se remirent à courir de plus belle. Les deux loups se lancèrent à leur trousse. Le chauve accéléra l'allure et bientôt il fut à portée de bras des deux adolescents. Il tendit sa main pour choper Stiles mais au même moment, il fut aveuglé par des phares.

Une voiture déboula de nulle part et renversa le loup dans un fracas terrible. Le chauve se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres et finit dans chaussée. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la superbe camaro de Derek. Ce dernier baissa la vitre et se pencha vers les garçons.

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Pâques ? Montez !

Stiles s'emmêla les jambes, tout perturbé par l'inquiétude dans la voix de Derek. Il se rattrapa à la portière avant et monta dans l'habitacle rapidement. Bilbo l'imita et ouvrit la portière arrière, mais l'autre loup qui était resté en retrait, tomba violemment sur le toit de la camaro, tout crocs dehors, ses pupilles brillants d'un bleu électrique.

Il grogna au visage de Bilbo qui recula aussi vite qu'il put. Un peu plus loin, l'autre loup se relevait difficilement, les yeux bleuissant. Bilbo fit volte face et courut en direction de la forêt. Le loup sur le toit s'apprêta à le suivre lorsque la poigne de Derek se referma sur sa cheville. Sans un effort il l'envoya valser vers l'autre loup.

\- Stiles barre toi, grogna-t-il en se plaçant devant la voiture.

\- Excuse moi ? Ils sont deux ! T'es tout seul ! Statistiquement tu n'as aucune chance ! Pas que je sois d'une grande aide mais…

\- Stiles ! s'écria Derek agacé.

Le jeune homme laissa filtrer une insulte et se glissa sur le siège conducteur. Derek fixait les loups.

Chacun se jaugeait. Qui attaquerait ? Qui subirait ? Ce serait au plus rapide.

Stiles entama une marche arrière et en quelques secondes la rue s'était assombrie, et la silhouette de la camaro avait disparue.

\- Tu ne changeras rien à ce qui arrive, Derek Hale.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Enfin. Encore plus si c'était possible. Il se campa sur ses jambes, prêt à bondir. Le chauve fut le premier à bouger.

\- Dwalin non !

Mais le dénommé Dwalin n'entendit pas son frère. Il se rua sur Derek et ses deux poings cherchèrent à le frapper. Derek les arrêta avec un grognement sinistre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, l'un et l'autre cherchant à prendre le dessus.

Un hurlement de terreur mêlé à la douleur les sépara. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la forêt. Le vent leur apporta une odeur de sang mélangée aux senteurs de Thorin et de Bilbo. Derek s'élança vers la forêt. Si il arrivait quelque chose à l'ami de Scott et de Stiles il ne se pardonnerait jamais !

Les odeurs se déplaçaient. Bilbo devait tenter de fuir. Sa panique se propageait dans l'air tel les reflues d'un incendie. Un autre cri brisa le silence de la réserve. Cette fois, Derek sentit une autre odeur se mêler à celles de l'alpha anglais et de sa proie.

\- Scott !

Derek dévala une pente et accéléra à nouveau. Il pâlit en trouvant les alphas.

Thorin et Scott se dévisageaient, les yeux rougeoyants. La tension était électrique. Le visage du loup anglais était maculé de sang et le liquide visqueux goûtait de sa barbe.

Bilbo gisait à ses pieds, inerte. Sa respiration était faible. Étonnement, Thorin se décala de sa victime et entama un arc de cercle sans lâcher Scott des yeux. Ce dernier l'imita et bientôt leur position furent inversée. Scott s'agenouilla immédiatement pour inspecter Bilbo.

\- Tu l'as mordu ! rugit-il de plus en plus en colère.

\- Il sera à moi et sera mon béta, déclara Thorin. Et jusqu'à ce que tu me cèdes mes biens, j'infligerais ce sort à tout les humains qui t'accompagnent.

\- Tu n'auras rien du tout ! Ni Beacon Hills ni mes amis !

\- Prend garde à ce que tu dis, conseilla Thorin. C'est toi le responsable de ça.

Scott grogna, impuissant devant le résultat de son refus. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Derek s'accroupit près de Bilbo et examina sa blessure. Le sang continuait de couler.

Thorin lança un dernier regard sur le corps de Bilbo puis se détourna et s'éloigna à travers les arbres. Son cœur s'était serré plus durement que jamais et une douleur aiguë s'était nichée en lui.

* * *

**Je profite du week-end pour poster ! Je suis morte, et heureusement que ce chapitre était déjà écrit quoi. Pour le prochain ce sera pareil que celui là, je sais pas quand je pourrais le poster. Désolé de vous laisser sur cette fin :/ Vraiment. Je m'en veut à moitié... **

**Allez pour vous consoler, réponses à vos reviews ! **

**Entropythings : **Range les maj' j'ai dit ! J'ai peur ! N'empêche, j't'ai sorti du Thilbo tout beau tout mignon et t'a trouvé moyen de te plaindre ! Tu me tues XD

Sinon... Perverse. Grosse perverse. XD Mais oui, Bilbo il cache super bien son jeu, crois pas XD En vrai il est comme toi, pervers. C'est toi son maître avoue !

J'avoue que ta solution d'un mariage pour régler les problèmes c'était pas mal du tout ! Je la garde en réserve au cas ou, on sait jamais XD

Je vais te rassurer beaucoup beaucoup je pense : je n'ai prévu aucune mort pour le moment ;) Parce qu'en plus moi je veux pas te tuer en tuant. Et je vais assez pourrir la vie des persos comme ça.

Ha et pour toi, j'installe un peu le futur Sterek ;)

**justelaura : **J'ai entendu tes supplications, alors j'ai posté malgré la fatigue :3 t'es contente ?

Les Durin se sont bien renseignés sur la meute de Scott oui, mais pas par Wiki X) Je révélerais comment un jour. Peut être ;) si t'es sage.  
Ouais non mais tu vas voir, Derek il va être le préposé pour offrir l'hospitalité xD il va tout le temps se faire squatter.  
Non tu m'avais pas dit pour les prénoms mais ça explique beaucoup de choses !

J'ai l'impression que tu commentes au fur et à mesure que tu lis, c'est le cas ?

Le Thilbo c'est ma religion, sois sûr que je vais m'éclater avec dans cette fic XD même si la relation entre les deux va beaucoup évoluer ! Tu te doutes pourquoi j'imagine, vu la fin de ce chapitre là. Tu définis tellement bien Thorin, c'est fou ! Question : tu préfères que je fasses durer un peu avant que Bilbo tombe dans les bras de Thorin ou pas trop trop trop ?

Oui Thorin a 22 ans :) Oui il est jeune :) Oui, ça explique pourquoi il se met autant la pression en tant qu'alpha. Pour te dire, il est plus jeune que Derek (lui il a 24 ans). Dis a 37-38 ans. Elle a 16 ans d'écart avec Thorin (et Frérin, pour l'info, il a 20 ans).

Bilbo il a trop de succès stp. C'est tellement le BG de Beacon Hills en fait.

Plus de Thilbo avant le chapitre... je sais pas, je vais réécrire un passage pour installer un autre couple, du coup, un vrai passage Thilbo comme le chap' 8 ce sera pas tout de suite. Là encore, tu te doute du pourquoi XD

**Sanga36 : **Ouais, Bilbo a une sacré poisse des fois XD Un peu plus vieux; Thorin et Bilbo n'ont que 5 ans d'écart, ça va. Y aura d'autre moments avec Lydia, promis ;)

C'est le dernier chapitre mignon, avant un moment disons. C'était pas le dernier de toute la fic si ça peut te rassurer.

**Maeva Cerise : **Héhé merci ! J'ai pas vraiment fini en cliffanger au chap' 8 hein. Un cliffanger c'est plus le chap' 9 déjà XD Tu aimes l'eau de rose ? T'inquiète, moi aussi. Mais voilà, tu peux pas mélanger Teen Wolf et The Hobbit et faire une salade calme et mignonne. Faut des problèmes et des intrigues ! Je te promet pourtant qu'il y aura de la romance à foison quand l'histoire sera bien lancée :)

**A dans je sais pas quand tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite de pas mourir en regardant la saison 5 de Teen Wolf ou en re-regardant The Hobbit :D **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Bilbo courait. Toujours. Loin. Il n'avait plus de souffle. Mais il devait courir.

La chose était derrière lui. Elle le rattrapait et il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. La forêt était obscure et pas même les rayons de la lune ne filtraient à travers les cimes des arbres. Le vent mugissait, faisant danser les feuilles sur le sol, soulevant la poussière, hérissant les poils sur sa peau nue. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mis à part ceux produit par sa course folle.

Quand le monstre l'attrapa, griffant jusqu'au sang ses mollets il se sentit presque heureux d'avoir été rattrapé. Il tomba sans un cri. Ses mains dérapèrent sur des pierres les écorchant à vif. Il tenta sans vraiment y croire de se défendre, mais il fut bien vite traîné en arrière et se retrouva sur le ventre, le nez dans la poussière à la merci du monstre. Il sentait son souffle sur la nuque.

\- A moi, grogna une voix rauque.

Et une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le flanc.

Bilbo se redressa d'un coup. Une paire de mains puissantes le plaqua en arrière et plusieurs voix l'interpellèrent.

\- Les gars ? paniqua-t-il incapable de voir clairement autour de lui.

\- Bro, souffla Stiles. Tu nous a fait tellement peur…

Bilbo amorça un mouvement pour se redresser mais la douleur revint plus violente et lui arracha une grimace.

\- Reste allongé, ordonna Scott. Ta morsure n'a pas guérit.

Bilbo réfléchit quelques minutes, cherchant à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il était allongé dans un grand lit d'hôpital. Les lumières des néons l'agressaient et lui faisaient mal aux yeux. Stiles et Scott étaient penchés sur lui, et derrière eux, des fauteuils attestaient de leurs présences depuis certainement plusieurs heures.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Stiles.

\- Mal, répondit Bilbo. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Thorin t'a attaqué et t'a mordu, expliqua Scott.

Bilbo se rappelait en effet avoir été poursuivit par le voisin sexy -qui avec les derniers événements avait perdu en potentiel sexy- et son cœur se serra. Il baissa les yeux et souleva le drap qui le couvrait. Il vit alors de gros pansements et des bandages qui lui barraient le torse, le ventre et les flancs.

\- OK, j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou, souffla Bilbo. Ça se présente comment ? Je vais en devenir un ?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Scott. Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Cool, soupira joyeusement Bilbo. Ben c'est déjà ça. Hugh… !

Une douleur vive le prit et il se crispa soudainement. Sa respiration s'accéléra et un gros mal de crâne vint lui titiller le cerveau.

\- Je me sens pas bien…

\- Bilbo, dit doucement Stiles, il y a un truc qu'on t'as pas dit. Ça paraissait pas nécessaire puisqu'il y avait aucune raison que tu te fasses morde mais…

\- Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Bilbo.

\- La morsure peut être rejeté par le corps de certaines personnes, déclara Scott.

\- Et dans ce cas ils deviennent quoi ? murmura Bilbo qui se sentait partir.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard douloureux.

\- Rien, avoua difficilement Scott dont la gorge s'était serrée. Ils meurent.

Bilbo cessa de respirer à ces mots. La tête lui tourna et il perdit connaissance.

X

L'état de Bilbo était catastrophique. On lui avait interdit les visites car il était de plus en plus instable. Il alternait entre un sommeil agité et des périodes de fièvres et de délires durant lesquels il crachait du sang noir.

Scott était ravagé par la douleur. Il ne supportait pas de voir l'état de son ami se détériorer. Il se sentait coupable de son état, se disant que si il ne s'était pas opposé à Thorin, rien ne serait arrivé. Stiles n'était guère mieux. Il restait à l'hôpital depuis que Bilbo y avait été admis et il était très mal. Il revivait le décès de sa mère dans ces locaux. Mais aussi le moment où il avait été totalement possédé par le Nogitsune, et de fait, tout ce que l'immonde créature avait perpétré sous ses traits.

Derek, quant à lui, n'avait rien dit et rien fait pour Bilbo depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital. Le souvenir de Paige l'avait certainement empêché de prendre des nouvelles du jeune garçon en plus de son sentiment d'impuissance.

Paige, son premier amour, qui avait été mordu par un alpha, et dont le corps avait, comme Bilbo, rejeté la morsure, la condamnant à une lente agonie. Au final, la jeune fille lui avait demandé de l'achever pour ne plus souffrir, et Derek l'avait exhaussé. Stiles comprenait totalement que le loup de naissance n'ait aucune envie de venir voir Bilbo dans le même état. Mais il aurait tout de même espéré un peu d'aide de sa part pour expliquer la situation au shérif.

John Stilinski s'était énervé une fois de plus contre les adolescents qui ne l'avait pas prévenu plus que ça du danger que représentait la meute anglaise. Par ailleurs, le shérif ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer au père de Bilbo que son fils était en train de mourir suite à une morsure de loup-garou, officialisée en morsure de loup sauvage.

Évidemment il avait été encore plus inquiet pour la meute de Scott d'apprendre que ce dernier et Derek avaient été impuissants face à Thorin. Et rajoutez à cela, le fait que ce fou-furieux -comme l'appelait Stiles- était totalement libre de ses mouvements, et impossible à relier à l'agression. Même pas au vandalisme de la maison des Stilinski. Apparemment, la meute des Durin s'était donné le mot pour blanchir leur alpha et la parole de deux ou trois adolescents n'y changeraient rien officiellement.

En bref, le père de Stiles était sur les nerfs.

Le reste de la meute faisait également des allers et retours à l'hôpital. Malia semblait très inquiète pour Bilbo. Kira et Liam faisait de leur mieux pour soutenir leurs amis, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Kili était venu aussi, mais il s'était vite sentit mal à l'aise bien qu'aucun américain ne lui en veuille. Il avait finit par repartir.

Lydia qui avait aussi été mordu dans des circonstances similaires à celle de Bilbo venait tout les matins et tout les soirs. Elle se sentait particulièrement mal de voir le jeune homme décliner peu à peu. Le troisième jour après son admission, alors que toute la meute était réunie devant la chambre du jeune homme, la jolie rousse se rendit compte d'une chose. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas perçut avant cet instant.

\- Je n'entends rien, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- C'est normal, assura Stiles. On est dans un hôpital. Le silence est l'une des choses les plus appréciées ici.

\- Non, je veux dire que je n'entends rien Stiles, s'entêta la jeune fille. Rien de rien.

Son ami l'observa sans comprendre. Kira réalisa la première et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux dire que tes sens de banshee n'entendent rien ? fit-elle pleine d'espoir.

Scott et Stiles se tournèrent vers Lydia d'un coup. Cette dernière acquiesça et se leva.

\- Faites en sorte que personne ne me dérange, ordonna-t-elle en marchant vers la chambre de Bilbo.

D'un pas décidé elle entra dans celle-ci et ferma derrière elle. Stiles se leva brusquement, manquant de se ramasser au passage et entra à son tour.

Dans la pièce tout était calme. L'air était chargé d'odeur de médicaments. Seul la lumière de chevet était allumée. Bilbo dormait à peu près paisiblement, malgré les contractions de ses muscles et son visage crispé. Lydia s'approcha de lui.

En tant que Banshee, elle était capable de pousser des cris stridents, audibles par les créatures surnaturelles, pour prévenir de la mort prochaine d'une personne. Elle pouvait aussi ressentir le surnaturel et le danger, tout comme la mort.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Stiles en se tordant les mains. Tu… tu entends ? Il y a quelque chose ?

\- Stiles si tu parles je vais pas pouvoir me concentrer, et donc entendre.

\- Ouais mais si tu n'entends rien ça ne changeras pas grand-chose. J'ai besoin de savoir si il va vivre Lydia. Derek et Deaton ont dit que si le corps rejetait la morsure il n'y avait pas moyen de survivre. Mais peut être qu'il y a des cas spéciaux, et que Bilbo peut vivre. Tu m'entends ?

Lydia soupira.

\- C'est quel type de soupir ça ? Le soupir qui dit ''ouf, il va vivre'' ou celui qui dit ce que j'ai pas envie d'entendre. Parce que je préférerais l'autre type de soupir à choisir.

\- C'était le soupir qui dit ''Stiles tu m'agaces.''

Le jeune homme eut une expression outré et fit mine de fermer sa bouche à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair. Lydia se re-concentra sur Bilbo et l'écouta respirer. Peu à peu, il sembla que le lit de son ami se rapprochait et que Stiles et le reste du décors s'éloignait d'elle. Elle entendit tout d'abord un son étrange, comme si une pression importante s'amassait dans ses oreilles. Puis un hurlement inhumain. Un cri presque animal, mais qui n'en était pas un pour autant. Quelque chose d'étrange. Brusquement ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et Stiles eut tout juste le réflexe de la rattraper dans sa chute.

\- Lydia ! souffla-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment, vraiment pas…

X

Thorin passa les portes vitrées de l'hôpital et inspira profondément. Il grimaça. L'air était chargé de médicament et de sang. Trouver Bilbo n'allait pas être facile. Il monta au premier par les escaliers et après quelques minutes, il trouva la chambre du jeune homme. Il vérifia que Scott ou tout autre membre de sa meute n'était pas dans les parages et entra.

Bilbo était assoupit, seul dans cette grande pièce. Thorin eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Il s'approcha de lui et l'écouta respirer. L'odeur de la morphine l'agressa méchamment et il retroussa ses narines avec une moue dégoûtée. Délicatement, il souleva le drap qui couvrait Bilbo ainsi que sa chemise médicale. Il tressaillit en sentant l'odeur du sang coagulé. Il fronça les sourcils et vérifia la plaie.

Sa main replaça le pansement en tremblant et il s'appuya sur le bord du matelas, la tête pendant en avant.

Bilbo n'avait pas cicatrisé. Il n'était pas devenu un loup.

Thorin se mordit violemment les lèvres. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'avec sa force de caractère, Bilbo serait à même de devenir un loup. Mais il avait rejeté la morsure et se mourrait à petit feu. Thorin releva les yeux vers lui et caressa tendrement son front brûlant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, murmura-t-il. Je te le jure Bilbo.

Thorin renifla. Il ne pleurait pas, mais l'émotion était là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regrettait une de ses décisions. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on l'avait élevé pour devenir un alpha fort et digne des siens. Jamais il n'avait eut à repenser ses décisions. Et la pression depuis qu'il était devenu alpha, très jeune, était telle, qu'il ne s'était plus autorisé un seul bienfait ni n'avait pensé à lui. Toujours ses bétas avant tout. Avant lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il voulait remonter le temps et se choisir lui. Lui et Bilbo, avant sa meute.

Comme si c'était possible…

\- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, reprit-il tout bas. Bilbo je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. Je… Je ne fais qu'appliquer les lois de ma meute… Je regrette tellement… si tu savais.

Sa large main descendit du front à la joue et son pouce dessina les pommettes de Bilbo avec douceur.

\- Je voulais faire peur à Scott. Je voulais mordre son ami humain. Lui devenu loup, mon bêta, Scott m'aurait plus facilement écouté. Mais… tu m'as interpellé… Et…

Il se tut. Se justifier à une personne en plein sommeil et sûrement aux portes de la mort n'était pas très utile.

\- Ta voix m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe Bilbo. Bordel tu ne te rends pas compte de ton influence sur moi. Tout ton être transpire ce je ne sais quoi qui m'attire irrémédiablement. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Te voir tenter de me fuir a réveillé mes instincts de prédateur. Je n'ai pas pu te résister.

Son ton baissa un peu plus jusqu'à s'effacer. Il retira sa main du visage de Bilbo et se redressa. Il le contempla quelques minutes dans le silence de la pièce seulement entrecoupé par le bip des appareils et les gouttes des perfusions.

\- Adieu Bilbo.

Thorin tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Mr Baggins. L'homme semblait avoir prit un coup de vieux express. Néanmoins, le père de Bilbo se força à sourire.

\- Vous êtes venus le voir ? demanda-t-il.

Thorin hocha faiblement la tête.

\- C'est bien, souffla Mr Baggins en souriant. C'est bien.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Thorin entendait les battements de cœur calme de son vis-à-vis. Il portait ses vêtements de civil. Sûrement que l'hôpital lui avait accordé un congé vu les circonstances.

\- Je vais vous laisser avec lui, déclara Thorin.

Mr Baggins acquiesça et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre alors que l'anglais passait son chemin.

\- Il vous aime je pense. Ou il va vous aimer.

Thorin se figea. Il se retourna vivement et dévisagea Mr Baggins qui avait le regard tourné vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Oh je pense qu'il ne l'admettra pas tout de suite. Il est du genre à nier l'évidence un long moment avant de la prendre à bras ouvert.

Thorin baissa les yeux.

\- Merci d'être passé le voir. Quand il sera remit… J-je lui dirais que vous êtes venus.

Le cœur de Thorin se serra douloureusement. Il partit sans un mot.

Bilbo ne se remettrait pas.

Bilbo allait mourir.

X

Thorin s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ses doigts jouaient avec l'accoudoir, tapant à un rythme régulier, pensif. Il resta longtemps ainsi. La lumière déclina peu à peu au-dehors jusqu'à ce que les réverbères s'allument. Son regard fut attiré par leurs lumières.

Le manoir qu'il avait acheté avec sa fortune personnelle était plutôt petit pour un manoir. Une allée s'ouvrait largement en place devant le large porche après une dizaine de mètre. D'un côté, un chemin menait à l'arrière de la maison, contournant celle-ci. De l'autre côté, une vieille grange avait été retapée et aménagée en garage.

La façade du manoir était haute. Un perron couvert menait à l'entrée. Le bois était peint en blanc, se détachant sur la pierre grise et marron. La porte était très large et haute, cernée de deux fenêtres.

Au rez-de-chaussé, la meute avait organisé une salle de séjour, conviviale et chaleureuse, richement décoré. La cuisine avait été arrangée de sorte qu'il y avait un espace important entre le plan de travail au milieu de la pièce, la zone de cuisine et de réserve de nourriture, ainsi que la longue table de bois qui jouxtait la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. La meute se réunissait très souvent pour le dîner. Toujours chez Thorin.

Trois autres pièces servaient de bureau, notamment pour Frérin qui travaillait en free-lance depuis le manoir, mais aussi pour Dis et pour Thorin. La fratrie avait tenu à s'installer ensemble.

Les Durin naissaient, vivaient et mourraient ensemble.

Au premier étage se trouvait les chambres. Sauf celle de Thorin qui jouxtait son bureau reculé au rez-de-chaussé. Il ne supportait pas la proximité d'autres personnes quand il dormait. Frérin avait envahit deux chambres en faisant un trou dans le mur qui les séparait, juste en haut des escaliers. Lui qui était bordélique avait besoin d'énormément d'espace disait-il. Pour organiser son bordel.

Dis avait préféré s'exiler plus profondément dans l'étage, loin des oreilles. Le problème d'être un loup et de vivre avec des loups, c'est qu'on entendait tout. Et elle préférait parfois ne pas entendre les discussions de son plus jeune frère et de ses fils.

Fili et Kili s'étaient installés dans des chambres qui se faisaient face. Celle de Kili n'était pas bien grande. Une armoire faisait l'angle, juste à côté de la porte. Comme la pièce était sur deux façades du manoir, il bénéficiait de trois fenêtres, une par laquelle se glissait le soleil le matin et deux par lesquelles les rayons de l'après midi finissaient d'échouer. Il avait collé son lit simple contre le seul mur entier, avec un coffre au bout qui lui servait de table de nuit. Son bureau se dressait avec une étagère le surplombant dans un autre coin de la chambre. Cette pièce était la plus squattée du manoir.

Elle était mieux rangée que celle de Frérin et plus accueillante que celle de Fili.

Celle de ce dernier était un grand espace désert. Un lit à baldaquin squelettique, sans toit ni rideau, au matelas rasant le sol trônait dans un coin de la pièce où le mur était renfoncé. Une vieille cheminée occupait le milieu d'un mur perpendiculaire. À sa droite, une série de trois fenêtres collées éclairait le parquet propre. Dis avait insisté pour installer un canapé dans cette alcôve. À gauche de la cheminée, agencées dans le mur, étaient accrochées plusieurs étagères. Vides.

Quelques livres de cours traînaient sur une commode à peine garnit en vêtement dans un autre coin de la chambre et c'était tout. Kili se désolait à chaque fois qu'il venait dans la chambre de son frère. Fili n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'installer. La seule marque d'attention qu'il avait accordé à cette pièce était une guirlande de lumière colorée qui partait de l'interrupteur jusqu'à l'ampoule au plafond.

Thorin n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire sur la chambre de Fili. De nombreuses pièces étaient encore inoccupées et à peine aménagées dans le manoir et après tout, ils étaient récemment arrivés.

Thorin roula de la tête pour faire craquer sa nuque. Il se sentait las. Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il grogna pour toute réponse sachant pertinemment qui voulait le voir. Sa sœur prit cela comme une invitation. Elle entra et Frérin ferma derrière eux.

\- Tu es allé à l'hôpital, déclara Dis sans détour.

Thorin hocha la tête.

\- Alors ?

Thorin haussa les épaules.

\- Raah, dommage, se plaignit Frérin. Ça fait des jours que tu le surveilles ce p'tit bout. Ça m'aurait fait un petit frère.

Thorin ne releva pas. Dis prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de prendre la vie d'un innocent.

Dis posa sa main sur celle de son frère, stoppant son tapage nerveux.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de tuer une personne pour qui il avait un intérêt tout particulier, rectifia Frérin.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard lourd de reproches mais Thorin ne fit pas attention. Il savait que Frérin parlait souvent sans prendre la mesure de ses propos.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu as appliqué la loi, reprit Dis. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- Les lois sont mauvaises, siffla Frérin.

\- Mais elles sont notre pilier.

\- Elles restent puantes.

\- Les lois ne peuvent être contester Frérin, râla sa sœur.

\- Les lois peuvent être réécrites, assura ce dernier.

Dis se leva et fit un pas vers lui, menaçante.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire une chose pareille, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, ça suffit vous deux, grogna Thorin.

Les deux autres loups se turent et se lâchèrent du regard.

\- Frérin, tu as renoncé à la succession, rappela son frère. Tu ne peux plus prétendre intervenir dans les décisions de la famille lorsque les lois sont concernées.

Le plus jeune claqua de la langue de façon dédaigneuse et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Dis aussi, ai-je besoin de le préciser ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.

\- Frérin je te préviens…

\- Non c'est moi qui vous prévient, coupa Thorin en imposant le silence à sa sœur. Je suis l'alpha. Vous êtes ma famille mais c'est moi qui prend les décisions. Les lois des Durins nous ont toujours guidées. On les respecte un point c'est tout.

Il s'était levé et ses yeux avaient prit cette teinte rouge sang qui rappelait qui était le chef. Son frère et sa sœur se turent et cessèrent de se prendre la tête. Dis soupira tristement. Elle était peinée pour Thorin, car il était encore très jeune et en tant qu'alpha il avait du renoncer à beaucoup pour la meute. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir refusé la succession, ayant choisit son mari et ses fils plutôt que la meute, mais depuis plusieurs mois, elle souffrait de cette décision qui avait condamnée Thorin à tout sacrifier pour les siens, jusqu'à ce garçon qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil à leur arrivée. Frérin dut deviner ses pensées car il lui prit amoureusement la main et allégea son cœur lourd par ce simple geste. Les deux ne s'entendaient certes pas sur les questions concernant l'avenir de la meute, mais il était tendre avec elle, et la ménageait comme il pouvait. Depuis la mort de Vili, le père de Fili et Kili, Frérin était devenu très proche de sa sœur pour la soutenir.

Brusquement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment.

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD !

Fili se jeta sur Thorin à une vitesse prodigieuse. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à le repousser. Son neveu se transforma et revint à l'assaut, mais se fit à nouveau rabrouer. Thorin n'avait même pas prit la peine de se métamorphoser.

Dis elle, oui. Elle intercepta son fils alors qu'il allait à nouveau attaquer Thorin et le plaqua au sol.

\- Fili, Fili, Fili, soupira Frérin. Qu'est ce que Thorin a encore fait ?

Le blond aperçut son autre oncle et se calma immédiatement. Frérin avait toujours eut cet effet sur les loups de la meute. Il était un bêta particulier. Il était en mesure de calmer les instincts des loups qui l'entouraient, d'endormir leurs côtés sauvages, mais également, de résister aux ordres de l'alpha. Mais sa confiance aveugle en Thorin lui faisait souvent oublier ce détail.

\- Tu as mordu Bilbo, réussit à dire Fili tout en sentant sa colère remonter.

\- Effectivement, répondit Thorin.

\- De tous pourquoi lui !?

L'alpha fut surpris de la hargne de son neveu. Il resta immobile et silencieux.

\- Pourquoi !? Répond-moi !

Dis du appuyer plus fort pour maintenir son fils contre le tapis. Il déployait une force impressionnante dont elle n'avait jamais eut idée.

\- Bilbo est mon ami, grogna Fili. Et tu l'as condamné !

\- Héé, ce p'tit dégage vraiment quelque chose d'attachant ma parole, souffla Frérin. Kili m'avait bien dit qu'il était addictif…

Personne ne releva son commentaire. Thorin se contentait d'observer calmement Fili. Il soupira et se massa la nuque.

\- Fili, je vais te placer sous la garde de Dwalin et Balin le temps que nous terminions de passer l'accord avec les américains.

À cet instant, Dis fut surpassée par son fils. Il se releva d'un bond, la projetant rudement en arrière et plaqua Thorin contre un mur.

\- Tu ne me mettras pas de côté !

Thorin saisit son neveu par les poignets et le força sans mal à le lâcher.

\- Je te protège de toi-même, dit-il doucement. Tu n'es plus toi Fili.

\- La faute à qui ? siffla le plus jeune.

Le visage de Thorin se décomposa et celui de Fili se fendit dans un sourire. Ses yeux bleuirent et il recula légèrement.

\- Tu l'as tué, murmura-t-il. Tu as tué Bilbo, la personne avec qui tu avais le plus de chance d'être heureux.

Thorin ne laissa rien paraître de son malaise naissant, cependant Frérin sentit sa détresse et cela le choqua. Thorin lâcha Fili qui recula un peu plus.

\- C'est très bien, finit par dire son neveu. Très très bien même. Je veux que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert. En pensant que tu aurais pu être heureux avec lui.

Thorin serra les dents.

Quand était-ce devenu si compliqué entre eux ? Ha oui… depuis cette fille.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Fili lui tourna le dos.

\- Je m'en vais, déclara-t-il. Je quitte la meute.

Thorin se redressa mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement que son neveu avait disparu. Il se tourna hagard vers Frérin qui aidait Dis à se relever, tout aussi surprit que lui. Leur sœur tourna vers Thorin ses grands yeux embrouillés par les larmes.

\- Dis moi que tu vas le ramener, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

**Bon ça fait pas une semaine, mais j'espère que vous allez pas vous en plaindre ! *espoir***

**Sinon, vous avez noté que vous étiez tellement en train de rager contre Thorin que vous avez oublié que Fili était votre cible de rage il y a quelques chapitres :D ? *jesuisdieu***

**Réponses-Rewiews blablabla :**

**Maeva Cerise : **Cliffanger de partout XD Vous allez y avoir droit souvent je crois :3 Moi pas tuer Bilbo ? Haha, ne me sous-estime pas ! J'essairais de rendre grâce à Thorin même si rien ne l'excusera jamais ;) Héhé, merci en tout cas !

**Sanga36 : **Tu peux flipper ! Héhé ! C'est pas passé l'attentat contre Bilbo XD Ben déjà, pour réagir, Bilbo il faudrait qu'il survivre X) Beacon Hills à McCall ! Vas y fais des banderoles et des petits goodies, je supporte !

**justelaura : **J'aurais bien envie de m'excuser de te voler des minutes de sommeil, mais ça me fait trop plaisir pour que je le fasse XD

Vas-y, fais une thèse sur Thorin Oakenshield. Je veux lire ça. Du coup, si on se lance dans les chiffres : Vili aurait 39-40 ans. Et j'ai encore plein de personnages à qui j'ai donné des âges ! Mais tu le découvriras par la suite ;)

Kili est juste l'incarnation de la gentillesse pour moi. Bien qu'il va se dévoiler (si j'arrive à l'écrire) sous un autre jour très prochainement. Et en fait, non, Fili est pas différent. Enfin si. Mais non. Mince. Tu comprendras XD ! Thorin et Fili sont très similaires. Mais Fili est pas différent de ce qu'il est dans le Hobbit.

Non je pense pas que le dragon serait passé XD je préfère le coup du métamorphe dragon. Plus discret, c'est sûr.

Ha, ben ça dépend si l'accord est passé dans les règles ou pas. J'ai jamais dit que les Durin seraient réglos. Et pire. J'ai jamais dit que Scott sera réglo :D Ouais non, même moi je trouve Thorin con de refuser le marché de Scott. Mais j'ai pas le choix, il faut qu'il refuse pour qu'arrive ce qui arrive XD La clarté dans cette phrase tu noteras.

Hum... j'avais pas réfléchit à ça quand j'ai écrit je t'avoue. Mais en y repensant, je dirais que c'est par volonté. Tu fusionnes pas deux meutes si un des alphas est pas op. Après les bétas ont pas le choix, ils doivent suivre les décisions de leur alpha, sinon ça serait un peu comme le trahir. Mais je vais re-papoter de ça ;)

Pour info, j'ai pas encore révélé Thorin dans toute sa splendeur (même dans les chapitres pré-écrit). Et je parle même pas de Scott. Lui quand je vais lui accorder sa part de classe, tout les autres ils vont ressembler à des lutins de noël à côté (enfin j'espère XD). Je vais essayer de caser les lois à un moment, faut juste que je trouve le bon timing dans l'histoire :D Et non, les lois sont pas forcément légales XD

Ben ouais, le chocolat ça calme, tout le monde le sait. XD Dylan O'Brien est vraiment bon acteur et il pète la classe en Stiles, mais j'avoue que pour moi Stiles ne serait rien sans Scott. Et inversement. Dans le sens où ils se complètent. T'enlève l'un des deux, tu brises quelque chose et la série devient NULLE. Sinon, oui, c'est le Sterek (Stiles/Derek) que je compte développer :)

Là où Thorin passe, les alentours trépassent XD Ha t'étais pas loin, mais non, pas tuer :D Je t'explique, Stiles est hyper résistant parce qu'il passe son temps depuis la saison 1 de Teen Wolf à se faire plaquer contre des murs, des portes, des casiers et j'en passe, par Derek. Alors son dos est entraîné t'inquiète pas XD La maison des Stilinski n'a jamais été située dans le show mais j'aime à l'imaginer un peu perdue dans une longue rue, où les maisons sont très espacées, et où on entend pas les voisins qui font la fête à 3h du matin.

Bilbo enfermé dans une cave. Ma parole c'est une idée ! Déconne pas, tu viens de me donner une VRAIE idée. Bon et ça va, dans le genre je m'oppose à mon alpha, Fili s'améliore non ? Oui j'ai repensé à Thorin et à l'Arkenstone.

Si tu espère que Dis contrôle son p'tit frère oublis. Ce sera plutôt le rôle de Frérin x)

Ouais, un Bilbo rancunier :D Qu'est ce que c'est drôle à écrire XD J'adore. Mais oui vas-y imagine tout ce que tu veux et fais-en moi part :)

Moi une double personnalité ? Mais pas du tout mon précieux ! Elle nous a découvert mon précieux. Cette sale femme au chat roux pelucheux va nous faire du mal mon précieux. Humhum ! En tout cas merci pour les compliments :3

T'es mordue ?

Héhé, heureuse que ça t'ai plus en tout cas !

**Entropythings : ***cours se cacher*

*reviens prudemment*

Pas taper ?

Ok alors. Déteste Thorin, ça t'a fait oublié Fili -je t'avais dit que tu le détesterais pas éternellement ce blond. Je reprend ton Stiles Sexy Stilinski pour la suite XD Tu vas beaucoup apprécier quand tu verras qui le dit ! Oui tu me dis que tu refuses mon chapitre à chaque chapitre XD Je retiens pour la suite, faut plus que je touche à Stiles. Noooon, mais comme si j'allais me retenir XD !

OMG j'aurais tellement pas pensé à ça si t'avais pas précisé XDDDDDDDDD ! Tu m'as achevé là... Mon Sterek Mon Sterek X)... J'ai pas attendu 65 ans ! J'ai eu du courage ! J'espère que t'es fière de ta papaye-hobbit ! Ha, et au passage. As-tu remarquer que je me suis inspirée de toi pour un aspect de Frérin ? :D

**Aller c'était le chapitre de la semaine ! Je suis très contente de l'avoir posté :D à la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

\- Fili est devenu un oméga.

Scott arrêta la course de son verre vers sa bouche et leva les yeux vers Kili. L'adolescent avait surgit de nul par, interrompant subitement le jeune homme en pleine séance de rage contre Thorin.

\- Bonjour à toi, lança Stiles. Oui, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, les mouches pètent, et accessoirement on va bien après que ta meute nous ai agressé, même si à ta défense, tu as voulu t'interposer.

Kili sourit à la réplique de l'hyperactif et s'installa à côté de lui à la petite table de quatre que Stiles et Scott partageaient dans le réfectoire. Ils profitaient d'avoir les mêmes horaires de pause pour manger ensemble, tout les deux, pour une fois qu'ils étaient seul à seul.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Fili est devenu un oméga ? demanda Scott en terminant de boire.

\- Hier, il est rentré très énervé. Pire que d'habitude. On avait passé les derniers jours chez Ori -un autre loup- et d'un coup il a pété un câble. Il est partit pour parler avec Thorin. Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Il est pas venus au lycée.

\- Ben il fait juste une fugue, commenta Stiles.

\- Non. Fili ne partirais jamais sans me le dire, assura Kili.

Stiles posa sa fourchette et regarda tour à tour Scott et Kili.

\- Il est devenu un oméga, reprit ce dernier. J'ai entendu Frérin et maman en parler.

Scott se désintéressa totalement de son plateau et se pencha vers Kili.

\- C'est quoi le problème exactement ?

\- J'ai déjà évoqué les lois des Durins ? L'une d'elle indique qu'un loup de la meute peut devenir solitaire, un oméga, si il le souhaite avec l'accord de l'alpha, et dans la mesure où il se contrôle totalement pour ne pas risquer des accidents.

\- Mais ?

\- Sauf que Fili n'a pas l'accord de Thorin et qu'il ne se contrôle carrément pas. Il pourrait même blesser des humains.

\- Tu nous demandes quoi là exactement ? interrogea Stiles curieusement.

Kili baissa la tête et se gratta le cuir chevelu. Son expression s'était faite gênée.

\- Si la meute l'apprend, ils l'abattrons. C'est la loi. Un loup qui ne se maîtrise pas et qui a délibérément tourné le dos à son alpha est condamné à mort et traqué jusqu'à son dernier souffle par le reste de la meute.

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux. Stiles était tout autant choqué. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciait Fili, leur premier contact ayant été juste catastrophique, mais l'idée qu'il était comme condamné à mort leur soulevait le cœur.

\- Je vais prévenir Derek, déclara Stiles en se levant.

\- Je me charge de réunir la meute, ajouta Scott en l'imitant.

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Kili paniqué en se levant également..

\- On va chercher ton frère, répondit Scott en lui jetant un regard compatissant. C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu ?

Kili acquiesça les yeux remplit d'espoir. Scott McCall allait définitivement devenir son idole.

\- Mais je m'octroie le droit de lui faire ravaler sa belle gueule à coup de poing quand on l'aura trouvé, déclara Stiles.

Scott haussa les épaules face à la mine déconfite de Kili.

\- Tu as une idée d'où il pourrait être ? fit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est un loup, répondit l'anglais comme si il énonçait l'évidence.

\- La forêt donc, siffla Stiles. Comme c'est fin.

\- En tout cas, grogna Scott, la chasse est ouverte !

X

\- Bonjour Bilbo, murmura Malia. J'espère que tu m'entends. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille s'assit et croisa ses bras sur le matelas du malade. Bilbo était au plus mal mais son état s'était stabilisé en un sommeil profond depuis une semaine. Les médecins ne lui donnaient pas plus de quelques jours à présent. Mr Baggins avait été anéantit par la nouvelle. Mme Baggins avait prit l'avion dès qu'elle avait appris que son fils était à l'hôpital, et les deux parents vivaient ensemble l'angoisse de voir leur enfant partir.

On était lundi, exactement 15 jours après que Thorin ait mordu Bilbo. Malia était venue seule ce jour-là. Le reste de la meute était occupée à pourchasser Fili. Ils avaient faillit le coincer la veille, mais l'oméga avait réussit à filer à l'anglaise -sans mauvais jeu de mot. Malia avait voulu rester auprès de Bilbo aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai réussis à résoudre une équation au tableau, dit-elle. C'était agréable comme sensation. Mes efforts ont été récompensés. Le prof a été surpris mais il m'a félicité…

Elle prit la main de Bilbo et la serra.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est la pleine lune Bilbo…

X

Il hurla. La douleur s'intensifia et il tomba dans la poussière. Une semaine et demi qu'il échappait aux meutes.

Celle de son oncle avait du mal à se repérer dans la réserve et il se servait de ça à son avantage. Il avait encore la force de les distancer. Mais celle de McCall connaissait le terrain et il avait de plus en plus de mal à les semer.

Il se releva comme il put et se traîna dans la grotte. Il allait s'y reposer un moment. Une heure, peut être deux. Puis il partirait en chasse. Il huma l'air en plissant le nez. Les meutes étaient encore loin. Tant mieux. Il se laissa glisser contre un roc et ferma les yeux. Il grelottait et mourrait de faim mais il se refusait à s'approcher à nouveau des habitations. Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa meute, il avait déjà perdu l'esprit quatre fois.

La première fois, il avait agressé un automobiliste arrêté en pleine nuit sur le bord de la route. Il l'avait observé et s'était jeté sur lui avant de lui lacérer le bras. Cette nuit là, il avait réussit à reprendre le contrôle de la bête en lui. Il s'était enfuit avant que sa victime ne voit son visage, le laissant gravement blessé au bras.

La deuxième fois, il avait faim, et était allé dans une supérette. Il avait dévasté le magasin. Le vendeur s'était enfermé dans la salle de repos du personnel en priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais il avait été trop attiré par l'odeur de la peur. Il s'en délectait. Il avait enfoncé la porte et avait égorgé l'innocent. Apparemment, celui là avait survécu miraculeusement.

La troisième fois il avait presque tué un enfant. Un groupe de gamins braillards qui jouaient dans un parc. Leur balle lui était arrivé en pleine tête. Ça l'avait mit dans une rage folle et quand il avait reprit conscience, un des petits gisait sous lui, inerte, et ses griffes étaient encore enfoncées dans sa chaire.

La quatrième fois, il essayait de fuir Nori qui l'avait retrouvé. Il avait sauvagement déboîté l'épaule du loup et lui avait brisé la main avant de s'échapper dans la nuit. Mais l'autre l'avait suivit. Et là, leur route avait croisé celle de jeunes fêtards saouls. Ni une ni deux, il leur avait sauté dessus et avait eut le temps d'en blesser gravement deux, et de fracasser le crâne d'un troisième avant de fuir vers la réserve.

Son sommeil fut de courte durée. Une odeur inconnue parvint à ses narines et le mit en alerte. Il se leva et se glissa silencieusement à l'entrée de la grotte. L'hyperactif de la meute de McCall était en contre bas. Sûrement à sa recherche. Le voir là à sa merci réveilla totalement Fili. Il se campa sur ses jambes et sur ses avants bras dans une position animale et se prépara à sauter.  
Brusquement, il s'élança. Au même moment, il entendit une détonation et quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet entre les côtes. Il s'effondra dans la poussière en poussant un grognement. Il baissa les yeux et vit une fléchette plantée dans son flanc. D'un geste sec il la retira et se leva. La meute de McCall était là, tout autour de lui. Avec Kili. Voir son frère lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Fili se projeta vers lui et ils roulèrent au sol. Il lui saisit le bras et s'entêta à tirer dessus malgré les cris de douleurs de son frère. Scott s'interposa, souleva Fili et le balança contre un rocher. Sa tête cogna salement la pierre et il fut étourdit. Trois paires de bras en profitèrent pour le plaquer au sol.

\- Deaton ! hurla Derek.

Un homme basané apparut dans le champs de vision de Fili. Il lui planta une seringue et appuya pour déverser son contenu dans son corps. Peu à peu, le jeune homme redevint humain, et s'évanouit.

\- Ouah, souffla Stiles qui arrivait avec Lydia. C'est un gros morceau.

À côté d'eux, Kira aidait Kili à se relever.

\- Est-ce qu'il est… ? demanda le jeune garçon inquiet.

\- Endormit oui, répondit Deaton en administrant une autre piqûre au loup fou.

\- Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir le calmer ? questionna Parrish qui s'approchait.

Le vétérinaire acquiesça.

\- Joli tir au fait, complimenta Stiles.

L'adjoint de son père sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Il faut l'emmener au plus vite à la clinique, ordonna Deaton. Vu son état les somnifères ne feront pas effet très longtemps.

Derek et Scott soulevèrent Fili et tout le groupe se pressa.

\- J'emmène Kili à l'hôpital, décréta Stiles arrivé aux voitures. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir l'état de Bilbo et retrouver Malia.

\- Je viens avec toi, répondit Lydia.

\- On vous tiens au courant de la suite, promit Kira en grimpant derrière Scott sur sa moto.

Une fois arrivé à la clinique vétérinaire, Fili fut déposé sur la table en métal qui servait pour soigner les animaux. Parrish le menotta poings et pieds de sortes que s'il se réveillait il ne pourrait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Deaton découpa son tee-shirt laissant apparaître de nombreux hématomes et plusieurs coupures.

\- Hug… c'est sale, commenta Liam.

\- Il a plusieurs côtes fêlées et toutes ses petites coupures indiquent qu'il courait à quatre patte, expliqua Deaton.

\- Comme un loup ? s'étonna Kira.

\- Exactement. Sa bête prend de plus en plus le contrôle et son corps ne le supporte pas.

\- Pour un loup mordu je peux comprendre que la perte de contrôle soit récurrente, surtout si il est jeune et récemment mordu, ou qu'il est en proie à de violentes émotions, grogna Derek avec une moue sinistre. Mais Fili ne remplit pas la première case. Il est loup de naissance. Le contrôle est presque inné chez nous.

\- Il a peut être contracté quelque chose qui dérègle ses sens, supposa Deaton.

\- Comme une maladie ? questionna Scott. Mais les loups ne peuvent pas être malade.

Le vétérinaire hocha gravement la tête. Il continua d'ausculter Fili et finit par froncer les sourcils.

\- Là regardez. Cette marque est celle d'une brûlure mais elle devrait déjà être guérit.

Scott et Derek se penchèrent et observèrent la zone rouge sombre qui s'étalait sur une large partie juste au dessous de l'aisselle.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une brûlure pareille, souffla Derek dégoutté.

\- Moi si, mais j'espère me tromper, avoua Deaton.

Scott leva les yeux vers le druide.

\- C'est un empoisonnement à base d'aconit tue loup, reprit ce dernier. Pas étonnant qu'il soit sauvage et violent. La douleur engendré par l'aconit lui fait perdre la tête. Et vu l'emplacement, il aura très bien pu cacher cette blessure à sa meute. J'espère juste que ça ne date pas trop.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Kira.

\- Plus cela fera longtemps qu'il est infecté, plus difficile ce sera de le guérir. Si c'est seulement possible.

Scott loucha vers le visage endormit de Fili.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda-t-il soudain très concerné par son sort, et plus seulement parce que Kili lui avait demandé de l'aide.

\- Je vais désinfecter la plaie, annonça Deaton. La douleur le réveillera sûrement alors soyez prêt à le maintenir en place.

Les loups hochèrent la tête. Scott se plaça au niveau des épaules de l'anglais, Derek sur son flanc droit et Liam attrapa les jambes. Deaton fouilla dans des étagères et revint les bras chargés. Il étala le tout sur un plan de travail derrière et prépara ce dont il allait avoir besoin.

\- Parrish vous allez m'assister, ordonna le médecin au policier resté jusque là en retrait. Kira si Fili se dégage, tranche le, n'hésite pas.

Parrish s'avança et attendit qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Kira elle, tira son sabre et inspira profondément. Scott lui lança un regard confiant qu'elle lui rendit. Deaton prit enfin plusieurs cotons imbibés de substances douteuses mais curatives et lança un regard circulaire aux loups.

\- J'y vais.

Il commença délicatement à appliquer son baume et l'effet fut immédiat. Fili reprit connaissance en hurlant et se tordit de douleur, forçant les trois loups à se transformer pour le tenir. Le blond se transforma et chercha à mordre et à griffer. Scott bloqua ses mains et essaya de lui parler. Mais Fili ne l'entendait pas et ne cessait de crier et de se débattre. Kira leva son arme alors que le stress montait.

\- Il a quelque chose sous la peau, Parrish donnez moi la pince, ordonna Deaton sans cesser de désinfecter.

Le policier la lui donna immédiatement. Le vétérinaire approcha l'outil mais Fili se débattit de plus belle et réussi même à libérer une de ses jambes qu'il agita dans l'air. Liam réussit à la re-capturer et s'allongea presque dessus pour la bloquer.

Deaton plongea la pince sous la peau du loup accentuant la douleur et les râles.

\- Là… ça y est presque…

Un nouveau soubresaut de Fili faillit lui faire perdre son outil mais il réussit à garder le contrôle.

\- C'est bon ! s'écria-t-il en retirant peu à peu un morceau dur de sous la peau de Fili. Parrish une autre compresse !

Quand il eut tout à fait extrait la mystérieuse chose, il la jeta presque sur le plan de travail derrière et désinfecta à nouveau la plaie à présent sanglante. Tout doucement, l'énergie que mettait Fili à s'agiter se dissipa et il finit par cesser totalement de bouger. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration lourde. Scott sentit qu'il pouvait arrêter de le maintenir mais garda ses mains posées sur son torse au cas où. Les épaules de Kira s'affaissèrent et elle abaissa totalement son sabre. Deaton termina de panser la blessure du loup et lui injecta un calmant. Bientôt, Fili s'endormit sur la table d'opération.

Liam souffla fort et se laissa glisser contre un mur, légèrement fatigué. Derek passa de l'autre côté de la table et observa ce que Deaton avait retiré de sous la chaire de l'anglais.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Parrish avec une grimace.

Le vétérinaire se retourna après quelques minutes, retira le sang de la chose rapidement à l'aide d'une lingette et l'amena à la lumière, juste au dessus de Fili pour que tout le monde la vois.

\- Un ongle ? dit Liam avec écœurement.

\- Une griffe, précisa Deaton. Enduite d'aconits. C'est très certainement cela qui causait ses sautes d'humeurs dont a parlé Kili et qui a provoqué sa perte de contrôle.

\- Comment c'est arrivé là ? grogna Scott.

Deaton ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un vacarme épouvantable l'en empêcha. Soudain, plusieurs hommes apparurent. Le premier désarma Kira et la ceintura, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste. Liam fut plaqué au mur par un autre qui portait un chapeau ridicule. Parrish tenta de sortir son arme mais il fut repoussé contre un meuble par un homme avec un certain embonpoint et un autre avec une large cicatrice sur le front le plaqua à son tour.

Derek bondit et cogna deux intrus avant d'être immobiliser par Dwalin.

Deaton resta droit et ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que deux autres loups l'encadraient. Scott ne lâcha pas Fili et fixa méchamment le reste de la meute qui entrait dans la pièce. Enfin, Thorin fit son apparition suivit d'une femme et d'un autre homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Fili mais en brun. Les yeux de Thorin passèrent de Fili à Scott quelques secondes puis il s'approcha de son neveu. D'un coup il sortit ses griffes.

Aussitôt Scott s'interposa entre lui et Fili.

\- Écarte toi, ordonna calmement Thorin.

\- Non.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, grogna l'autre alpha. Fili est soumis à nos lois et nos lois le condamnent.

Scott fronça les sourcils et vit derrière la femme tressaillir.

\- C'est votre fils hein ? lui dit-il. Vous êtes la mère de Fili ? Et vous êtes d'accord pour le tuer ?

Dis détourna la tête et Frérin se décala pour cacher la peine évidente de sa sœur derrière lui. Thorin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott et força un peu dessus.

\- Pousse toi, grogna-t-il.

\- Vous allez le tuer si je me pousse.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, siffla Thorin.

Cette fois, Scott discerna la colère dans la voix de l'anglais. Ses yeux avaient viré aux rouges.

\- Vous l'aimez, assura le lycéen. Vous l'aimez et vous n'avez aucune envie de lui faire du mal.

Thorin le repoussa violemment sur le côté. Scott tint bon et revint s'interposer.

\- Il a agressé des humains, grogna un bêta du nom de Mîhm à l'air austère. Il est un danger pour notre espèce, même pour vous les américains.

\- Il n'a tué personne, défendit Derek.

\- Mais il en avait l'intention. Et si on en l'arrête pas il recommencera.

Scott serra les dents.

\- Et ça vous convient ?! lâcha-t-il. Tuer l'un des vôtres ne vous fait rien ?! Après tout ceux que vous avez perdu.

Thorin souleva Scott et le jeta en arrière.

\- Tuer mon héritier ne m'apportera aucun bonheur ! Tuer mon neveu ne fera qu'assombrir mon cœur ! Mais nous avons des lois. Je t'interdit de me juger !

\- Il était malade ! rétorqua Liam. Il était empoisonné !

Frérin tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

\- Thorin, intervint Mîmh. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

L'alpha anglais baissa la tête et s'approcha de Fili. Scott voulut le retenir mais Mîmh le bloqua. Thorin leva ses griffes et les posa sur la gorge de son neveu. Il trembla à peine et resserra sa prise sur la chaire. Mais une main le bloqua.

\- Attend ! ordonna Frérin.

Thorin voulut se dégager mais la poigne de son frère se fit plus dure. Thorin n'insista pas, espérant en son fort intérieur que son frère ne le laisserait pas faire de mal à Fili.

\- Il a été empoisonné ? demanda Frérin à Deaton.

Le vétérinaire le dévisagea puis hocha la tête.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci planté sous sa peau, dit-il en montrant la griffe. Elle est recouverte d'aconit et il en reste encore dans son corps à mon avis. Il est toujours empoisonné. Si on ne le soigne pas, pas besoin de le tuer, le temps s'en chargera.

Thorin pâlit violemment et recula. Il fixait la griffe avec peur. Dis se précipita et écarta ses deux frères pour venir tâter le visage de son fils. Les larmes perlèrent à la vue de ses blessures.

\- On peut le soigner ? fit-elle faiblement.

\- Si vous m'en donner le temps, assura Deaton.

\- Thorin ! grimaça Mîmh. C'est contraire aux lois ! On ne peut pas l'épargner ! Tout le monde ici le veux mais si on commence à transgresser les lois nous sommes perdus !

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers l'alpha anglais. Ce dernier fixait Derek.

\- Les Hale ont vécu sans loi, siffla Frérin en fusillant Mîmh du regard.

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Ses deux fils Kîmh et Nînh se redressèrent, observant attentivement la réaction de leur père. Ils étaient petits pour de jeunes hommes et robustes comme leur géniteur. Leurs têtes blondes s'agitaient, surveillant tout le monde et jetant des regards mauvais au américains.

Finalement Thorin recula. Un sourire triomphant marqua le visage de Frérin et il nargua Mîmh. Les autres loups s'entre regardèrent avec appréhension.

\- Si vous le soignez, reprit Thorin en s'adressant à Deaton, êtes vous certain qu'il saura se contrôler ?

\- Tout à fait certain.

Dis tourna la tête vers son petit frère et son regard se fit implorant.

\- Thorin, murmura-t-elle.

Un long silence suivit. Thorin semblait prit dans un combat intérieur déchirant. Il était soumis aux regards de ses loups, et particulièrement à celui de Mîmh et de Borin, qui comptaient sur lui pour faire respecter la loi.

\- Thorin, tu ne peux pas, grogna Mîmh.

Balin s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son alpha dans un geste de soutiens alors que Dwalin desserrait sa prise sur Derek, jetant un regard mauvais à Mîmh.

\- Fais comme bon te semble, ordonna Balin. Tu es notre alpha. Nous te faisons confiance.

Thorin ferma les yeux et serra ses poings. Scott fronça les sourcils et à nouveau vint se positionner entre l'anglais et son neveu.

\- Quel genre d'alpha es-tu si tu ne peux même pas protéger ceux que tu aimes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant et colérique.

La question frappa de plein fouet Thorin. Il scruta Scott puis baissa résolument la tête devant lui avant de se tourner vers les siens.

\- Je suis l'alpha des Durin, déclara-t-il. Mes décisions font lois.

Il appuya son regard sur Mîmh et le loup se ratatina sur lui même.

\- Soignez Fili s'il vous plaît, implora Thorin à l'attention de Deaton sans quitter son bêta des yeux.

Dis poussa un soupir de soulagement et embrassa son garçon encore inconscient. D'un regard de Thorin, tout ses loups relâchèrent leurs captifs..

\- Pour pouvoir le soigner, j'ai besoin de savoir d'où peut provenir cet aconit, déclara Deaton. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée d'où peut venir cette griffe ?

Dis secoua négativement la tête, comme le reste de la meute.

\- Oui, répondit Thorin à la surprise générale.

Sa sœur tourna vers lui ses grands yeux bleus gris.

\- Un métamorphe dragon, expliqua son alpha.

Les mines des anglais s'assombrirent immédiatement. Dis éclata en sanglot. Thorin se tourna vers elle et la força à se redresser.

\- Rentre, souffla-t-il. Va te reposer.

Sa sœur refusa d'un mouvement de tête. Il la secoua légèrement.

\- Frérin va te ramener. Tout le monde, rentrez.

\- Mais Fili…

\- Moi je reste, la coupa-t-il. Je reste avec lui.

Dis renifla et finit par hocher la tête. Aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, les loups anglais désertèrent la clinique, laissant leur alpha seul dans ces murs. Il attendit d'être sûr que tout les loups soient partit pour se tourner vers Scott.

\- Si il esquisse le moindre mouvement violent. Si il sort ne serait-ce qu'une griffe, je l'élimine, promit-il à contre cœur.

Scott lui lança un regard mauvais. Il avait juste envie d'encastrer la belle gueule de Thorin dans un mur. Ou une fenêtre. Une fenêtre de préférence, ça promettait d'être un peu plus douloureux. Derek intervint en se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

\- Kili, dit-il simplement.

Kira réagit immédiatement et tira son téléphone de sa poche. Elle sortit dans l'entrée en contournant prudemment Thorin et appela le numéro de Stiles. L'hyperactif répondit presque immédiatement.

\- _Ouais ? Alors ? Ça va ? Le blond va comment ?_

\- Mal, mais il va guérir. Il est empoisonné par de l'aconit. Deaton pense que son comportement vient de là.

\- _Quoi son côté présomptueux et tape à __l'œil__ ?_

\- Haha, très drôle. Dit à Kili que son frère va être soigné. Et de votre côté ?

\- _Melissa est en train de finir de soigner Kili. Je suis avec Malia et Lydia. On est près de Bilbo._

Kira sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Et ?

\- _… ça continu à se dégrader_, répondit Stiles d'une voix tremblante. _Ses parents arrivent du coup on va les laisser entre eux. On vous rejoin__t__._

\- A tout de suite.

Kira raccrocha le ventre noué. Elle retourna dans la salle de soin et n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer la situation -sauf à Deaton et Parrish qui n'avaient pas la super audition. Thorin et Scott ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Le lycéen bouillait de colère contre l'anglais mais tentait de se contenir. De son côté, Deaton s'affairait à préparer un antidote suffisamment puissant pour calmer Fili, assisté par Parrish et Kira. Liam lui, surveillait Fili mais également les alphas qui semblaient pouvoir se sauter dessus pour s'égorger à tout moment.

Après un long moment, le bruit des voitures qui arrivaient se fit entendre, et le reste de la meute McCall entra avec Kili.

\- Woah ! hurla Stiles en apercevant Thorin. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui !?

L'intéressé grimaça. Il pâlit en voyant le bras bandé de Kili et se précipita vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? questionna-t-il durement.

Le jeune homme fit la moue, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Kili ? insista son oncle.

\- Fili m'a presque arraché le bras. Avec ses crocs.

Thorin devint livide. Une ombre passa sur son visage et il se mordit jusqu'au sang. Il fit volte face et sortit ses griffes. Immédiatement, Scott se posta devant Fili pour le protéger.

\- Il est dangereux, grogna Thorin. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Vous ne lui ferez rien, articula Scott calmement d'une voix où perçait une colère sourde.

\- Il a faillit tuer son propre frère, articula Thorin. Il est condamné…

\- Et tu as condamné le mien de frère, répliqua Scott. Je n'ai pas eut la force de protéger Bilbo, mais je peux protéger Fili. Plus personne ne mourra dans MA ville.

Un grognement sinistre monta dans la gorge de Thorin, un mélange de rancune et de regrets. Ils se jaugèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Derek s'interpose.

\- Toi tu dégage, ordonna-t-il en désignant Thorin. Tes ondes négatives sont dangereuses et tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Vu qu'il s'agit de ton neveu et que tu es partagé entre ton désir de le sauver et ton devoir d'alpha. Je connais vos lois. Et je ne parlerais pas de ce que tu as fait à Bilbo. Alors tu fous le camp tout de suite. Kili va rester.

Son cousin lui lança un regard hargneux auquel Derek répondit par un grognement rauque. Thorin était effrayant mais Derek était tout aussi intimidant quand il le voulait. Kili posa sa main valide sur l'avant bras de son oncle et tenta de le calmer.

\- J'attends dehors, finit par lâcher l'alpha anglais.

Il bouscula Stiles et disparut. L'humain poussa un gros soupir en se massant l'épaule.

\- Vous auriez dut lui casser la gueule, grogna-t-il. Il ne mérite pas tes efforts Scott.

Son ami sourit et reporta son attention sur Fili. Oui, les anglais ne méritaient pas ses efforts mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner quelqu'un dans le besoin. De plus, même si Fili s'était montré désagréable dès leur première rencontre, à présent il ressemblait à un chiot qui avait besoin d'aide. Bilbo lui avait dit que Fili n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, et à présent, Scott était persuadé que son frère de cœur avait eut raison. Alors oui, Scott faisait des efforts pour Fili, parce que Bilbo aurait voulu qu'il en fasse.

Kili s'approcha de son frère et observa la plaie sous son aisselle.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu cette blessure, avoua-t-il.

\- De par l'état de l'infection, il l'a au moins depuis 2 bons mois, nota Deaton. Peut être même plus.

Le visage de Kili se décomposa. Tant de temps et il ne l'avait jamais vu ? Et pourtant cela correspondait à _cette_ histoire…

Deaton le sortit de ses pensées en s'adressant à tout le monde d'une voix forte.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien allez dans la salle d'attente, je vais commencer à le soigner. Scott tu restes, tu vas m'aider.

Tous hochèrent la tête et obéirent à l'injonction du vétérinaire. Kili resta un instant de plus à loucher sur son frère, puis suivit le mouvement.

* * *

**Je suis en vacances ! Enfin ! J'ai validé mon stage, enchaîné avec un week-end bord de mer et je suis enfin de retour très inspirée !**

**Pour fêter ça, je vais vous révéler un petit truc : au prochain chapitre, vous connaîtrez enfin l'histoire de Fili. **

**Allez, réponses à vos reviews !**

**Sanga36 :** Thorin va subir les conséquences de ses actes, n'ai crainte ;) Merci de tes encouragements !

**Maeva Cerise :** Tes rêves sont beaux XD Je pense que tu as eut pas mal de réponses à tes questions, et très vite tu auras les autres ;) Merci !

**Entropythings :** Je ne te reproche pas de torturer Stiles enfin. Je te reproches de toujours le torturer lui ! Moi je varie les plaisirs XD Donc oui réfléchis bien !

J'avoue que Thorin est pas malin d'essayer de se faire bien voir par Bilbo en disant qu'il voulait mordre Stiles. Il perd toute sa crédibilité. Héhé, compte sur moi pour régler cette histoire et instaurer un Thilbo :)

Je pense que tu l'auras compris mais comme tu le disais, nop, Fili a pas conscience de tout ce qui l'entoure et ce qu'il se passe. Donc oui, il est bizarre XD Oui je pense que si Stiles est touché par Derek tu te plaindra pas hein.

Ouiii tu es ma "Muse" pour Frérin ! Et pas seulement pour son côté bordélique XD mais ça il faudra encore attendre pour le voir. Soit pas vexée :o il est cool Frérin.

**justelaura : **Oui pourquoi Break Dance ? Une envie particulière ? XD

Ha oui oui, la morsure de Thorin est bien moche. Je te dessinerais ça si tu veux. Mais non il était pas ridicule ton dessin !

En vrai officiellement le shériff Stilinski n'a pas de nom XD un jour un fan a dit qu'il s'appelait John et c'est devenu vrai pour tout le fandom -jusqu'au moment où la série révélera son vrai prénom.

Non en vrai, ça passe l'excuse du loup pour la morsure ! Crois pas ! Enfin, si personne ne fais de recherches poussées et que personne ne découvre que la région de Beacon Hills est vide de loup normaux bien sûr. J'avoue que j'ai pas de réponse pour ta question béta/humain tout ça.

C'était important pour moi de montrer les personnalités des persos à travers leurs chambres aussi. Notamment celle de Fili (on se demande pourquoi). J'évoque la mort de Vili un peu plus loin dans la fic ;) Et non j'ai inventé ce point là à propos de Frérin, ça n'existe pas dans la série. J'avais lu ça dans un roman il y a longtemps et c'était les loups omgéas qui étaient rares qui pouvaient résister aux ordres de l'alpha. Sauf que dans Teen Wolf, oméga désigne les loups solitaires alors je pouvais pas le reprendre. Sinon oui, Balin et Dwalin ont tués des innocents.

Je suis très cruelle. Mais j'adore ça :D

J'ignore qui t'a mordu mais je lui suis reconnaissante :3 ça me fait ultra plaisir ! Après peut être que tu seras déçu à un moment, qui sait.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A très vite ;) **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

…

_\- J'ai mal. Ça fait mal._

_\- Tu ne guéris pas… _

_\- J'ai mal. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. S'il te plaît._

_\- Non… Non ne me demande pas ça._

_\- S'il te plaît._

_\- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire le moindre mal… Je t'aime._

_\- Justement… si tu m'aimes… achève moi._

_\- Non… _

_\- Je t'en prie. Je veux que ce soit toi… tue moi._

_\- Ne me demande pas ça… _

_\- J-je… je ne te le demande pas. Je te l'ordonne._

_\- Huu… huu… Je t'aime…_

_\- Je sais… Je t'aime aussi… et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… _

…

X

Fili entrouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal partout, mais étrangement il se sentait bien. Infiniment bien. Un bruit de chaise sur le côté lui fit mal aux oreilles, puis des pas s'approchèrent. Il tenta de tourner la tête mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Bientôt le visage de Kili lui apparu. Fatigué. Dévasté.

\- Kee, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh bordel de merde !

Fili analysa les mots de son frère alors que ce dernier partait en courant.

Sérieusement ? Oh bordel de merde ? Sympa…

Bientôt un bruit infernal retentit et plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce où il se trouvait. D'ailleurs où était-il ? Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long rêve.

\- Tu nous as fait peur ! grogna la voix de Scott. On a cru que t'avais passé l'arme à gauche.

Fili ouvrit de grands yeux. Scott venait de dire quoi ?

\- T'es pas aussi résistant que t'en a l'air, se moqua gentiment Stiles en lui tapotant l'épaule.

L'étonnement de Fili se fit plus grand et sa grimace devait être particulièrement drôle puisque la meute américaine se mit à rire.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens de t'asseoir ? demanda Derek.

Fili fit signe que oui et Scott et Stiles l'aidèrent à se redresser. Il était dans un petit salon coquet, installé dans un long canapé moelleux. Il ne portait plus son tee-shirt mais un sweet qui avait l'odeur de Scott.

\- Désolé, dit ce dernier avec une moue adorable. Ton haut était misérable et c'était le seul truc à porté de main.

Fili secoua la tête, toujours ébahis par la sollicitude des américains.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Stiles.

\- Perturbé ? proposa Fili. Vous… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- A toi de nous le dire, répondit Kili. Tu as été empoisonné.

Fili fut prit de court par cette réponse.

\- Deaton, notre druide, t'as soigné, reprit Derek. Mais il a dit que tu allais être très faible pendant encore un moment.

Fili resta silencieux, fixant tour à tour les américains.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ? finit-il par demander. Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça.

Scott sourit et secoua la tête.

\- On l'a fait parce qu'on le voulait. On a perdu trop de gens pour en laisser d'autre partir.

Malia baissa la tête en pensant à Bilbo qui passait sûrement ses dernières heures dans son lit d'hôpital.

\- J'ai dit des choses affreuses, murmura Fili. Vous n'aviez aucune obligation envers moi.

Stiles lui donna un léger coup sur la tête, trop faible pour lui faire mal.

\- Crétin, grogna-t-il.

Fili lui lança un regard penaud et étonné.

\- Ton oncle attend toujours devant la clinique, annonça Derek.

\- Qu-quoi ?! s'exclama Fili.

\- Il est venu avec sa meute quand tu étais inconscient après qu'on t'ai trouvé grâce à Lydia, expliqua Kira.

Fili se mordit la joue, se rappelant de sa déclaration une semaine auparavant. Il se leva maladroitement et Kili vint immédiatement le soutenir.

\- Tu penses que tu vas faire quoi là ? lui demanda sévèrement Lydia en se postant devant la sortie.

\- Je vais parler avec mon oncle. Il me reste quelque chose à lui dire.

La jeune fille le dévisagea un instant puis lui tourna le dos. Elle quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Thorin. Ce dernier fixa Fili sans qu'une émotion ne trahisse son visage. Puis d'un coup, il s'approcha et l'enlaça le plus tendrement possible. Fili fut trop surprit pour réagir tout de suite, mais il se laissa finalement aller et rendit l'étreinte à son oncle. Quand ils se détachèrent, Thorin le tint par les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuse, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pour te protéger. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- C'est bon, souffla Fili.

Thorin secoua la tête et se tourna vers Scott. Le jeune homme fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

\- Tu as protégé et sauvé mon neveu Scott McCall. J'ai une dette envers toi.

Scott écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris de voir que Thorin mettait un peu de sa fierté de côté, mais cela ne fit que l'agacer d'avantage. Il allait lui répondre lorsque subitement, ils entendirent quelqu'un qui entrait dans la clinique bruyamment. Une seconde plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvrait violemment. Malia protégea Stiles et Lydia en les tirant derrière elle tandis que Scott et Derek sautaient sur leurs pieds. Thorin fit volte face et obligea ses neveux à rester derrière lui.

Borin, Kîmh, et Nînh entrèrent déjà métamorphosés. Ils étaient menaçant et balayèrent l'assemblée du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? grogna Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

Les loups semblèrent hésiter mais ne répondirent pas. Ils se jetèrent brusquement en avant, visant Fili, toutes griffes dehors. L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul qui raviva la douleur de sa blessure le faisant vaciller sur ses jambes.

Thorin le retint d'un bras, se métamorphosa et hurla. Son grognement immobilisa les trois loups et transforma ceux de la meutes de Scott. Le jeune homme lui même devint loup.

Pour la première fois, Thorin révélait sa forme animale. Ses cheveux partaient en arrière de façon hirsute. Ses crocs étaient bien plus impressionnants que ceux de Scott ou même que Derek. Ses sourcils avaient presque disparu accentuant le rouge sang de ses pupilles. Il dégageait une aura puissante qui désarçonna ses bêtas. Un autre grognement de sa part et les trois loups tombaient à terre, tremblant.

Scott grimaça en se disant que décidément l'anglais n'avait pas volé sa place d'alpha.

\- J'exige des explications, fit ce dernier en marchant vers ses bétas.

Borin grimaça. Il baissa la tête et fixa résolument le sol.

\- OK, désolé, c'est de ma faute ! annonça la voix de Frérin.

Le loup entra dans la pièce en souriant, accompagné de Deaton qui avait une mine amusée. Thorin se tourna vers lui déjà agacé.

\- Je voulais voir ce que tu allais faire, déclara Frérin.

Thorin redevint humain et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais transformé devant qui que ce soit dans la meute, hors combat, expliqua son frère. Tu viens de le faire pour Fili. Je voulais être sûr que tu le ferais. Que tu le protégerais.

Thorin haussa un sourcil. Il dévisagea ses loups à terre dont le rythme cardiaque s'emballaient, effrayés par leur alpha.

\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça, ordonna-t-il. J'aurais pu vous tuer.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Ils partirent presque aussitôt en courant.

\- Kili je déteste ta meute, siffla Stiles.

L'adolescent rit en haussant les épaules. Thorin ne se retourna pas et ignora la réflexion.

\- Explique toi Frérin, ordonna-t-il.

\- La loi condamnait Fili à mort. Tu es l'alpha, je voulais être sûr que tu fasses passer ton neveu avant cette doctrine stupide.

Thorin savait le dégoût que portait Frérin pour les lois de leur meute. Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de donner son avis, il n'avait cessé de dire qu'il fallait soit les supprimer, soit les refaire. Toujours il s'était opposé à leur application.

\- Et si tu avais eut tord ? demanda Thorin.

\- Je n'ai jamais tord, ricana Frérin. Je suis parfait, et la perfection ne peut pas se tromper.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Étrangement ce loup lui rappelait quelqu'un…

\- Nous devrions rentrer, proposa Frérin à ses neveux. Nous n'avons que trop abuser de Scott et de ses amis.

Kili hocha la tête et fit un pas vers ses oncles.

\- Pas moi, déclara Fili. Je ne veux pas rentrer pour le moment. Je… ne suis pas prêt.

Thorin le regarda déstabilisé. Kili fit volte face, le regard sévère.

\- Tu as mordu Bilbo, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, continua Fili. Peu m'importe que tu m'aie protégé des lois.

L'alpha anglais ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Où comptes tu aller ? Dans la forêt ? questionna-t-il.

Fili ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas. Sentant son malaise, Frérin allait lui porter secours mais Derek fut plus rapide.

\- Il peut venir chez moi, intervint-il. C'est mon cousin. Et mon loft est grand.

Fili lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Kili regarda tour à tour ses oncles puis son frère et Derek, et comprit que la décision était prise.

\- Si Fee pars je le suis ! déclara-t-il.

\- Non, grogna Fili, tu ne quittes pas la meute.

\- Tu quittes la maison, je quitte la maison ! La meute c'est un autre sujet.

Les deux frères engagèrent une discussion silencieuse que Kili gagna, puis ils se tournèrent vers leurs oncles.

\- Thorin ? demanda Frérin s'en remettant à son alpha pour la décision finale.

Ce dernier réfléchissait. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Si ça ne dérange pas Hale, dit-il.

\- Si je le propose, grogna l'intéressé.

Thorin et Frérin acquiescèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir mais Scott retint l'alpha par le bras. Il le fixa dans le blanc des yeux et Thorin fut prit d'angoisse en lisant une menace mortelle dans ce regard.

\- La prochaine fois qu'on se croise, dit Scott tout bas, je te démonte. Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait à Bilbo.

Thorin ne réagit pas mais au fond de lui il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former. Il se dégagea et partit avec son frère. Scott grinça des dents. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le salon et aida Fili à faire de même. Ce dernier était très pâle. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, puis l'atmosphère sembla se détendre.

\- Tu as définitivement quitté ta meute ? demanda Liam.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Fili. Avec nos lois à la con, c'est compliqué.

\- Vos lois, vos lois… vous ne parlez que de ça mais elles ont juste l'air de vous pourrir la vie, rétorqua Lydia.

\- C'est un peu le cas, murmura Kili. Sinon, tu comptes vraiment nous héberger Derek ?

\- Oui, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Les deux frères furent rassurés par ses mots, et heureux de penser qu'il pourrait trouver en sa personne une nouvelle famille, différente de celle régit par des lois et des devoirs.

\- Bon courage pour vivre avec l'ours, souffla Stiles.

Il récolta un regard noir de la part de Derek mais l'ignora superbement. Fili souffla fort en sentant son corps se contracter. Une vive douleur le reprenait. Il posa sa main sur les pansements sous son aisselle et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Toujours mal ? demanda Liam.

\- Un peu.

\- Deaton a fait de son mieux, assura Lydia avec un sourire.

\- Il a fait plus que je ne méritais. J'ai été immonde avec vous tous. Toi en particulier Scott.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en souriant.

\- C'est oublié.

Fili les regarda curieusement, lui et sa meute.

\- Kili nous a dit pour ta copine, avoua Kira doucement.

Fili leva les yeux vers son frère qui soutint son regard. Mais Fili ne le regardait pas avec rancune. Non c'était autre chose que Kili ressentait, soumit aux pupilles bleues héritées de leur mère. Comme un remerciement silencieux mais aussi cette tristesse infinie qui lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Je vois, soupira Fili.

Il parvint à poser ses mains sur ses cuisses malgré la douleur et serra les poings.

\- Le soir où tu as reproché à Scott de ne pas avoir su protéger Allison, tu parlais aussi de toi n'est ce pas ? demanda Malia.

Fili la dévisagea et hocha finalement la tête.

\- Elle s'appelait Gina.

X

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé banale. Jolie et gentille, très sociable mais rien de plus que les autres filles. Elle était nouvelle dans son lycée et sa situation familiale était difficile.

Élevée par sa mère, elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle était orpheline de père, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un homme se présente à sa porte et lui dise qu'il était son géniteur. Avant qu'elle ait pu le revoir, sa mère et elle déménageaient. Ça s'était produit plusieurs fois, et Gina avait finit par comprendre que son père était quelqu'un de dangereux.

La première fois que Fili et Gina s'étaient retrouvés seuls pour faire un devoir et avaient parlé sans barrière, il l'avait trouvé forte de part son histoire. Il l'avait écouté avec attention et elle s'était sentit en sécurité avec lui. Ce ne fut pas un coup de foudre mais plutôt une attirance mutuelle qui se mua en quelque chose de plus fort avec le temps. Gina dégageait cette aura qui donnait envie de la protéger, de la rassurer, d'être son ami.

Fili savait qu'il pouvait être ami avec elle mais pas plus. Les lois des Durin étaient formelles. Si il voulait plus, il devrait lui dire ce qu'il était, et elle l'accepter. Mais Gina n'était pas fan de fantaisie ou de surnaturel. Ses pieds étaient ancrés solidement sur terre et la logique et la raison primait sur l'imagination. Fili ne pouvait pas être plus qu'ami avec elle.

La première fois que Fili parla de Gina à Thorin, c'était une soirée d'hiver, un mois après l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Thorin était le seul à qui Fili pouvait parler librement. Kili lui ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Son oncle l'écouta et sourit à son récit. Fili avait d'abord été gêné en croyant qu'il se moquait, mais Thorin était simplement content pour lui. Et il le lui avait dit.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je pense, avoua Fili en rougissant.

\- Alors dis le lui.

\- Mais la loi…

\- Fili, les lois des Durins c'est juste… pour nous guider dans les moments difficiles, lorsque toutes les lumières semblent éteintes. Elles nous rappellent comment rallumer la flamme de notre meute. Gina et toi, ça ne concerne pas la meute. Vous êtes des adolescents qui découvrez le monde, alors lancez vous à corps perdu. Il n'est pas question de loup dans votre histoire. Seulement de lycéens patauds.

\- Tu penses que ça ira ?

\- Est-ce la meute qui veut sortir avec Gina ou seulement toi ?

Fili avait sourit à cette remarque.

Le lendemain même, rassuré par les paroles de son oncle, il avait proposé un rendez-vous à Gina. Et elle s'était empressée d'accepter. Suite à cela, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Fili était sur un petit nuage. Ils partageaient tout ensemble. Lui pouvait passez des heures à l'écouter parler de tout et de rien, essentiellement de théories scientifiques et historiques, et elle avait prit l'habitude de courir avec lui dans la forêt pour le sport. Il aimait courir avec elle, même si pour cela il devait ralentir son rythme pour que cela paraisse naturel. Cela l'appaisait et peu à peu, elle devint son ancre.

Mais le temps passant, il ne savait pas si il devait lui dire ce qu'il était. À nouveau, il était allé voir son oncle.

\- Elle va avoir peur ?

\- Certainement. Parfois, certains humains n'arrivent tout simplement pas accepter notre existence.

\- Je ne devrais pas alors ?

\- C'est à toi de voir.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- Ce qu'elle est prête à admettre ou pas.

Fili avait déjà été amené à avouer qu'il était un loup-garou à des amis très proches par le passé. Tous l'avaient fuit en hurlant. Certain étaient revenu en croyant à une mauvaise blague faite avec beaucoup de moyen et un très bon masque, d'autres n'étaient jamais réapparu.

Pourtant, un soir, alors que la neige tombait doucement sur le village, Fili s'était révélé à Gina.

La jeune fille l'avait appelé en pleurs, en disant qu'elle était en danger. Fili s'était précipité jusqu'à son appartement. Il était entré au moment où un homme s'apprêtait à étrangler sa petite amie. Ni une ni deux, il avait soulevé l'intrus qui se trouvait être le père de Gina, et lui avait fait traverser l'appartement avec une force surhumaine. L'homme s'était relevé et l'avait menacé avec un couteau de cuisine. Là, son instinct avait parlé et Fili s'était métamorphosé. Il avait hurlé à la lune, et avait sauvé Gina et sa mère de leur agresseur en le mettant K.O en quelques minutes. Puis il s'était tourné à demi vers la jeune fille et avait prit peur en croisant son regard terrorisé. Il s'était enfuit à travers la forêt, persuadé d'avoir perdu Gina.

Mais il aurait du se douter que Thorin interviendrait. Ce fut Gina qui le retrouva bien des heures plus tard. Elle avait poussé la porte de sa cabane et il avait été trop surprit de la voir pour parler.

\- C'est ton frère qui m'a dit où tu étais, déclara-t-elle.

\- Oh…

Un long silence avait suivit. Fili n'avait pas su où se mettre.

\- Ton oncle m'a parlé, avait reprit Gina. Il m'a dit ce que vous étiez.

\- Oh.

\- Je… ça me va.

Fili avait levé des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard.

\- Je suis un loup garou et tu dis que ça te va ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et celle de ma mère.

\- Je suis un monstre.

\- Pas pour moi, avait rit Gina en venant s'asseoir tout contre lui. Tu es mon loup, mon héros.

Fili avait légèrement rougit et avait détourné la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un lépreux, avait continué Gina. Tu es comme ça c'est tout, on y changera rien quoi qu'on fasse.

\- Et ça te convient ?

\- Je t'aime. Et je veux t'aider à surmonter tout les obstacles de ta vie.

À nouveau Fili avait piqué un fard.

\- Personne ne peut m'aider, avait-il finit par grogner.

Gina avait baissé les yeux en enserrant le bras de son petit ami.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Jamais.

\- Tu le feras. Comme tout les autres.

\- Non, promit Gina.

\- Tu verras.

\- Il faudra que la mort nous sépare, assura la jeune fille. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu es celui que j'ai choisi.

\- Tu le regretteras.

\- Non. Je t'aime. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir pour nous. Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Fili avait immédiatement tourné la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux si bleus, si grands, si débordant d'amour qui lui était destiné.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai peur de te faire du mal, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu me veux du mal ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu sauras te maîtriser, et jamais, jamais tu ne me feras le moindre mal.

L'entendre le dire avait convaincu Fili.

Ils avaient passé la nuit dans cette cabane, au fond des bois, puis à l'aube, Fili avait porté Gina jusque chez lui. Frérin les avait accueillit avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu qui avait fait rougir les adolescents.

Dans les mois qui avaient suivit, Gina avait fait la connaissance de toute la meute. Peu à peu, son histoire avec Fili avait semblé devenir éternelle. Même Kili avouait être un peu jaloux d'être délaissé par son frère. Puis un jour, en rentrant des cours, Gina avait trouvé sa mère toute heureuse. Elle avait alors appris que l'officier de police qui avait poursuivit et arrêté le père de la jeune fille suite à l'agression qu'il avait perpétré sur elles, avait demandé la main de sa mère après plusieurs rendez-vous. L'idée que sa mère se remarie avait enchanté Gina et elle n'avait pas tardé à rencontrer son futur beau-père. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Il s'appelait Smaug.

Le printemps terminait de fleurir et déjà l'été pointait le bout de son nez lorsque tout bascula. À quelques semaines du mariage, Smaug avait mordu sa futur femme qui était morte sur le coup. Le métamorphe dragon avait alors mordu Gina et elle, avait été transformée.

Il l'avait ensuite poussé à piéger Fili en lui promettant un antidote. Elle avait attiré le jeune homme dans un piège à contre cœur, et en sentant qu'elle perdait la raison et le contrôle de son corps.

Fili était arrivé à la cabane en fin d'après midi. Les derniers rayons du soleil perçaient l'horizon. Il avait tout de suite sentit une odeur étrange. Il avait appelé Gina. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Brusquement elle était apparu et lui avait sauté dessus avec une force écrasante. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était recouvert d'écailles et ses pupilles avaient la fente de ceux des serpents.

Refusant de la blesser, il avait tenté de la résonner. Mais clairement, sa Gina s'était dissipée, et seule le dragon avait le contrôle. Pendant un long moment, il avait échappé à ses griffes, esquivé ses crocs et son poison, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup le mette à terre. Alors Gina l'avait surplombé et avait levé ses griffes pour une dernière attaque. Fili avait reprit forme humaine, acceptant la mort avec humilité et refusant de lever la main sur celle qu'il aimait.

Ce fut l'intervention de Thorin qui le sauva. Son oncle qui avait du sentir le danger, était arrivé de nulle part et avait violemment repoussé Gina. La dragonne avait dès lors reporté ses envies meurtrières sur l'alpha. Il la dominait largement mais lui aussi se refusait à la blesser. Comprenant cela, elle avait alors attaqué Fili par surprise et dans la vitesse de l'action, Thorin s'était interposé et avait reçut le coup mortel de plein fouet.

En sentant le sang de son oncle, en le voyant rougir l'herbe verte à la faveur du jour mourant, Fili avait été prit d'une rage folle et s'était transformé. Il n'avait plus hésité à frapper Gina, et à chaque coup, son cœur se déchirait un peu plus. Une ultime attaque de la jeune fille avait planté une de ses griffes empoisonnées sous l'aisselle de Fili. Au même moment, il lui avait porté un coup violent qui l'avait condamné.

Comme reprenant connaissance, il avait reprit le dessus sur ses instincts de protection et était tombé à terre, Gina gisant dans ses bras. Sa belle semblait elle aussi se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Elle s'était mise à pleurer et s'était désespérément accroché à lui.

\- J'ai mal. Ça fait mal, murmurait-elle.

Fili avait le regard fou et les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Tu ne guéris pas…

Sa lamentation s'était perdu dans la nuit. Thorin s'était relevé et les avait observé douloureusement, ignorant sa propre blessure.

\- J'ai mal, continuait Gina. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. S'il te plaît.

\- Non… Non ne me demande pas ça, suppliait Fili en devinant ce qu'elle voulait.

\- S'il te plaît, insista son amie.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire le moindre mal… Je t'aime.

Il s'était sentit brisé de l'avoir mit dans cet état, et la voir sourire à sa réplique l'avait dévasté.

\- Justement… si tu m'aimes… achève moi.

\- Non…

\- Je t'en prie. Je veux que ce soit toi… tue moi.

\- Ne me demande pas ça…

Sa voix s'était brisé et tout son corps tremblait.

\- J-je… je ne te le demande pas, assura Gina. Je te l'ordonne.

Fili avait fondu en larme. Il l'avait serré fort contre lui, mêlant leurs larmes et leurs chaleurs. Il avait ensuite sortit ses griffes et les avait positionné sur le cœur de son amour.

\- Huu… huu… Je t'aime…

\- Je sais… Je t'aime aussi… et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

Gina était morte lors d'une nuit noire. C'était un soir de nouvelle lune.

Thorin n'avait jamais parlé de ces événements à la meute, ni même à son frère ou sa sœur. Fili n'avait plus jamais été le même après la mort de Gina. La version officielle était qu'elle avait tué sa mère et agressé Thorin, et que Fili l'avait tué pour protéger son alpha.

Pile un mois après cette tragédie, Smaug était revenu. Accompagné de la famille Mirkwood, les chasseurs les plus dangereux de Grande-Bretagne. Avec leur aide, il avait traqué la meute de Thorin. Il avait incendié leurs forêts et dévasté leur réserve.

Une nuit de nouvelle lune, Smaug était venu directement à l'immense manoir des Durin. Il y était entré et avait massacré de nombreux loups. Thorin n'avait lui-même pas pu lui tenir tête, et Smaug l'avait presque tué. Sauvé par le sacrifice de plusieurs de ses bêtas, il avait fuit avec ceux qui restaient.

Avec l'aide de Gandalf, ils avaient réussit à s'installer ailleurs pour un temps. Mais les chasseurs étaient à leur trousse.

X

\- La suite vous la connaissez, termina Fili. Grâce à Gandalf et son contact de Beacon Hills, nous sommes venus ici…

Le jeune homme se tut, bouleversé par ses propres souvenirs et serra la mâchoire.

Personne n'osait parler. La meute était stupéfaite du récit de l'anglais. Scott avait le cœur serré. L'histoire de Fili était douloureuse. Derek aussi compatissait avec l'adolescent. Perdre son premier amour et pire, devoir l'achever, était une expérience terrible.

Kili se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, le visage défait.

\- Je ne savais rien, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux. J'ai blâmé Gina de vous avoir attaqué toi et Thorin alors que j'ignorais qu'elle avait été mordu.

Son frère le regarda avec un sourire triste. Stiles se leva et marcha en rond, perturbé par le passé de Fili. Son point de vue sur lui venait de changer du tout au tout.

\- Bilbo avait vu juste à ton propos, laissa-t-il échapper.

Fili ferma les yeux en repensant au jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé pour lui.

L'atmosphère se fit lourde et les regards fuyant. Scott devint peu à peu le centre de l'attention. Il savait qu'ils attendaient qu'il parle. Mais lui n'avait rien à dire. Tout à coup, son téléphone se mit à sonner et il le tira vivement de la poche de son jean. C'était sa mère. Donc l'hôpital. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Stiles et glissa son doigt sur l'écran pour décrocher.

\- Maman ?

\- _Scott ?_

Sa mère était en pleurs. Aussitôt son cœur se serra. Il dégagea son téléphone de son oreille et mit le haut-parleur.

\- Maman tout le monde t'écoute, déclara-t-il la gorge serrée.

Les sanglots de Melissa crispèrent le groupe alors qu'ils devinaient tous la raison de son appel.

\- _C'est Bilbo_, dit-elle.

Malia plongea dans les bras de Stiles autant pour le soutenir que pour se réconforter. Lydia cacha sa peine derrière une de ses mains tandis que Kira essuyait ses premières larmes.

\- _Bilbo il… il est… il a… guérit._

À la surprise et l'incompréhension général succéda la joie.

\- Comment ? s'écria Derek, le plus surprit de tous.

\- _Personne ne l'explique, _répondit Melissa tout en reniflant_. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelque minutes et tout ses symptômes avaient disparu. Même sa blessure commence à cicatriser et le sang ne __coule__ plus._

Scott laissa tomber son téléphone sur la table et tomba à genoux. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer de soulagement.

* * *

**C'est ma journée révélation ma parole. Voilà, vous connaissez l'histoire de Fili. Pas trop déçu ? Et sinon vous êtes content pour Bilbo ? J'allais pas le tuer, c'est quand même un des persos principaux xD vous m'avez prit pour quoi ? Une sadique? **

**Mais juste, je vous le dis. Smaug n'est pas Sherlock. Ne rêvez pas. Je ne caserais certainement pas Sherlock dans cette fic ! Non mais ! Smaug c'est Smaug, point à la ligne !**

**Allez, je vous répond mes p'tits mordus : **

**Maeva Cerise :** J'espère que tu es contente que Bilbo survive :D Fili prend petit à petit sa place dans la fic héhé ;) Derien et merci de lire :D Bonne vacances à toi aussi ! T'inquiète pas, je me repose !

**Sanga36 : **Est ce que tu sens que dans la meute des Durin y a des loups qui vont être casse-pied ? XD Fili n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant hein, ne précipitons pas les choses. Tu as bien fait de garder espoir pour Bilbo ;) Il va vivre huhu :3 Et note bien les histoires de lune, je ne dis pas que c'est important, mais ça pourrait être important XD

**justelaura : **Je vais essayer de faire correspondre mon Stiles avec celui de la série, mais c'est un perso complexe et j'ai du mal à le saisir j'avoue. Du coup, soit indulgente :3

Un alpha peut autoriser un bêta à devenir oméga dans certaines circonstances. Si par exemple le bêta a besoin de se retrouver seul, ou autre. Y a plein de raison. Pourquoi toutes les lois mènent à la mort ? Attend. Les articles 1, 2, 3, 4, 6 et 8 ne mènent pas à la mort. J'ai vérifié !

Même après 15 jours, y avait de l'espoir pour Bilbo :D t'façon ma time-line va partir en vrille alors franchement essaie pas de suivre XD

Tu vas voir, le Fili gentil, tout calme et tout loyal sera bientôt de retour !

Techniquement, l'aconit est très désagréable pour les loups, ça les irritent et les rend violents. Sauf que là, comme la griffe d'aconit était sous la peau de Fili, les autres pouvaient pas sentir le poison. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Ouais, un sabre :D Kira se bat avec un sabre :D Je commence à le rendre cool Scott non ?

Mîhm, Kîhm et Nîhn je les ai tiré d'un autre ouvrage de Tolkien (Les Enfants de Hurin). Mîhm c'est le papa, retiens juste ça XD Mais ouais, je comprendrais que tu t'embrouille avec eux XD Et à ton avis, on risque de revoir Smaug ?

Ils te font de l'effet mes chapitres ma parole XD

**Entropythings : **Ouais, Fili n'avait pas ses règles, désolée de casser tes rêves. En même temps ce serait bizarre.

Non Smaugy n'aura pas la voix de Cumby XD enfin dans ta tête si tu veux, mais pas dans la mienne ! Je ne mettrais aucune référence à la série Sherlock !

C'est bizarre des chapitres sans Bilbo ? Tu seras contente de le revoir alors :3 J'espère... Je vais tenir Thorin a bonne distance de Stiles, ne t'en fais pas ! Il ne l'approchera plus. Pour le moment.

XD toi en oméga ! On a dit que tu étais plutôt team Banshee ! Tu seras la banshee de la team Fili ?

J'aurais voulu caser le ''je suis pas mort bitsches'' pour Bilbo, mais dans le contexte, j'ai pas trouvé, désolé.

**A la semaine prochaine pour le retour de Bilbo :D Ou pas. Fufufufu.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 **

Bilbo dévala les marches et sauta dans l'herbe. Il s'étala sur la pelouse et fixa les nuages. Le ciel était clair et il faisait chaud. Une douce brisa berça ses cheveux.

\- Bilbo, on y va mon petit homme.

Le garçon se redressa et tourna la tête vers ses parents. Sa mère lui souriait en lui tendant les bras. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue à fleurs et des sandales ouvertes. Il se releva maladroitement et courut se blottir contre elle. Elle le souleva et le cala dans ses bras. Mr Baggins ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et riant.

\- Prêt pour ta première journée mon grand ?

Bilbo hocha la tête.

La petite famille grimpa dans la voiture et moins d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'école maternelle de Beacon Hills. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la salle de classe qui allait accueillir leur fils. Pour un enfant de son âge, Bilbo était assez mature. Il parlait bien et savait se débrouiller pour beaucoup de chose. De plus, il était sage, écoutant toujours les adultes. Madame Baggins s'agenouilla et recoiffa son garçon qui regardait curieusement les alentours.

\- Tout ira bien, assura-t-elle. Passe une bonne journée et fais toi plein d'amis.

\- J-je vais pas réussir, bredouilla Bilbo soudain très stressé.

Son père s'accroupit et prit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Bilbo. On ne rencontre pas les gens par accident. Ils croisent notre chemin pour une bonne raison. À mesure que tu grandiras, tu vas réaliser que ce n'est pas important d'avoir une tonne d'amis. Ce qui est important, c'est d'en avoir de vrai. Les amis ça vient et ça part comme les vagues de l'océan. Mais les vrais amis restent, comme une pieuvre collée sur ton visage.

Le petit garçon grimaça. Il secoua la tête et s'accrocha à sa mère. Son père éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ton papa parle trop, murmura sa mère en l'embrassant à son tour. Allez va. Ne sois pas en retard.

Bilbo rendit leurs baisers à ses parents après un instant d'hésitation et rejoignit la maîtresse qui lui sourit et l'invita à rentrer d'une caresse tendre sur la tête. Puis la femme salua d'un hochement de tête les deux parents stressés qui la remercièrent du regard.

Juste un peu après, Mélissa McCall gara sa voiture devant l'école. Elle descendit et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à son fils et à son meilleur ami. Stiles sauta littéralement hors de l'habitacle tandis que Scott se glissait timidement dehors. Melissa attrapa Stiles à la volée.

\- Hep, hep, hep bonhomme !

Elle le ramena vers elle et il tenta de l'amadouer en souriant de toutes ses dents. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié. Melissa se mit à la hauteur des deux garçons et caressa leurs têtes.

\- Ce soir c'est Claudia qui vient vous chercher d'accord ? Scott tu seras bien sage avec la maman de Stiles et tu lui obéis, demanda-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur son fils.

L'enfant sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Stiles tu veilles sur Scott OK ?

\- OK ! promit le petit hyperactif en lui serrant la main.

\- Scott, tu veilles sur Stiles, OK ?

\- OK !

Melissa sourit. Elle rajusta leurs sacs et les accompagna à l'entrée. Devant leur classe elle salua leur maîtresse, puis s'agenouilla pour leur parler une dernière fois.

\- Vous allez passer une bonne journée, assura-t-elle.

\- Y a Stiles, dit Scott en attrapant la main de son meilleur ami. C'est une bonne journée.

L'hyperactif bomba le torse très content et sourit de plus belle. Melissa sourit et baisa leurs fronts. Elle les libéra enfin et les laissa à leur professeur. À peine Stiles eut-il passé la porte que Melissa l'entendit courir partout, Scott à ses trousses. Elle cacha son sourire amusé à la maîtresse et partit pour sa journée de travail en lui souhaitant bien du courage.

À la fin de la journée, alors que les parents venaient récupérer leurs bambins, Scott et Stiles attendaient dans la cour tout en jouant au loup, surveillés du coin de l'œil par leur maîtresse. Scott se faisait poursuivre. Il réussit à échapper à Stiles et se réfugia dans un coin, derrière un buisson.

\- Hé.

Le petit garçon cria de surprise et se retourna. C'était un autre enfant, avec de grosse joues roses et une épaisse chevelure châtain qui ondulait. Scott cessa de respirer. Il savait bien qu'il devait se faire des amis autres que Stiles mais il n'osait pas parler. Il était très timide et quand il parlait avec d'autres enfants c'était souvent parce que Stiles avait engagé la conversation, et lui bégayait toujours.

\- Je m'appelle Bilbo, lui lança joyeusement le gamin. Et toi ?

Scott se redressa et se mit à triturer nerveusement son tee-shirt.

\- Loup !

Scott sursauta en sentant la main de Stiles s'abattre sur son dos. Son ami se décala et vit Bilbo. Il esquissa un grand sourire tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Scott se sentit soudain pus confiant.

\- Scott ! dit-il à l'attention de Bilbo en se désignant. On joue au loup, tu viens ?

Bilbo hocha la tête.

\- Alors loup! déclara Scott en le touchant.

Il détala comme un lapin, Stiles sur les talons. Bilbo resta stupéfait une seconde puis se lança à leur poursuite.

X

Bilbo ouvrit les yeux et inspira longuement. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ses parents n'étaient plus là en revanche. Leurs visages avaient été les premiers qu'il avait vu à son réveil moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il actionna le mécanisme pour relever son lit et se rassit plus confortablement.

Il avait fait beaucoup de rêves étranges ces derniers temps. Mais de tous, c'était celui dont il sortait, qui s'apparentait plus à un souvenir qu'à un rêve, qui était le plus agréable. Il tâta son ventre et constata qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il décolla légèrement le pansement et grogna en voyant pourtant la morsure toujours bien présente.

Thorin l'avait mordu. Ha l'enfoiré. Il l'avait embrassé, amadoué, puis avait tenté de s'en prendre à Stiles pour finalement l'agresser lui. Quel beau connard. Bilbo lui en voulait profondément et c'était un euphémisme. La prochainement fois qu'il le verrait il s'arrangerait pour lui casser les dents.

Au moins, il était en vie. Chose étonnante d'ailleurs, il était pourtant sûr que Stiles et Scott lui avait prédit sa mort. Ils s'étaient sûrement trompés. Ou c'était lui qui avait mal entendu. Après tout, il n'était sûr de rien. Tout avait été brouillé depuis qu'il avait été mordu et il avait encore du mal à arranger ses pensées.

Des pas précipités dans le couloir attirèrent son attention et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Moins d'une demi minute plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur ses amis. Ils restèrent tous figés en le voyant sourire, assit dans son lit, l'air en pleine possession de ses moyens. Stiles brisa la glace le premier. Il hurla un ''Alléluia'' en levant les bras au ciel et se jeta sur lui.

\- Hé doucement, réclama Bilbo en tentant d'éviter au maximum tout contact avec sa blessure. Je suis un petit être fragile.

\- Pas si fragile que ça ! se réjouit Scott en venant l'enlacer à son tour.

Bilbo soupira de bonheur en sentant Stiles d'un côté et Scott de l'autre. Ses amis le libérèrent à regret pour céder la place aux autres. Lydia renifla et se cala dans ses bras avec précaution.

\- C'est bon de t'entendre, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Bilbo caressa ses cheveux en la berçant tendrement. Puis ce fut au tour de Liam qui lui tapota l'épaule avec un grand sourire. Kira était souriante au bout de son lit et ses yeux pétillants passaient aléatoirement de Bilbo aux autres.

\- T'es plus résistant que t'en a l'air, assura-t-elle.

\- Si peu, ricana Bilbo en se remettant bien.

Ses amis rirent et il aperçut Malia qui était restée retrait. Il lui adressa un sourire tendre.

\- Je t'ai entendu, dit-il. Bon je comprenait que dalle mais je savais que c'était ta voix.

Malia s'élança et s'affala sur lui en le serrant très fort. Bilbo lui rendit étreinte avec la même énergie.

\- J'ai eut trop peur qu'on te perde, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis difficile, répondit Bilbo. Et pas du genre à suivre la voie toute tracée du commun des mortels.

\- C'est ce qu'on constate, déclara Melissa qui entrait.

Les lycéens reculèrent pour lui permettre de venir faire ses soins à Bilbo.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Scott à sa mère.

\- Non, toujours pas. Mon cher Bilbo, tu es un parfaite anomalie.

\- J'imagine que c'est positif pour moi, ricana l'intéressé.

Melissa acquiesça.

\- Est ce que… tu te sens différent ? interrogea Lydia.

\- Hum, non.

\- Pas de super-sens qui apparaissent ? insista Stiles.

\- Non, je devrais ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

Lydia croisa ses doigts et le regarda gravement.

\- J'ai été mordu par un loup et j'ai survécu, juste comme toi. C'est après que je suis devenue une banshee. Alors peut être que toi…

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux. Il dévisagea tout ses amis les un après les autres.

\- Oh. Vous pensez que j'ai… enfin que la morsure m'a transformé ?

\- On sait pas, on ne fait qu'une supposition, dit Scott. Mais ça expliquerait que tu sois guéris.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils.

\- Ben, non, au risque de vous décevoir, je suis toujours moi. Un humain.

\- C'est pas ce qui risque de nous décevoir, s'exclama Stiles. Je me sens moins seul !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Derek entra, suivit de Kili et Fili qui avait du mal à marcher. Liam lui dégagea un fauteuil dans lequel le blond s'assit difficilement. Bilbo les observa avec une mine déconfite.

\- Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de chose à me raconter, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Je vais aller parler avec tes parents pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangé, lui dit Melissa en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire. À peu près une heure plus tard, la meute avait tout raconté à Bilbo. Sa morsure, la décision de Fili de devenir un oméga, la condamnation qui pesait sur lui, ainsi que son histoire avec Gina et sa blessure. Les deux dernières semaines quoi.

Bilbo était abasourdit.

\- Mais ta vie est horrible Fili ! s'écria-t-il quand l'anglais eut finit de s'expliquer.

\- Ouais, comme quoi Derek est pas le seul à avoir eut une vie de merde, déclara Stiles.

Le loup lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit se ratatiner sur lui.

\- Mais tout est fini maintenant ? demanda Bilbo.

\- Presque, répondit Scott. On a encore cette histoire de territoire à régler. Celle pour laquelle tu as été mordu quand même.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Il serra ses draps dans ses mains. Repenser à Thorin le mettait très en colère.

\- A ce propos, intervint Liam. Y a peut-être une solution.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Scott, Thorin a bien dit qu'il avait une dette envers toi. Tu pourrais te servir de ça pour marchander le partage de Beacon Hills.

Le visage de l'alpha s'éclaira.

\- 'Tain t'es pas bête, nota Stiles.

\- C'est toi l'idiot aux idées insensées dans le groupe, râla Liam.

\- Je suis un génie incompris, se défendit Stiles.

\- Est ce que tu penses que ça pourrait marcher Kili ? questionna Derek.

\- Je pense que oui. Toute la meute vous est redevable d'avoir sauvé Fili. Et franchement on a pas le moral pour s'engager dans un conflit même si on se battrait à fond.

\- Cool ! On a qu'à faire ça, déclara Kira.

Lydia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de profonde réflexion.

\- Kili, tu te souviens, quand tu es venus nous parler seul à seul la première fois à la cantine. Tu as dit que le danger n'était pas encore à Beacon Hills.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. La bonne humeur générale retomba.

\- Purée, t'as une sacré mémoire Lydia, s'extasia Stiles.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas encore nous sortir ? s'exaspéra Bilbo.

\- C'est vous qui avez des cervelles de moineaux, rétorqua la rouquine.

Stiles et Bilbo lui tirèrent la langue comme des enfants. Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel puis invita Kili à parler.

\- Si on a besoin d'un territoire, c'est aussi parce que sinon nous serons considéré comme une meute errante, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Et c'est mauvais ? s'étonna Malia.

\- Plutôt oui, répondit Derek. Les Loups ont plus tendance à se lâcher quand ils n'ont pas de territoire.

\- Ça pourrait amener des chasseurs sur nos traces, murmura Fili.

Scott ferma les yeux en sentant la colère monter en lui. Des chasseurs. Encore et toujours.

\- On verra ça avec Thorin, conclut-il en frappant dans ses mains. Inutile d'assombrir le rétablissement de Bilbo avec ce genre de nouvelles.

\- Trop tard, grogna l'intéressé.

Scott cala ses mains dans ses poches et lui fit ses yeux de chiot. Bilbo haussa les épaules et lui accorda un sourire.

\- J'imagine que je fais partis de la meute maintenant ?

\- Pour sûr, se réjouit Scott. Sauf si ça te dérange…

\- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Bilbo. C'est un honneur que de rejoindre une bande aussi chelou. Parce que franchement, vous les gars vous vous êtes carrément bien débrouillés dans le genre bizarre pour votre meute.

Son regard balaya tout le monde l'air de dire ''oui, c'est de vous que je parle. Stiles ne détourne pas les yeux, t'es le premier visé''.

\- Tu sais qu'on te compte dedans, commenta Malia.

\- Mince.

Même Derek esquissa un sourire à la réaction de Bilbo, alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire. La chambre d'hôpital avait perdu de son atmosphère sinistre, remplacée par une joie partagée. Melissa revint à ce moment là, accompagnée des parents de Bilbo. Mr Baggins eut un bug à la vue de tant de monde.

\- Je ne te savais pas si populaire, avoua-t-il.

\- Il tient ça de moi, assura son ex-femme en le dépassant.

Elle vint embrasser son fils et lui caressa le visage amoureusement.

\- Je vais rester en ville jusqu'à ton complet rétablissement, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu vas dormir où ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

Sa mère tourna la tête vers Mr Baggins. Bilbo comprit. Il sourit tristement et étreignit sa mère. Son père s'approcha et baisa le front de son fils avant de le décoiffer.

\- Essais de te reposer, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, promit le jeune homme.

Ses parents se redressèrent, saluèrent les adolescents puis quittèrent la pièce en silence.

\- Il est temps de le laisser se reposer aussi, dit Melissa en désignant la porte au reste des visiteurs.

Liam se leva le premier et précéda Kira, Derek, Fili et Kili dans le couloir. Malia déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Bilbo, embrassa Stiles puis suivit le mouvement.

Voyant que Scott, Stiles et Lydia hésitaient à partir, Melissa insista par un jeu de sourcil qui rendit son regard effrayant. Comme les trois adolescents ne semblaient toujours pas motivés, Bilbo vint à leur secours.

\- J'ai envie d'être seul, mais ils peuvent être seul avec moi si ils veulent, assura-t-il à l'infirmière.

La mère de Scott lâcha un soupir en souriant et claqua la porte derrière elle. Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui en riant.

\- Ben quoi, s'étonna faussement Bilbo. On est tout seul ensemble.

\- Tu devrais te reposer quand même, lui dit Lydia. Tu es encore très pâle.

\- Parfois ma chère Lydia, être avec ses amis c'est la seule thérapie de soin dont une personne a besoin.

Cette réplique fit souffler la jeune fille qui s'affala lourdement dans un fauteuil.

\- Et vous deux vous ne dites rien ? grogna-t-elle à l'attention de Stiles et Scott.

\- Oh tu sais, je suis d'accord avec lui, répondit Scott.

\- On se demande pourquoi, ironisa son amie.

\- C'est très simple, commenta Stiles. On a des million de souvenirs, des centaines de délires, un milliard de secrets en commun. Pour une seule et unique raison. On est frères. Alors on ne peut être que d'accord avec lui.

Bilbo frappa dans la main que Stiles lui tendait avec un sourire magnifique. Lydia secoua la tête en riant.

X

Derek tira la porte de son loft d'un coup sec. Il laissa Fili et Kili entrer à leur rythme puis ferma derrière eux. Kili aida son frère à s'installer dans un des canapés. Fili tira une grimace et instinctivement il porta la main à sa blessure.

\- J'ai pas l'impression de guérir, grogna-t-il.

\- Deaton dit que ça prendra du temps. Tu guériras sûrement à la vitesse d'un humain, vu le temps qu'a duré ton empoisonnement.

La réponse de Derek ne fit qu'accentuer la grimace de Fili. Son frère le fixait en silence. Fili finit par remarquer le regard insistant et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça tu me fais peur, se plaignit-il.

Kili arqua un sourcil l'air perplexe.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit pour Gina ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Fili se ferma.

\- C-c'était pas simple, murmura-t-il. Je… ces derniers mois je me sentais pas moi. Comme si tout ce qu'il y de mauvais en moi était exacerbé. Tu l'as bien vu, je t'envoyais péter pour un rien.

Kili acquiesça.

\- Je pensais que ça allait mieux quand on est arrivé et qu'on a rencontré Bilbo, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Fili. Il est… comment dire. Il dégage ce truc que Gina avait aussi. Quand il était dans le coin, je me sentais un peu mieux, calmé. Maître de moi.

\- Je suis content qu'il soit guérit, avoua Kili en s'installant confortablement aux côtés de son frère.

Derek revint de la cuisine et leur tendit des sodas que les deux frères acceptèrent avec empressement.

\- C'est sympa de nous héberger, lui dit Fili. Je ne me voyais pas rentrer après ce que j'ai dit à mon oncle.

Derek haussa les épaules, compréhensif.

\- Il y a une chambre libre à l'étage, déclara-t-il. Je vais débarrasser l'autre qui n'est plus utilisée maintenant.

\- Plus utilisée ? s'étonna Kili.

\- Mon oncle a été interné.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard mais ne firent pas de commentaires.

\- Sinon, c'est bon ? reprit Derek. Tu ne seras pas traqué par votre meute Fili ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

\- Il semblerait. C'est ce qu'a dit Thorin. Cela faisait un moment qu'il en avait ras le bol de nos lois alors je pense que Frérin va utiliser la situation pour lui mettre la pression et les faire changer.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vos lois. Je croyais qu'elles étaient intouchables.

\- Elle le sont, assura Kili. Mais elles commencent à dater. Frérin a toujours dit qu'on devait les adapter à notre temps.

Derek avala une gorgée de sa bière en essayant de se rappeler si oui ou non il avait déjà vu Frérin auparavant.

\- Vous les Hale vous n'avez jamais eut de lois ? interrogea Fili.

\- Non, nous n'en avons pas besoin, assura Derek. Que vous vous en ayez m'a toujours perturbé d'ailleurs.

Les anglais eurent un petit rire qu'ils étouffèrent dans leurs boissons. Un silence s'installa peu à peu. Fili se concentrait sur son soda, tandis que son frère lui jetait des regards à la dérobée. Quant à Derek, il semblait passionné par ses chaussures. Ils étaient peut-être cousins, mais à la vérité, il ne se connaissaient pas, et les deux frères étaient mal à l'aise de squatter chez un inconnu.

\- O-on peut rester combien de temps ? demanda timidement Kili.

Derek posa sa bière sur sa cuisse et fixa ses invités de façon indescriptible.

\- Autant que nécessaire, répondit-il. Les Hale ne chassent pas leur famille.

Fili le gratifia d'un sourire à cette réponse.

\- Tout va s'arranger maintenant, hein ? fit Kili à l'attention de ses aînés.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent puis Derek hocha la tête.

\- On va faire en sorte oui.

X

\- Haaa ! On s'ennuie ! Je veux qu'on bouuuuge !

\- C'est bon Legolas, on le sait déjà.

Le jeune homme tomba en arrière sur son siège et décroisa ses jambes pour les étirer.

\- Papa. Ils arrivent quand ?

\- Quand ils arriveront.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel, détestant les réponses de son père. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui fixait avec obsession le paysage américain. Furtivement, il s'approcha d'elle et d'un coup s'étala sur ses genoux.

\- Legolas ! se plaignit la jeune fille.

\- Je m'ennuie Tauriel.  
\- C'est pas mon problème, bouge s'il te plaît.

\- Nah, je suis bien là.

\- Legolas !

\- Si vous ne vous taisez pas tout les deux je vous abandonne sur le bord de la route, trancha la voix grave de leur père.

Legolas fit mine de fermer sa bouche à l'aide d'une fermeture éclaire et sa sœur croisa les bras pour se détourner résolument de lui. Legolas se redressa et reprit sa place dans la voiture. Ils étaient arrêté depuis une bonne heure dans cette station d'essence. Ils attendaient l'arrivée du reste de leur clan.

\- Quitter l'Angleterre pour cet endroit désert, marmonna Legolas.

\- Je t'ai entendu, assura son père sans se tourner vers lui.

Le jeune homme retroussa les lèvres dans une moue boudeuse.

\- Bon, j'en peux plus !

Promptement, il défit sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière et sauta hors de la voiture.

\- Sois prudent, rappela son père.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si il pouvait lui arriver malheur dans ce coin paumé. Il traversa le parking désert et entra dans la supérette d'autoroute d'un pas nonchalant. L'endroit était mort et la clim était défectueuse. Le caissier lui adressa un signe de tête comme salutation que le jeune homme ignora. Il se rendit immédiatement dans le rayon des magazines et en attrapa un au hasard pour le feuilleter.

Il devait être là depuis une demi-heure quand son regard fut attiré par des caravanes qui entraient sur le parking. Il ne reposa pas tout de suite son magazine, trop intrigué par la suite de l'article qu'il lisait. Il sentit vaguement son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

Encore quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquels il termina sa lecture, puis il devina qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Lentement il ferma son magazine et le reposa.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas malin de laisser le loup entrer dans la bergerie. Si tu voulais pas être blessé, fallait fermer ta supérette.

Un grognement lui répondit et il se baissa de justesse pour éviter le coup de griffe du loup-garou.

Il roula sur le côté en sortant ses lames et se releva pour faire face à la bête.

\- Je crois qu'une fois encore, papa a eut du flair pour dégoter un nid de monstre, nota-t-il.

Le loup se jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces, le regard jaune emplit de rage. Legolas l'esquiva agilement à plusieurs reprises tout en lui assénant de profondes blessures. Des coups de feu et des cris résonnaient sur le parking dans un capharnaüm assourdissant. Legolas jouait presque avec son loup tant il avait de facilité à lui échapper. Mais bien vite lassé, il prit appuis sur un mur et sauta pour passer derrière le métamorphe. Il n'attendit pas que ce dernier se retourne et planta ses deux poignards profondément dans sa gorge. Le loup tenta de l'attraper vainement et tomba mort sur le carrelage maintenant rouge de la supérette.

Le jeune homme contempla sa besogne la tête penchée de côté, le sang surnaturel gouttant de ses lames. Soudain, un grognement sourd retentit derrière lui. Il fit volte face pour voir un loup la gueule grande ouverte lui sauter dessus. Une flèche en pleine tête stoppa sa course et il s'écroula aux pieds de Legolas.

\- Bien visé sis', félicita le jeune homme en apercevant sa sœur qui traversait un rayon pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes arrières au lieu de te la jouer, conseilla Tauriel avec un sourire.

\- Je note, promit Legolas. En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire agresser par derrière après avoir conseillé de faire attention. En me la jouant.

Tauriel ouvrit de grands yeux et eut à peine le temps de se retourner. Un des poignards de son frère passa à quelques centimètres de son visage et se ficha profondément dans l'épaule du loup-garou qui n'émit pas un son en tombant en arrière. Legolas sauta par dessus un étale pour rejoindre sa sœur plus rapidement. Il se pencha sur le loup qui lui lançait un regard mauvais. Le chasseur empoigna la garde de sa lame et appuya un peu dessus ce qui arracha un grincement de dent à sa victime.

\- On vous avait rien fait, grogna le loup. On était une meute pacifique.

\- Je t'explique l'ami, commença Legolas en souriant. De un on est des chasseurs, vous des monstres, c'est comme ça la vie faut pas chercher plus loin. On vous traque, on vous trouve, on vous tue. Point à la ligne.

\- Et c'est nous les monstres, ricana difficilement le loup.

Legolas sourit en se pinçant les lèvres l'air de dire ''ne nous compare pas mon gars''.

\- De deux, reprit-il en resserrant sa prise sur son poignard. Personne, humain ou monstre, ne s'en prend à ma sœur.

Son ton s'était fait dur et il regardait haineusement le loup-garou.

\- Je ne permet à personne de lever la main sur elle, et je défonce sans distinction ceux qui ont l'audace de le faire.

D'un geste vif il retira sa lame de la chaire du loup et l'égorgea aussi vite. Le métamorphe ouvrit la bouche pour happer de l'air et porta sa main griffus à la plaie béante qui saignait abondamment. Il glissa sur le carrelage et très vite son visage dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts baigna dans son propre sang. Legolas se redressa, attrapa un bout de tissus de la veste de sa victime et nettoya ses lames. Il se tourna vers Tauriel qui récupérait sa flèche et la regarda avec amusement forcer pour la sortir de la tête de son loup. Quand ce fut fait, il lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon, dit-il.

\- Compris est un petit mot, ironisa la jeune fille. Ils l'ont gravé dans leurs chaires.

Legolas éclata de rire et attrapa Tauriel par l'épaule. Ils sortirent de la supérette et rejoignirent leur père qui terminait d'achever l'alpha des loups.

\- RAS aux alentours, annonça un chasseur en revenant de derrière la station.

\- La supérette est clean aussi, ajouta Legolas.

\- On en a terminé avec leur repaire Thranduil, conclut un autre chasseur en les rejoignant.

\- Très bien, il est temps de reprendre la route, déclara le dénommé Tranduil. En voiture.

Les chasseurs repartirent vers les caravanes et leurs voitures, et Legolas trottina joyeusement derrière sa sœur. Sur le point de monter dans le 4x4, il s'accouda au toit et regarda son père.

\- On va où maintenant papa ?

Le chasseur à la magnifique chevelure d'un blond platine qui coulait sur ses épaules et le long de son dos tourna ses yeux d'un bleu pur et métallique sur le jeune homme. Père et fils se ressemblaient beaucoup, excepté au niveau du caractère. Ils étaient tout deux de hautes statures à l'allure noble. Tauriel, avec ses cheveux roux presque rouges dénotait à leurs côtés et on pouvait penser qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Et pourtant si, elle était la jumelle de Legolas, et héritait de leur grand-mère sa superbe chevelure de feu. Elle observa et attendit la réponse de son père avec anxiété.

\- On part pour Beacon Hills ! cria Thranduil à l'attention de tout son clan.

Le sourire de Legolas s'élargit et il s'empressa de grimper dans la voiture, comme tout les autres chasseurs.

Ils étaient impatient de terminer la chasse commencé en Angleterre.

* * *

**Badabouuum Le retour de Bilbo ! Z'êtes content(e)s ? **

**Ha tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes à Beacon Hills hein :D Bilbo a survécu, Thorin a une dette envers Scott, Fili est sur la voie de la guérison, lalala. Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Des chasseurs ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez :D **

**Changeons vite de sujet voulez vous ? Réponses à vos reviews :**

**Maeva Cerise : **Il a pas si mauvais fond le tonton Thorin hein ! :D Haha Thorin soulagé ? Tu verras bien :3 Et pour Bilbo, je pense que c'est un peu le mystère de la fic hein XD Est-il ou non un être surnaturel à présent ?  
De rien pour le partage, et merci de me suivre :D

**justelaura : **Fili est pas mal aimé XD le pauvre, il est incompris ! Je pense qu'il s'attendait pas à ce que l'aide vienne des américains, d'où le fait qu'il soit perturbé :) Thorin c'est un tonton aimant mais maladroit et qui a trop de pression :'( non non il est pas empoisonné XD il est juste un peu con. J'en ai pas fini avec Fili et la meute anglaise si tu veux tout savoir :D Non, oui, Frérin il est méga bizarre, cherche pas. Et il a pas fini de l'être crois moi :D Ouais hein, qu'il est classe l'alpha Thorin quand il se la joue grand méchant loup :D

Mais si Stiles aime les loups ! Preuves : Scott et Derek ! Et Malia, mais elle est plus genre coyote et tu la connais pas encore. Attend, Stiles ? Humain lambda ? Désolé, ça colle pas. Même mon ordi m'a lâché parce qu'il était pas d'accord avec ces données XD

Ha c'est vrai que toi t'es encore avec la vieille maison des Hale. Ben avec la saison 3 tu vas découvrir le loft dont je parle ;)

Dans l'idée, si Gina accepte le fait que Fili soit un loup, y a pas de problème. La preuve, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Le problème qui a créé cette règle, c'est si la personne à qui le loup se révèle n'accepte pas le fait et qu'il aille le crier sur les toits, ce qui peut à terme, amener des chasseurs. En gros.

Ben oui Smaug. Tu veux une fiction avec le Hobbit sans Smaug ? Fais moi rire xD ! Petite joueuse. M'enfin je sais que toi il te dérange pas hein ;) Smaug, sadique et psychopathe ? Marrant, on dirait moi :D Non Thorin a du être soigné dans les plus bref délais et cela a permis à son organisme de purger tout le poison. De plus, il avait pas une griffe enduite d'aconit planté dans la chaire lui ! Pas le même level XD

Heureuse de revoir Bilbo ?

Ouais, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait vous donner pas mal d'info sinon on rame et c'est pas drôle. Mais oui il va être gentil le Fili !

**Sanga36 : **Haha, Thorin a encore des progrès à faire si il veut se faire pardonner hein ?

Bien sûr que Scott fera attention :D Je n'ai pas encore dévoilé toute la grandeur du personnage :3 Oui, Gina a vraiment eut une fin difficile, et pour Fili, ce sera un stigmate qu'il portera à jamais :/ Mais je suis pas un monstre ! J'allais pas tuer Bilbo enfin XD J'aurais pu mais ça aurait été difficile de continuer sans lui :3 J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus aussi :D

**Entropythings : **Haha ! Victoire ! Mais oui, Fili et Derek même histoire, même combat XD

Smaug va revenir ? A ton avis :D ? Me connaissant :D ? Vais-je résister à foutre une nouvelle épreuve à Bilbo, Stiles et Scott ? Entre nous, toi non plus tu résisterais pas je suis sûre :D Même si en vrai j'en sais encore trop rien !

Nop, Thorin était innocent pour Gina ! Haha ! C'est marrant, tu te retrouves dans la situation de la meute anglaise :D Tu avais une vision faussé de l'histoire de Fili :3 Je suis sûre que sexy Durin est flatté de remonter dans ton estime xD

Bilbo le retour du roi passe totalement. Désolée mais c'est parfait XD C'est pas nul du touuuut ! Et là les choses à venir tu les sens ? Le stress monte ? :D X))) tu pars pas trop loin mais je vois mal comment ils feront pour mettre la musique d'Avenger en fond sonore !

Du coup je suis déçue de pas avoir eut la fin de ta review :( tristesse :'( Et qui a dit que Bilbo était garou ? Ou juste surnaturel ? Pas moi en tout cas :D

**C'est tout pour moi ! Merci beaucoup si vous êtes parvenue jusque là ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et tout et que le retour de Bilbo vous fait plaisir :D on entame la deuxième partie de cette fiction avec ce chapitre, c'est cool hein ;) **

**Allez, à bientôt les hameçons ! Hein quoi ?**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 **

Kira caressa tendrement le front de Scott avant d'y déposer un doux baiser. Ses longs doigts fins suivirent ensuite un trajet en boucle dans les cheveux bruns de son petit ami qui se détendit peu à peu. Il tenait son autre main emprisonnée entre les siennes et ses yeux clos s'agitaient sous ses paupières. Un sourire béa étirait ses lèvres, ce qui adoucissait le visage préoccupé de Kira. Néanmoins, après un long moment ainsi installés dans le lit de Scott, elle se força à parler.

\- Scott ?

La voix de sa copine fit ouvrir les yeux à l'adolescent qui posa sur elle ses prunelles noires.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de Thorin ?

Scott baissa les yeux et Kira sentit que sa question l'avait irrité.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en retirant ses mains, mal à l'aise.

Ça c'était du Kira tout craché. Gâcher un moment parfait par une question ou une action idiote. À ça ! Elle était passée maître pour se fourrer dans des situations inconfortables de ce genre. Scott se redressa, abandonnant sa place de choix, allongée sur les genoux de la jeune fille et s'assit face à elle.

\- C'est pas toi, assura-t-il. C'est Thorin qui m'énerve. En fait, je me suis senti tellement impuissant quand il s'en ait prit à Bilbo, et après tellement inutile quand il a voulu tuer Fili…

\- Tu as protégé Fili, coupa Kira.

\- Frérin Durin a protégé Fili. Moi, j'étais là, et quoi ? J'ai juste maintenu la distance. J'ai servit à rien.

Kira fronça les sourcils et attrapa les joues de son petit ami pour relever son visage vers elle.

\- Tu as protégé Fili, assura-t-elle. Autant contre les siens que face à nous. Tu te souviens qu'on pouvait pas le supporter il y a un mois ? Et grâce à toi, parce que tu es bon Scott, parce que tu es prompt à pardonner, on a tous accepté d'aider Fili, et aujourd'hui, je sens vraiment qu'il quelqu'un de bien.

\- Sauf qu'il avait raison sur un point quand on s'est rencontré. J'étais pas capable de vous protéger. Peut-être que j'aurais du céder à Thorin.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Kira réellement agacée par ses propos.

Et il dut sentir le tremblement dans sa voix car il planta ses yeux dans les siens et la dévisagea curieusement.

\- Scott, tu as sauvé tant de gens, tu nous a protégé tellement de fois, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que maintenant, quand tu as besoin de nous pour te soutenir, on va t'abandonner ? Une meute ce n'est pas juste à sens unique Scott ! s'énerva-t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous protège, fin de l'histoire. Laisse nous t'aider Scott, laisse nous te protéger aussi. Laisse moi te soutenir et me battre à tes côtés. On pouvait pas prévoir ce qui arriverait, on est pas médium ! Mais on peut anticiper ce qui arrivera maintenant ! Tu as la force de faire ployer Thorin. Mais pour ça, tu ne dois pas douter de toi, et tu dois avoir confiance en nous. On peut t'aider.

Scott resta bouche bée quelques minutes suite à la tirade de Kira alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

\- Sauf que, murmura-t-il enfin, certains d'entre nous sont humains.

Ses pensées tournées vers Stiles et Bilbo lui serrèrent le cœur de peur de les perdre.

\- Et ils sont sûrement ceux qui veulent lutter à tes côtés avec le plus d'ardeur, répliqua Kira.

Scott la dévisagea, puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, l'un de ceux dont il avait le secret, qui lui donnait cet air niais et doux, absolument irrésistible, dégivrant les plus glacés des cœurs. Il se pencha et vint quérir délicatement un baiser que Kira lui accorda sans attendre.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il. Quant à ce que je vais faire par rapport à Thorin… je vais voir. Je vais utiliser sa dette envers moi pour régler ce problème débile de territoire sans qu'il puisse refuser, puis je compte lui faire regretter d'avoir mordu Bilbo. Et après, quand je me sentirais mieux à ce propos, j'envisagerais de lui pardonner et d'oublier.

Kira esquissa un sourire amusé et l'embrassa. Elle adorait quand Scott était aussi déterminé, et en même temps toujours aussi clément envers autrui, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui faire. Sa bonté d'âme n'était décidément pas un défaut ou une faiblesse, mais bien l'une de ses plus grandes forces.

X

Thorin fixait l'obscurité naissante sans vraiment y faire attention. Debout à la fenêtre de son bureau, il était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, tentant d'occulter l'idée que Bilbo était sûrement mort. Et c'était difficile.

De sa vie Thorin n'avait jamais mordu un humain. Il n'en avait pas eut besoin. Sa meute avait été grande, et même aujourd'hui, après Smaug, elle restait importante. Bilbo avait été le premier qu'il avait mordu. Cette pensée lui arracha un soupir las. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la faute de Bilbo. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait mal fait quelque chose et entraîné sa mort. Sans doute pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire.

\- Thorin ?

La voix de Frérin tira l'anglais de son état de léthargie et il se tourna à demi vers son frère. Frérin se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air embêté.

\- Scott McCall est là.

Thorin manqua un battement de cœur. Frérin se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je fais quoi ? Je le laisse dans l'entrée où je lui dis de rentrer chez lui ? Ou tu le rencontres ?

\- Fais ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Amène le ici.

Frérin dévisagea son frère un instant, puis hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière lui. Thorin lâcha un soupire saccadé. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits alentours. Il distingua sans mal les bruits de pas étrangers qui devaient être ceux de Scott. L'anxiété lui créa un nœud dans l'estomac. C'était étrange comme un adolescent pouvait l'effrayer.

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement Thorin qui était de nature peureuse. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Enfin, si c'était vrai aussi, mais ça personne ne le savait, et ne devait le savoir.

Mais Scott n'était pas n'importe quel adolescent aussi. C'était un véritable alpha et l'aura qu'il dégageait était bien au-delà de ce que Thorin avait pu imaginer ou voir. Il avait rencontré beaucoup d'alphas, mais aucun n'était comparable au jeune homme. Il ne devait lui même pas en avoir conscience. De son importance dans l'ordre surnaturel.

Frérin rouvrit la porte et Thorin se forma un visage sérieux. Scott entra dans le bureau et immédiatement, la tension monta dans l'air. Limite, Frérin pouvait voir les éclairs créés par la bataille de regard entre les deux alphas.

\- Laisse nous, ordonna Thorin à son frère.

Frérin sembla hésiter, voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, puis, il sortit. Thorin et Scott restèrent silencieux, à se dévisager. L'anglais n'aimait pas le calme de Scott. Après tout, le jeune ne lui avait-il pas dit ''Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait à Bilbo'' ?

Après de longues minutes à se torturer l'esprit, il finit par craquer et brisa le contact visuel avec Scott.

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas venus pour qu'on s'observe, commença l'anglais.

\- Non, admit Scott. J'ai une alternative pour ta meute. Tu dois l'accepter, car tu as une dette envers moi.

La déclaration de Scott fit froncer les sourcils de Thorin. Il contourna son bureau et vint s'y adosser sans cesser de réfléchir si le lycéen était sérieux ou non. De toute évidence, il l'était. Et il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de déconner avec Thorin.

\- Quelle alternative ? finit-il par demander.

\- Toi et ta meute vous pouvez rester à Beacon Hills. Mais je ne partirais pas, pas plus que mes amis. Pas parce que c'est notre territoire ou une connerie du genre, mais parce qu'en tant qu'humain, on y vit, on y étudie, on y grandit. Tu ne peux pas nous chasser de ça, ça reviendrais à nous faire ce qu'on a fait à ta meute. Nous restons, vous restez. Pas d'histoire de territoire. Pas plus que de fusion. Ça fait un mois, et en un mois, on a très bien vécu les uns les autres sans se bouffer. Enfin, plus ou moins…

\- Admettons que j'accepte, coupa Thorin. Mes bêtas croirons que j'ai ployé devant toi.

\- Je m'en fous. Ça c'est ton problème. Dis leur ce que tu veux, mais gère les. Ils pensent que tu dois obtenir un territoire pour être digne d'eux ? Je pense que tu dois savoir t'imposer à eux pour être digne de ta meute.

Thorin serra les dents, mécontent d'être reprit par un adolescent.

\- Tu as d'autres conditions ? siffla-t-il.

\- Toi et tes loups, vous restez loin de mes amis.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Et de nos familles. Nos proches, tout ceux qui de près ou de loin, nous sont liés.

Thorin fit signe que ça lui convenait.

\- Par ailleurs, continua Scott. Je dois savoir. Est-ce qu'il y a un risque que des chasseurs vous ai suivit ?

\- Non, claqua Thorin. Gandalf m'a assuré qu'il s'était arrangé pour les tenir à distance. Je peux t'assurer qu'aucun chasseur ne viendra par notre faute.

La façon un peu sèche et virulente dont Thorin avait répondu déstabilisa Scott. Il hocha tout de même la tête, intérieurement rassuré de ne pas avoir encore plus de problèmes sur les bras avec les examens d'hiver qui approchaient.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Thorin plus calmement.

Scott baissa les yeux, l'air de réfléchir.

\- Fili, dit-il. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire avec lui maintenant ?

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et leva un peu plus la tête pour regarder Scott de façon hautaine. Au fond de lui il était las et n'avait qu'une envie, conclure cette affaire.

\- J'accepte ton offre Scott, déclara-t-il un peu trop solennellement. Merci de nous accueillir sur tes terres. Je m'engage à tenir mes loups loin des tiens. Quant à Fili, son sort ne te regarde pas.

\- Il n'est plus ton bêta.

\- Il l'est, assura Thorin. Il le sera toujours. Quoi qu'il en pense.

\- Tu crains, marmonna Scott.

Thorin haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai échoué en tant qu'oncle et en tant qu'alpha auprès de lui. Plus jamais. Je me suis déjà entretenu à son sujet avec mes plus proches bêtas. Son sort à déjà été discuté.

\- Et ? réclama Scott.

Thorin planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Ce sont les affaires internes à ma meute, répliqua Thorin.

Scott serra les dents, agacé par le caractère de l'anglais.

\- Très bien, grogna-t-il. Je crois que si c'est réglé nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Thorin allait répondre que oui lorsque d'un coup, Scott se jeta sur lui et le cogna violemment. Immédiatement, Thorin le repoussa et allait répliquer quand Frérin ouvrit largement la porte et s'interposa entre les deux alphas.

\- Vous êtes mignons les gars mais cette maison vient d'être achetée ! cria-t-il. Alors si vous voulez vous faire des câlins non affectueux vous allez dans le jardin !

\- Frérin bouge, siffla Thorin.

\- Pour que vous vous égorgiez ? Ha non non non ! Jamais !

Scott recula, bouillonnant de colère mais conscient qu'il était un terrain ennemi. Thorin se calma à son tour mais garda les sourcils méchamment froncés.

\- En plus cette histoire de territoire est enfin réglé, reprit Frérin. Bordel vous auriez pu discuter comme ça tranquillou dès le début ça nous aurait évité bien des désagréments !

\- Tu as écouté à la porte ? demanda sèchement Thorin.

\- Bien sûr. Pour intervenir au cas où vous vous jetiez dessus comme des bêtes sauvages ! Ce que vous avez fait. Sauvages.

Thorin soupira, agacé par le ton nonchalant de son frère. Frérin eut un sourire pincé, sachant pertinemment que son alpha mais se détendit totalement quand il le vit se r-adosser à son bureau. Alors Frérin se tourna vers Scott et s'approcha de lui prudemment, car l'adolescent était toujours énervé et émettait des ondes négatives effrayantes. Il parvint à le prendre par l'épaule et lui offrit un sourire sympathique.

\- On se calme ? proposa-t-il.

Aussitôt Scott sentit toute sa colère disparaître, s'évanouir comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il dévisagea curieusement Frérin, dont le sourire s'élargit. Finalement, l'adolescent sembla se calmer et l'air se fit moins lourd de tension et beaucoup plus respirable.

\- Bon, souffla Frérin en frappant dans ses mains. Je vois que c'est bon pour tout le monde. On prend l'apéro ou je te raccompagne Scott ?

Le lycéen fronça les sourcils, totalement désarçonné par le bêta, et hocha sensiblement la tête.

\- C'est oui pour quoi ça ? questionna Frérin. L'apéro ou rentrer chez toi ?

\- Je vais rentrer, répondit Scott. J'ai finit ce que j'avais à faire.

Il tourna le dos aux frères et marcha jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, et s'adressa à Thorin.

\- Ce coup… c'était pour Bilbo.

Il sortit du bureau sans attendre de réponse et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée. Frérin soupira et se tourna vers Thorin.

\- Tu vois, dit-il. On aurait fait ça dès le début plutôt que de suivre les lois stupides, ça aurait été plus rapide.

\- Frérin, menaça Thorin en le fusillant du regard. N'abuse pas.

Frérin haussa les épaules et quitta le bureau à son tour, se dépêchant de rejoindre Scott qui était déjà sur le point de sortir du manoir. Il l'arrêta juste au moment où il allait passer la porte en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

\- Scott, merci pour ça !

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Tu… heu… tout je suppose. Plus récemment, le coup que tu as mit à Thorin, mais tout dans l'ensemble. Et spécialement pour Fili.

Scott arqua un sourcil.

\- Thorin n'a pas voulu me dire, qu'est ce que vous avez décidé pour Fili ?

Frérin sourit pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre.

\- Disons, sans aller contre mon alpha puisqu'il ne t'a rien dit, que Fili est sauf à présent. Les choses vont changer dans la meute Durin. Et bientôt, on remerciera Fili d'avoir fait sa crise d'adolescence garouesque.

Scott grimaça, ne comprenant décidément rien à cet étrange personnage à l'accent anglais si prononcé. Son regard fut soudain attiré par une forme en haut de l'escalier. C'était la mère de Fili et Kili. Et elle l'observait avec un mélange de gratitude et de reproche. Frérin remarqua que l'attention de Scott avait dévié et se tourna vers sa sœur. Cette dernière fit la moue et s'éloigna sans un mot. Frérin se gratta le crâne.

\- Il y a comme des tensions dernièrement à la maison, murmura-t-il. Et ne t'inquiète pas, toi et ta meute n'en serez pas affecté, assura-t-il pour répondre à l'air inquiet de Scott. Du moins, je ferais en sorte que non.

Scott le dévisagea un instant en silence, cherchant au fond des yeux de cet homme une once de méchanceté ou d'envie manipulatrice. Il ne vit que de la sincérité et de la gentillesse.

\- Pourquoi vous jouez le médiateur ? Vous êtes le frère de Thorin. Son bêta.

\- Je suis un humain avant tout, sourit le loup. Je tiens à ma famille plus que tout et suis capable de tout pour la protéger. Car je sais qui la menace vraiment. Et ce n'est pas toi Scott. Tu ne la menace pas. Tu es à des années lumières de menacer qui que ce soit.

Scott sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui. Frérin était réellement une bonne personne.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il.

Le sourire de Frérin s'élargit et il ouvrit largement la porte à l'adolescent. Scott s'arrêta au moment de la passer, décidant d'enfoncer le clou une dernière fois pour faire regretter à l'alpha anglais de s'en être prit à Bilbo. Il savait que Thorin pouvait l'entendre, même de là où il était.

\- N'oubliez pas. Vous n'approchez pas mes amis, mes proches, ou tout ceux qui ont un lien avec nous, déclara-t-il. Et… Bilbo a survécu. Bilbo est en vie.

Le visage de Frérin se décomposa. Cette fois, Scott partit vraiment sans se retourner. Dans le bureau au fond du couloir, Thorin manqua de renverser la bouteille de scotch qu'il s'était sortit.

X

Scott ralentit et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Il cala sa moto, retira son casque et leva le nez vers le ciel nocturne. L'air frais sur sa peau détendit ses traits tirés et dénoua le nœud dans son estomac. Le stress de sa entrevue avec Thorin commençait à n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il avait été gentil avec l'anglais. Il ne l'avait cogné qu'une fois. M'enfin. Ça l'avait soulagé. À présent, il ne ressentait plus aucune rancune envers lui. Bilbo était en vie, c'était l'essentiel.

Maintenant que les problèmes se tassaient, Scott se détendait. Par contre, il avait du mal à croire que l'histoire du territoire était réglée. Tellement de stress et de problèmes pour finalement conclure ça comme ça.

Il soupira et remit son casque. Il devait quand même se tenir sur ses gardes. Il remit son moteur en route et fila en direction de l'hôpital. Il avait rendez vous avec Stiles pour voir Bilbo.

Sa moto filait à vive allure dans la nuit, et ses phares arrières rougeoyaient, laissant de longues traînées de lumières dans son sillage. La vitesse le grisa et un sourire satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres.

X

\- Papa, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Silence.

\- Papa. Il te parle.

Silence.

\- Papa, tu peux nous ignorer si ça t'arrange mais ça ne changera rien. Ce que tu es en train de faire… c'est juste mal. Et dangereux. Pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour la meute.

\- Si j'ai besoin de votre avis, je vous ferais signe les garçons. Pour le moment, je m'en sors très bien sans.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, refroidis par le ton acide de leur père. La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, faisant tressaillir les frères.

\- Va ouvrir Kîhm. Ça doit être Borin.

L'intéressé grimaça mais obéit. Il traversa l'appartement en silence et entre-bailla la porte. Le visage triste de Borin se détacha de l'obscurité de la rue, éclairé par le réverbère tout proche.

\- Papa t'attends.

\- Je sais, grogna Borin en bousculant l'homme.

Kîhm prit sur lui pour ne pas lui faire ravaler sa tronche et referma après son passage. Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent dans le salon, silencieux, se jetant des coups d'œil discret les uns les autres.

\- Telchar ne viendra pas, déclara gravement Borin.

\- Telchar est un lâche, grogna Mîhm en se levant. Il n'a pas le courage de faire ce qui est juste.

\- Le reste de la meute suivra Thorin, tu le sais.

\- Il suivront l'alpha.

Borin fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essais de dire ?

\- Thorin est jeune. Trop jeune. Je l'ai observé mener cette meute et je l'ai jugé inapte.

Mîhm parlait avec un sourire cruel. Ses fils restaient en retrait, refusant de prendre part à l'échange.

\- Tu vas le défier, supposa Borin. Tu ne gagneras pas.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Pas si il est au sommet de sa force. Mais j'ai mes chances l'ami, se réjouit Mîhm. Notre meute a rapetissé, sa puissance s'est donc amoindrit. L'alpha tire son pouvoir de ses bêtas.

\- Tu ne l'isoleras pas. Trop lui sont fidèles. Et il a sa famille, son sang.

\- Exactement, nota Mîhm. Et c'est ça son point faible. Nous devons frapper maintenant, avant qu'il ne se reconstruise et ne s'affermisse ici, à Beacon Hills.

Borin se passa la langue sur les dents, cherchant à saisir l'idée qui trottait dans la tête du vieux loup devant lui.

\- Si je veux avoir une chance de voler le pouvoir d'alpha des Durin, je dois me débarrasser de tout ce qui rend fort Thorin Oakenshield. Je commencerais par son frère. Frérin ne sera pas difficile à écarter. Il est constamment en train de se mettre à dos la meute en remettant nos lois en question.

\- Frérin n'est pas n'importe quel bêta. Thorin croit en son jugement plus qu'en tout autre.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Tout le monde se retrouve un jour dans une situation délicate.

Kîhm et Nîhm eurent une moue amusée à l'idée de voir le sourire idiot de Frérin se flétrir. Ils ne l'avaient jamais apprécié, lui et ses grands airs. Ils paieraient pour le voir souffrir.

\- Admettons que tu te débarrasses de Frérin, siffla Borin. Il reste Dis.

\- Dis est une mère aimante, répondit Mîhm. Nous savons tous que c'est aussi pour elle que Thorin n'a pas insisté dans la mise à mort de Fili.

\- Tu penses viser ses fils ? questionna Kîhm ne pouvant plus rester en retrait.

Son père se tourna vers lui ricanant.

\- Juste Kili.

\- Juste Kili, répéta Borin. Pourquoi ?

\- Fili n'échappera pas à nos lois. Il a tourné le dos à Thorin. Il doit mourir.

Mîhm avait dit ces mots calmement, presque comme si Fili était déjà mort à ses pieds.

\- Frérin écarté, Dis trop occupée à s'occuper de son plus jeune fils, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'on oublit de surveiller Fili, et là ce sera facile de l'atteindre.

\- Thorin et Fili étaient très proche en Angleterre. Qui te dit que Thorin ne veillera pas sur Fili.

\- C'est justement ce que je veux, ricana Mîhm. Fili est épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement. Je suis désolé de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il n'échappera pas à nos lois. Il est fort mais face à mes fils, il ne pourra pas gagner.

Les intéressés se redressèrent, mi-fier, mi-inquiet de la mission que leur père leur confiait indirectement.

\- Fili mort, continua Mîhm, Thorin sera vulnérable.

\- Même affaiblit, contra Borin, il restera plus puissant que toi. Thorin n'est pas n'importe quel alpha. Il n'a pas prit le nom d'Oakenshield pour rien.

Mîhm balaya l'air de la main dans un geste d'agacement.

\- Il suffira de ne pas se battre à la loyale. C'est pourquoi Borin, je veux pouvoir compter sur toi.

Le loup grimaça. Il savait que son vieil ami allait lui demander son soutiens. Mais était-il prêt à trahir son alpha ?

\- Alors ? le pressa Mîhm.

Borin se leva et prit son ami par l'épaule, serrant fermement les poings.

\- Thorin est imprévisible, et je refuse de perdre encore un frère de meute. Tu auras mon soutiens le jour où tu te dresseras face à lui.

Mîhm sourit, satisfait de la réponse.

\- Si ça échoue papa ? demanda maladroitement Nîhn. Si tu ne parviens pas à battre Thorin ?

Le loup se tourna lentement vers son plus jeune fils. Nîhn déglutit péniblement.

\- Ne doute pas de moi fils. J'aurais besoin de toutes vos forces pour le battre. Et si tu vacilles, j'échouerais. Mais l'échec n'est pas une option.

Nîhn hocha la tête et recula pour échapper au regard d'acier de son père. Ce dernier soupira joyeusement et tapota l'épaule de Borin.

\- Et pour la meute américaine ? questionna ce dernier.

\- Il ne seront plus un problème quand je serais l'alpha. Je m'en débarrasserais comme Thorin aurait du le faire il y a un mois.

Borin serra les dents, mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, susurra Mîhm comme si il avait lu dans les esprits de ses fils et de son invité. J'ai tout prévu.

Il avait dit ça, l'air dans le vague, et les autres ne comprirent pas de quoi il parlait.

X

Bilbo ouvrit les yeux sans voir. Il entendait distinctement les murmures de l'hôpital mais pas moyen d'en distinguer le moindre bout. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux les rouvrirent mais le résultat fut le même. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra.

Il chercha à tâtons le bouton pour appeler les infirmières. Bien évidemment il ne le trouva pas. Ce fichu machin était une gêne et prenait de la place quand on en avait pas besoin mais dès qu'il était important, il se faisait la malle ! Bilbo se redressa avec difficulté et tenta d'atteindre le chevet pour allumer la lumière puisque la commande jouait à cache-cache. Ne pas voir était vraiment handicapant et il commençait à stresser sévère.

Il s'attendait à rencontrer une surface froide, mais sa main rencontra une masse de poil. Il recula immédiatement en glapissant.

\- Bilbo.

La voix était douce et chaude. Pourtant, elle pétrifia l'adolescent, le glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à trembler et à suer à grosses gouttes. Il sentit la chose s'asseoir sur son lit et bien vite s'allonger près de lui. Ses poils caressèrent le visage de Bilbo. Une odeur étrange envahit la chambre, soulevant le cœur du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable. C'était frais. Mais il y avait ce reflue de fer qui la rendait insupportable.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsque qu'une main griffue se posa sur la sienne. Il ferma les yeux si fort qu'il en oublia que de toute façon il ne voyait rien. La main était brûlante, recouverte d'un liquide chaud qui coulait sur celle de Bilbo.

\- Bilbo, répéta la chose.

Le jeune homme voulut récupérer sa main mais l'autre la retint fermement. Alors il réalisa ce qu'était le liquide. L'odeur de fer s'associa à cette chaleur visqueuse. Il pâlit. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la chose et ouvrit les yeux.

Il vit alors deux pupilles rouges, entourée d'un halo rougeoyant.

\- A moi, souffla la chose.

* * *

**Aurais-je omis de vous préciser que je suis un peu méchante et sadique ? Naah. Je crois que vous l'aviez devinez hein ;) **

**Mais, je répond à vos reviews alors vous me pardonnez :D **

**Maeva Cerise :** J'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire par ''tampon" spécial loup mais oui XD Gina et Bilbo ont quelque chose en commun !

Oui, oui, des chasseurs, tout à fait :) Oh tout de suite les clichés, les elfes sont méchants XD ben ça dépend du point de vue. Demande à Legolas je suis sûre qu'il te dira que pour lui, ce sont les loups les méchants. Mais dans l'idée oui, c'est ça, après tout, Thranduil je le surnomme pas ThranduBitch pour rien ! XD

Non je ne ferais pas une death-fic, autant le dire maintenant mais y aura des pots cassés, ça c'est clair :D Ha, et au passage, tu peux faire une liste pour les futurs problèmes XD

**justelaura : **Je t'ai déjà dit que ton pseudo me fascinait ? JusteLaura. Justelaura. Juste Laura. C'est trop bizarre XD Enfin bon.

Oui, des minis partouuut ! Attend, j'ai pas encore fait de minis Fili et Kili ! Je met ça sur ma liste de trucs à faire X) Mais Bilbo c'est une super star tu sais pas ! T'es vraiment persuadé que Bilbo est devenu quelque chose hein :3 vas-y j'attend tes théories !

J'avoue, je me suis pas foulée avec cette histoire de territoire :p elle me prenait la tête alors je l'ai expédié XD ça se sent non ?

La relation Bilbo/Fili c'était par rapport à Gina aussi. Mais j'en reparle dans quelques chapitres ;) Petite curieuse.

Bon alors je te le dis, je me suis permis tout et n'importe quoi avec Legolas XD Na ! Et j'ai vraiment déconné avec Tauriel XD Je sais pas, je trouve ça bien de la faire sœur de Legolas. Comme ça, si je fais un triangle amoureux avec Kili, ce sera parce que Legolas est méga protecteur avec sa sœur. Comme ça il sera moins ridicule que dans les films. Enfin... presque X) Je te ferais ré-adorer un de tes personnages préférés tu verras ;) j'vais essayer.

Promis quand Bilbo sera sur pied, il va tellement péter la classe que tout les autres seront à genoux devant lui. Thorin en particulier.

Une alliance entre Thorin et Scott XD ? Pas avant noël !

**Entropythings : **BROOOOO~MAAAAAAANCE~ ! Nous on aime ça hein ? C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux sur terre :3

En fait j'avoue. Bilbo c'est... c'est comme moi. C'est une Papaye Hobbit. On lis des fictions plus vite que la lumière et on ship en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Sterek. Ou Thilbo, ça dépend des jours.

Déconne pas, j'ai trouvé comment caser la musique des avengers :D Je le ferais !

Et oui, des chasseurs. Mais tu t'en doute, je vais pas m'arrêter à eux pour faire des problèmes à la meute McCall :D

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus mes chers gens ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre sur cette fic, parce que sérieusement, quand je vois vos messages d'encouragements, pour me souhaiter bonne chance, pour me motiver et pour me dire à quel point vous êtes accroc à cette fic, j'en reviens juste pas. **

**C'est ouf, j'ai toujours du mal à saisir comment un simple crossover peut vous passionner autant pour certaines. Et du coup, ça me fait terriblement plaisir -le mot et si faible en comparaison de mes vrais sentiments :'(**

**Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous offrir toujours mieux ! Moi même je suis impatiente de vous faire découvrir la suite parce que franchement, c'est pas pour vous spoiler, mais vous vous en doutez, ça va commencer à bouger sévère en royaume de Beacon Hills ! **

**Je vous embrasse ****très très très très ****très ****très très très très ****très très très très ****très très très très ****très très très très ****très très très très ****très très très très ****très très très très ****très très très très ****très très très très ****tr****ès très très fort. Et encore, c'est pas assez. **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Derek ouvrit la porte de son frigo et lâcha un long soupir. Il n'était pas vide, mais il n'aimait pas le voir si peu remplit. Il le referma et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas lent, un peu égaré. À l'étage, il entendait Fili dormir paisiblement. Kili était au lycée à cette heure.

Derek ne regrettait pas d'avoir accueillit les deux frères. Ils étaient serviables et très vivables. Kili se rendait utile comme il pouvait -généralement en faisant la cuisine-, et Fili essayait de ne pas trop empiéter sur les habitudes de son hôte -en général il se reposait toute la journée, et travaillait les cours que Scott lui apportait. Depuis que la source de son empoisonnement lui avait été retiré, il s'était révélé doux comme un agneau.

Derek passa dans le salon pour aller à son bureau sur lequel était entassé diverses enveloppes. Il les passa rapidement en revue, mettant de côté celle en provenance d'Eichen House, puis attrapa son ordinateur. Il venait de commencer à surfer sur le net sans but précis quand il entendit distinctement des bruits de pas qui venaient de l'extérieur. Reconnaissant ceux de Stiles, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait pourtant interdit à l'hyperactif de revenir au loft.

Pas qu'il soit fâché contre lui ou que Stiles se soit montré insupportable -plus que d'habitude. Non, ce qui avait poussé Derek à interdire l'accès de sa maison à Stiles, c'était ce qu'il avait réalisé après l'histoire avec Kate. Ce n'était pas des sentiments forts, ça non, mais quand il était proche de lui, Derek ressentait ce besoin maladif de le protéger et de le garder tout près envers et contre tout.

Ce qu'il se refusait à faire évidement. Stiles sortait avec sa cousine Malia déjà. Et ensuite, il s'était toujours montré désagréable, voir violent avec l'hyperactif. Clairement pas ce qui jouerait en sa faveur si un jour il décidait de draguer Stiles.

Attendez ? Quoi ? Draguer Stiles ? Quelle idée !

Derek secoua la tête, furieux de ses propres pensées et fixa la porte du loft. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le visage jovial de Stiles qui se rembrunit en croisant le regard sombre de Derek.

\- Quel accueil, se plaignit-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Stiles ?

\- Je viens pas pour toi méchant loup, répondit le jeune homme. J'apporte les cours à Fili.

Derek eut un pincement au cœur, légèrement déçut, et le regarda dévaler les escaliers. Stiles sortit un paquet de feuille de son sac à dos et les déposa sur la table basse entre les canapés. Puis il s'installa confortablement et sortit son téléphone.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? questionna Derek.

\- J'attends Fili.

\- Il dort.

\- Ben je l'attends quand même.

Derek serra les dents. Il reporta son attention sur son ordinateur, mais l'odeur de l'hyperactif qui lui chatouillait les narines le déstabilisait. Bordel, Derek détestait Stiles Sexy Stilinski et sa capacité à le mettre dans tout ses états ! Derek n'était grognon qu'en sa présence et désagréable que lorsqu'il était avec lui.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il devait désespérément cacher les effets que Stiles avaient sur lui. Et si il s'en sortait pas mal, il avait l'impression que Malia avait des doutes à son sujet. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Comment la jeune fille réagirait-elle si elle découvrait que Derek avait un crush sur son petit copain ? Le loup préférait ne pas y penser.

Après un long moment, Stiles reposa son téléphone et fixa Derek.

\- Arrête de tirer la tronche, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne tire pas la tronche.

\- Attend, ta bouche est aussi souriante qu'une statue en colère, tes sourcils ont prit un abonnement avec la gravité, et tu ne cesses de pousser des soupires agacés. Si ça c'est pas faire la tronche.

\- C'est ma tête normal, s'agaça Derek.

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Tu devrais te détendre, prendre des vacances, je sais pas. Aller dans un spa.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour me faire masser par des inconnus ? Non merci.

\- C'est juste le fait que ce soit des inconnus qui te dérange ? questionna Stiles.

Derek claqua son ordi et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche.

\- J'avais pas remarqué, ironisa Stiles en repensant à toutes ces fois où il avait faillit mourir en posant la main sur l'épaule de Derek.

Ce dernier prit la lettre d'Eichen House et la décacheta. Mais Stiles était décidé à taper la discute.

\- Si c'est quelqu'un que tu connais, genre moi, tu te laisserais masser ?

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux et eut du mal à contrôler sa surprise. L'image de Stiles en train de le masser s'insinua perfidement dans son esprit et ne le lâcha plus, se muant même en quelques situations plus… tactiles. Le loup fronça les sourcils, apparaissant encore plus énervé aux yeux de Stiles qui regretta un peu sa question.

\- Non parce qu'à part moi, je vois pas qui accepterait de te masser, défendit-il. Scott et Kira faut pas y compter, Lydia je la vois mal dire oui, Malia je ne te la conseille pas comme masseuse et Liam ben, c'est encore un bébé, faut pas trop lui en demander au risque de choquer son innocence.

Derek ne répondit rien, se concentrant pour endormir son imagination.

Stiles fit la moue. Il aurait voulut que Derek arrête d'être en colère à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Lui il l'aimait bien mais le loup semblait l'avoir mit sur sa liste noire. Derek lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et Stiles l'estimait franchement, aussi essayait-il toujours de l'aider, mais ça ne marchait que rarement, voir jamais.

\- Non, dit Derek.

L'hyperactif releva la tête et croisa les prunelles vertes de Derek.

\- Surtout si c'est toi, je n'accepterais pas.

Étrangement, cette réponse attrista Stiles même si il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Tu devrais quand même tester le spa, reprit-il. Ça te ferait du bien.

\- Ce qui me ferait du bien Stiles, c'est que tu partes maintenant, grogna Derek.

Cette fois, Stiles se sentit profondément blessé par les paroles du loup. Il se leva sans un mot et mit son sac sur son dos.

\- Tu donneras les cours à Fili ?

Derek hocha gravement la tête. Stiles le dévisagea, cherchant sur lui la trace d'un quelconque regret, mais n'en trouvant pas, il se détourna et sortit du loft. Quand il eut claqué la porte, Derek l'entendit se mettre à courir pour descendre les escaliers. Le loup se mordit la lèvre et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement contre le bois de son bureau.

\- Merde.

X

Bilbo termina de lasser ses baskets et se redressa en soufflant fort. Il n'était pas totalement remit, mais on l'avait autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital, ses blessures ayant cicatrisées en un temps records. Et heureusement, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de l'odeur des médicaments, et de la longueur des journées. C'était un ennuis mortel d'être patient.

Il attrapa son téléphone et vérifia ses messages. 4 de Scott, 5 de Stiles, 2 de Lydia, et 1 de Malia. Il esquissa un sourire en les lisant un à un. C'est qu'il avait du succès. Melissa toqua doucement à la porte et entra. Bilbo tourna la tête vers elle et sourit de plus belle.

\- Bonjour Bilbo, lança-t-elle joyeusement. Tu te sens comment ?

\- En forme, assura le jeune homme. J'ai hâte de sortir !

\- Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour rentrer hein ? demanda-t-elle gravement.

\- Non, je n'oserais pas !

Melissa posa sa main sur son épaule avec un regard insistant.

\- Tu te reposeras hein. Ce n'est pas parce que tu est sur la voie de la guérison qu'il faut te laisser aller. Et tu ne suis pas Scott et les autres avant d'être totalement rétabli.

Bilbo hocha la tête en se jurant mentalement de suivre ses amis jusqu'au bout du monde. Melissa dut lire dans ses pensées car elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Ses parents entrèrent à leur tour, le soustrayant aux yeux inquisiteurs de l'infirmière.

\- Prêt à rentrer mon garçon ? questionna son père en prenant le sac où était rassemblées les affaires de Bilbo.

\- Haaa, j'attends que ça ! se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- Alors on y va, déclara sa mère. Merci pour tout Melissa.

\- Rentrez bien, souffla la mère de Scott en échangeant une poignée de main avec les parents.

Bilbo se mit debout et la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant à nouveau.

\- Prend soin de toi, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'y manquerais pas.

Il rompit l'étreinte et passa son bras à celui de sa mère pour s'aider à marcher. Ils précédèrent Mr Baggins dans le couloir et allèrent tranquillement à l'ascenseur. À la sortie de l'hôpital, Mr Baggins alla chercher sa voiture, les laissant seuls sur le parvis.

\- Alors ? demanda la mère de Bilbo en attendant.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu es content d'être rentré ?

Bilbo regarda sa mère avec surprise. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce ton qu'elle employait ?

\- Oui, dit-il fermement.

\- Je vois…

\- Maman ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L'ex Mme Baggins secoua la tête et se contenta de fixer un point lointain devant elle. Mais Bilbo n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait sa mère par cœur et c'était sa façon à elle de montrer qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire. De pas forcément agréable.

\- Tu veux me dire quoi ?

Sa mère hésita puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as fini à l'hôpital moins de deux semaines après ton arrivé Bilbo.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'un loup allait me sauter dessus.

\- Ton père devait veiller sur toi. Où est-ce qu'il était quand tu t'es fait agresser ?

\- Maman arrête. J'ai 17 ans, presque 18. OK c'est pas la majorité ici, mais Papa n'a pas à être sur mon dos en permanence.

\- Et tes amis ? Ils t'entraînent dans les bois et ont une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- Maman.

\- Bon sang quand je pense que tu étais proche de la mort il n'y a même pas une semaine. Ton père est vraiment un irresponsable. Et je ne parle pas de Scott et Stiles…

\- Maman tais-toi !

Mme Baggins ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton Bilbo ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je rêve ! Tu t'entends me parler ?

\- Tu insultes mes amis ! Et mon père !

\- J'expose des faits ! Ton père n'est même pas capable de s'occuper de toi convenablement et…

\- Mais merde maman ! la coupa-t-il. Tais-toi !

Sa mère eut un hoquet de surprise et Bilbo serra les dents en réalisant qu'il avait crié.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire tout ça…

Les lèvres de sa mère tremblèrent et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

\- Je comprend, assura sa mère.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva Bilbo. Maman je suis heureux ici. J'ai eut un déplorable accident mais ça va ! Et tout le monde a été là pour moi.

Il lui prit les mains et les serra contre son cœur.

\- Maman ne blâme pas mes amis, et surtout pas papa, pour une chose dont ils sont innocents. Et si je suis revenu ici, c'est parce que… j'avais besoin de retrouver toutes ces personnes qui ont fait que ma vie à Beacon Hills était parfaite. Et qui me rappelle combien j'aimais vivre avec toi et papa.

Sa mère se pinça les lèvres, retenant ses larmes et hocha la tête. Elle l'attira contre elle et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il nicha son visage au creux de son cou et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Désolé maman, murmura-t-il. Je voulais pas te blesser.

\- C'est bon, dit-elle en caressant sa nuque. Ça va, tu as raison. C'est juste que… je t'aime plus que tout Bilbo. Personne ne peut comprendre à quel point je t'aime… je suis celle qui t'aime et qui t'aimeras toujours le plus fort, quoiqu'en dise celui que tu choisiras.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur sa mère, émut par ses mots.

\- Je sais bien qu'un jour viendra où je ne serais plus en mesure de t'aider et de te protéger, ajouta-t-elle. Mais le jour où je n'essaierais pas ne viendra jamais.

Bilbo recula et embrassa chacune de ses joues tendrement. Sa mère lui offrit un sourire puis se dégagea totalement. Juste un instant plus tard, Mr Baggins klaxonna après eux en arrivant à leur hauteur et sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à son fils. Ils rentrèrent en silence sans que Bilbo ne regarde une seule fois ses parents. Il n'avait pas envie d'être courageux et d'affronter l'atmosphère de stress que dégageaient les adultes à l'avant.

Arrivés chez eux, ils l'aidèrent à monter dans sa chambre et il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

\- Tu m'appelles si tu te sens pas bien, même le plus petit mal de crâne ou étirement OK ? lui dit son père.

\- Sûr, répondit Bilbo.

Mr Baggins lui sourit puis ferma la porte en partant. Le jeune homme se retrouva enfin seul. Il balaya sa chambre du regard et soupira à nouveau. La cohabitation avec ses parents allait être difficile. Ces deux là s'étaient séparés un jour et rien n'était censé les réunir à nouveau.

Il tira son téléphone de son sac pour regarder ses messages et fut surpris du nombre.

2 de Scott et Stiles -répondant à leurs précédentes conversations-, 1 de Lydia, Kira, Liam et Malia -lui souhaitant tous un bon retour chez lui-, et 7 d'une personne inconnue. Curieux, il ouvrit le premier message de cette dernière.

''_Salut Bilbo. C'est Fili. J'espère que tu te sens mieux. Content que tu rentres chez toi._''.

Bilbo sourit, et enregistra le numéro de l'anglais immédiatement avant de lire les autres sms qu'il lui avait envoyé.

''_Désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé._''

''_Je me sens mal pour toi. Je me sens aussi très con. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir à l'occasion._''

''_J'imagine que tu ne réponds pas parce que tu es occupé alors je ne vais pas te harceler plus._''

''_En fait ça me fait flipper que tu ne répondes pas..._''

''_T'es pas mort quand même ?_''

''_Bilbo ?_''

La panique que Bilbo lut à travers les messages l'amusa et il se pressa de répondre pour ne pas inquiéter Fili.

''J_e suis rentré et vivant :D Panique pas mon loup, je suis costaud. Content d'avoir ton numéro dans mon répertoire, je vais pouvoir me venger en t'appelant à pas d'heure héhé :3 Donne moi celui de Kili stp aussi._''

Il envoya son message et posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il se leva et commença défaire son sac. Il tria ses affaires puis se tourna vers son miroir accroché à son armoire. Il avait une mine de cadavre. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues légèrement creuses, et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien.

Il retira son pull et examina le gros pansement sur son flanc. Il n'avait pas mal étrangement. C'était comme si cette zone de son corps était anesthésiée. N'empêche il avait de la chance de guérir vite et surtout que son père soit un docteur renommé à l'hôpital. Avec une certaine réticence il faut le dire, Mr Baggins avait accepté qu'il sorte, mais avait tenu à prendre un congé pour veiller sur lui.

Il passa sa main sur le pansement et repensa que c'était Thorin qui lui avait fait ça. Il siffla de mécontentement et remit son pull en place. Son téléphone vibra à cet instant.

''_Je suis terrifié. Tiens, c'est cadeau._''

Bilbo enregistra la série de chiffre qui s'affichait à la fin du message avant de répondre.

'' _Merci ! T__u ne mets pas de smiley dans tes sms ? :o_''

En attendant la réponse de Fili, il continua à ranger son sac. Il termina au moment où son téléphone vibrait à nouveau.

''_Pas l'habitude. Mais si ça te dérange, je peux faire un effort pour toi._''

''_ :) ?_''

Bilbo éclata de rire et faillit en faire tomber son téléphone.

''_Tu apprends vite jeune padawan ! *__^*__ C'est très bien ! Continu__dans cette voie ;) __S__inon, toi comment tu vas ? Tu te remets ?_''

Le bruit strident de la sonnette fit grimacer Bilbo. Il se leva et sortit pour voir qui pouvait être le visiteur. Quand son père ouvrit il se figea en reconnaissant le timbre grave de Thorin.

Le petit con ! Il osait débarquer comme une fleur ! Bilbo recula vite jusqu'à se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Thorin venait faire chez lui, même si il en avait une petite idée. Il marcha rageusement jusqu'à son lit et attrapa son téléphone histoire d'en parler à Fili. Il afficha le dernier message reçu de ce dernier qui lui arracha un sourire.

''_On fait aller. J'ai connu mieux c'est sûr. Au fait s__i Thorin passe te voir, fais moi plaisir, rembarre le._''

''_:'_'

Il reposa son portable et s'assit sur son lit. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que sa mère vienne toquer à sa porte.

\- Bilbo c'est le voisin Mr Oakenshield qui est là pour toi, dit-elle à travers.

Bilbo ne répondit pas. Il voulait faire le mort pour éviter l'anglais.

\- Bilbo ? insista sa mère.

L'adolescent se mordilla les lèvres. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il était là. À contre cœur il se leva. Il entrouvrit la porte le cœur battant et en fixant ses pieds. Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Bilbo avait conscience d'être observé par Thorin ce qui l'agaça profondément. Sa mère se racla finalement la gorge.

\- Vous avez sûrement besoin d'un peu d'intimité, déclara-t-elle. Je suis en bas avec ton père Bilbo.

Et elle s'éclipsa. Bilbo n'avait pas la force de la retenir et de toute façon qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire ?

''Maman ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seul avec le voisin sexy pas si sexy qui a prit mon ventre pour un morceau de steak !''

Il prit son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux vers Thorin. Quand il croisa son regard, il sentit qu'il allait faire une connerie dans les prochaines minutes.

\- Hey, sourit le loup.

\- Hey ? répéta Bilbo. Hey ? T'es sérieux ? C'est comme me dire passe moi le sel après ce que tu m'as fait connard !

Thorin écarquilla les yeux. Bilbo était furieux. Il lui tourna le dos et retourna dans sa chambre sans fermer la porte. Thorin le prit comme une invitation et entra. Il claqua la porte et s'y adossa.

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuses Bilbo.

\- Tant mieux, je ne te pardonne pas de toute façon, claqua l'adolescent sans lui faire face.

\- … Tu es en colère, constata Thorin.

Bilbo éclata de rire, choqué par les mots du loup et il daigna enfin se tourner vers lui.

\- En colère ? C'est peu dire ! Tu m'as mordu ! Mordu ! Tu sais à quel point ça fait mal !?

Thorin secoua la tête négativement.

\- C'était une question rhétorique ! s'emporta Bilbo. J'ai douillé à cause de toi, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Et je vais t'éviter les détails de mon hospitalisation, mais pour résumer, c'était l'enfer. Et toi tu débarques avec un : ''Hey''.

Thorin le regarda tristement. Il ne pouvait rien dire, la colère de Bilbo était légitime.

\- Je-

\- Ta gueule, siffla Bilbo. Chut, je veux pas entendre ta voix. Tu ne devrais même pas être là.

Thorin admettait volontiers qu'il méritait cette rancune, mais il n'appréciait pas la façon dont Bilbo le regardait.

\- Bilbo je t'ai mordu, c'est un fait. Je suis désolé. Je regrette.

\- Qu'est ce que je m'en balance que tu regrettes, grogna le lycéen.

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'écouterais autant que tu veux t'énerver sur moi, dit-il. Mais ne sois pas vulgaire. Ça ne te va pas.

Bilbo ouvrit grands les yeux. Ce con le mordait et maintenant il allait lui faire des reproches sur sa façon de parler ? Un rire nerveux le prit et il s'affala sur son fauteuil.

\- OK, alors je vais te le dire clairement, déclara-t-il après avoir réussit à calmer son hilarité. Je veux que tu foute le camp. Et que tu ne reviennes jamais.

Thorin serra les dents. Il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il obéisse -de un parce que Bilbo avait la haine contre lui, de deux parce qu'il n'était pas censé approcher les proches de Scott-, mais il ne pouvait pas se changer. Il allait être ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait toujours été. L'alpha.

\- Non, décréta-t-il.

\- Non ? Ça c'est la meilleure, cracha méchamment Bilbo.

\- Je suis désolé OK ? Je ne pourrais pas me racheter à tes yeux mais je suis vraiment désolé !

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel, encore plus irrité qu'avant.

Puis une idée lui vint et il se planta devant le loup. Thorin le regarda sans comprendre son calme. Brusquement Bilbo lui envoya son poing en plein visage. Sous la surprise, Thorin tomba en arrière sur le parquet. Son agresseur n'attendit pas et lui asséna un nouveau coup en plein visage, puis un deuxième. Il leva le poing encore une fois mais cette fois Thorin l'attrapa avant qu'il ne rencontre son nez. Il était ébahis par l'audace de Bilbo et complètement sous le choc d'avoir prit trois coups de poing de sa main sans réagir. D'autres seraient déjà éventrés pour avoir levé la main sur lui. Il resserra sa prise sur le poignet de l'adolescent sans le quitter des yeux.

\- T'es un bel enfoiré, grogna Bilbo en se rapprochant de son visage.

\- T'es pas le premier à le dire, souffla Thorin hypnotisé par le mouvement des lèvres du lycéen.

\- Je devrais te détester pour ce que tu m'as fait, murmura Bilbo.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Mais j'y arrive pas complètement.

La conclusion de Bilbo fit sourire Thorin qui tira sur son poignet pour le rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme se savait piégé. Il allait faire une connerie et peut être la regretter. Bah, tant pis. Il allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Il fondit sur les lèvres de Thorin. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement en s'infiltrant dans sa bouche. Leur baiser était violent, sauvage, rancunier. Bilbo mordait sans vergogne les lèvres de Thorin, se moquant éperdument de lui faire mal. Le loup le guidait sans problème en essayant de ne pas se laisser dominer par la colère de l'adolescent. Il resserra sa prise sur Bilbo en attrapant son autre poignet et le tira contre lui. Les genoux de ce dernier rencontrèrent rudement le parquet et il s'affala presque entièrement sur Thorin. C'était comme si ils se dévoraient mutuellement. Ils manquaient de souffle mais refusaient obstinément de se séparer.

Bilbo était en train de faire une connerie. Une énorme connerie. On a pas idée d'emballer passionnément son agresseur. Et pourtant il aimait ça. Il aurait du être en train de lui casser la gueule et au lieu de ça, non, il le bécotait. Le pire étant sûrement qu'il en voulait toujours plus. Et Thorin aussi de toute évidence. L'anglais glissa sa main sur la nuque de Bilbo pour approfondir leur baiser, ce qui arracha quelques gémissements au jeune homme.

Mais une violente douleur le transperça de part en part et il s'écarta brusquement de Thorin.

\- Merde, siffla-t-il en se pliant en deux.

\- Bilbo, hey, ça va ? s'inquiéta Thorin.

\- D'après toi, crétin, répondit le jeune homme acide.

Thorin ignora sa pic et se dégagea de sous lui. Bilbo resta plié, front posé contre le parquet et fermant résolument les yeux. C'était comme si des aiguilles se fichaient dans son crâne, et pire, il avait l'impression que des crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa plaie.

\- J'ai mal, geignit-il. Appelle. Appelle mon père.

Thorin se leva mais au lieu de sortir chercher Mr Baggins, il souleva Bilbo et le porta jusqu'à l'allonger dans son lit.

\- Mais merde Thorin, appelle mon père, insista Bilbo en se mettant de côté.

Le loup ignora sa demande et posa une main sur son front et l'autre passa sous le pull pour se poser sur le flanc. Bilbo eut un mouvement de recul mais Thorin le maintint en place.

\- C'est bon, je sais ce que je fais, assura-t-il.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, grogna l'adolescent.

Peu à peu, pourtant, il sentit la douleur diminuer jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Il rouvrit les yeux et sentant ses larmes lui échapper, les essuya maladroitement avec le revers de sa manche. Il baissa la tête et souleva son pull pour voir ce que faisait Thorin. Les veines des mains du loup étaient noires. Bilbo tourna la tête vers l'anglais pour constater qu'il affichait une expression concentrée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as encore fait ? questionna Bilbo tout bas.

\- J'ai pris ta douleur.

Bilbo serra les dents. Scott lui avait parlé de cette capacité que les loups avaient d'apaiser la peine physique des gens qu'ils touchaient. Ils l'aspiraient et la ressentaient à la place de ceux à qui ils la prenaient. Bilbo fut surpris par la sensation qu'offrait la main de Thorin sur sa peau.

\- Et ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et ça fait mal, murmura Thorin.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Bilbo.

\- Bien fait. Ça t'apprendra à me mordre.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et garda ses mains sur Bilbo, continuant d'aspirer sa douleur.

\- N'empêche, souffla le jeune homme. Je vais pas te pardonner comme ça. Tu te prendras des coups à chaque fois qu'on se verra maintenant.

Thorin cacha son demi-sourire. Il était prêt à supporter la vengeance de Bilbo si ce dernier ne refusait pas catégoriquement de le voir et de lui parler.

* * *

**THILBO IS BACK BITCHES ! HUmhum !**

**Pardon x) **

**Je répond à vos reviews et on oublis ce malheureux épisode ?**

**Maeva Cerise : **Tampon dans le sens d'apaisement je comprend mieux xD T'es pas loin en tout cas, il y a une part de ça :)

Ouais fallait bien qu'ils se mettent d'accord les louloups. Non mais. Je te rassure, il va y avoir de la romance (couple gay et hétéros), je prépare juste le terrain ;)

J'ai pas encore posé toutes les intrigues XD

Merci de tes encouragements ! Des bisous tout plein pour toi aussi ! Et je te nem :3 j'adore les câlins !

**justelaura : **Oui avec Thorin je vais vraiment montrer que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Et je vais me venger XD de quoi ? De son arrogance et de son côté "Je suis le roi, je suis le plus fort et je vous emmerde"

J'aime ta comparaison Scott/Thorin à Hermione et Draco étrangement xD c'est un peu l'idée haha !

Mah oui Frérin je crois que c'est le perso que je travaille le plus :3 J'suis donc super contente si tu l'aimes ! Je l'imagine vraiment gentil et serviable et tout, le genre un peu Melissa McCall tu vois, prêt à tout pour sa famille sans rien demander en retour et en même temps qui encaisse et se montre gentil en toutes circonstances même avec les "ennemis" si il ne les voit pas comme tel.

Pour info je n'ai pas inventé Mîhm et Kîhm (et Nîhn non plus sauf que je sais plus si c'est le nom exact du perso d'origine). Ce sont tout les trois des nains du livre Les enfants de Hurin de Tolkien, et niveau caractère, je les ai pas beaucoup changé non plus XD C'est des teignes ! En tout cas tu les hais ? Tu vas les haïr encore plus ;)

Tu trouves qu'elle est hard cette allu' de Bilbo ? :D C'est tellement rien à côté d'autres que j'ai écrite :') Haha, oui Bilbo et Lydia devraient se raconter leurs rêves.

Tu guettes tout les détails concernant Bilbo ou c'est moi XD ?

**Sanga36 : **Non je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin ! J'ai encore plein de choses à vous dévoiler, et d'autres intrigues à sortir :3

Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas un complot en écrivant X) c'est venu naturellement et j'ai développé le tout !

Je garde encore le secret pour la chose qui vient visiter Bilbo dans ses rêves mais vu que c'est Thorin qui l'a mordu, qu'elle dit la même chose que lui, et qu'elle est très poilue, on est en droit de se poser des questions ;)

**ARnoFool : **Owiii j'aime les câlins :D

Normalement, oui, sans trop de surprise, puisque j'aime bien suivre les histoires d'origine dont je prend les persos, Tauriel et Kili devraient avoir une histoire. Normalement. Rien n'est encore écrit ;)

Ha et non par contre, Smaug n'est pas encore apparu. Je me le réserve pour un moment plus tendu ;)

**Entropythings :** Je suis ravie d'avoir aidé cet aprèm, et si ça m'évite une mort lente et douloureuse, doublement XD

Haha la "chose" est sûrement mon truc préféré dans la fic :D j'ai trop hâte de partager la suite !

Fili trouvera le repos n'ai crainte ;) Je lui réserve une fin particulièrement douce huhu

Et voilà Bilbo qui reviens ! Et il restera ! Tu es contente ? Y a même eut un peu de Thilbo. 'Suis une gentille papaye :D

Merci d'aimer mon Scott :3 c'est vrai que j'essai de le faire comme j'aimerais le voir dans la série x') parce que vraiment dans la saison 5A là... pouah...

**Voilà c'était le chapitre 15 ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura dans cette fic, mais si j'arrive à rester à ce niveau, et à garder la qualité, j'espère que vous vous en plaindrez pas :3 Moi j'adore partager cette histoire avec vous et j'ai trop hâte de vous révéler encore plein de chose ! **

**Bonne semaine en tout cas ! Et on se retrouve à la rentrée :D Plus ou moins... -en fonction de vos rentrées-**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Kili poussa les portes du lycée et se mêla aux élèves qui s'agglutinaient au niveau des casiers. Il dépassa le sien sans un regard pour la boîte en métal et gravit rapidement les escaliers pour aller au deuxième étage, en cours de littérature. Dans la salle, il s'installa à une place discrète, proche de la sortie. Les autres élèves ne semblèrent pas le remarquer.

C'était bien comme ça, il était discret et n'aimait pas attirer l'attention des humains. Il avait toujours l'impression que ces derniers allaient découvrir ce qu'il était si jamais il était vu. Et il ne voulait pas être découvert.

Il prépara son livre et ses stylos alors que la salle se remplissait de plus en plus. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna la tête et découvrit le sourire de Liam alors que le bêta de Scott s'asseyait à côté de lui. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot ce qui rendit leur salutation un peu étrange. Mason, le meilleur ami de Liam, arriva dans le même temps, se posa devant Kili, avant de se retourner vers l'anglais.

\- Salut, moi c'est Mason Hewitt, se présenta-t-il.

\- Kili Durin, répondit Kili en serrant la main du métis.

\- Liam m'avait pas dit que vous aviez fait connaissance.

Kili échangea un regard avec Liam, qui ne sut pas quoi dire.

\- C'est pas vraiment le cas, assura Kili.

\- Ha. Ben c'est cool, je me sentirais pas laissé derrière. Tout à l'heure, café, décréta Mason.

Kili n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à l'invitation car déjà leur professeur entrait et débutait le cours. Il lança néanmoins un regard interrogateur à Liam. Ce dernier lui sourit comme pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec son meilleur ami. À la fin de la journée, donc, Mason et Liam entraînèrent Kili dans un café sympa du centre ville.

La façade à la peinture verte lui fit penser à une maison parisienne, avec son toit en tuile noire et son haut-vent en verre qui s'étendait sur la terrasse. Les deux larges fenêtres qui entouraient la porte étaient décorées et peintes, avec les inscriptions _Café Beren et Luthien_, car tel étaient les noms du couple de propriétaires. Des gens sympathiques, éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, qui faisaient partager leur joie de vivre à tout leurs clients.

L'endroit était confortable, petit et des plus original. Des lampions colorés pendaient du plafonds partout dans l'unique salle. Un mur était recouvert d'étagères de livres et un autre était un grand tableau noir sur lequel les consommateurs pouvaient écrire et dessiner grâce aux craies en libre service. D'après Mason qui venait souvent, il était nettoyé une fois par mois après avoir été immortalisé par une photo -photo qui rejoignait les précédentes dans le catalogue sur le comptoir. Et Mason ne manquait jamais de laisser un petit mot.

Des tables et des chaises s'étalaient, souvent plus confortables que des fauteuils car les gens venaient pour lire et pour travailler au calme. Le comptoir était certainement très très vieux. C'était un long meuble avec des rangés de tiroirs, certains ouverts, et une ancienne caisse, comme dans les westerns.

Mason fit entrer Kili le premier et le poussa vers une table libre, dans le fond du café. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure de la journée.

\- Bonjour Mason, salua joyeusement Beren en l'apercevant. Tu nous amène de la compagnie à ce que je vois.

\- Ouais, répondit fièrement le jeune homme. Liam que tu connais déjà, et Kili, qui est arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps en ville.

Beren leur offrit son plus beau sourire qui charma immédiatement Kili. Il dégageait ce quelque chose de familial de part le bleu de ses yeux et le noir de ses cheveux coupés court. Il était entouré d'une élégance et d'une douceur marié à la fermeté de son regard et ses muscles imposants.

Kili s'installa à une table en bois, sur un siège avec un pouf qui le ravit, et Liam et Mason l'imitèrent. L'instant suivant, une très belle femme aux traits fins, presque elfique, qui n'était autre que Luthien, vint prendre leurs commandes.

\- Comme d'habitude Mason ? demanda-t-elle.

\- S'il te plaît, et fais-en un pour Liam aussi.

\- Hé, grogna son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne le regrettera pas, assura Mason.

Liam fit la moue mais ne protesta pas plus.

\- Et pour toi jeune homme ?

Kili tressaillit quand Luthien s'adressa à lui et chercha dans la carte quelque chose qu'il lui ferait envie. Il était mal à l'aise.

Ayant grandit au sein d'une meute immense, il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de se faire des amis à l'école. Il n'était pas un solitaire pour autant et s'entendait bien avec les autres. Cependant, il n'était jamais sortit pour boire un verre, pour aller au cinéma, ou juste pour se poser dans un parc à la faveur des premières chaleurs de l'été avec des gens extérieur à sa meute. Et il était là, attablé dans un café avec deux gars de sa classe, dont l'un était un loup d'une meute censée être son ennemie. Une première pour lui, ce qui le stressait à bien des niveaux.

Finalement, totalement paniqué en son fort intérieur de faire attendre ceux qui l'avaient invité, il remit la carte en place.

\- Je vais prendre comme eux, déclara-t-il, ignorant totalement de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Haaa, bon choix ! s'écria Mason.

Luthien lui lança un regard amusé et s'adressa à son époux.

\- Beren, 3 feuilles de Longoulet pour la table 5.

L'homme derrière le comptoir leva son pouce en l'air et s'activa. Luthien se retourna vers Kili.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici, fit-elle.

\- Heu… non. Je viens d'Angleterre.

Luthien sourit de plus belle, l'air rêveuse. Elle s'éloigna sans un mot ce qui laissa les trois adolescents perplexes.

\- Elle est pas bizarre, mais des fois, elle part dans son monde sans prévenir et faut plus chercher à la comprendre, expliqua Mason.

Kili hocha la tête en suivant la silhouette de la serveuse, puis se désintéressa d'elle pour revenir sur les américains devant lui.

\- Bon, se lança Mason. Si on parlait un peu de toi mon gars.

\- De moi ?

\- Mason est au courant pour les loups et tout hein, précisa Liam en se calant au fond de son siège.

\- Oh, OK, souffla Kili.

\- En fait, ça m'étonne que tu sois si ouvert, reprit Mason. Liam m'a raconté que ta meute est heu… sectaire ?

\- Sectaire carrément ?

\- Ouais.

Kili haussa les épaules avec une moue mi-désolée, mi-amusée, pas surprit le moins du monde. Il se doutait bien que son comportement avait du être perturbant en contraste de celui des autres loups de sa meute.

\- Je vous ai parut bizarre ?

\- Comparé à ta meute ? Absolument pas, ricana Liam.

\- En même temps t'es le plus jeune c'est peut être pour ça que tu fais les choses plus normalement, supposa Mason.

-Je suis pas le plus jeune de la meute, contra Kili.

\- Ha ouais ?

\- Ouais, Ori est jute un peu plus jeune, il est encore au collège. Et le plus petit de la meute, c'est Gimli qui a 5 ans.

\- Et c'est un loup ? questionna Mason.

\- Sûrement oui, mais comme pour Ori tant qu'il est au collège, et moi avant, Thorin a fait en sorte de cacher son existence pour le protéger.

Liam ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Mon oncle n'est pas si méchant, assura Kili pour répondre à l'étonnement du loup.

\- Permet moi d'en douter, grogna Liam.

\- Ouais, après Bilbo je comprend totalement vos réactions.

Il y eut un silence gêné brisé par l'arrivée de Luthien avec son plateau.

\- Et 3 feuilles de Longoulet mes grands, chantonna-t-elle.

Et elle déposa trois tasses fumantes devant les garçons. C'était des Latte Art, soit trois cafés au lait dont les surfaces crémeuses étaient dessinées. Il s'agissait pour les trois, d'une longue plante, feuillue, formée d'arabesque stylisée. Absolument charmant.

En plus, elle déposa un petit panier d'osier remplis à ras-bord de cookies moelleux et encore chauds.

\- Cadeau de la maison pour te souhaiter la bienvenue à Beacon Hills, expliqua Luthien en souriant tendrement à Kili.

Il la remercia en rougissant et elle laissa les adolescents tranquille.

\- Les cookies de Beren sont les meilleurs du monde, déclara Mason en se servant.

\- Voyons voir si ils rivalisent avec ceux de mon père, ricana Kili en en croquant un.

La pâte moelleuse fondit sur sa langue, faisant éclater le chocolat sur ses papilles et il dut se retenir de gémir, emporté par la douceur du gâteau.

\- Alors ? questionna Mason avec amusement.

Pour toutes réponses Kili leva le pouce en l'air, se refusant à gâcher sa bouchée en parlant.

\- Haha ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander la recette à Beren pour que ton père t'en fasse des comme ça, proposa le métis joyeusement.

Kili avala son morceau de cookie et son visage s'assombrit. Il laissa son biscuit entamé sur la table et fixa ses mains. Liam nota immédiatement son trouble et donna un méchant coup de coude à Mason pour le réprimander.

\- Désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda ce dernier mal à l'aise.

\- Heu… pas exactement, avoua Kili d'une voix triste. En fait… mon père est mort.

Mason se serait encastré la tête dans la table si Liam ne lui avait pas jeté un regard noir.

\- Désolé, dit-il.

\- Non, c'est moi qui ai parlé de lui en premier, le coupa Kili. T'inquiète pas, ça fait longtemps. Mais c'est juste que ces derniers temps j'ai souvent pensé à lui.

\- Pourquoi ? se risqua à demander Liam.

Kili leva les yeux vers lui et sourit tristement.

\- A cause de ce qui arrive à notre meute.

Liam incita Kili à parler d'un sourire amical.

\- Mon père est mort tué par des chasseurs quand j'étais petit. Je ne me souviens pas bien de cette période, mais depuis notre meute est juste terrifiée par les chasseurs. On avait besoin d'avoir un territoire parce que sinon, on pourrait être retrouvé par des traqueurs, et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite à des loups.

\- On en connaît des plutôt sympas, assura Liam comme pour le rassurer. Enfin… façon de parler.

\- Pas moi. La première fois que j'en ai vu, 4 loups de notre meute sont morts, dont mon père et mon grand-père, l'ancien alpha. C'est à ce moment que Thorin a hérité de ce rôle.

\- C'était quand ? Sans vouloir être indiscret ? demanda Mason.

\- J'avais 9 ans, donc c'était i ans… Tu imagines ? Thorin avait seulement 15 ans quand il est devenu notre alpha.

Soit un an de moins qu'eux pensa Liam en observant son café en proie à une grande réflexion. 15 ans c'était jeune pour se dévouer corps et âme à plus grand que sois.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu des chasseurs, reprit Kili plus bas, j'étais couvert de sang. Pas le mien, mais celui de mes frères et mes sœurs de meute. La terreur que m'inspire les chasseurs est bien au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer je pense…

Sa voix trembla légèrement et il se mordit les lèvres, revivant de douloureux souvenirs. Liam le saisit par le bras et le serra pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- Je veux pas d'ennemis, souffla Kili. Venir à Beacon Hills c'était censé être une deuxième chance. Mais ces crétins ont mit la pression à tonton…. Je veux juste trouver la paix pour moi et mes proches. Je veux que mon frère réapprenne à sourire, et que ma meute arrête de se fissurer à chaque fois que le fardeau de mon alpha s'alourdit.

Une larme s'échappa sur sa joue, arrachant un pincement au cœur à Liam et Mason. Les deux amis le soutinrent par leurs silences et leurs présences, et ils devaient rester les seuls témoins de la faiblesse de Kili, ainsi que ses seuls confidents pour encore quelque temps.

X

Stiles claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta de tout son long sur son lit. Derrière lui, Malia l'imita et ils finirent l'un sur l'autre dans une position plutôt confortable, la jeune fille servant de couverture à son petit ami.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et sourit face à son visage détendu, calé sur son épaule.

\- T'es belle, susurra-t-il.

Malia rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

\- Trop aimable.

\- Je t'aime, ricana Stiles en la poussant à côté de lui pour la regarder à loisir.

Malia resta un moment à le fixer, allongée sur le dos.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Heu quoi ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu m'aimes ?

\- Au risque de me répéter : heu quoi ?

Malia soupira et se redressa, et Stiles fit de même, inquiet.

\- Tu m'aimes comment ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'aime, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout, répéta Malia. C'est ça le problème. Moi c'est pas juste un je t'aime c'est tout.

\- Moi non plus, mais là je comprend pas ce que tu me fais.

\- Je te demande simplement si tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime, répondit sa copine très calme mais le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Stiles fut blessé par ses mots et recula. Malia sentit sa peine et baissa piteusement la tête honteuse. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Tout deux ressentaient, à cet instant et sans le savoir, ce même sentiment de ne pas être triste mais d'être vide. La même douleur saisissait leurs cœurs.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Malia de façon à peine audible.

Stiles releva la tête vers elle et prit son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a mit cette idée en tête ?

Malia se mordit la lèvre et évita le regard de son petit ami mais une légère pression lui indiqua qu'il voulait qu'elle le regarde.

\- Tu sais, je le sens.

\- Tu sens quoi ? J'ai mit du déo, lâcha Stiles pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela eut bon effet car Malia lui sourit tendrement. Mais une pensée sombre passa et à nouveau, elle soupira.

\- Non, je sens ton envie pour Derek.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux et ce fut là que Malia réalisa que son petit ami n'était peut être pas conscient de son attirance pour son cousin.

X

Fili ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ses paupières étaient collantes. Il dut utiliser ses doigts pour les ouvrir et constater que c'était déjà le soir. Il s'étira en grimaçant, et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il remua le nez en reniflant, tout en écoutant les alentours. Kili préparait à manger en bas et Derek avait l'air occupé à son bureau.

Fili se leva, passa un jogging et descendit torse et pieds nus à l'étage inférieur du loft. Son frère l'entendit et se jeta hors de la cuisine avec un grand sourire pour l'accueillir.

\- T'as faim ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Terriblement.

Kili eut un sourire éclatant qui mit du baume au cœur de Fili. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et dans la cuisine, il lui indiqua une chaise à la table déjà mise. Derek apparut l'instant suivant, et s'assit à son tour, alléché par la bonne odeur qui embaumait l'air. Kili s'agita un peu aux fourneaux puis revint à la table en portant la casserole fumante et Derek lui fit de la place.

\- Spaghettis bolognaise maison, dit Kili fièrement.

Il posa la casserole et s'installa alors que Derek commençait à servir. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Kili racontant sa journée, et Fili faisant des commentaires par-ci par-là. Vers la fin, alors que Fili se resservait pour la troisième fois, son frère dit quelque chose d'anodin qui fit relever brusquement la tête de Derek.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Kili se figea et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Derek haussa les sourcils, l'air d'insister et le plus jeune se rassit sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Avec Liam et Mason on se disait qu'on pourrait faire une soirée prochainement. Genre, ici ?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi exactement ?

\- Heu… pour fêter les rétablissements de Bilbo et Fili ?

Derek mâcha ses pâtes sans lâcher le jeune garçon du regard, l'air blasé.

\- C'est non ? questionna ce dernier anxieux.

\- Y aurait qui ?

\- Ha heu ben Liam, Mason et moi, répondit joyeusement Kili. Fili et toi bien sûr. Puis Bilbo, Scott et Stiles.

\- Une soirée entre mecs ? s'étonna Fili.

\- Oui, j'en ai parlé à Lydia elle m'a dit qu'elle profiterait de l'occasion pour faire une soirée avec Kira et Malia. A part si on leur laisse les chambres…

Fili hocha la tête et se tourna vers Derek qui avait l'air de réfléchir.

\- Je vous laisse le loft si vous voulez, grogna l'américain.

\- On voulait que tu sois avec nous…

\- Je vais pas passer ma soirée avec des lycéens, se plaignit Derek.

\- Si t'avais de la compagnie autrement je dis pas, rétorqua Fili. Mais c'est pas comme si tu avais une vie sociale très épanouie.

Derek haussa les sourcils en le regardant. Le blond tressaillit et se ratatina sur lui.

\- Désolé. C'est Stiles qui m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de vie sociale.

Derek fronça les sourcils à ce nom. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer une soirée avec les adolescents, trois fois plus si l'hyperactif était là -et mille fois plus encore si Malia s'ajoutait à l'addition. Mais à bien regarder Fili, le jeune homme n'était absolument pas désolé de ses derniers mots. Il était même amusé de l'embarras de Derek.

\- Je me barrerais si ça devient n'importe quoi, décréta-t-il.

X

Bilbo enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller avec ardeur. Il voulait oublier. Tout oublier. Si c'était possible, il aurait voulu déménager dans un trou au fin fond de la Nouvelle-Zélande et se faire oublier par le monde entier.

Mais non, il avait pas pu résister et avait cédé à son envie dévorante d'embrasser Thorin. Et ce contre un morceau de sa volonté. Ha c'était pas comme si il avait été contre hein, loin de là, il avait même beaucoup apprécié ! Sinon il n'aurait pas participé. Mais ce qui le dérangeait, outre le fait d'avoir rouler une pelle mémorable à son agresseur, c'était qu'il y avait été poussé par quelque chose au fond de lui qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Et ça, c'était hautement désagréable.

Il se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Faire quelque chose de stupide passait encore.

Faire quelque chose de stupide incluant son voisin psychopathe amateur d'agressions physiques, c'était juste NON.

En plus, Thorin lui avait avoué qu'il avait voulu s'en prendre à Stiles et non à lui. Il ne se souvenait pas quand le loup avait dit ça, mais il était sûr de l'avoir entendu. Or, s'en prendre à Stiles, c'était s'en prendre à Bilbo. Alors Thorin pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, il était quand même un beau salopard.

Salopard qui embrassait terriblement bien.

Bilbo se redressa sur son lit et appuya sur sa morsure de toute ses forces dans l'espoir que la douleur lui rappelle sa débilité. Il ne ressentit rien, pas de une once de peine. C'était vraiment étrange cet état anesthésiant.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses mains. Elles étaient douloureuses depuis qu'il avait cogné Thorin. Mais bordel qu'il avait apprécié le sentir tomber sous ses coups.

En repensant au visage décomposé et aux yeux ahuris de l'anglais, Bilbo jubila intérieurement. Ça avait été un réel plaisir de le voir ainsi. Bon, ça n'avait pas aidé que le loup engage un contact physique puisque immédiatement Bilbo avait chaviré et s'était laissé porté par la vague qu'était Thorin.

Mais à présent, dans le calme de sa chambre, il réfléchissait tranquillement à sa vengeance. Oh, il n'était pas rancunier d'ordinaire, mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait encaisser. Et une morsure délibérée pour une raison aussi stupide que de vouloir un territoire comme un gamin de 3 ans qui refuse de partager le jouet d'un autre, c'était juste au-delà de son bon vouloir. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

Aussi, tranquillement installé dans son lit douillet, il laissa un grand sourire éclairer son visage alors que son plan de revanche se mettait en place dans son esprit. Il se délecta du silence en se disant que ce devait être superbe de rester calme quand quelqu'un attendait juste de vous voir enrager. Car c'était certainement ce que Thorin avait cru. Que Bilbo serait dans une colère noire.

Or oui, il l'était, mais sa façon à lui de se venger reposait justement sur ce que Thorin imagine qu'il soit compréhensif et enclin à le pardonner. Juste pour encore plus le blesser le moment venu.

La sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses pensées. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et décrocha d'un coup sec sans regarder le nom.

\- Allo ?

-_ Bilbo._

\- Oui c'est moi. Qui m'appelle ?

\- _Malia._

-Oh, salut Malia, se réjouit l'adolescent en se rallongeant sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- _Je sais pas trop. J'avais envie de parler._

-Oh. OK.

Un long silence suivit qui fit s'agiter le jeune homme.

\- Hum, Malia ? Loin de moi l'envie d'être grossier, mais si tu n'as rien à me dire…

\- _Je te dérange ?_

\- Hein ? Non non ! Absolument pas, mais c'est juste que tu est étrangement silencieuse. Pas que tu sois bavarde en général hein.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, achevant de faire froncer les sourcils de Bilbo.

\- OK, si tu parles pas dans les prochaines minutes je vais commencer à flipper.

Le rire de Malia résonna à son oreille.

\- _Je suis un peu perturbée en ce moment, désolée._

\- Non y a pas de soucis. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Un nouveau silence lui serra le ventre.

-_ Je… je crois que je vais blesser Stiles,_ avoua Malia.

\- Blesser Stiles ? répéta Bilbo sans comprendre.

\- _Oui. Parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte d'un truc que moi j'ai très bien vu, et… je peux pas continuer comme ça avec lui. __Faut que j'arrête… _

\- Tu… tu vas rompre avec lui ? demanda Bilbo après une hésitation.

Un tout petit oui lui parvint. Bilbo se redressa, sentant toute la peine que Malia avait à dire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il fermement. Malia, il t'aime, tu l'aimes. Si tu fais ça… ça va juste vous faire du mal à tout les deux.

\- _Je sais_, répondit la jeune fille. _Mais je peux pas le supporter. Je ne suis pas du genre à __m'interposer entre deux personnes._

Bilbo marqua une pause, le temps d'analyser ce que son amie venait de dire.

\- Qu-pardon ?

\- _Je ne sais pas si il s'en rend compte lui même_, compléta Malia. _Mais __si il le réalise, il finira par avoir mal en se forçant à rester avec moi pour ne pas me blesser__. __Mais c'est déjà fait de toute façon. _

\- Malia…

\- _C'est bon ça va pour moi. __J__e ne vais pas rester avec Stiles. Et j'avais juste besoin de le dire à quelqu'un avant de le lui annoncer._

Bilbo déglutit péniblement.

\- _Il va être blessé_, continua Malia. _C'est sûr. Mais il ne sera pas seul pour se relever. Et je te pari que avant noël, il aura comprit pourquoi je peux pas rester avec lui. À qui je fais du mal __en étant sa copine__._

\- Et toi dans tout ça ? grogna Bilbo. Merde Malia et toi ?!

\- _C'est bon Bilbo, je peux faire avec. Je vais m'en remettre __j'ai vécu bien pire__. Juste est-ce que… tu pourras me prêter ton épaule ?_

Bilbo ferma les yeux, très agacé, et souffla fort.

\- Oui, promit-il. On pourra même camper dans mon jardin.

Malia éclata de rire. Elle le remercia puis raccrocha sans attendre. Bilbo laissa son téléphone collé à son oreille, fixant résolument ses pieds. Lentement, il le prit à deux mains et tapota l'écran tactile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles et Scott recevaient le même message de la part de Bilbo.

''_Faut vraiment qu'on se voit entre frères. Genre très vite._''

* * *

**Bon déjà je sais, normalement, Mason est pas censé être au courant pour les loups. Mais je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! Donc il est au courant. Point. Il est génial ce perso alors je veux qu'il soit au courant !**

**Bref, pardon, je répond à vos reviews : **

**Maeva Cerise : **Je vais y aller petit à petit avec les révélations mais vous allez en avoir de plus en plus à chaque chapitre je pense ;)

Haha, oui Derek est vraiment un boulet pour le coup. Rien que pour ça je vais lui rendre la tâche difficile avec Stiles ! Ouais, fais gaffe à tes petites dents hein. C'est précieux les dents.

Le pauvre Thorin haha ! Personne ne l'aime. Mais c'est pas de sa faute !

Merci pour tes câlins ! Et non mais elle était bien ta blague des nems x)

**justelaura : **Eichen House doit te dire quelque chose maintenant que tu es dans la saison 3B non ? Techniquement :) parce que si oui, haha, tu devineras bien que je ne vais pas passer à côté d'un décors pareil pour ma fic xD

J'entend par des sentiments forts, des sentiments amoureux. Pas pareil que ce que Derek ressent pour Stiles pour l'instant.

Je suis sadique mais pas toujours contre les mêmes personnages hein XD normalement, là, rassure toi, Bilbo ne devrait plus trop s'en prendre dans la tronche. Par contre la liste de mes prochaines victimes est longue. Par rapport au caractère de Bilbo, tu l'auras peut être remarqué, mais sa blessure à laissé quelques séquelles agressives XD

Tu m'as tué avec le coup de Mr Baggins et du thé XD et ranger Thorin dans l'armoire. Brillant !

Bon ça va, il était pas horrible ce chapitre 16 hein ! T'as vu, je fais des efforts, je vais pas trop vite pour détruire l'atmosphère sympa :D

**Entropythings : **Tu pourras m'engueuler une prochaine fois, la chose bizarre comme tu dis, va revenir :) et tu n'auras tjs pas de réponse xD et si, si Bilbo se souvient parfaitement des visites nocturnes de ce truc ;)

J'ai réussit à rendre mon retour de Thilbo logique x) je suis contente ! En même temps, Bilbo peut pas lui résister, mais il allait pas lui sauter au cou non plus donc fallait trouver un juste milieu !

Bilbo c'est pas seulement un warrior, hein, il a aussi un caractère de fou ! Faut pas le chercher le bébé hobbit !

Et au passage, tu sais les cons de comploteurs de la meute de Thorin ? Étrangement, ils me font penser aux cons de "Ceci n'est pas (juste) l'histoire d'un coup de foudre" :D les tiens x)

J'espère que ça t'a plus aussi ce chapitre ! Si il t'a pas plu je vais me jeter dans la Seine.

**ARnoFool : **Non il tourne pas rond Bilbo. x) Mais pour moi Bofur c'est une sorte de grand-frère xD

Le Thilbo c'est ma vie, et en fait, c'est que dans les films que t'en vois. Dans les livres, nada. Et pour Balin... ben Balin c'est un gros nounours sérieux. Pas pareil xD

Ouais, Derek est un handicapé des sentiments ! Mais c'est pas nouveau xD

Et maintenant, je peux te l'assurer, c'est officiel, il y aura une histoire entre Tauriel et Kili ;)

**Voilà voilà c'était le dernier chapitre des vacances d'été ! **

**C'est à dire que maintenant, mon rythme d'écriture va être ralentit avec la rentrée qui approche (le 14 pour moi) surtout que je travaille avant, et donc forcément, les postes ne seront malheureusement plus forcément**** le lundi**** toutes les semaines. Je vais continuer à faire un chap' par semaine hein, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus, mais avec mes autres fics en même temps (parce qu'il faut que j'arrête de me concentrer sur Meutes pour les avances xD), c'est le bazar et je serais quand même moins régulière. **

**Et puis vous aussi vous aurez moins de temps pour lire du coup, je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange plus que ça. Si oui, je me sens flattée :3 **

**Par ailleurs, les postes rattrapent les chapitres écrit (on est à 16 chaps postés contre 19 écrit) du coup, je dois faire en sorte d'avoir tjs 2 chaps écrit d'avance, au risque de ralentir les publications. Bref, ma vie est super intéressante hein :D ?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, partez d'un bon pied, et puis si ça va pas, consolez vous en mangeant des cookies :D **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Hé. **

**Maintenant j'ai une bêta sur Meutes. **

**CHAMPAGNE ! En plus certains d'entre vous la connaissent, c'est Entropythings. Et si vous la connaissez pas, aller faire un tour sur son profil et ses fics, c'est cool ! **

**En tout cas c'est vraiment un bon point pour commencer l'année :') Happy Dictateuse !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Bilbo était seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital. La pièce était vide. Il n'y avait ni lit, ni appareil médical. Ni rien. Pourtant, ce bip entêtant devait bien provenir de quelque part. Bilbo tourna sur lui même, laissant son regard s'attarder dans les recoins sombres de la chambre aux murs blancs. Revenu à son point de départ, face à la porte, le bruit avait cessé. Bilbo prêta l'oreille aux alentours mais le silence était total. Intrigué, il s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Le couloir était éclairé par des néons hésitants. Là encore, pas un bruit, ni âme qui vive, le couloir était vide. Bilbo fit quelques pas en avant. Il frissonna car il était pieds nus - il ne portait qu'un jogging en fait. Son torse nu était la proie d'un courant d'air frais qui lui donna la chair de poule. D'ailleurs, à son grand étonnement, il n'avait plus de blessure. La marque de morsure de Thorin avait disparue. Il se désintéressa de son physique et parcourut lentement la distance qui le séparait de l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta net à moins d'un mètre de lui en remarquant que les chiffres des étages défilaient.

Quelque chose montait. À son étage.

Bilbo fit la moue et se mit à marcher à reculons, pas trop rassuré. Il fit demi tour et ne se retourna vers l'ascenseur qu'une fois à l'autre bout du couloir, devant la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Le chiffre était figé. Petit à petit, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrevoir une masse sombre. Deux yeux rouges se posèrent sur Bilbo. Le jeune homme hurla mais pas un son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il porta la main à son cou alors que son visage se déformait sous la peur, et à son exact opposé, la chose de l'ascenseur étirait ses babines en un sourire victorieux.

\- A moi, grogna-t-elle.

Les néons clignotèrent une seconde et d'un coup ce fut l'obscurité. Les ténèbres engloutirent le couloir par zone, d'abord du côté de l'ascenseur et peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre Bilbo. Le jeune homme se réfugia immédiatement dans la chambre derrière lui en proie à une terreur incontrôlée. La chose dans la cage de l'ascenseur fit un pas dans le couloir, et ses griffes claquèrent de façon sinistre sur le carrelage. Ses pupilles incandescentes laissaient filtrer un halo rougeoyant qui suivait ses mouvements telles de longues traînées lumineuses. Un drôle de grognement s'échappait de sa gorge et résonnait contre les murs, hérissant chaque poil du corps de Bilbo.

Le jeune homme ferma violemment la porte et chercha à la verrouiller, mais nul verrou ne le permettait. Derrière, dans le couloir, il discernait très bien les pas qui se rapprochaient. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur et regretta aussitôt la petitesse de la pièce.

Soudain il sentit une pression liquide et visqueuse sur ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux et faillit vomir. La chambre se remplissait de sang.

Son sang.

Il voulut hurler à nouveau. La porte avait disparu et la chose le plaquait avec une force phénoménale contre le mur.

\- A… moi…

\- Bilbo !

Le cri de Malia le fit se redresser d'un bond. Ses yeux hagards s'agitèrent dans tout les sens à la recherche d'un point d'accroche, que Malia devint bien vite. Il fixa la jeune fille le cœur battant, le souffle court.

\- Toi ça va pas hein, souffla son amie.

Bilbo qui n'avait pas encore reprit tous ses esprits s'assit en tailleur sur le banc où il était allongé un instant plus tôt et regarda autour de lui. Il était au lycée, dans les tribunes du terrain de Lacrosse, là où Scott, Stiles et Liam s'entraînaient sous les cris colériques du coach. Malia fit un signe aux garçons comme quoi tout allait bien et se rassit sur le banc.

\- Bilbo ? insista-t-elle.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et regarda enfin la jeune fille dans les yeux.

\- Désolé, je-j'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

\- Bilbo, tu… tu as dézonné. Mais complètement quoi.

\- Hein ?

\- On parlait, et d'un coup, tu as cessé de me répondre, tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, et puis tu as fermé les yeux comme si tu dormais.

\- Mais heu.. non… je dormais, assura Bilbo un peu perturbé.

\- Pas vraiment non. Tu marmonnais même.

\- Je… marmonnais ? Vraiment ?

Malia hocha la tête.

\- Et je marmonnais quoi ?

\- A moi.

Bilbo pâlit violemment, et comme répondant à son choc, sa plaie au flanc se rappela à lui et il se plia en deux. Immédiatement, Malia le saisit par les épaules et le souleva. Il la suivit maladroitement, trop concentré sur la douleur qui le perçait de part en part. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment mais cela, Bilbo ne le réalisa pas vraiment, car un voile était tombé sur ses yeux et il ne distinguait plus rien. Seul le parfum de Malia, une fragrance lunaire, mystique et sensuelle le tenait ancré dans la réalité.

Un jet d'eau glacé lui arracha un râle qui se mua en sanglots à mesure que l'eau changea de température pour devenir brûlante. Il chercha quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher mais ses mains happèrent seulement du vide. Le voyant bouger désespérément pour trouver une ancre, Malia n'hésita plus et s'élança vers lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra fort contre sa poitrine. Les mains de Bilbo se refermèrent inexorablement sur le gilet tressé de la jeune fille.

Au même moment, Scott, Stiles et Liam entrèrent en furie dans les vestiaires, suivis de près par le coach et le reste de l'équipe.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe !? hurla le coach en bousculant Stiles.

Scott était à genoux près de Malia qui tenait un Bilbo tremblant et terrorisé tout contre elle. Le jeune homme était pâle, son visage déformé par la douleur. L'eau coulait et alourdissait ses vêtements, collant sa peau tirée par ses muscles, et laissait voir le pansement sur sa morsure.

\- Bordel McCall ! s'écria le coach. Emmène le à l'infirmerie ! Stilinski rends-toi utile et appelle immédiatement ses parents !

\- NON !

Le cri de Bilbo immobilisa tout le monde.

\- Non, n'appelez pas, implora-t-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est ça, tu pourrais émettre ton opinion si tu étais debout, sur le terrain, en train de marquer des buts, grogna le coach, mais pour le moment, t'es pas en état de la ramener.

Stiles sembla hésiter en croisant le regard suppliant de Bilbo mais s'enhardit et recula et sortit son téléphone.

\- Non, murmura Bilbo. Non je veux pas rentrer…

Malia fronça les sourcils alors que le jeune homme perdait en force et que sa prise sur elle faiblissait. Le coach s'égosillait après les malheureux curieux tandis que Scott et Malia soulevaient le plus doucement possible Bilbo pour l'entraîner hors des vestiaires.

\- Pas chez moi, continuait de soupirer le jeune homme. Pas chez moi.

En arrivant à proximité de Stiles qui attendait que Mr Baggins réponde à son foutu téléphone, Bilbo se dégagea et choppa son frère de cœur par les épaules.

\- N'appelle pas !

Stiles raccrocha immédiatement, choqué par l'énergie de Bilbo.

\- Là-bas, reprit Bilbo à mi-voix. Là-bas, chez moi… il y a Thorin. Il est toujours près de chez moi…

Le visage de Stiles perdit de ses couleurs. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Scott et Malia. Derrière eux, le coach perdait patience et il y avait de plus en plus d'adolescents curieux. Liam qui avait aussi entendu la crainte de Bilbo, dégagea un passage pour leur permettre de sortir des vestiaires. Au passage Scott et Stiles attrapèrent un sweat et une veste pour leurs amis car ils étaient trempés et ne passaient pas inaperçu dans les couloirs.

Le coach autorisa ses trois joueurs à rester auprès de Bilbo puis se chargea avec tact de dégager les curieux. En leur criant après en fait. Liam courut chercher les sacs de Bilbo et de Malia qui étaient restés dans les gradins et rattrapa les terminals.

Une fois seul, tous les cinq, Scott s'agenouilla devant Bilbo et lui passa le sweat sur les épaules.

\- Bro ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas rentrer ?

\- Pas chez moi, souffla Bilbo en fermant résolument les yeux et en baissant la tête.

Scott eut un pincement au cœur. Il s'était bien douté de l'expérience traumatisante que l'agression par Thorin avait dû être, mais il avait été naïf et idiot de penser que les sourires de Bilbo étaient sincères et non de façade, cachant une peur réelle de l'anglais à présent.

\- Chez Derek ça ira ?

La question de Stiles fit pâlir Malia mais elle dissimula son trouble à la seconde où Scott tourna la tête vers elle, alerté par sa tension soudaine. Bilbo hocha la tête faiblement. Stiles serra son téléphone, puis chercha le numéro de Derek dans son répertoire et appela. Le grognement mécontent du loup lui arracha une grimace blasée, mais une fois qu'il eut expliqué la situation, Derek sembla moins grognon et accepta même de venir chercher Bilbo lui même.

\- Bon, soupira Scott. Je me vois mal retourner à l'entraînement maintenant, surtout vu ton état Bilbo.

Son ami eut un sourire forcé.

\- Désolé…

\- Je vais venir avec toi, proposa Malia dont un bras était passé autour des épaules de Bilbo.

Son ami hocha à nouveau la tête. Stiles observa Malia et bien que la jeune fille ait sentit son regard sur elle, elle ne leva pas la tête vers lui.

\- J'imagine que notre soirée tous les trois est avortée, murmura Scott en prenant le sac de Bilbo des mains de Liam.

\- Désolé, soupira à nouveau Bilbo.

\- T'inquiète bro, le rassura Stiles en soulageant Liam du sac de Malia. On aura d'autres moments pour nous.

Scott acquiesça et avec Malia, il aida Bilbo à se lever. Les trois joueurs de Lacrosse accompagnèrent leurs amis devant le lycée et attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de Derek qui fut plus rapide que prévu. Bilbo fut installé sur la banquette arrière et Malia préféra s'asseoir près de lui.

\- On viendra après les cours, prévint Scott à l'attention de Derek.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'en fais pas, promit le loup.

Scott esquissa un sourire et recula pour laissa filer la camaro noire.

Derek traversa la ville rapidement, et bientôt, il se gara dans une zone industrielle. Bilbo avait tourné de l'œil pendant le trajet et Derek dut le porter jusqu'à son loft. Là, il le déposa dans un des canapés. Malia vint immédiatement au chevet du jeune homme.

\- On devrait quand même prévenir ses parents, marmonna Derek.

\- Non, dit fermement Malia. Ils n'ont qu'à croire que Bilbo est encore au lycée et si il ne va pas mieux ce soir, on les appellera.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est un peu… bizarre comme manière de procéder.

\- Si Bilbo rentre chez lui, Thorin pourrait venir le voir. Et de ce qu'il m'a dit, ses parents sont en bons termes avec l'anglais alors ils le laisseraient l'approcher.

Les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent, signe qu'il avait compris et n'insisterait pas.

\- Je vais faire un truc à manger, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Malia l'écouta sortir de la pièce et soupira. Elle n'avait pas souvent été seule avec Derek. Bon elle n'était pas vraiment seule puisque Bilbo était là. Inconscient. Ça comptait quand même. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Quelqu'un descendait de l'étage. Elle se retourna et son regard accrocha immédiatement à celui de Fili.

\- Salut, lança le blond.

Malia le toisa et lui tourna le dos. Elle n'avait rien contre lui, mais son odeur la déstabilisait. Oh il ne puait pas loin de là ! Si Malia avait du décrire son parfum, elle l'aurait définit comme une fougère ambré.

Oui, comme si il invitait à la volupté, une fougère ambrée mêlant de délicats accords boisés et des notes de fraîcheurs citronnée, sublimés par une élégance de lavande.

Que de précision pour décrire l'odeur d'un inconnu…

Fili s'approcha, et se pencha sur Bilbo.

\- Il a fait un malaise, dit Malia en anticipant sa question. Et il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui parce que ton oncle habite à côté.

\- Je comprends.

Fili s'assit près d'elle et ils observèrent Bilbo en silence. Ce n'était pas étrange qu'ils soient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce n'était pas étrange cette proximité entre eux. Derek revint de la cuisine avec un plateau lourd de rafraîchissement et de nourriture qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il tendit un verre à Malia qu'elle prit mais ne but pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Derek.

Fili et Malia tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui d'un même mouvement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Malia.

\- Pourquoi je me soucie autant de Bilbo. Je veux dire. Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel et je ne le connais pas tant que ça.

Fili fronça les sourcils. Il réalisa combien lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit qui le fit se lever. Il s'approcha de Bilbo et le renifla.

\- Who, tu fais quoi ? demanda Derek surpris.

\- Il sent comme elle, soupira Fili en se rasseyant.

\- Comme qui ? questionna Malia.

\- Gina. Bilbo et elle. Ils ont cette même odeur, entêtante. Je pense que c'est ça qui provoque notre empathie pour lui.

Les américains ne semblaient pas comprendre. Fili se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Vous la sentez vous aussi non ? C'est un mélange étrange. Comme si on avait pris Bilbo, et on l'avait saupoudré de bergamote, de citron et de pamplemousse.

Derek arqua un sourcil, pas convaincu, mais Malia se redressa, saisissant exactement de quoi parlait Fili.

\- Et qu'après, il ait été jeté dans un bassin rempli de lavande, dit-elle.

Derek grimaça à l'image. Il renifla discrètement et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il sentait exactement ça. Mais pas seulement.

\- Il y a autre chose, dit-il. C'est plus discret… Il sent la forêt.

Les trois se regardèrent puis, fixèrent Bilbo.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il est alors ? fit Malia.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit… surnaturel, avoua Fili. Comme Gina, il donne envie de le protéger. Il développe notre instinct de protection, notre empathie, plus que les autres humains.

\- Il donne envie d'être son ami, compléta Malia.

Fili hocha la tête.

\- A moi…

La voix de Bilbo rompit le silence. Les métamorphes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui et se figèrent. Bilbo avait les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés même, et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Malia se leva d'un bond et le saisit à bras le corps.

\- Bilbo ! appela-t-elle. Bilbo ça va ! On est là !

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle le secoua doucement, puis plus sévèrement, mais rien n'y fit, Bilbo continuait de pleurer, inconscient et pourtant semblant être éveillé, répétant sans cesse les mêmes mots.

\- A moi…

X

Malia redescendit dans le salon à pas lents. Fili lui avait assuré qu'elle devait arrêter de s'inquiéter, prendre une pause, et qu'il allait veiller sur Bilbo le temps que Scott et les autres aient terminé les cours, ce qui, à présent, ne devait plus tarder.

\- Comment il va ?

La question de Derek la tira de ses pensées.

\- Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance mais il a arrêté de pleurer.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton monocorde qui mit Derek mal à l'aise. Il hocha la tête, lui tourna le dos et retourna à son bureau, histoire de paraître occupé. Malia le suivit et le regarda faire en silence. Après quelques minutes, le loup commença à trouver pesant d'être épié, et fit face à sa cousine.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Ça dépend du sujet.

Derek arqua un sourcil. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, enjoignant la jeune fille à parler.

\- Bilbo va mal, dit-elle.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te stresse.

\- Ce qui me stresse ? répéta Derek.

Il avait peur de saisir la direction dans laquelle sa cousine allait mener la conversation.

\- Je peux le sentir. Ton stress. Et cet autre chose. De la culpabilité. Tu as des problèmes Derek ?

L'homme se mordit la joue. Ainsi Malia s'inquiétait pour lui ? Qu'elle était gentille.

\- Personnel, répondit-il. Ne t'en fais pas.

Malia se renfrogna.

\- Je sais que ça concerne Stiles.

Derek tressaillit. Il la fixa dans le blanc des yeux avant de lâcher un long soupir.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Derek, grogna Malia. Je suis encore très sensible à mes sens canins. Et ton odeur quand Stiles est tout près ne me trompe pas.

Derek serra les dents, essayant de rester calme. Il savait que Malia devait avoir des soupçons à son propos mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse venir les lui balancer à la figure.

\- Malia, commença-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je…

\- C'est bon, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- C'est bon ? s'étonna Derek complètement désarçonné.

\- Je sais que tu n'y peux rien. Et Stiles non plus.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Malia soupira à son tour.

\- Ne le blesse pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il y eut un blanc après ces paroles. Derek se ressaisit et voulut rétorquer mais la porte du loft s'ouvrit toute grande laissant entrer Scott et Stiles.

X

Il courait à nouveau. À ce stade, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il dévala les escaliers et s'engagea dans le long couloir des casiers. La chose derrière lui sauta et tomba brutalement en bas des marches. Son grognement terrifia Bilbo qui accéléra. Mais le couloir semblait s'allonger à mesure qu'il le parcourait. La bête reprit sa course folle et ses râles et grognements résonnaient contre les murs, tels les échos dans une caverne.

Bilbo était désespéré de voir la porte de sortie si loin de lui alors qu'il courait comme un dératé pour l'atteindre. C'était comme si elle le fuyait alors que lui fuyait le monstre. Un grondement sourd résonna juste à ses oreilles et il hurla. Les griffes s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans la chaire de ses mollets, aspirant ses dernières forces, et il tomba avec une lenteur terrible. Quand il rencontra douloureusement le sol froid du couloir du lycée, sa respiration fut coupée par un poids énorme sur son dos. Il se mit à trembler et ferma résolument les yeux. Le souffle chaud de son agresseur caressa sa nuque dont les cheveux étaient hérissés.

\- S-s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Le poids s'allégea une seconde pour se faire plus lourd l'instant d'après et il sentit des crocs dégoulinant de salive contre sa peau.

\- A moi, souffla une voix rauque.

Bilbo ouvrit violemment les yeux et vit s'abattre la main de son agresseur juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une main griffus aux veines noires, recouverte de rouge.

De sang. Son sang.

Bilbo tourna de l'œil et se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue. Aussitôt, quelqu'un fut près de lui, le soutenant alors qu'il vacillait. Il reconnut Fili dont le visage était déformé par l'inquiétude.

Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits, ayant du mal à sortir des brumes de son cauchemar, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Stiles et Scott au bout du lit, tout aussi paniqués que l'anglais. Le rythme de son cœur se calma, et en les observant, il parvint à se détendre.

\- OK bro, je veux vraiment pas t'alarmer, mais tu es définitivement en train de muter, déclara Stiles.

Bilbo grimaça.

\- Bilbo il faut que tu nous racontes, dit Scott sévèrement en s'asseyant près de lui.

Son frère de cœur le regarda difficilement. Il avait mal au crâne.

\- Je fais des cauchemars, murmura-t-il.

\- Quel genre de cauchemars ? demanda Fili.

\- Du genre cauchemardesque, grogna Bilbo un peu énervé par la question qu'il jugeait idiote.

Fili ne releva pas, conscient que Bilbo était tendu. Il se contenta de regarder Scott et Stiles qui eux, observaient Bilbo. Scott croisa son regard et ce fut comme si ils se parlaient par télépathie. Scott déglutit péniblement.

\- Bilbo, commença Scott. Tu… enlèves ton pull.

Son ami fronça les sourcils mais obéit.

\- Ton pansement, reprit Scott. Retire le.

À nouveau, Bilbo obéit. Il défit avec précaution le scotch médical jusqu'à avoir totalement enlevé la compresse. Il pâlit. Sa peau était lisse et blanche, vierge de toute marque de morsure.

\- Si je hurle la tout de suite maintenant, vous y voyez un inconvénient ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Pas que je doute de ta voix de diva mais mieux vaut rester calme, répondit Stiles.

\- Calme ?! explosa Bilbo. Stiles j'ai été mordu par un putain de psychopathe et la blessure a disparut ! Je suis censé resté calme !?

\- T'inquiète pas, tenta Scott. Tu… c'est pas si terrible.

Bilbo secoua la tête en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Fili se leva et fit signe à Scott de venir le voir. L'alpha laissa Stiles prendre sa place auprès de Bilbo et rejoignit Fili dans un coin.

\- Tu es conscient que c'est mon oncle qui l'a mordu.

\- Je sais, grogna Scott. Ce qui fait de Bilbo son bêta…

\- Si Thorin l'apprend, il voudra le récupérer.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et tu sais que ça restera pas secret longtemps. À la prochaine pleine lune, dans quelques jours, Thorin appellera tout ses bêtas à lui, moi et Bilbo compris. On pourra pas résister.

Scott glissa un coup d'œil en direction de son ami. Bilbo se tenait la tête dans les mains. Stiles le tenait par les épaules, tentant de le réconforter.

\- Regarde, disait-il, Scott s'en est tiré, c'est pas la fin du monde. Et lui aussi s'est mordre par un alpha psychopathe.

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi toute cette merde m'arrive à moi, soupira-t-il. Entre cette galère et Thorin je vais pas survivre moi…

\- Thorin ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ce malade ? grogna Stiles.

Bilbo baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de son ami. Là, étrangement, il le sentait pas d'expliquer sa dernière entrevue avec l'anglais. L'anglais voisin sexy qui le faisait défaillir, mais le terrifiait, tout en l'énervant à un point que lui-même ne comprenait pas trop. Or, il n'allait pas y couper de toute évidence, vu l'insistance du regard de Stiles.

\- Disons que… Thorin est venu me voir le jour où je suis rentré de l'hôpital…

\- Pardon ! s'énervèrent Stiles et Scott en cœur.

\- Il t'a dit quoi ? s'enquit Fili en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

\- Heu… pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Je l'ai rembarré. Et après… je l'ai embrassé…

Facepalme pour Bilbo.

Les têtes ahuries des ses amis suffisaient pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait merdé. Il se ratatina et jeta sa tête en arrière en grimaçant.

\- Tu as embrassé Thorin, répéta lentement Scott.

\- Oui.

\- Il t'a forcé ? s'inquiéta Fili.

\- J'ai bien peur que non.

\- Non mais t'es débile !? explosa Stiles. On n'a pas idée d'embrasser son agresseur !

\- Ha ça va, se plaignit honteusement Bilbo. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

\- Non, mais non, mais c'est pas le problème, intervint Scott. Bilbo, tu… enfin, Thorin. Merde comment dire ça ?

\- Tu fais une fixette sur lui ? demanda Stiles, posant la question de Scott. Tu nous fais un syndrome post agression ?

\- Non, soupira Bilbo. Le fait est qu'il m'attirait déjà avant de me mordre. J'avais un ''crush'', précisa-t-il en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Et j'arrive juste pas à lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Pas complètement du moins.

Scott haussa les sourcils pas sûr de bien réaliser ce que Bilbo venait d'avouer. Stiles se frotta les yeux, sentant venir le mal de crâne. Fili quant à lui, se contentait de fixer ses pieds.

\- Du coup, fit-il après un instant. Si tu l'aimes-

\- Je ne l'aime pas, coupa Bilbo. Enfin pas amoureusement. Pas pour l'instant.

\- Tu vas finir par l'aimer ? Donc ça revient au même, commenta Stiles.

Bilbo fit la moue.

\- Comme tu es attiré par mon oncle, reprit Fili, tu vas forcément vouloir plus avec lui.

\- OK pas de détails ! réclama Scott.

\- Je parlais de se mettre en couple, précisa Fili en regardant Scott avec amusement. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu-vous pouvez pas rester en froid avec lui.

Les trois américains froncèrent les sourcils, le fixant sans comprendre. Fili se redressa en cherchant ses mots.

\- Si Bilbo vient à se mettre en couple avec Thorin-

\- On peut encore attendre un siècle, grogna le jeune homme.

\- Mais que Scott tu es en froid avec lui, ça risque de compliquer leur histoire non ?

\- Heu… si je comprend ce que tu dis, Bilbo et Thorin vont définitivement finir ensemble, dit Stiles.

\- Ça me semble évident non ? Mon oncle n'a pas caché qu'il était attiré par Bilbo, dès notre arrivée. Et Bilbo, toi, sérieux, t'es pas du genre discret.

L'intéressé rougit sévèrement, baissant encore plus la tête pour se soustraire aux regards de ses deux frères de cœur. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard puis un sourire, avant de se tourner d'un seul mouvement vers Bilbo.

\- Thorin est un pauvre con mais si tu choisis de te mettre en couple avec lui, on fera un effort pour le supporter, promit Stiles.

\- Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'allais me mettre avec lui, s'énerva Bilbo. Est-ce qu'on oublis qu'il m'a mordu ?!

\- Non, dit fermement Scott. Non, on l'oublie certainement pas. Mais le pardon est la première de tes qualités Bilbo. Soit dit en passant je lui en ai collé une pour ça. Et selon notre accord il a pas le droit de t'approcher. Mais bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir revoir les termes de cet accord. Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi bro…

Bilbo leva vers l'alpha des yeux emplit de reconnaissance. Il aurait pu lui sauter au cou. Quoique.

\- Je ne vais pas quand même pas me mettre avec Thorin, conclut-il tout bas.

* * *

**Oui, j'ai fait de la bromance détournée. Désolée. J'ai honte, mais en même temps il y a avait quand même de la bromance donc je suis pas si vilaine. **

**Bon sinon voilà mes réponses pour vos reviews précédentes, en vous remerciant toujours d'en laisser parce que c'est un encouragement plus que bienvenu, et au moins, j'ai pas l'impression de partager mes écrits pour rien :p **

**justelaura : **Le café de Beren et Luthien n'existe malheureusement pas, mais je t'enverrais une photo du café qui m'a inspiré ;) (des bouts de café en fait XD)

Attend de rencontrer Gimli avant de dire que Kili est le moins bizarre de la meute x)

Oui j'adore les cookies. D'ailleurs pour la petite histoire, en allant au taf tout les jours, je passe devant un magasin spécialisé dans le cookie. Je pense tjs à toi x)

Oui les chasseurs des souvenirs de Kili sont bien en liens avec ceux à venir :) quel sens de la déduction ! Et j'en ai pas fini avec Thorin. Il a encore d'autres problèmes à charges pour obtenir un mot d'excuse et aller à l'infirmerie des fanfictions ;)

"_Alerte rouge ! Kili propose d'inviter des gens ! Kili veut que je me sociabilise ! Help_ !" that passage qui m'a tué dans ta review x) ! Tu me fascines ! Et oui, clairement, l'allusion à la Nouvelle-Zélande est un clin d'oeil au Hobbit ;) comme j'aime les faire :D

Bilbo, conseiller conjugal depuis 2015- x) son futur métier dans une prochaine fic !

Tu attends mes chapitres avec autant d'impatience que les épisodes de TW ? Ouah, alors là je suis plus que flattée ! Je vais rougir ! Ouah...

**Maeva Cerise : **Merci beaucouuuup ! C'est bon, ça va le faire j'en suis sûre !

J'avoue que ça doit être étrange que quelqu'un (ta copine ou ton copain plus particulièrement) t'annonce que tu as un crush sur une autre personne. Ouah le malaise...

Si tu vas voir, Bilbo a bien quelques soucis résultant de sa morsure par Thorin.

Grooos câlins à toi aussi, courage pour ton année également !

**Entropythings : **Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire, vu comment t'as galéré pour ta review x) Enfin bref :p

Mason = best second personnage ever (en plus de Danny)

Pour les rivalités entre les deux meutes, c'est vrai que je vais les faire disparaître au fur et à mesure, mais vu que à l'origine, les anglais ont quand même subit des pertes importantes, ils ont pas forcément trop le moral pour se battre. A part 2-3 fauteurs de troubles :p

"_Thorin kii-if Bilbo ( je l'ai grillé. Bon, ok, c'était pas dur contrairement à la b..._" On en parle ou pas ?

Oui alors oui, je te le dis. La soirée chez Derek va être sexy :) y a même une de tes phrases qui va ressortir x)

J'ai brisé tes espoirs de bromance non ? Haha, attend un peu les prochains chapitres que je détruise un peu plus tout tes espoirs x)

**C'était le chap' de la semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et tout ;) on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre très, très léger :D promis ! Je jure que ça sera marrant ! **

**Ha et j'ai remarqué que FF me virait parfois des mots ou des bouts de phrases. Je suis désolée pour ça -j'y peux rien en même temps. **

**Des bisous tout le monde :D **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Ouah. C'est que ça fait longtemps. La rentrée à la fac a été monstrueuse. Et je n'ai pas pu écrire une seule fois cette semaine. Je vais pleurer je crois.  
Enfin je pleurerais quand j'aurais fini de préparer mon exposé de philo... **

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Les jours qui suivirent, Bilbo sembla aller bien. Il ne fit pas de nouvelles crises étranges et inexpliquées et assura ne pas avoir refait de cauchemars -ce qui bien sûr, était un mensonge, mais seule Lydia le savait.

La jeune fille l'avait ''enlevé'' -et les guillemets étaient presque de trop- après l'incident de sa crise bizarre pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il lui avait donc avoué, non sans se faire foudroyer du regard pour n'avoir rien dit, que ses cauchemars étaient récurrents, avec toujours le même scénario. Lydia l'avait bien sûr mis en garde de ce que cela pouvait signifier, au grand damne de Bilbo qui n'avait aucune envie d'être le bêta de Thorin. Thorin qui n'était heureusement pas réapparu ! Sûrement que Fili avait dit à Kili que leur oncle n'avait pas respecté l'accord avec Scott, et Kili, en grand adorateur de Scott, et ayant un profond respect pour les accords inter-meutes, s'était sûrement empressé d'aller remonter les bretelles de Thorin.

Bilbo passait son temps libre dans les heures creuses au lycée, entre Lydia pour des séances de décryptage de ses cauchemars -qui n'avaient pas portés leurs fruits jusqu'à présent-, et Malia, avec qui il pouvait parler pendant des heures, tout en l'aidant à tenir sur un skate, avant d'être rejoint souvent par le reste de la meute. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien.

Néanmoins, ses amis le surveillaient du coin de l'œil.

Fili était aussi revenu en cours, malgré sa blessure qui le faisait toujours souffrir. Il se montrait discret et bien que toujours jovial avec la meute, Scott pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait toujours. Mais tout le monde l'avait accepté et discutait avec lui à l'occasion entre deux cours, et avec plaisir. Le début de l'automne était doux, et il y avait encore des journées de chaleurs agréables.

Ce fut par une fin d'après midi comme ça, où le soleil rayonnait et luttait pour rester haut dans le ciel, que tous les membres de la meute McCall terminèrent leurs cours en même temps. Stiles et Malia se croisèrent les premiers, puis Scott, Bilbo, Lydia, Liam et Mason les retrouvèrent par hasard dans le couloir des casiers. Kira fut la dernière à rejoindre le groupe. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son casier rapidement puis se tourna vers les autres.

\- Bon, on se fait un truc ensemble avant de rentrer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Café ? proposa Mason.

\- Il fait beau, pourquoi ne pas se poser au soleil, dit Lydia. Avec des cafés.

\- J'ai un jeu marrant si vous voulez aussi, glissa Bilbo en rajustant son sac sur son épaule.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses Liam, ni aucun d'entre vous. C'est une amie française qui me l'avait filé l'an dernier.

Il sortit la boite d'une poche de son sac, la montrant à ses amis. Ils haussèrent les épaules en secouant la tête.

Nop ça leur disait rien.

\- Faut juste qu'on soit posé au calme pour jouer, expliqua Bilbo.

\- Chez Beren et Luthien il y a une petite terrasse extérieure tout en haut. Normalement c'est fermé au public mais je les connais depuis tellement longtemps que ça devrait le faire pour nous, assura Mason.

\- Bon, direction ton café alors, déclara joyeusement Stiles.

La meute emboîta le pas au jeune homme, sortant ainsi du lycée. Sur le parvis, ils croisèrent Fili et Kili qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer. Scott leur proposa de les accompagner, mais l'aîné déclina poliment. Comme les autres insistaient, l'anglais se sentit mal à l'aise et prétexta des devoirs à faire. Kili restait en retrait décidé à suivre son frère quelle que soit sa décision.

\- Scott, glissa discrètement Stiles à l'oreille de son ami, utilise ta technique infaillible sur Kili.

\- Hein ?

\- Les yeux, les yeux.

\- Ha !

Comprenant l'idée de son meilleur ami, l'alpha se tourna vers Kili et lui redemanda de venir avec eux en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battus. Kili pâlit, regarda discrètement son frère qui soupirait en riant. Ce dernier haussa vite fait les épaules, indiquant par là que la décision finale revenait à Kili. Le jeune homme scruta la meute américaine, Scott qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents et finit par hocher la tête.

Il voyait Scott comme son idole -oui vraiment, Kili adorait Scott au point que si il avait été un super-héros, Kili aurait des posters de lui dans sa chambre-, alors il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quelques heures de son temps. Et Fili se résigna vu que toute la meute semblait vouloir de lui. Entraînant donc les anglais, le groupe suivit Mason en centre-ville. Ils se garèrent devant le petit café de Beren et Luthien qui acceptèrent avec joie de leur prêter leur terrasse pour ''réviser''.

Bah oui, c'était la version officielle.

La terrasse avait un toit couvert par des plantes qui laissaient passer les rayons solaires, et elle était dissimulée aux regards indiscrets des voisins par de grandes plantes et des parterres de fleurs. Une petite table avec seulement 4 chaises prenait un petit espace au soleil.

\- On va descendre prendre les commandes, décida Mason en se désignant avec Liam. Qui veut quoi ?

Liam annota sur un morceau de papier les demandes de chacun puis descendit avec son meilleur ami. En les attendant, les autres s'installèrent en cercle sur l'ordre de Bilbo.

\- Tu t'assois pas avec nous ? s'étonna Malia en le voyant prendre une chaise et se placer sur le côté.

\- Non, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ho je vois, tu es trop bien pour nous, ronchonna Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé de vous l'avouer mais ouais… je suis trop bien pour vous.

\- On a compris, tu ne nous feras pas l'honneur de tes fesses dans notre cercle, ricana Fili. Très bien, tant pis pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Bilbo éclata de rire. Un moment plus tard, Liam et Mason remontèrent du café et distribuèrent cafés et boissons avant de s'asseoir à leur tour.

\- Alors ce jeu ? réclama Kira en dégustant son cooler pastèque-framboise.

Bilbo fouilla dans son sac et tira la boite de carte qu'il ouvrit sur la table.

\- C'est quoi ? trépigna Scott avec un petit rire.

\- C'est quoi ? répéta Stiles.

\- On se calme les enfants, grogna joyeusement Bilbo. Ce jeu s'appelle Le Loup-Garou.

Il reçut des regards perplexes et étranges en réponse.

\- Que je vous explique. Vous tous en cercle formez un village, vous êtes donc tous des villageois.

\- Jusque là ça va, commenta Stiles.

\- J'espère bien ne pas vous avoir encore perdu ! Le jeu se déroule en deux parties à chaque tour. La nuit, j'appelle les personnages que vous serez les uns après les autres pour effectuer des actions, et bien sûr personne ne parle, pas même des bruitages. Le jour, c'est à vous de voter pour la personne que vous penserez être un loup-garou. Vous allez tous recevoir une carte que vous seul devez voir. On montre pas au voisin et on la dit pas à haute voix.

\- C'est un jeu de rôle ? demanda Kili.

\- Exactement. Voici les différentes cartes : cupidon, qui la première nuit, désigne deux personnes qui vont être en couple jusqu'à la fin du jeu et devront tout faire pour survivre. Si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. Voici les loup-garous, qui sont en gros les méchants du jeu, leur but étant de bouffer tout le monde.

\- Oh Scotty ! siffla Stiles choqué. Tu m'as caché tes vices !

\- Mais non, j'aurais pas osé ! rétorqua son ami avec un grand rire. Et pis d'abord je suis un régime très strict ! A base de sushi et de pizza ! Hein Kira !

\- Je confirme, assura la jeune fille à moitié morte de rire.

\- Et j'ai perdu du poids en plus, bougonna l'alpha en plongeant son nez dans son Mocha Latte.

\- Où ça ? Qu'on aille le chercher ? ricana Liam.

Le brun lui tira la langue comme un enfant avant que Bilbo ne coupe court aux bavardages et ne ré-accapare l'attention.

\- Ensuite ça c'est les villageois tout simple, pas de truc particulier. Ça c'est le chasseur. Lorsqu'il meurt tué par les loups ou par les villageois, il peut tuer quelqu'un dans un dernier tir. La voyante, chaque nuit, elle peut regarder la carte d'un joueur en demandant au maître du jeu de la lui montrer.

\- La fourbe, grogna Mason.

\- Si peu. Ça c'est la petite fille. Elle est plus fourbe. La nuit, quand c'est l'heure des loup-garous, elle peut les espionner.

\- Mais elle va se faire bouffer, contra Malia.

\- Pour ça qu'elle doit être discrète. Et enfin, voilà la sorcière. Elle a deux potions, une de vie et une de mort. Quand on l'appelle, elle peut soit sauver, soit laisser mourir, et aussi tuer, ou ne rien faire du tout. Ça va pour vous ?

Ses amis répondirent par l'affirmative ce qui fit sourire Bilbo.

\- Bon et moi je serais votre maître du jeu, déclara-t-il en se levant. Je vais vous distribuer vos cartes.

Bilbo se plaça au centre du cercle que formait le groupe. Il donna à chacun leur carte, essayant de retenir un peu ce qu'il donnait à qui, puis, se replaça au centre du cercle.

\- On y va ? Et on utilise pas ses supers pouvoirs hein.

Un ''ouais'' général et joyeux lui répondit. Il se racla la gorge et entama le jeu d'une voix profonde et théâtrale.

\- Au village de Beacon Hills, la vie n'est pas simple. L'été a été sec, les récoltes pauvres, et l'hiver s'annonce rude. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui rend stressante la vie des villageois. Depuis peu, une sévère épidémie à touchée la commune et les gens deviennent méfiants. Le problème le voilà. Un loup-garou a été aperçut aux abords de la forêt.

\- J'parie qu'il s'appelle Hale, risqua Stiles.

\- Shhhhhh, sifflèrent ses amis captivés par le récit de Bilbo.

\- Peu importe son nom, s'amusa Bilbo, puisque de toutes façons il ne faisait que passer. Seulement, il a laissé un petit souvenir à quelques villageois qui à présent, ne pouvant retenir leurs instincts primaires, sortent la nuit pour se nourrir sous la forme de loups noirs énormes. Ce soir, c'est la premier jour du cycle avant la pleine lune. Alors que tout les villageois vont se coucher, verrouillant les portes et les fenêtres, la nuit devient noire, et le vent se lève.

Bilbo fut surprit du silence de ses amis. Ils étaient tous happés par ses paroles, suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite.

\- Les villageois s'endorment. Tout le monde ferme les yeux.

Les joueurs obéirent et tous fermèrent leurs paupières. Bilbo vérifia que tout le monde l'avait fait avant de reprendre.

\- Cette nuit est une nuit d'amour, et comme chaque nuit d'amour, Cupidon descend sur terre, prend possession du corps d'un villageois et se réveille.

Bilbo tourna sur lui même jusqu'à trouver son cupidon. Scott le regardait tout excité, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Cupidon, dit Bilbo en s'adressant à son ami. Désigne moi du doigt deux personnes que tu veux mettre en couple, les liant ainsi d'un amour éternel.

Scott regarda tour à tour ses amis, cherchant ses victimes. À son visage, Bilbo comprit qu'il était bien embêté et ne savait pas trop qui choisir. Finalement il montra deux personnes. Silencieusement, Bilbo les remontra du doigt pour être sûr de son choix que Scott confirma.

\- Cupidon rendort toi, ordonna Bilbo avec un clin d'œil pour son frère de cœur. Je vais à présent toucher la tête des deux amoureux, qui vont se réveiller et se reconnaître pour s'avouer leur amour à grand renfort de câlin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Bilbo tapota la tête des deux joueurs. Kili papillonna des yeux avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Stiles. Les deux se retinrent de rire. Ils s'envoyèrent de multiples bisous par mime sous le regard amusé de Bilbo.

\- Bon allez, rendormez vous, vous avez assez abusez de vous pour cette nuit, déclara-t-il.

Les deux obéirent, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est maintenant l'heure de la voyante. Voyante tu es insomniaque alors tu te réveilles, tu prends ta boule de cristal et tu la sondes.

Kili rouvrit les yeux et fit un petit signe de la main à Bilbo.

\- Voyante, désigne moi une personne dont tu veux voir la carte.

Kili fit le tour du cercle en se mâchouillant les lèvres avant de montrer Kira du doigt. Bilbo se pencha devant la jeune fille et souleva sa carte silencieusement. Il la montra à Kili qui sourit de plus belle en levant les pouces en l'air. Bilbo reposa la carte et recula.

\- Voyante rendors toi. La nuit est bien avancée, et les loups s'agitent dans leurs lits. Alors ne pouvant plus trouver le sommeil, ils se réveillent et se reconnaissent.

Bilbo tourna sur lui même, vérifiant que tout ses loups se voyaient. Mason semblait vraiment content. Lydia esquissait un petit sourire et Fili regardait un peu tout le monde avec amusement.

\- Les loups vont maintenant parcourir les rues et me désigner la maison d'une victime. En se mettant d'accord bien sûr.

D'un même mouvement, les doigts de Lydia et Mason pointèrent Scott. Bilbo faillit éclater de rire mais se retint. Fili ne semblait pas très chaud pour s'en prendre au véritable alpha. Un regard appuyé de Lydia lui fit vite changer d'avis et il désigna Scott à contre cœur.

\- Les loup-garous ont fait un festin, en même temps le menu était de choix, et se rendorment repus.

Les trois loups fermèrent les yeux.

\- J'appelle la sorcière, qui ayant sentit l'agitation dans le village, se réveille.

Là, Bilbo dut faire plusieurs tours sur lui-même avant de croiser le regard un peu perdu de Liam.

\- Sorcière, commença Bilbo en s'adressa au garçon. Je vais te désigner la victime des loups-garous et tu feras ça, Bilbo mit son pouce en l'air, pour la sauver. Ça, il haussa les épaules, pour ne rien faire. Et si tu veux tuer quelqu'un, tu feras ça, il mit son pouce en bas, en me désignant la personne.

Liam hocha la tête en souriant. Bilbo lui rendit son sourire et lui montra Scott. Le sourire de Liam s'élargit. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de hausser les épaules. Bilbo secoua sa tête, rieur. Liam ne fit rien de plus, hocha la tête au meneur quand ce dernier lui demanda silencieusement si il en avait fini. Liam referma les yeux.

\- C'est le matin, déclara Bilbo. Le village se réveille.

Tous les joueurs ouvrirent les yeux.

\- ENFIN ! cria Stiles.

\- Enfin quoi ? demanda Lydia perplexe.

\- Je peux parler. Sérieux, ça m'avait manqué.

Sa réplique fit rire tout le monde.

\- Cette nuit, reprit Bilbo, les loups ont fait une victime. Cette pauvre âme, c'est toi.

Il désigna Scott qui ouvrit largement la bouche choqué.

\- Quoi !?

\- Nooooooooooooon, pas toi Scotty ! geint Stiles. Pas toi mon frère !

\- Les loup-garous ont mangés Scott le vétérinaire, soupira Bilbo. Et Scott était ?

Bilbo fit signe à son ami de retourner sa carte.

\- J'étais une âme pure et innocente ! déclara Scott en retournant sa carte, dévoilant un petit ange rose, tendant un arc avec une flèche en forme de coeur.

\- Scott était le cupidon de votre village, ajouta Bilbo en ramassant la carte.

\- Le plus inoffensif est toujours le premier dévoré, c'est bien connu, se moqua Malia.

\- Traîtresse ! siffla Scott en la poussant du coude.

\- Mon dieu, vu les goûts de Scott, j'ai peur pour le couple qu'il a formé, soupira Lydia.

\- Quoi !? s'offensa le brun.

\- Non mais dis pas ça, je vais le prendre mal, se plaignit Kira en riant.

\- Ha désolée !

Kira éclata de rire en même temps que les autres alors que Scott grimaçait.

\- Bon, reprit Bilbo. C'est l'heure d'élire votre représentant. Votre maire. Et Scott recule un peu s'il te plaît que je vois que t'es bien sorti du jeu.

Et il tira de sa poche une carte avec une médaille dessinée dessus sur les deux faces.

\- Le maire est un villageois qui lors des votes, en cas d'égalité, a 2 voix. Alors qui veut être maire ?

Les mains de Liam, Stiles et Malia se levèrent.

\- Sérieusement Malia ? s'étonna Lydia.

\- Ben pourquoi pas ?

Lydia haussa les épaules.

\- Donc voilà les candidats au poste de Maire de votre village, dit Bilbo. Madame, messieurs quels sont vos programmes ? Malia ?

Prise de court la jeune fille baissa la main.

\- Heu. Si vous me prenez pour maire je m'engage à trouver tout les loups et à vous en débarrasser. Quand il n'y en aura plus, je laisserais ma place à quelqu'un de plus compétent pour la paperasse.

\- J'aime bien son discours, commenta Fili.

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un regard rieur.

\- C'est tout ? Très bien, Liam à toi.

\- Pourquoi Liam ? bougonna Stiles.

\- De un parce que tu parlerais trop et nous assommerais, de deux parce que les femmes et les enfants d'abord, répondit Bilbo.

Liam offrit un sourire de vainqueur à son voisin qui l'ignora parfaitement avant de réaliser la phrase de Bilbo.

\- D'où les enfants ? grogna-t-il.

\- Parce que tu es un bébé, ricana Stiles.

Liam retroussa dédaigneusement les lèvres et inspira pour démarrer son speech.

\- En tant que maire je promets que les loups ne seront pas un danger bien longtemps, et que sous mon mandat, il n'y aura pas de mort à Beacon Hills, promit le bêta.

\- C'est plutôt un bon programme, sourit Kili.

\- Merci.

\- C'est bon aussi ? Alors à toi Stiles. Mais pas plus de 30 mots.

\- Quoi !? Abusé ! C'est quoi ça ? Et la liberté d'expression !?

\- Je suis le maître du jeu, j'ai jamais mis la liberté d'expression dans ma liste de règles, rétorqua Bilbo.

Stiles grimaça et se redressa.

\- Dictateur… Bon... en tant que maire, je m'engage à vous débarrasser des loups mais aussi de toutes les nuisances sonores à 2h du matin, comme les étudiants qui font la fête, déclara-t-il solennellement.

\- T'es à 29 mots, fais gaffe, railla Lydia.

\- Meuf t'es sérieuse t'a compté !?

\- Ha, là t'a largement dépassé, ricana Bilbo. Voilà c'est bon pour toi.

\- C'est une conspiration, grogna son frère de cœur.

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Maintenant vous allez voter. Qui vote pour Malia ?

Les mains de Fili, Kira, Mason et Malia s'élevèrent.

\- Qui vote pour Liam ?

Liam leva la main imité par Lydia et Kili.

\- Ha, et qui vote pour Stiles ?

\- Moi ! grogna l'intéressé. Je suis le seul à voter pour moi dans ce village de fou !

\- Désolé bro, si j'étais pas mort, j'aurais voté pour toi, assura Scott.

Stiles mima les pleurs en lui envoyant une flopée de bisous imaginaires.

\- Par 4 voix contre 3, Malia est déclarée maire du village de Beacon Hills. Toutes mes félicitations mademoiselle.

Et Bilbo tendit sa carte de maire à la jeune fille qui s'en saisit avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon, vous avez un maire c'est cool, maintenant, vous devez vous concerter, pour mettre vos soupçons à jour et voter contre le villageois que vous soupçonnez être un loup-garou. Qui a quelque chose à dire ?

Sans surprise, la main de Stiles se leva.

\- Je pense que Malia est pas nette !

\- Hé !

\- Non mais attends, c'est logique ! Tu gagnes la confiance des villageois et après tu nous bouffes ! C'est facile hein !

\- Ce sont toujours les prédateurs qui sont les plus prompts à accuser, plaça Lydia l'air de rien.

\- Tu t'acharnes sur moi, siffla son ami en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Lydia, dit Liam en se penchant vers Stiles.

Le jeune homme essaya de le chopper mais le loup fut trop rapide pour lui et recula tout sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas que Stiles soit un loup, intervint Kili. Après tout, il est trop intelligent pour s'exposer.

\- Merci !

\- Par contre, Kira me semble bien silencieuse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Elle rougit légèrement et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas moi !

Les regards se firent suspicieux, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je le jure !

\- Mouais. Moi je vote contre Kira, décréta Mason.

\- Pareil.

\- Alors je vais mener le vote, reprit Bilbo. Qui vote contre Stiles ?

Les mains de Lydia, Liam et Malia suivirent le même mouvement. Bilbo esquissa un sourire.

\- Et bon, qui vote contre Kira ?

Au grand désarroi de l'adolescente, Fili, Kili, Stiles et Mason furent contre elle. Elle fut donc désignée coupable.

\- Mon amour, s'écria Scott, tu me rejoins dans la mort.

\- Mais oui, rit Kira en lui faisant de grands signes de mains.

\- Kira montre nous ta carte, demanda Bilbo à moitié mort de rire.

Elle la retourna et la montra à tout le monde.

\- Noooon ! se plaignit Liam déçut. Le chasseur !

\- Et comme tout bon chasseur, ricana Bilbo, au seuil de la mort, elle tire une dernière fois et peut tuer une personne.

Kira tourna la tête à droite et à gauche avant de sourire.

\- Mason, décida-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Vilaine !

\- Tu m'as tué le premier.

\- Mason tu es touché en plein cœur d'une atteinte imprévue aussi bien que mortelle, montre nous ta carte.

Le métisse sourit et montra sa carte au cercle. Des cris de joies fusèrent.

\- On a tué un loup-garou ! se réjouit Kili.

\- Techniquement c'est Kira qui l'a tué, rappela Malia.

\- Ouais hein, ne vous attribuez pas mes lauriers même si je suis morte.

Tout le monde parti d'un grand éclat de rire. Kira et Manson reculèrent un peu et le cercle devint plus petit. À nouveau Bilbo déclara la nuit tombée. Il appela immédiatement la voyante et Kili lui désigna discrètement Malia. Satisfait, il se rendormit. Bilbo appela ensuite les loup-garous qui mirent un peu plus de temps à se mettre d'accord. Fili refusait de tuer Malia -il avait voté pour elle quand même, c'était pas pour la tuer maintenant- et Lydia n'osait pas pointer Kili du doigt. Ils se mirent donc d'accord sur Liam. De leurs côtés les morts dégustaient leurs boissons en rageant silencieusement après les joueurs encore dans la partie -Scott particulièrement. Bilbo fit se rendormir les loups puis réveilla la sorcière. Liam ouvrit de grands yeux quand le meneur le désigna comme victime. Aussitôt, il se garda en vie, épuisant ainsi sa potion. Cette fois, il décida de tuer quelqu'un et après un instant, désigna Stiles d'un mouvement de tête. Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire, récoltant un regard noir de la part de Bilbo.

Il se ratatina sur lui et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais son rire avait agité les joueurs. Bilbo les rappela à l'ordre et continua. Il les réveilla et attendit qu'ils aient fini de commenter ce tour, bien plus court que le précédent.

\- Cette nuit, la mort a encore frappée. Mais ce n'est pas un, mais deux villageois qui ont été emportés.

\- Les amoureux, souffla Fili.

\- Les amoureux en effet, acquiesça Bilbo.

\- Stiiiiiiles, s'écria Kili en retournant sa carte de voyante.

\- Kiliiiiiiiiiiiii, répondit l'autre en retournant la sienne de simple villageois.

Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se coururent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les regards surpris des joueurs. Bilbo les poussa hors du cercle d'un coup de coude.

\- Allez donc pleurer ailleurs, siffla-t-il.

\- Oui, viens mon Kili, allons rejoindre ton beau-frère Scott et ta belle-sœur Kira.

\- Oui, faire connaissance avec la belle-famille morte c'est pas donné à tout le monde en plus.

Et les deux adolescents quittèrent le cercle des vivants pour rejoindre celui plus large à présent des morts.

\- C'est maintenant l'heure des votes ! se réjouit Bilbo.

Ce fut moins long qu'au premier tour. Après moult débat, Liam fut désigné coupable et forcé à dévoiler son identité de sorcière. Il avoua également ne pas avoir sauvé Scott au premier tour ce qui lui valut une grimace mi-choquée, mi-attristée, mi-colérique de la part de son alpha.

La troisième nuit commença et bien sûr Malia fut éliminée, révélant son rôle de petite fille.

\- Fin du jeu, j'espère que ça vous a plus, dit Bilbo en buvant une longue gorgée de son cappuccino.

\- Sûr que c'était cool ! le félicitèrent ses amis.

\- On a formé un duo de choc avec Fili, s'enorgueillit Lydia.

\- Clairement.

\- Mais peut-être que trois loup-garou ça fait beaucoup, nota Mason.

\- Oui si on refait une partie je devrais en enlever un du coup, soupira Bilbo.

A son grand étonnement, sans qu'il ait rien dit, le groupe refit un cercle en riant. Bilbo fut très content de voir que ses amis voulaient rejouer et distribua à nouveau les cartes avec plaisir.

Ils enchaînèrent ainsi plusieurs parties, où Lydia succéda à Bilbo comme maître du jeu, puis Stiles à la rouquine. Bientôt la soirée fut très avancée et à regret, le groupe quitta la terrasse, régla la note et sortit du café. Ils se séparèrent un peu déçus de se quitter après ce bon moment, et chacun rentra chez soi.

Fili et Kili retrouvèrent Derek à son loft et lui racontèrent avec plaisir leur après-midi, le plaignant de ne pas avoir été là.

Stiles déposa Malia chez elle puis rentra manger une pizza avec son père.

Scott ramena Kira et elle l'invita à dîner, ce qu'il accepta car sa mère était de garde ce soir là.

Lydia raccompagna Bilbo et ils discutèrent un peu devant chez lui avant qu'il ne l'embrasse amicalement et la laisse rentrer à son tour.

Ayant claqué la porte d'entrée et salué ses parents, Bilbo monta directement dans sa chambre, épuisé, et s'endormit sur son devoir de math. Il se réveilla dans la nuit, confortablement installé dans son lit, avant de se rendormir sans se demander le pourquoi du comment.

* * *

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire à propos de ce chapitre, si ce n'est que le loup-garou est un jeu récurent dans les soirées avec mes amies du coup je trouvais ça normal de le caser. Et puis je sors pas du sujet hein XD Et j'ai pas mentit hein. C'était léger ;) **

**Ha et pour celles /ceux qui se posent la question. Malia et Fili ? On peut appeler ça du Filia.**

**Sinon mes réponses aux reviews ;)**

**justelaura : **Mon Bilbo dans le top trois des réactions post-traumatique ? J'suis flattée :) Je suis néanmoins contente si je retranscris bien les cauchemars :D

La relation entre Malia et Bilbo est très importante pour moi :D Et entre Bilbo et Thorin, ça va aussi être compliqué mais ça va se régler aussi ;)

Nah, Scott n'aurait pas pu pour les raisons que tu as dit ;)

Continu à décrire Bilbo X) Pour le plaisir ;)

Moi aussi à chaque fois que j'écrivais "A moi" je pensais aux mouettes de Nemo mais non XD C'est moins marrant ici.

Tu m'as tué avec ta phrase "J'ai un très mauvais sous entendu en tête à cause de la "voix de diva"' et ensuite Thorin dans la phrase X)

**Entropythings : **Ne me menace pas :0 sinon je vais pleurer et tu veux pas voir une papaye hobbit pleurer.

Tu sais très bien à quoi je pensais xD Fais pas ton innocente avec ton "dur contrairement à la b..." Et toi aussi tu y as pensé !

Tu devrais t'installer un filtre en fait X) parce que vu le nombres de phrases bizarres que tu me sors c'est clair que tu peux te cacher et avoir peur quand je dis que je vais en ressortir XD

Et oui, promis, je serais meilleur alpha que Thorin. En même temps, je t'ai offert des cookies ! C'est un bon début !

Malia va bien s'en sortir quand même :) Promis :D

J'essaierai de pas te décevoir avec Bilbo ;) Mais normalement c'est creepy xD le statut bêta/alpha sera réglé dans 3/4 chapitres normalement. Et je te fais une concession, ça va se régler dans le sang :D

**Maeva Cerise : **Ouiii x) et le mystère autour de Gina et Bilbo ne va pas s'éclaircir tout de suite ;)

Tu as des envies de meurtre envers Thorin ? Que de violence xD je me demande bien pourquoi *ironie*

Merci de m'épargner ! Mais promet moi quand même de jamais me jeter aux requins xD

**Avec absolument aucune idée de quand sera le prochain chapitre, je vous embrasse, et... merde. J'ai une folle envie de cookies tout d'un coup :/ **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Résurrection**** ! Wouh ! Je suis trop contente !  
Restez en fin de chapitre, après les réponses au review je fais une petite annonce cool pour vous :) du genre vraiment cool ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 19 **

Stiles n'avait pas envie de sortir de son lit. On était samedi, et il n'avait aucune bonne raison de se lever. Il tâtonna pour trouver la chaleur de Malia à côté de lui mais sa main rencontra le vide. Malia était rentrée chez elle hier soir. Elle n'était pas restée avec lui.

Stiles se cala sur le ventre et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il avait la très nette impression que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Il y avait ce vide immense qui les séparait un peu plus à chaque minutes. Et il savait qu'il en était responsable.

Quand avait-il réalisé qu'il n'aimait plus Malia autrement que comme une amie très chère ?

Il ne s'en souvenait plus.  
Quand avait-il réalisé que Derek ne le laissait pas indifférent ?

Quand Malia y avait fait allusion.

Mieux valait ne pas trop y penser.

En tout cas ils en étaient là. Malia se montrait chaque jour plus distante et plus silencieuse. Et lui ne cherchait pas à la retenir. Stiles ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent. Il ne voulait pas perdre Malia. Or, au train où allaient les choses, il allait irrémédiablement la voir partir.

L'adolescent se leva à contre cœur et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche pour chasser l'empreinte de la nuit et ses pensées tristes. Il en sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard et s'habilla lentement. Il était en train de débattre avec lui même sur le choix de son haut quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

Il fit volte face pour voir Malia qui entrait.

\- Salut, se réjouit-il très heureux de la voir.

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser mais elle le retint et garda ses distances avec lui. Immédiatement, le cœur de Stiles se serra. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Et il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

Malia haussa les épaules nonchalamment et attrapa une chaise pour s'asseoir. Stiles serra les dents, souffrant des mètres qui les séparaient.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, proposa la coyote.

Le jeune homme prit un tee-shirt au hasard et suivit son conseil. Ils restèrent face à face en silence Malia regardant Stiles comme si de rien n'était et Stiles se triturant nerveusement les doigts, appréhendant la suite.

\- Tu es en train de me stresser, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Malia lâcha un long soupir. Elle écoutait le cœur du jeune homme depuis son entrée dans la maison, et le rythme avait clairement changé entre son arrivée et maintenant. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du le repousser…. Mais ça n'aurait pas été correct d'accepter ses baisers avant de lui dire ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Stiles, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter.

\- Arrêter quoi ? demanda naïvement Stiles.

Il savait pertinemment de quoi parlait sa copine mais refusait d'être intelligent pour retarder l'échéance.

\- Nous deux, désigna Malia en se pointant elle et lui.

Stiles grimaça comme si il n'avait pas compris.

\- Tu sais ce que j'essaie de dire, grogna la jeune fille. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile.

\- Je ne comprend pas, insista Stiles.

Malia soupira à nouveau.

\- Stiles nous deux, il faut qu'on arrête. Je suis en train de rompre.

Le rythme cardiaque de l'hyperactif augmenta de façon vertigineuse. Mille et une idée lui traversaient l'esprit pour justifier leur couple, pour la retenir, mais rien ne semblait assez convainquant. Malia restait immobile, à écouter le cœur de Stiles effectuer un marathon, se mêlant au rythme du sien sans le savoir.

\- Je ne pourrais rien dire qui te fera changer d'avis ? risqua finalement le jeune homme.

\- Non.

\- Je peux demander pourquoi ?

Silence.

\- Malia, si tu me quittes sans explications, je ne le supporterais pas.

Stiles le pensait vraiment. Même si ses sentiments n'étaient plus ceux d'un homme amoureux, son affection pour Malia était profonde. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette rupture aussi facilement, mais en même temps, il ne s'opposerait pas aux décisions de la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas continuer tous les deux, finit par répondre Malia. Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare avant de se faire mal.

Stiles serra les points jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait.

La lèvre inférieure de Stiles trembla violemment et il dut se mordre pour se contrôler. Malia lutait aussi contre l'odeur de détresse qu'elle avait fait naître chez le jeune homme. Elle souffrait de l'avoir mit à mal.

\- Je… il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Malia baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Accepte ce que tu ressens et sois heureux avec le prochain, répondit-elle.

Puis elle se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour l'hyperactif. Elle dévala les escaliers un peu trop brusquement et quitta la maison d'un pas rapide. Pour ne plus y revenir. Ce fut seulement une fois dans sa voiture, lancée sur la route, qu'elle s'autorisa à grogner. Elle ne pleurait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais elle avait mal. Et cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine qui remontait dans sa gorge comme un poids pour l'étouffer lui donnait envie de hurler.

Elle se gara brusquement sur le bas-côté et tapa violemment contre son volant à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne remarqua pas lorsque ses griffes ressortirent et abîmèrent méchamment le tableau de bord, le lacérant sans modération.

Finalement elle se calma et posa sa tête contre ses mains tremblantes.

X

Stiles était prostré sur le bord de son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, pas envie de rire, pas envie de voir ses amis, ni rien. Il avait envie de rester là, immobile, à se fustiger mentalement pour avoir perdu son couple sans aucune tentative pour le sauver.

Il se roula en boule et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Rien de mieux que la PLS -position latérale de sécurité- pour survivre à un gros chagrin.

Il fixa les poils de son tapis et se demanda combien il y en avait. Sans plus attendre, sans bouger, il se mit à les compter. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas les pas dans les escaliers ni même la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

\- Woah. Je te l'avais bien dit bro qu'il serait en position fœtale, déclara la voix de Bilbo.

\- Stiles, s'inquiéta Scott en se penchant sur lui pour le relever. Ça va ?

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il suivit le mouvement engagé par Scott et s'assit sur le bord de son lit avec ses amis.

\- Malia nous a envoyé un message pour nous dire que t'avais besoin de nous, expliqua doucement Scott.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête vers le loup totalement dépité.

Ce fut comme un craquement sinistre et sourd en lui. Il tomba en avant et des torrents de larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Scott et Bilbo le prirent dans un même geste par les épaules et se serrèrent près de lui. L'un comme l'autre ils n'osaient pas parler. Stiles se laissa aller contre eux, évacuant toutes ses émotions. Ses larmes finirent par se tarirent, laissant de longs et profonds sillons rouges sur sa peau avant qu'il ne se redresse un peu et cache son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je suis célibataire, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il sentit Scott tressaillir et devina son expression choquée.

\- Tu… ça va ?

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

\- Non mais…

\- Ne pose pas de questions idiotes alors Scotty…

Scott se pinça les lèvres malheureux et Stiles se frappa mentalement d'être aussi peu souple avec son meilleur ami.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est rien, assura Scott en lui frottant le dos.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda timidement Bilbo.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Là tout de suite maintenant, il voulait Malia. Il la voulait pour un câlin infini et pour sa chaleur. Mais c'était terminé. Un sanglot se perdit dans sa gorge, se muant en un grognement étrange mêlé à un reniflement.

\- Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, souffla-t-il. Nous trois dans la solitude du monde, sans loups, sans distance, sans copine. Sans rien de douloureux.

Bilbo et Scott s'entre-regardèrent avec tristesse. Bilbo posa sa tête contre celle de Stiles et le tint par le cou.

\- Parfois il vaut mieux accepter que certaines choses ne seront jamais plus comme elles ont été, dit-il doucement.

Stiles hocha difficilement la tête. Il resta encore un long moment entouré de ses deux frères de cœur avant de se dégager doucement.

\- Bon, ça va aller maintenant ! décida-t-il.

\- D-déjà ? s'étonna Scott.

\- Une douleur émotionnelle dure de 10 à 20 minutes. Tout ce qui dure plus longtemps est auto-infligé parce qu'on y pense trop, empirant les choses. Et je ne suis pas maso. Je vais me remettre.

\- Tu peux quand même t'accorder un moment, osa Bilbo en se décalant.

\- Non ça ira. Je vais m'en remettre. Avec un peu de temps et des copains.

X

Fili marchait rapidement, sac sur l'épaule, et course dans les mains. Il avait eu envie de sucré tout d'un coup, et était naturellement sorti faire des emplettes à base de chocolats, caramels, et son péché mignon, cookies. Dwalin avait déteint sur lui.

Il était sur le chemin du retour, profitant du soleil matinal et avait hâte de rentrer pour partager ses provisions avec Derek et Kili. Depuis qu'il vivait chez son cousin, les choses allaient s'améliorant. Sa mère était venue le voir à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois elle lui demandait de revenir vivre avec elle. Mais ça, ça n'était pas vraiment possible. Fili ne voulait pas affronter Thorin. Il l'avait blessé par ses mots, et avait renié son statut d'alpha.

Comment dire que Fili culpabilisait énormément. Par sa faute -encore-, Thorin traversait une période difficile en tant qu'alpha, où il devait raffermir son autorité, et les bêtas qui doutaient de lui étaient particulièrement virulents. Fili n'échappait à la mort que parce qu'il était du sang des Durin, qu'il était le neveu de l'alpha et parce que les charges contre lui étaient amoindrit par le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu toute sa tête les mois précédents -et qu'en plus aucun loup de la meute n'avait été foutu de remarquer sa blessure.

Fili avait remarqué que Dori, Dwalin et Bifur se relayaient régulièrement près du loft de Derek, pour le surveiller. Fili essayait de faire abstraction de ça mais Derek ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'aimait pas que les loups rodent autour de chez lui attendant patiemment que Fili fasse un faux pas.

Fili soupira en repensant à ses actions précédentes au sein de sa meute. Il aurait aimé y revenir, mais franchement, il ne se voyait pas débarquer comme une fleur pour reprendre sa place d'héritier.

Il se débarrassa de ses pensées en levant le nez vers le ciel et inspira un bon coup. Il tourna au coin de la rue et traversa en direction du loft encore à quelques rues. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant soudainement une voiture se garer un peu violemment sur le bord de la route. Il se figea en reconnaissant Malia à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille resta immobile un instant avant de se mettre à frapper son volant. Fili ouvrit de grands yeux et bifurqua vers la voiture, un peu inquiet. Il la vit se calmer et rester inerte contre son volant. Fili ne savait pas trop si il pouvait se permettre de la déranger. Il pensa un instant la laisser seule, ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais il secoua la tête à cette idée.

Il s'arrêta donc près du côté passager et tapota contre la vitre. Malia redressa la tête aussitôt. Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Fili cessa presque de respirer. Allait-elle redémarrer et le laisser comme un con ? Allait-elle lui hurler dessus ? Ou simplement l'ignorer ?

Malia observait Fili en se demandant quelle était la meilleure option le concernant. Finalement, elle baissa la vitre de son côté, et il s'accouda au rebord, passant la tête à l'intérieur.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il sans détour.

\- Non.

\- Je peux… t'aider ?

Malia secoua négativement la tête. Fili hocha la sienne un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu… c'est de la nourriture que tu as là ? questionna la jeune fille.

\- Oh ? Oui. Tu en veux ?

Malia haussa les épaules. Fili ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager par automatisme avant d'ouvrir ses sacs et lui présenter les contenus. Malia le regarda faire, puis se pencha et prit un paquet de chocolat rond qu'elle ouvrit et se mit à engloutir. Fili ne lui demanda même pas de partager et se prit un autre paquet. Ils grignotèrent en silence.

\- J'ai rompu avec Stiles, avoua Malia sans préambule.

Fili se figea, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre à ça.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal de quitter mon copain, enchaîna la jeune fille.

\- Une séparation est toujours douloureuse.

Elle tourna la tête vers Fili qui la regardait avec un sourire réconfortant et triste à la fois.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours, osa-t-il.

Malia hocha la tête avec une grimace.

\- J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux pour lui. Il a quelqu'un d'autre qu'il va enfin pouvoir accepter. Admettre qu'il aime.

\- Tu as pensé à lui avant toi.

Malia haussa les épaules en terminant son paquet de chocolat. Fili lui en tendit un autre par réflexe qu'elle prit sans rien dire.

Il pouvait sentir sa peine.

\- Un jour tu cesseras peut-être de l'aimer, dit-il d'une voix douce. Mais jamais tu ne cesseras d'aimer ces jours où tu l'as aimé.

Malia cessa de manger et observa l'anglais avec curiosité. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours toi aussi non ? dit-elle. Gina.

Fili sourit tristement.

\- Malheureusement… ma mère disait que l'amour se trouve à chaque coin de rue quand j'étais petit. Mais je crois bien que je vis dans un rond point nommé Gina.

Malia esquissa un sourire.

\- Je pense que rien n'arrive par hasard, continua Fili. Toute relation n'est pas destinée à fonctionner. Certaines sont justes destinées à t'enseigner quelque chose… il y aura une suite pour toi.

Malia plongea son regard dans celui de Fili. Il était sincère et ses paroles pleines de gentillesse.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Et pour toi aussi.

Fili croqua dans son chocolat sans quitter Malia des yeux. Ils terminèrent leurs paquets en silence, en se regardant parfois, puis Fili sortit de la voiture.

\- Au revoir Malia.

\- Au revoir Fili.

X

Frérin laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. L'atmosphère dans cette maison était étouffante. Thorin était prostré dans son bureau, à lutter contre plus gros que lui, et Dis ne cessait de faire des allers et retours, martelant le parquet de ses talons.

Le loup repoussa son ordinateur, et fit rouler son fauteuil pour voir l'état de sa chambre. Elle était plutôt rangée. L'armoire était fermée contrairement à d'habitude où elle vomissait des vêtements. Quelques bouquins traînaient près du lit, plusieurs avec des pages marquées. Les draps étaient en boule sur le matelas, juste à côté d'une pile de carnets griffonés.

Frérin se leva en s'étirant et passa dans l'autre partie de sa chambre où s'étalaient pèle mêle divers trucs inutiles. La penderie était largement ouverte vomissant d'autres affaires, notamment deux énormes couettes et plusieurs oreillers. Il en ramassa un au hasard qu'il posa, sans savoir pourquoi, sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il faisait beau. Peut-être devrait-il sortir, visiter la ville, voir les autres loups. Il soupira en se disant que non, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait rester près de Thorin.

D'ailleurs comment allait-il celui là ?

Frérin lâcha le ciel des yeux et sortit de sa chambre en direction du rez-de chaussé. En bas des escaliers il tomba nez à nez avec Dis. Il se retint de faire le moindre commentaire sur sa visible colère et se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Thorin est dans son bureau ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ne va pas le déranger.

Frérin haussa les sourcils.

\- Est ce qu'il va bien ?

Dis ne répondit pas. Frérin descendit de sa marche pour être à la hauteur de sa sœur.

\- Dis tu sais de quoi je parle. Est-ce qu'il les a pris ?

\- Je lui amenais, avoua la femme en montrant la boîte en métal qu'elle tenait.

Frérin se mordit la lèvre. C'était difficile de la voir cette boîte. Ça lui rappelait toujours ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là et…

Le sonnerie suraiguë le fit grimacer. Il fixa la porte d'entrée puis tapota l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Va voir Thorin, je m'occupe de ça, proposa-t-il.

Dis lui adressa un sourire et disparut au fond du couloir. Frérin la regarda s'éloigner puis alla rapidement ouvrir. Kili lui offrit un superbe sourire et entra tranquillement.

\- Je viens prendre des affaires de rechanges, déclara-t-il quand son oncle eut fermé derrière lui.

Frérin le laissa monter dans sa chambre et le suivit en l'écoutant parler.

\- Et du coup, comme je pensais payer un loyer à Derek, expliqua l'adolescent alors qu'il rangeait des affaires dans son sac, tu penses que maman accepterait de me donner ma carte bleue ?

\- Il vous a demandé quelque chose ?

\- Non mais justement, je me sens mal de squatter chez lui sans participer aux frais.

\- J'en parlerais à ta mère, promit Frérin. Mais je pense que c'est plus nous qui devons payer.

\- C'est pas vous qui vivez chez lui.

\- Mais c'est à cause de notre incompétence qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation.

Kili termina son sac et se tourna vers son oncle avec un petit sourire.

\- Comment va Fili ?

\- Mieux. Toujours de mieux en mieux, répondit le plus jeune joyeusement.

Frérin sourit à son tour.

\- C'est l'essentiel.

\- Et Thorin ? risqua Kili.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux du plus âgé qui espéra que son neveu ne l'ai pas vu. Mais Kili n'avait pas manqué cet éclair triste dans le regard si bleu de Frérin et il se crispa.

\- Il va bien, mentit son oncle en contrôlant son rythme cardiaque.

Cela sembla suffire à apaiser Kili qui sourit à nouveau.

\- Je te raccompagne ? proposa Frérin.

\- Avec plaisir !

Frérin passa dans sa chambre prendre ses clés de voiture et descendit rejoindre Kili qui embrassait sa mère.

\- Soyez prudent sur la route, dit-elle fermement, pas rassurée à l'idée que Frérin conduise.

\- Hé, se plaignit ce dernier. Je vais me vexer.

Dis ne fut pas amusée par son ton léger et le regarda sévèrement. Frérin eut un sourire pincé et entraîna Kili hors de la maison. Ils filèrent dans le garage et montèrent dans la BMW du plus âgé. Kili jeta son sac sur la banquette arrière avant de boucler sa ceinture. Frérin démarra et prit le chemin de la réserve pour aller plus vite. Kili fixait la route, stressé par la conduite rapide de son oncle.

\- Dis tonton, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous nous dites pas ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Frérin fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a plein de chose qu'on ne vous dit pas, assura-t-il. Ce n'est pas particulièrement intéressant de savoir que mes chaussettes ne sont pas accordées non ?

Kili leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Toi et maman vous êtes évasif à propos de Thorin.

\- Et ?

\- Il y a un truc que vous ne dites pas. Ni à la meute, ni à nous, la famille.

Frérin inspira profondément.

Tiens ? Il y avait une odeur bizarre.

\- Il y a des secrets qu'il vaut mieux taire.

\- Thorin est mon alpha et mon oncle. Je ne veux pas être mis de côté, grogna Kili.

Frérin fronça les sourcils. Le ton du plus jeune était sec et la route devenait floue. Pas normal ça.

\- Tu seras forcément mis de côté, répondit-il finalement. Tu es encore jeune.

Kili se renfrogna. Son regard lâcha la route pour se tourner vers son oncle. Il pâlit violemment. Frérin avait les poings serrés le volant et ses yeux brillaient de ce jaune caractéristique des bêtas.

\- Hé, tonton, ça va ? s'inquiéta Kili oubliant son début de mal de crâne.

Frérin fronça le nez.

Non ça n'allait pas. Un bourdonnement désagréable le déconcentrait.

\- Frérin !

Le cri de Kili le ramena à la réalité pour un court instant. Il allait percuter une autre voiture, garée sur le bas côté. Frérin tourna violemment le volant. La voiture fit un tour sur elle même, les pneus crissants sur la route et laissant de longues marques sur plusieurs mètres avant de se retourner brutalement. Frérin perdit totalement le contrôle et n'eut pour seul réflexe que celui de se détacher et de protéger Kili de son corps.

X

Kili rouvrit les yeux en se sentant tiré.

\- Retire la porte, ordonna une voix.

Un grincement puis un choc. Et les mains se refermèrent sur le pull de Kili, le sortant de la voiture.

\- Il est encore en vie, déclara une autre voix, plus grave.

\- Et Frérin ? demanda la première voix.

Kili essaya de tourner la tête pour trouver son oncle, mais une douleur terrible l'en empêcha. Il se sentit soudain soulevé et porté à moitié, traîné sur le côté.

\- Reste avec moi gamin, grogna la deuxième voix toute à son oreille.

\- Pose le là.

Kili ne chercha pas à lutter, laissa sa tête tomber sur le bitume et perdit connaissance.

Mîhm regarda Kîhm lâcher Kili puis se tourna vers le corps inerte de Frérin. Le loup respirait faiblement. Une plaque de métal le traversait de part en part, écoulant son sang en une importante flaque rouge. Mîhm s'agenouilla près de son visage et l'observa avec délectation. Frérin rouvrit les yeux comme si il l'avait sentit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est dommage que ta réputation d'automobiliste foireux te précède, murmura Mîhm. Il m'a suffit d'une fleur d'aconit sous ton siège pour provoquer cet accident. Et personne, pas même Dis ou Thorin ne se demandera si il y anguille sous roche.

Frérin montra les crocs.

\- Tu ne pourras pas arrêter ce qui est en marche, siffla Mîhm en se redressant.

Frérin lui jetait un regard noir, si haineux, que Mîhm aurait pu mourir 46 fois en quelques secondes. Violemment, Mîhm saisit Frérin par les cheveux et fracassa sa tête contre la route.

\- Tu ne pourras plus protéger personne, cracha-t-il en le relâchant.

Les yeux de Férin firent des ronds à la recherche d'une ancre avant de se poser sur le ciel bleu parsemé par la cime des arbres.

Mîhm grogna, laissant ses yeux prendre une teinte bleu, et prit à deux mains la plaque qui barrait le torse de Frérin. D'un geste vif, il la retira. Frérin eut un hoquet de surprise et sa gorge se remplit de sang alors que ses mains cherchaient vainement à colmater sa blessure. Mîhm sourit à cette vue et leva la plaque au-dessus de sa tête, prête à l'abattre à nouveau.

Un coup de feu retentit, la projetant hors de ses mains. Mîhm fit volte face et pâlit violemment. Deux chasseurs sortaient de leur voiture, braquant leurs armes sur lui et ses fils. Il grogna et battit en retraite. Les chasseurs se ruèrent vers la voiture de Frérin alors que Mîhm passait par-dessus.

\- Beleg ! cria l'adolescente en la contournant pour le poursuivre.

\- Ne les suis pas Tauriel ! ordonna l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net dans sa course, banda son arc et tira. Sa flèche se ficha dans l'épaule d'un des trois loups -le plus jeune de toute évidence- qui lâcha un grognement rauque avant de disparaître dans leur véhicule. Elle voulut tirer à nouveau mais la voiture des monstres avait déjà disparu. Elle claqua de la langue et retourna près de la voiture accidentée qui prenait feu.

Beleg s'occupait de l'homme brun gravement blessé qui avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang au goût de la chasseuse.

\- Appelle les secours ! siffla Beleg en maintenant une pression sur la blessure principale à l'aide de son gilet. Et vous je vous préviens que si vous me claquez dans les mains je fais de vous de la pâté pour chat, grogna-t-il à l'attention de Frérin.

Tauriel courut à leur voiture, se débarrassa de ses armes et tira fébrilement son portable de son sac pour appeler les urgences. En attendant qu'on lui réponde elle jeta des coups d'œil nerveux à son ami.

Elle haïssait les loups. Eux qui s'en prenaient à des innocents en abordant le plaisir qu'avait manifesté ce loup juste avant, en s'apprêtant à achever ce pauvre homme… heureusement qu'elle et Beleg passaient par là.

On décrocha finalement à l'autre bout du fil et elle expliqua avec hâte la situation. L'homme lui demanda de ralentir, de se calmer mais comment voulait-il qu'elle se calme ? Un homme gisait là dans son sang, mourant. Et elle avait laissé ses agresseurs s'enfuir.

Elle indiqua le lieu de l'accident au standard des urgences avant de raccrocher vivement. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Beleg lorsque son regard tomba sur une autre forme humaine près de la voiture. Elle pâlit et se précipita vers le jeune homme.

Il était inconscient mais semblait moins blessé que l'autre victime. Elle se pencha et chercha son pouls. Il battait faiblement mais il était là. Elle soupira de soulagement et vérifia rapidement l'état du garçon qui devait avoir son âge.

Il reprit connaissance alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus sur lui pour vérifier sa tête et saisit violemment ses poignets.

\- Hé ! grimaça Tauriel en reculant. Ça va, ça va, assura-t-elle.

Elle croisa les yeux bleus et perdu du jeune homme qui desserra sa prise sur elle immédiatement.

\- Frérin, appela-t-il en cherchant à se lever.

\- Non, non, non, gronda la chasseuse en le retenant. Ça va aller, reste là, les secours arrivent !

Kili se laissa faire et resta immobile dans les bras de l'étrangère. Il n'arrivait pas à penser.

Un peu plus loin, Beleg grinça des dents.

Frérin avait cessé de lutter contre la douleur.

* * *

**Bon. Pour un retour j'ai pas été cool j'avoue. Et je vous dois bien un petit truc XD En tout cas, le chapitre précédent vous a bien plus, et le "ENFIN" de Stiles particulièrement ce qui me fait plaisir parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire xD **

**Je m'explique après les réponses aux reviews :) Merci toujours à celles et ceux qui en laisse !**

**Maeva Cerise : **Merci ! Du coup c'est bon, j'ai passé mes deux exposés du semestre ! Je suis libre ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pas posté ni écrit depuis 1 semaine et demi, je croulais sous le taf xD Contente que tu ais aimé l'aprèm loup-garou :) j'ai adoré l'écrire !

**Elalelle : **Merci beaucoup de ta review. Et ta théorie est intéressante mais tu verras que ce n'est pas exactement ça.

Tu m'as tué avec ton Bilboquet XD j'ai relu 4 fois pour être sûre de ma lecture ! Bientôt pour la réponse sur ce qu'il est ;)

**justelaura : **Oui, le bon moment, ça n'a pas duré XD mais c'était sympa donc bon !

Tu me raconteras tes cauchemars à l'occas'. Qu'on décrypte tout ça. Nah, les américains ne connaissent pas le loup-garou. Enfin je crois. Pas massivement en tout cas.  
J'aimerais développer la relation entre Scott et Kili, leur amitié hein. Mais pour l'instant c'est compliqué...

Alors Filia ? Adopté ? Et le "Stili" ? Comment je te réinvente les ships moi XD  
Et ce n'est pas une vengeance ce chapitre. Ce qui arrive à Frérin n'était même pas censé arriver mais dans le feu de l'écriture c'est parti en sucette XD

**Entropythings : **Je dois aussi te laisser des reviews donc t'inquiète pas de ton retard ;)

Ma fic de brute. Hé. Sois polie tout de même. Tu pourrais la froissée. Shh shhh, l'écoute pas la grumpy Nephie. Elle sait pas ce qu'elle dit depuis qu'elle a vu Brodie-Sangster. *ta review a été postée avant mais c'est pas grave XD foutue time-line*

Contente de t'avoir aidé à comprendre le loup-garou xD maintenant faut que tu viennes jouer avec moi et mes potes ;)

Sinon c'était bien de parler des portugais et de l'Inde du XVe ? *se fout légèrement de toi*

**Bon ben ça c'est fait :D **

**Du coup ce que je voulais vous annoncer ! Tadadadaaa !**

**Après une réunion d'urgence avec mes 3 bêtas chéries (celles qui m'aident sur Meutes, Frères et une autre qui est en cours de préparation -mais celle là m'aide aussi largement sur l'ensemble), j'ai créé une page facebook La Dictateuse (dont le lien est dans ma description de profil mais je vais le mettre là aussi).**

**En gros, c'est pour vous poster des news sur mes avancées dans l'écriture, pour vous prévenir des dates de postes etc, pour vous dire que je suis pas morte et toujours active en fait. J'ai pensé que ce serait cool vu qu'avec les cours j'ai pas masse de temps, et qu'avec la plate-forme qu'est FF c'est pas possible de vous faire passer des messages autrement qu'en faisant des chapitres intermédiaires (ce que je me refuse à faire). Et puis je pourrais aussi vous partager des dessins que je fais de mes propres fics et puis des montages, ou mes avis sur des lectures de fics et tout plein d'autres trucs. Et pour vous, vous pourrez m'envoyez tout plein de choses et tout. Bref, j'espère que cette initiative vous plaira et que vous viendrez me rejoindre ;) Je viens de la créer donc c'est un peu vide, mais ça va très vite se remplir, avec vous aussi j'espère :D  
**

**= www . facebook La - Dictateuse - 502459373247557 / timeline / **

**Le tout sans les espaces, vous connaissez le topo ;)**

**Voilà ce que je voulais vous dire ! A bientôt ! **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 **

Lydia se redressa le souffle court, le rythme cardiaque frénétique, et en sueur.

Elle pouvait la sentir. Toute proche. La mort était sur Beacon Hills. Pas n'importe quelle mort. Une mort violente et cruelle.

Et ce sang. Tout ce sang. Tant de sang.

Elle le sentit alors monter dans sa gorge. Perçant et déchirant.

Son cri se répercuta contre les murs de sa chambre, les traversa et retentit longuement dans l'air de Beacon Hills.

X

Thorin était immobile. Il fixait la porte blanche sans ciller, calme et sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait. Son frère était dans la pièce devant lui. Il était allongé dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et l'odeur de son sang parvenait aux narines frémissantes de Thorin qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Son petit frère.

Sa lumière dans tous ses jours obscurs. Son énergie lorsque toutes forces l'abandonnaient. Ses jambes quand il ne pouvait plus avancer, ses bras quand il ne pouvait plus rien tenir, ses yeux et ses oreilles quand il préférait être amorphe.

Ce petit frère si important qu'il avait tenu comme le plus précieux des joyaux, telle une pierre arcane, l'or d'une montagne solitaire, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson.

Ce Frérin qu'il aimait tant. Frérin qui partait avant lui.

Un grognement se perdit dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main réconfortante de Dis se glisser lentement le long de son dos. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

\- Kili ? demanda-t-il sans réaliser qu'il parlait.

Dis émit un sourire faible. Ses yeux étaient rouges et de gros sillons marquaient ses joues encore humides. Dwalin était à ses côtés.

\- Il va bien, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Fili est avec lui.

Thorin hocha faiblement la tête. Il reporta son attention sur la porte de la chambre.

\- Frérin ? questionna sa sœur.

Un muscle dans la mâchoire de Thorin se crispa l'empêchant de répondre. La prise de Dis s'affermit sur son bras et il sentit sa tête se presser contre son épaule. Sans quitter la porte des yeux il bougea pour la prendre dans ses bras. Dis se laissa faire et trouva l'étreinte de son petit frère aussi réconfortante qu'elle le souhaitait.

Ils restèrent immobiles, à observer cette porte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le courage de passer. Finalement, Dwalin s'avança et prit Thorin par l'épaule.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille ? demanda-t-il.

Thorin baissa les yeux mais ne réussit pas à répondre. Il finit par hocher simplement la tête. Dwalin serra un peu sa prise sur son ami, puis marcha jusqu'à la porte et entra dans la chambre. Une bouffée d'air ensanglanté parvint à Thorin et Dis qui frissonnèrent, resserrant leurs bras l'un sur l'autre.

X

\- On a toujours aucune idée de qui est derrière l'accident, déclara sombrement Balin. Mais on sait que ça a été prémédité.

\- Avez vous réussit à contacter Gandalf ?

\- J'ai envoyé Bofur, Bifur et Bombur à sa recherche, mais je suis sans nouvelle, répondit Dwalin à son alpha.

Thorin lâcha un profond soupir qui tendit ses bêtas présents.

\- Dwalin, je veux que toi, Oin, Nori et Borin restiez à l'hôpital en permanence.

\- Ma place est à tes côtés, grogna Dwalin.

\- Ta place est là où je te demande d'aller.

Le grand loup grimaça, rechignant à laisser son alpha sans sa protection, mais ne s'opposa pas plus à sa décision.

\- Dori, tu serviras de garde du corps à Dis, reprit Thorin.

\- Je peux me protéger, siffla sa sœur aîné.

\- Je serais plus rassuré de te savoir avec Dori, dit doucement l'alpha.

La femme releva hautainement la tête sans répliquer. Elle adressa un regard rapide à Dori qui vint immédiatement prendre place près d'elle. Thorin le regarda faire puis continua la réunion. Il avait réunis tous ses bêtas dans le salon de son manoir et seul Fili manquait à l'appel.

\- Balin, je veux que toi, Telchar et Gloin vous chargiez de la protection des plus jeunes et des humains de la meute. Entre outre, Ori et Gimli ne doivent pas être inquiets. Rassurez les comme vous voulez mais je ne veux pas qu'ils soient effrayés ou se sentent menacés.

Balin hocha vigoureusement la tête, échangeant un geste d'accord avec les deux autres loups cités.

\- Thorin, si tu me permets, interrompit Mîmh.

Thorin se tourna vers son bêta et l'invita à s'exprimer d'un signe de tête. Mîmh s'avança.

\- Les derniers événements m'en font redouter de plus sombres à venir. Il ne serait pas prudent de laisser la lignée des Durin sans protection. Je sais que Fili a temporairement quitté la meute, mais il reste ton héritier, et je pense qu'une protection plus rapprochée pour lui serait de bonne augure.

Thorin plissa les yeux en se passant la main sur le menton.

Mîmh avait été un des bêtas les plus loyal de son grand-père par le passé et pensait toujours au bien de la meute, mais il connaissait sa jalousie à son égard. Or les pressentiments de Mîmh, même les plus sinistres étaient toujours fondés et si il pensait que l'accident de Frérin couvait des événements plus risqués encore, Thorin l'écouterait.

\- Que me suggères-tu ? fit-il, se moquant des expressions inquiètes de Dwalin et Balin qui n'avaient jamais aimé Mîmh, lui trouvant trop de défauts.

\- Permets moi de mettre Fili sous la protection de mes fils. Kîmh et Nînh ne seront pas trop de deux pour servir d'escorte à ton héritier qui est encore faible.

Thorin glissa son regard sur les deux hommes qui se raidirent sensiblement en sentant ses yeux d'acier passer sur eux. Il les entendit déglutirent péniblement et trouva étrange de les intimider par un simple regard. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en distinguant une odeur de sang sur le plus jeune. Mais c'était le sien. Sûrement s'était-il blessé…

Il se désintéressa d'eux et observa sa sœur. Dis le fixait en silence mais son regard était implorant.

''Protège mes fils''.

\- Kîmh et Nînh vous serez responsables de la sécurité de Fili, conclut Thorin en reportant son attention sur les deux hommes.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête, le visage fermé et sérieux.

\- Si je puis me permettre Thorin, osa Mîmh à nouveau. Tu es notre alpha. Tu dois être protégé au même titre que les tiens et que nos plus jeunes.

Thorin vit Balin faire un pas rageur en avant mais il l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main.

\- Tu as raison, assura-t-il.

\- Laisse moi l'honneur d'être ton escorte.

\- Mîmh ! gronda Dwalin.

\- Je te l'accorde, convint Thorin.

\- Thorin ! s'inquiéta Balin en se penchant vers lui.

\- Il a raison, coupa Dis. Thorin mérite une protection.

\- Laisse moi être celui à tes côtés alors, grinça Dwalin.

\- Non, claqua Thorin. Dwalin et Balin vous protégerez Frérin et et les enfants ce n'est pas négociable.

Les deux frères reculèrent en grimaçant.

\- Par ailleurs je veux que vous soyez tous extrêmement prudent, reprit Thorin plus gravement. Puis-je comptez sur vous pour ne faire qu'un ?

Ses bêtas acquiescèrent et il les congédia. Dis resta auprès de son frère et quand la porte du salon se referma, il ne restait que Dori et Mîmh. Thorin inspira profondément en se laissant fondre dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, murmura Dis.

\- Comment pourrais-je me reposer, grogna son frère. Frérin est plongé dans le coma et n'aurait sans doute pas survécu sans l'intervention inespérée de ces étrangers.

Mîmh baissa les yeux en serrant les dents.

\- As-tu une idée de l'identité de ceux qui ont attaqué Frérin et Kili ? questionna Dori.

Thorin secoua la tête. Il avait une idée oui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas fini, avoua-t-il difficilement. Notre meute est très faible et la pleine lune qui arrive nous met à fleur de peau. Il va nous falloir être prudent dans les prochains jours.

\- Comment allons nous nous organiser ? demanda Mîmh.

Thorin ferma les yeux. Il resta silencieux un instant puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Nous allons procéder ainsi : Dis, tu resteras au manoir. Tu géreras la pleine lune des jeunes. Je veux que Kili et Ori soient préparés avant 20h.

Dis hocha la tête. Cela amènerait Dwalin, Oin, Borin, Nori, Balin, Telchar et Gloin au manoir en plus d'elle et Dori.

\- Je passerais la pleine lune à l'écart, avec Fili, déclara Thorin.

Dis se redressa brusquement.

\- Tu n'y penses pas !

\- Fili n'est pas prêt à revenir, je ne l'obligerai pas. Il est hors de question que je le force. C'est donc à moi de m'adapter. Et n'oublie pas que Mîmh et ses fils seront avec nous. Tout ira bien.

Mîmh hocha machinalement la tête. Pas pour rassurer Dis, loin de là, mais stupéfait de l'occasion que Thorin lui offrait sans le savoir sur un plateau d'argent.

X

Thorin était de retour devant cette porte blanche. Dwalin et Oin s'étaient éloignés pour le laisser un peu seul. Mais il n'osait pas entrer.

Il sentit quelqu'un l'approcher et ne bougea pas en reconnaissant Fili. Son neveu s'arrêta juste à côté de lui et observa la porte.

\- Kili va rentrer à la maison. Les médecins auraient préférés qu'il passe encore quelques nuits en observation.

\- Ta mère a insisté pour qu'il soit reconduit au manoir.

\- Le père de Bilbo a proposé de passer après son service.

Thorin baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

\- C'est bien aimable de sa part.

Fili acquiesça. Une minute de silence suivit, puis le plus jeune reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Thorin se tourna à demi vers lui, pas surpris le moins du monde, quoiqu'un peu déstabilisé.

\- Tu n'y pouvais rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Fili secoua la tête.

\- Tu as été trop tolérant avec moi.

\- Je suis ton oncle.

\- Tu es mon alpha avant tout.

\- Nous avons tous nos moments de rébellion. J'ai fait comme toi par le passé.

Fili haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu t'es opposé à ton alpha ?

\- Mon grand-père ne m'en aura jamais tenu rigueur mais je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Fili écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Thorin parler du précédent alpha.

\- Prend ton temps pour revenir, dit gentiment l'oncle en souriant.

Fili se détendit à ces mots et rendit son sourire à Thorin.

\- Tu feras ta pleine lune avec moi. Nous irons hors de la ville. Ça t'ira ?

Fili hocha sensiblement la tête.

\- Viens au manoir avant 20h, conclut Thorin.

Son neveu ne répondit rien et s'éloigna le cœur léger pour rejoindre son frère. Thorin fut à nouveau seul dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Puis, des pas se rapprochèrent, et un parfum emplit de lavande le fit tressaillir. Il fut submergé par l'envie de se retourner pour embrasser la personne et tiraillé par son désir de lui échapper. Il lui avait fait si mal…

\- Thorin, appela Bilbo.

Thorin ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il sentit le jeune homme derrière lui s'approcher encore plus.

\- Thorin, répéta Bilbo.

Cette fois, Thorin faillit faire volte face mais se força à rester de marbre.

\- Hé, siffla Bilbo. Retourne toi !

Thorin serra les dents pour se contenir. Soudain, il reçut un violent coup de pied dans le tendon. Il grimaça et daigna enfin regarder Bilbo. L'adolescent parut satisfait et cessa de froncer les sourcils. Thorin ferma les poings en le voyant. Il avait l'air paisible et ses joues légèrement roses le ravirent.

\- J'ai appris pour l'accident, dit Bilbo pour expliquer sa présence.

Thorin ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Il avait peur de parler et de l'énerver. Mais vraisemblablement, le lycéen semblait loin de se mettre en colère.

\- Tu… ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Oui, mentit Thorin.

Comment pourrait-il aller bien ? Cette question était stupide.

\- Je sais que tu mens, souffla Bilbo. Je le sens.

Thorin baissa les yeux. Ces derniers temps il enchaînait les conneries.

Entre autre, la plus grosse à son actif était d'avoir parlé à Bilbo. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui adresser la parole, car il avait toujours su qu'il allait le faire souffrir.

Le lycéen s'avança un peu, réduisant l'écart entre eux, et posa sa main sur la joue de Thorin.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu tout ce qui m'est arrivé Thorin. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu tout ce que tu m'as fait.

\- Je sais, murmura le loup. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser. Mais aujourd'hui… s'il te plaît, laisse moi.

Dire ces mots lui avait presque arraché la langue. Il savait qu'il n'était pas intelligent de rejeter Bilbo alors que c'était lui qui était venu, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être confronté à lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Frérin, et la présence de Bilbo, bien qu'agréable, ne lui était d'aucun réconfort puisqu'il avait royalement merdé avec lui.

Le jeune homme ne parut pas blessé de sa demande mais ne bougea pas.

\- J-j'ai quelque chose à te dire, avoua-t-il.

Thorin leva les yeux vers lui, surpris de cette annonce et attendit.

\- Ta morsure a disparu.

Thorin cessa de respirer. C'était comme si il venait de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine mais la force des mots prononcés par Bilbo était bien plus violente.

\- Toi et moi on sait ce que ça veut dire, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter, continua Bilbo.

Thorin déglutit avec difficulté. Bien sûr que Bilbo pouvait l'accepter.

\- Pas après ce que tu as fait.

Ça ne voulait rien dire pour Thorin. Bilbo était son bêta et rien d'autre ne comptait. Il était son alpha à présent. Et il pouvait prendre les décisions.

Il devait prendre une décision.

\- Je… la pleine lune approche, dit-il.

\- Je sais. Scott et Stiles ne voulaient pas que je t'en parle mais d'après Fili, tu l'aurais senti de toute façon.

Thorin prit la main que Bilbo avait toujours sur sa joue et la baisa tendrement avant de la lâcher.

\- Je veux que tu passes cette pleine lune avec tes amis, déclara-t-il.

La surprise de Bilbo lui fit grossir les yeux de façon phénoménale.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais voulu avec ta meute.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup de mauvais choix dernièrement. Avec toi je veux que ce soit différent maintenant. Je veux que tu aies le temps de me choisir, de me reconnaître comme ton alpha. Si j'en suis digne. Et puis… tu appartiens déjà à la meute de Scott, conclut-il avec un sourire tendre.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Thorin se pencha et baisa son front avec hésitation. Bilbo sourit et le remercia silencieusement avant de s'éloigner. Sur le point de disparaître au bout du couloir le jeune homme se retourna et plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux tristes de Thorin.

\- Tu devrais entrer.

Et il partit.  
Thorin soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Tout son corps s'était tendu à cause de la proximité de Bilbo et maintenant ses nerfs se démêlaient avec difficulté. Il leva les yeux vers la porte redoutée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa la main sur la poignée, la baissa et poussa la porte. Le battant se referma doucement derrière lui.

X

\- _Tu es sûr de toi ?_

\- Oui. Absolument. Tu es le seul à qui je peux faire cette demande ici.

\- _… __Je veux bien mais… tu prends un énorme risque._

\- Je sais.

\- _Ce pourrait être un aller simple pour toi. _

\- Je sais.

\- _… __Tu comptes leur dire ?_

\- … Non.

\- _Et si jamais tu échoues ?_

\- Je n'échouerais pas. Si tu fais ce que je te demande, si tu réussis… alors je suis sûr de réussir.

X

\- Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu, grogna Kîhm en lassant rageusement ses chaussures.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua son père. Tout ira bien.

\- Tout ira bien !? P'pa ! Sérieux ! Nîhn a prit une putain de flèche dans l'épaule ! Les chasseurs ne faisaient pas parti de ton plan j'espère !

\- Non, siffla Mîmh. J'ignore comment ils ont pu nous suivre jusqu'ici.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils nous trouvent, marmonna Nîhn en se massant le bras.

La douleur l'avait rendu plus pâle mais heureusement, l'argent de la pointe avait vite été retiré de sa plaie. Il s'étendit sur le canapé et observa son frère tirer violemment sa deuxième chaussure vers lui.

\- N'empêche, reprit ce dernier. Kili nous a échappé. On a l'air malin maintenant. Si jamais il se souvenait ?

\- Aucun risque, assura Mîhm en passant dans le salon. Nos plans ont été légèrement modifiés c'est tout. Mais nous avons encore l'avantage.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi…

Le vieux loup se tourna vers son fils aîné et le fusilla du regard.

\- Fais très attention à ta façon de me parler. Je ne m'appelle pas Thorin. Je ne pardonne pas.

Kîhm déglutit avec difficulté et baissa hâtivement les yeux. Son frère se redressa pour venir à sa rescousse.

\- Nous avons notre chance d'en finir, déclara-t-il. Ce soir.

Mîmh hocha la tête.

\- Ce soir je tuerais Thorin et deviendrais l'alpha. Vous tuerez Fili et de son côté, Borin se chargera de Kili. Et alors que lui sera abattu comme un traître, nous, nous serons accueillis avec clémence car personne ne pourra témoigner. Personne ne pourra dire ce qui ce sera vraiment passé. Notre histoire tiens la route, ils seront forcés de m'accepter.

X

Fili fut pris d'un désagréable frisson. Il tourna la tête vers Thorin qui semblait serein. Son oncle conduisait paisiblement dans la nuit naissante. Derrière eux, la voiture de Mîmh les suivait de près. Fili se pencha et leva les yeux vers le ciel. La pleine lune se découpait parfaitement derrière les nuages. Le jeune homme se recala dans son siège et inspira bruyamment.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Thorin en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil inquiet.

Fili haussa les épaules. La pleine lune ne l'irritait plus autant qu'avant, mais il se sentait maussade. Plus soucieux qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ça ira.

La voix rassurante de Thorin réussit à détendre Fili. La voiture s'engagea sur un petit chemin de terre à voix unique et continua encore dix minutes avant que la voie ne s'ouvre largement sur une petite clairière où Thorin gara son véhicule. Fili claqua la portière et observa Mîmh et ses fils descendre de leur 4x4.

Thorin prit une mallette dans le coffre de sa voiture et l'ouvrit par terre. Il en sortit un jeu d'échec qu'il porta un peu plus loin et prépara. Fili le suivit en portant une petite boîte en bois, finement sculptée, les initiales des Durin gravées sur le couvercle.

Le plateau de jeu était un large pan de bois poncé et ciré dans lequel était gravé le damier. L'objet était haut d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Les pièces dans la boîte que tenait Fili étaient chacune les personnages qui représentaient leurs fonctions, taillées dans de gros morceaux de bois, poncés, peints et laqués. Sous chaque pion, l'arwen avait été gravée. Il les tendit une à une à son oncle et Thorin les posa religieusement à leur place sur le damier.

Cela fait, Thorin se releva et fit signe à Mîmh et ses fils de venir le voir. Les loups s'approchèrent rapidement.

\- Nous ferons comme j'ai dit précédemment, décréta Thorin. Nînh, je veux que tu sois en contact perpétuel avec le manoir au cas où.

Le plus jeune fils de Mîmh hocha la tête.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer sans plus tarder alors, conclut Thorin en levant le nez vers le ciel. La lune sera bientôt à son apogée.

Les bêtas acquiescèrent et retournèrent près des voitures. Thorin s'agenouilla devant l'échiquier et invita Fili à faire de même.

\- Les blancs commencent, à toi l'honneur, dit l'alpha.

Fili observa un instant les pièces devant lui, avant de bouger son premier pion. À mesure que la partie avançait, Fili se sentait de plus en plus irrité, malade. Il se passait nerveusement la main sur la nuque et sa mâchoire était serrée au possible. Il remuait frénétiquement la jambe et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le jeu.

Thorin était plus intéressé par l'état de son neveu que par la partie que de toute façon il remportait.

\- Détends-toi, souffla-t-il en bougeant un nouveau pion.

Fili lui lança un regard noir. Thorin l'ignora et attendit son mouvement suivant. Mais Fili était trop occupé à serrer ses poings pour jouer.

\- Fili, choisis ta pièce, proposa Thorin.

Le jeune homme souffla bruyamment, mécontent, et saisit vivement son fou. Il le tritura rageusement tout en se mordant sauvagement les lèvres. Thorin plissa les yeux à ce choix mais ne le contra pas.

\- Fili dis le, ordonna-t-il.

Le blond planta son regard dans celui de son oncle, faisant bleuirent dangereusement ses yeux. Plus loin, Mîmh eut un mouvement vers eux que Thorin stoppa d'un simple geste. Il contrôlait la situation.

\- Dis le, siffla-t-il à nouveau, plus durement.

Fili prit à deux mains son fou et posa son front contre la pièce.

\- Je suis l'eau, je suis la terre. Et le vent traverse l'océan. Je suis le feu et je suis la pluie. Et un nouveau jour vient avec l'aube. Le bien ou le mal. L'homme ou l'animal. On ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre.

\- Répète.

\- J-je… je suis l'eau, je suis la terre. Et le vent traverse l'océan. Je suis le feu et je suis la pluie. Et un nouveau jour vient avec l'aube…

\- Continue, ordonna Thorin en le voyant hésiter.

\- J-je vais depuis le début des temps. Parfois je donne, parfois je prends. À moi de décider à qui et quand.

\- Encore.

\- Je suis l'eau, je suis la terre ! répéta à nouveau Fili d'une voix forte alors qu'un sifflement agaçant lui tiraillait les oreilles. Et le vent traverse l'océan ! Je suis le feu et je suis la pluie ! Et un nouveau jour vient avec l'aube ! Je bâtirais ma forteresse ! La mort danse avec la souffrance mais nulles peines ne pourront passer mes murs ! Je suis l'eau, je suis la terre ! Et le vent traverse l'océan ! Je suis le feu et je suis la pluie ! Et un nouveau jour vient avec l'aube ! Je suis l'eau, je suis la terre ! Et le vent traverse l'océan ! Je suis le feu et je suis la pluie ! Et un nouveau jour vient avec l'aube !

Fili baissa peu à peu le ton et continua de murmurer ses mots en serrant toujours contre lui la pièce d'échec. Thorin le regarda faire et se détendit légèrement en constatant que son neveu gardait le contrôle. Il soupira discrètement et jeta un coup d'œil à Mîmh qui s'approchait l'air inquiet. Thorin se leva et alla au-devant de lui.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le bêta pas rassuré.

\- Il se contrôle, assura Thorin très fier de Fili.

Mîmh hocha distraitement la tête en fixant le blond qui récitait toujours les mots qui le tenait concentré. Thorin tira son portable de sa poche et consulta ses derniers messages. Il plissa les yeux en lisant le plus récent avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche.

\- Comment ça se passe au manoir ?

\- Bien, dit vivement Mîmh. Borin nous tient au courant.

Thorin haussa curieusement les sourcils. Il avait clairement discerné le pic de gène que Mîmh s'était efforcé de lui cacher. Doucement, il ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine, conscient que son bêta était de plus en plus intimidé, et se décala pour soustraire Fili à son regard, forçant Mîmh à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Tout semble calme, dit-il calmement.

\- O-oui, il semblerait.

\- Profitons en. Je vais te confier quelque chose d'inquiétant et je souhaite que cela reste entre nous pour le moment.

Son bêta fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ceux qui ont sauvés Frérin et Kili sont des chasseurs, déclara Thorin tout bas.

Nîmh glapit de surprise tandis que Kîmh plus loin palissait violemment. Mîmh sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Thorin savait qu'il y avait des chasseurs à Beacon Hills.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Thorin dissimula son sourire satisfait et continua.

\- J'ai reconnu le plus vieux quand je l'ai vu à l'hôpital. C'est leur éclaireur. Par ailleurs c'étaient des anglais, et la jeune fille portait l'odeur typique des chasseurs. Ils ne sont pas restés assez longtemps pour me voir, ou pour découvrir que nous sommes là, heureusement.

Mîmh se mordit violemment la joue. Les chasseurs n'étaient définitivement pas prévus dans ses plans.

\- En outre Mîmh, reprit Thorin. Je me demandais. Comment on fils a-t-il été blessé à l'épaule ? Il me semble bien avoir entendu la chasseuse dire qu'elle avait touché un des trois loups qui attaquaient Frérin et Kili.

Cette fois, le bêta fit un bond en arrière. Son visage arborait une profonde colère et un tic nerveux avait pris ses mains qui se fermaient et s'ouvraient frénétiquement.

Fili redressa la tête brusquement et observa l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait clairement entendu les dernières paroles de son oncle.

\- Depuis quand y pensais-tu ? demanda calmement Thorin.

Mîmh ne répondit pas, trop choqué d'avoir été découvert.

\- Et bien j'écoute, siffla l'alpha.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié tu le sais, grogna Mîmh.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais j'ai naïvement pensé qu'avec le temps, tu m'accepterais.

\- Les Durin méritent un nouvel alpha.

\- Et c'est toi bien sûr, qui guiderais la meute, se moqua Thorin.

\- J'ai longtemps pensé que tu étais invulnérable, ricana Mîmh. Mais les secrets du passé ne restent jamais enterrés bien longtemps dans une meute.

* * *

**He ben. C'est tendu cette affaire. Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**En attendant vos avis je répond à vos reviews ;)**

**Maeva Cerise : Oui oui, la fin était terrible XD J'espère que tu es plus en forme que la dernière fois (je sais pas si tu étais malade ou juste fatiguée). En tout cas, merci de toujours me laisser des p'tites reviews :) **

**Entropythings : XD j'ai comme le sentiment que ce qui est arrivé à Frérin ne t'a pas laissé indifférente XD **

**Je m'étonne toujours autant de t'avoir fait rager avec la fin du Stalia. Tu me diras ça s'est mieux terminé que dans La revanche de Peter XD ! Et puis je suis trop accroc au Filia je crois maintenant x) **

**Juste pour te faire rager, je serais tenter d'arrêter de t'envoyer la suite, sauf que j'ai désespérément besoin de tes cours de conjugaison et de grammaire xD si t'aime pas le Filia dis le hein. Je m'arrangerais pour mettre fin à leur histoire naissante XD D'une manière ou d'une autre. **

**Mîhm et ses fils et ses potes de fils de filles pas fréquentable ? C'est vilain pour les filles pas fréquentable XD Ouais, ils sont chanceux dans la famille Durin, je trouve aussi XD**

**Moua aussi je te nem :3 Papaye cruelle, mais papaye qui t'aime :D !**

**justelaura : Parfois ta naïveté me fascine x) mais tiens bon, les épreuves forgent les gens. Tu en ressortiras grandis XD et non je m'en fous pas de ce que tu penses :o **

**Ton avis sur Malia en général ? Que je sache grosso modo quoi faire pour l'arranger XD faut pas oublier qu'elle souffre aussi dans cette histoire. La première d'ailleurs. Moi laisser Stiles tranquille ? Tu rêves sis' ! **

**Ouais j'avoue il est peut être un peu relou Fili. Bah, ça va bientôt changer ;) Tant qu'il y a du Filia tout va bien moi je dis XD **

**Tu sens que les réponses approche par rapport à Thorin ? **

**Point positif ? Frérin n'est pas mort. TU VOIS JE SUIS GENTILLE QUAND JE VEUX !**

**Sinon oui je dors super bien la nuit, merci de demander :)**

**En espérant que ça a plu (j'ai pas masse de retour mais de ce que je reçois, ça plaît du coup merci beaucoup :) **

**A la prochaine (qui ne devrait pas trop se faire attendre promis ;)**


	21. Chapitre 21

**J'étais parti pour pas poster avant un moment (looooong moment), mais **Socatoa **m'a demandé la suite. Et j'avoue que comme tu as spécialement laissé un commentaire pour ça, ben j'ai pas pu résister :p**

**Sachez que je suis très très très heureuse d'avoir des retours sur ma fic, donc merci à celles qui laissent des reviews ( Socatoa j'attend les tiennes maintenant :p). Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rejoins sur ma page Facebook aussi où je vous met n'importe quoi en plus des news. **

**Et puis bonne lecture ! **

**Ha et juste. C'est Dictateuse hein. Pas Dictatrice. Des beusous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Kira s'assura une dernière fois qu'elle avait bien tout mis dans son sac et le ferma. Elle laça rapidement ses vans et descendit dans le salon où ses parents terminaient de dîner tranquillement.

\- Bon, j'y vais, déclara-t-elle.

\- Sois prudente, rappela son père avec un sourire.

Kira hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- A demain, lança-t-elle en passant la porte.

\- Bonne pleine lune, lui répondirent ses parents.

La jeune fille remonta d'un pas rapide la longue rue avant de traverser la route et d'accélérer pour rejoindre les autres hors de la ville.

En tant que Kitsune, elle n'était pas du tout affectée par la pleine lune mais elle avait quand même envie d'aider. Et puis, c'était un moment de plus pour se retrouver avec le reste de la meute. Elle coupa par un parc vide et s'enfonça dans la réserve. Elle arriva dans les dernières au point de rendez vous après une marche rapide de 20 minutes. Scott l'accueillit avec un grand sourire puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe déjà là.

\- On s'y met ? proposa-t-il.

Liam soupira et s'avança avec Bilbo. Les deux adolescents étaient pâles, et des tics nerveux les agitaient. Liam se laissa passer des grosses chaînes avant d'être attaché dans un coin, contre un arbre, juste à une dizaine de mètre des voitures. Stiles termina de serrer les liens qui devaient maintenir Bilbo contre son arbre en lui permettant de s'asseoir, lui un peu à l'écart, à demi caché par un autre tronc.

\- Confortable ? demanda Stiles en contemplant sa besogne.

\- J'adore, ironisa Bilbo en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hum. Ça t'évitera d'aller faire le fou, assura son ami en riant. Notamment avec un certain alpha.

\- Scooott ! cria Bilbo en essayant de donner un coup de pied à Stiles. Y a l'autre tarte qui m'embête !

\- Laisse le tranquille bro, ordonna leur ami avec un petit rire alors qu'il terminait de s'occuper de Liam.

Stiles se releva en ricanant et rejoignit Lydia qui installait tranquillement des chaises de pique nique.

\- Tu crois pas que c'est un peu abusé ? dit-il avec une pensée triste pour Bilbo et Liam.

\- Je tiens à mon confort, rappela la rouquine en prenant place dans une des cinq chaises d'un air royal. Quitte à me faire rester toute la nuit, autant que ce soit un minimum décent.

Stiles haussa les épaules et alla chercher son téléphone dans sa jeep. En revenant, il se figea en apercevant Malia qui arrivait au pas de course depuis les ténèbres de la forêt. La jeune fille le vit à son tour et ils s'observèrent un instant en silence alors qu'elle terminait de le rejoindre.

\- Salut Stiles, dit-elle finalement.

\- S-salut, répondit-il.

Il lui offrit un sourire forcé avant de se détourner d'elle. Malia serra les dents et s'assit à côté de Lydia sans un mot et ignorant le regard compatissant bien qu'exaspéré de la rousse. Malia inspira profondément en extirpant un soda de la glacière de Lydia. Son regard passa de Scott et Kira qui parlaient bas avec Liam, à la silhouette de Stiles près de Bilbo.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi mais je pense tout de même que tu as fait une erreur, murmura Lydia.

Malia tourna lentement la tête vers son amie.

\- Enfin, vu la fin de mes histoires, je suis mal placée pour juger, repris la rouquine. Tu t'en ai plutôt bien sortit je trouve.

\- Merci, lâcha Malia.

Elles échangèrent un regard puis changèrent de sujet. Peu après, Scott, Stiles et Kira s'installèrent dans les confortables chaises avec elles, et ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement tous les cinq.

La lune rayonnait et les nuages se dispersaient peu à peu laissant sa lueur bercer la forêt. Liam avait les yeux fermés, les poings serrés, se répétant en boucle les mêmes mots pour se détendre et s'empêcher de se transformer. Son murmure parvenait aux oreilles de Scott qui s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir d'autres méthodes pour gérer son bêta. L'attacher à un arbre n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée. Il devrait penser à trouver autre chose. Il demanderait conseil à Derek. Ce dernier ne devait plus tarder non plus. Scott lui avait demandé d'être présent pour la première lune de Bilbo. Il scruta la route obscure sans voir la silhouette de la camaro puis se retourna pour observer discrètement Liam dont les yeux brillaient et les crocs et les griffes étaient sorties. L'adolescent se forçait à répéter des mots tel un mantra.

\- La lune, le soleil et la vérité…

De l'autre côté Bilbo gardait résolument la tête baissée, les yeux clos. Son cœur battait la chamade et c'était le seul bruit, des plus désagréables, qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Sa jambe s'agitait frénétiquement dans un tic nerveux qui l'irritait encore plus. Lydia lui avait dit qu'il devait trouver une ancre, quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui se retenir. Mais il était incapable de penser rationnellement. Le visage de Thorin s'imposait à son esprit mais ce n'était pas son sourire ni son assurance qu'il voyait. Sa vision était un Thorin malade et mourant, les traits déformés par la douleur et la peine. Bilbo détestait ça. Il ne voulait pas que Thorin arbore ce genre d'émotion. Il le voulait en sécurité, il voulait le protéger. Mais il en était incapable et l'image du loup mourant ne cessait de le tourmenter.

La soirée avançait vite, et il fut bientôt plus de 10h. Aucun signe de Derek à l'horizon et silence radio sur les ondes. Scott se dit qu'il était peut être temps de l'appeler et Stiles se proposa pour cette ''basse besogne'' comme il l'appelait.

Du côté de Liam et Bilbo, ils étaient encore calme et tout semblait aller. Le plus jeune discutait calmement avec Kira tandis que l'autre semblait somnoler dans son coin, tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, Bilbo sembla se réveiller et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante à propos d'eau ou un truc du genre. Scott sortit une bouteille du sac de Kira que Lydia lui subtilisa au vol avant de se lever et s'avancer vers Bilbo pour lui donner à boire avec un visage angélique à l'attention de Scott qui capitula.

Lydia s'ennuyait ferme et elle n'aimait pas trop voir les garçons attachés. Cette situation faisait très bourreau et prisonnier de guerre…

Elle ne défit pas les liens de Bilbo pourtant et l'aida à maintenir la bouteille alors qu'il avalait avidement le liquide frais.

\- Pas trop vite tu vas t'étouffer, grogna-t-elle en le voyant de plus en plus pressé.

Bilbo s'écarta avec une moue boudeuse et laissa sa tête cogner le tronc derrière lui. Lydia lâcha un soupir en le dévisageant. Elle voyait bien que tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus au possible. Lentement, elle vint essuyer le filet d'eau qui avait coulé le long du menton du jeune homme du revers de sa manche. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Bilbo.

\- Tu me maternes.

\- Avoue que ça ne te déplais pas, ricana la jeune fille.

\- J'avoue, murmura Bilbo.

Lydia le fixa en silence tout en rebouchant machinalement sa bouteille.

\- Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-elle après un temps.

Bilbo perdit son sourire.

\- Étrangement serein. C'est comme si ta présence m'avait calmé.

Lydia haussa un sourcil.

\- En fait, continua son ami en se réajustant contre l'arbre, je crois que c'est toi mon ancre.

En disant cela, il avait ouvert les yeux et planté son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Lydia tressaillit violemment. Les yeux de Bilbo brillaient d'un rouge vermeil.

X

Thorin et Mîmh se faisaient face. Autant l'alpha était calme autant son bêta tremblait de rage. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ni comment Thorin pouvait être aussi serein dans cette situation.

Situation qui en était à cela : Mîmh et ses fils étaient sur le qui vive, prêt à se jeter sur Thorin et Fili pour les dépecer.

Et pourtant, malgré les apparences, Thorin était loin d'être sûr de lui. Jouer sur les apparences, ça il savait faire. Il avait du apprendre à paraître plus fort et toujours en meilleur position que ses adversaires, même lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Et en cet instant, il craignait beaucoup ce que Mîmh avait pu découvrir à son sujet. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela évidemment, mais qui aurait pu lui dire. Ce secret était précieusement gardé par les membres de sa famille les plus proches à l'exception de ses deux neveux.

En parlant de neveu, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir Fili blessé à nouveau. Il fallait que l'autre arrive et fissa. Un craquement lointain en provenance de la forêt, derrière lui, fit bondir son cœur.

Il était là. Parfait.

\- Fili, dit-il d'une voix forte. Le fou n'est pas le pion qui te correspond. C'est le roi que tu aurais du prendre.

Le jeune homme se releva sans comprendre. Il était perdu et ne saisissait pas ce qui se passait. Thorin décroisa ses bras et se campa sur ses jambes dans une attitude féroce.

\- Fili. Cours. Et ne reviens pas.

Mîmh rugit et se jeta sur Thorin. L'alpha se transforma et le repoussa violemment en arrière, le faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres. Thorin fit volte face et comme Fili n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il hurla après lui. Le bêta fut parcouru d'un frisson et sans comprendre il se retrouva à courir à travers la forêt.

Kîmh et Nînh voulurent se jeter après lui mais un nouveau rugissement de Thorin les immobilisa.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, grogna-t-il.

Les deux loups fermèrent les poings, pétrifiés de peur face à leur alpha. Entre temps leur père s'était relevé et les avait rejoints pour faire face à Thorin.

\- Tu as laissé Fili partir seul dans la nature un soir de pleine lune, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, ricana-t-il.

Thorin eut un grand sourire.

\- Il n'est pas seul.

X

Fili ne vit pas la racine tant la panique brouillait ses sens. Il se ramassa magistralement et perdit la pièce d'échec qu'il tenait. Il tâtonna dans la pénombre à la recherche du petit objet auquel il se raccrochait comme à une ancre.

Il n'avait rien saisit. Quoi qu'il se passe, il n'avait rien comprit. Thorin lui avait dit de courir, il avait couru. Plus jamais il ne désobéirait à son alpha. Mais il ne savait pas dans quel posture il l'avait laissé et plus il s'éloignait, plus il avait envie de rebrousser chemin.

Il se releva à moitié et chercha activement son fou.

\- Tu cherches ça ?

La voix de Derek le fit sursauter. Il se releva pour tomber nez à nez avec l'américain qui tenait son pion. Il semblait préoccupé, le regard inquiet, mais vif, et aux aguets.

\- Tu… que… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Thorin m'a demandé de venir te chercher, expliqua rapidement Derek en attrapant le blond par le bras. Amène toi, faut pas traîner.

\- Où on va ?

\- En sécurité, auprès de Scott.

Fili fut rassuré une seconde de cette annonce mais brusquement, l'image de Thorin seul face aux trois loups lui glaça le sang.

\- Non, cria-t-il en se dégageant. Non, j'abandonne pas mon oncle !

\- Fais pas ton gamin, grogna Derek. Thorin t'a demandé de le laisser.

Fili fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu savais ce qu'il prévoyait de faire… ?

Derek eut une moue mi désolée, mi embarrassée.

\- C'est compliqué. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai fait une promesse. Te protéger. Alors viens avec moi.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas mon oncle.

En disant cela, il avait résolument tourné la tête vers le coin de forêt d'où il venait. La sonnerie du téléphone de Derek le fit sursauter et il prit alors conscience que ses nerfs étaient à vif et qu'il était aux aguets, prêt à se transformer. Derek décrocha vivement. Fili reconnut Stiles de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- _T'es où bon sang_, rouspéta l'humain. _Je te signal__e__ qu'on t'attend depuis 3h._

\- J'arrive. Je devais passer prendre quelqu'un.

\- _Quelqu'un ?_

\- Fili.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- _Je crois qu'il me manque une partie de la banque de donnée, parce que tu m'as fait bugu__er_, répondit finalement l'hyperactif.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais en gros, Thorin m'a demandé de protéger Fili et de l'amener en lieu sûr.

\- Je ne viens pas ! coupa le blond.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

\- _Ne te la joue pas kidnappeur Derek_, intervint Stiles toujours en ligne.

\- Toi la ferme, grogna le loup. Fili, tu es en danger si tu restes.

\- Thorin est en danger.

\- Thorin est un alpha.

\- J'ai été élevé pour en être un.

Derek claqua de la langue en jetant un regard lourd au blond.

\- _Alors là il t'en a mi__s__ une hein_, ricana Stiles. _Tu sais plus quoi dire._

\- Stiles. La ferme.

\- _Je te signal__e__ que…_

Un hurlement déchirant coupa l'hyperactif en pleine phrase. Le cri sauvage se répercuta dans la nuit à travers toute la réserve et Beacon Hills. Fili pâlit. C'était son alpha. Un silence de mort suivit, et pendant de longues minutes, Fili n'entendit rien à part sa respiration.

\- _Je sais pas où vous êtes, mais rappliquez vite_, ordonna Stiles. _Je crois que cette pleine lune __va être agitée__. _

X

Bilbo se redressa à demi, le nez en l'air, les muscles plus tendu que jamais, écoutant profondément la nuit. Lydia s'était elle aussi relevée et échangeait un regard incertain avec Scott.

\- C'est Thorin, déclara Bilbo.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Thorin a des ennuis, reprit son frère de cœur. Merde Scott fais quelque chose !

\- Scott ! appela Stiles au même moment. Bro ça craint ! Derek est avec Fili. Ce blond débile s'est mis en tête de sauver Thorin et Derek l'a suivi ! Ils savent même pas ce qui se passe !

\- Scott ! rugit Bilbo. Merde s'il te plaît !

Le jeune alpha ferma les poings et scruta la réserve.

\- On doit y aller, déclara Malia.

\- Je viens avec toi, assura Kira.

Scott serra les dents.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Liam et Bilbo seul…

\- Détache moi alors, ordonna Liam. Je peux me contrôler !

Scott fixa son bêta avec étonnement. Puis son regard passa sur Bilbo. Le jeune homme le regardait avec colère mais il semblait maître de lui.

\- Vas-y, articula-t-il.

Scott hocha gravement la tête. D'un coup de griffe rapide, il fit tomber les chaînes de Liam. Le garçon fut debout en un éclair et prêt à se mettre en route.

\- Stiles et Lydia vous restez avec Bilbo, décida Scott. Si il y a le moindre problème appelez moi !

Stiles leva ses pouces en l'air avec un air grave tandis que Lydia observait les quatre métamorphes s'enfoncer au pas de course surnaturel dans les bois.

Bilbo remercia intérieurement Scott avant de baisser la tête. Il inspira profondément, honteux de ne pas pouvoir aller au secours de Thorin, puis leva les yeux devant lui en essayant de calmer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

La chose était là. Ses yeux rouges le fixaient et sa bouche semblait s'étirer dans un sourire monstrueux qui dévoilait ses crocs.

X

Thorin frappa à l'aveugle et cogna Kîmh en plein thorax. Le loup grimaça mais tint bon et maintint sa prise sur l'alpha. Nînh profita de ce court instant pour se remettre sur pied et s'approcha, toutes griffes dehors. Mais c'était sous-estimer Thorin.

D'un mouvement brusque, l'alpha souleva Kîmh, le fit passer devant lui et le jeta sur son frère. Les deux loups tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas me battre, assura Thorin.

Kîmh grimaça en se rendant à l'évidence. Lui et Nînh étaient parmi les plus robustes et les plus forts de la meute et ils étaient incapable de faire ne serait-ce que jeu égal avec leur alpha. Kîmh commençait à croire que c'était peine perdu quand il aperçut furtivement son père se glisser derrière Thorin. Ce dernier le sentit évita son poing avant de riposter par un coup de pied retourné.

Mîmh perdit l'équilibre mais se reprit vite et engagea une lutte serrée avec son alpha. Il lui asséna deux coups de griffes aux visages qui ne firent qu'effleurer la peau, l'entaillant à peine. Cela suffit pour maculer Thorin de son sang et à l'aveugler partiellement. En réponse, il évita le troisième coup, passa sous le bras de Mîmh, et lui attrapant les poignets au passage, il les tira en arrière, avant de lui donner un brusque coup de pied pour le mettre à genou.

Le cœur de Mîmh s'emballa en imaginant très bien la suite. Son souffle se perdit au moment où il sentit les griffes de Thorin s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Et tout fut rapide. Nînh bondit sur l'alpha, une étrange seringue en main, planta l'aiguille dans son torse, juste au-dessus du cœur, et appuya sur le piston. Thorin s'immobilisa.

Peu à peu il perdit son appui sur Mîmh qui se dégagea, se libérant de ses griffes rapidement. Un mince filet de sang coula des trous dans sa gorge. Nînh recula un peu et laissa tomber la seringue à présent vide, son attention fixée sur l'alpha, choqué et effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire. La respiration de Thorin se fit saccadée et bruyante, son pouls ralentit dangereusement et toutes forces l'abandonnèrent, le laissant s'écrouler dans l'herbe.

Un sourire sadique et satisfait éclaira le visage de Mîmh. Il s'agenouilla tout près de lui et tapota sa joue avec amusement. Les yeux de Thorin étaient fous et toutes couleurs avaient fuit son visage. Mîmh prit la seringue que lui tendait Kîmh et l'agita sous le nez de l'alpha.

\- Tu te demandes sûrement ce qu'il y avait dedans, dit-il d'une voix suave. Laisse moi te raconter une histoire qui m'a été conté par un vieil ami. I ans, un jeune loup désobéissant et tête brûlée a essayé de fuir la meute. Il s'est dressé contre son alpha, l'a renié, et a fui lâchement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait assez d'être l'héritier. La pression était trop forte. Il a donc disparu trois semaines complètes. Son alpha, son père et son beau-frère ainsi que plusieurs autres loups sont partis à sa recherche. Seulement, il est le seul à être revenu. Tu es le seul à être revenu Thorin.

\- J-je n'ai jamais voulu qu'aucun d'entre eux ne meure pour moi.

\- Alice portait mon enfant, grogna Mîmh, les yeux bleuissant de colère.

\- J'ai essayé de la protéger, assura Thorin difficilement.

\- Et tu as échoué. Oh, mais attend, ce n'est que la partie connue de l'histoire ça. Le jeune loup n'est pas revenu indemne, il était blessé. Et son état réel n'a jamais été révélé. En tout cas pas avant aujourd'hui. Dis moi Thorin, qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir été traversé par une lame en argent enduite d'aconit ? Est- douloureux ? Et est-ce encore plus difficile de n'avoir jamais été soigné totalement ? De savoir que quoique tu fasses, quels que soit les traitements, ton organisme est affaibli et que tu seras toujours vulnérable à ces poisons ? Être mourant à chaque minute, bouffé de l'intérieur par ce virus qui se répand de plus en plus depuis que cette gamine t'a entaillé ? Depuis que Smaug t'a brisé. Devoir prendre des médicaments qui ne font que repousser l'échéance. Et être empoisonné doublement ce soir qu'est ce que ça fait ?

Thorin avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les paroles de Mîmh. Il tressaillit en sentant les griffes du loup se frayer un chemin dans ses côtes. Un goût de fer emplit sa bouche et il tenta vainement de se débattre.

\- C'est inutile, ricana Mîmh. Tu ne passeras pas la nuit. Je pense que tu devrais me remercier d'ailleurs. Je vais abréger tes souffrances. Je prendrais soin de la meute, sois-en sûr. Dès que ta lignée sera éteinte.

À ces mots, Thorin sentit une colère sourde lui redonner des forces. Il saisit Mîmh à la gorge et le projeta sur ses fils sans ménagement. Mais déjà le poison se diffusait dans son corps et sa colère n'était pas assez forte pour le maintenir debout. Alors dans un dernier souffle, il hurla.

Son rugissement fut tel qu'il se répandit sur les monts alentours, paralysant tout les êtres vivants sur des kilomètres. C'était un cri d'agonie, et il sentait bien que c'était son dernier.

Il tituba et s'écroula.

X

Lydia se triturait nerveusement les cheveux. Elle et Stiles étaient toujours immobiles à observer la réserve. La lune était à son point culminant à présent. Sa lumière tombait en rideau sur la forêt. Stiles se torturait l'esprit à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait car depuis le départ de leurs amis, ils n'avaient rien entendu. Un silence mortel régnait.

Lydia se passa les mains sur le visage avant de se retourner pour voir Bilbo. Dans le même temps Stiles plissa les yeux en croyant distinguer une forme se mouvoir à une centaine de mètre devant eux.

\- Stiles, murmura Lydia.

\- Hum ? fit distraitement le jeune homme.

\- Stiles, insista la jeune fille comme il ne se retournait pas.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il en se tournant vivement, perdant de vue la silhouette.

Il suivit des yeux la ligne imaginaire que Lydia traçait du doigt et se figea. Les chaînes qui retenaient Bilbo -qui avaient retenu Bilbo- gisaient brisées autour de l'arbre. Il n'y avait nulle trace de leur ami hormis une longue traînée de sang et des empreintes de pas.

Des empreintes animales.

X

Mîmh esquissa un sourire à la vue du corps inerte de Thorin. Il y était enfin. Il l'avait à sa merci. Il marcha d'un pas triomphal jusqu'à lui et le retourna d'un coup de pied. Cette fois c'était bon. Thorin était mourant, et rien, ne pourrait le sauver.

Il s'apprêta à planter ses griffes et aspirer son pouvoir d'alpha lorsque surgit de nulle part, Fili le percuta violemment. Mîmh éclata de rire en se reprenant.

\- Tu es vraiment un fou ! s'écria-t-il. Thorin t'avais pourtant permis de t'échapper !

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! hurla le jeune homme en examinant son oncle avec inquiétude.

\- Je le délivre de ses tourments. Et mes fils vont te délivrer des tiens.

Disant cela, Mîmh fit signe à ses garçons de s'occuper du blond. Fili grogna et se métamorphosa prêt à se défendre et à protéger son alpha. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui effraya Nînh. Le loup pâlit en reconnaissant Derek qui sortait du bois. L'américain toisa les deux frères avant de se poster près de leur proie. Kîmh cacha tant bien que mal son appréhension. Son père au contraire s'amusa de la présence du brun.

\- Cela ne changera rien, fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Derek grogna et sans que rien ne l'annonce, il se jeta sur les deux frères. Évidemment il ne pouvait pas les contenir tous les deux mais il réussit à les intimider assez pour les tenir à distance de Fili un instant. Nînh était affaibli par sa blessure et il parait tant bien que mal les assauts répétés de Derek. Kîmh ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner son frère, ignora la présence de Fili et s'attaqua à Derek.

Mîhm fronça les sourcils à ce constat et s'avança vers Thorin. Aussitôt Fili lui barra la route.

\- Bouge, siffla le vieux loup.

\- Tu es un traître Mîmh.

\- Au moins nous avons ça en commun.

Fili grimaça.

\- Je n'ai rien de commun avec toi.

\- Que tu crois. Tu désires autant la place d'alpha que moi, tu as tué comme moi, tu as trahis comme moi, tu…

\- Tu n'en a pas marre d'être un connard ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi !

Mîmh leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu recherches la même chose que moi, assura-t-il. La vengeance.

Fili secoua vivement la tête.

\- Les personnes faibles se vengent. Les forts pardonnent. Les intelligents ignorent. Ce sont là les catégories auxquelles toi, moi et Thorin appartenons respectivement.

\- Chaque douleur te rend plus fort Fili. Chaque trahison plus intelligent, chaque désillusion plus habile et chaque expérience plus sage. Thorin m'a enseigné tout cela ! Et regarde le ! Il n'est plus rien ! Il ne peut plus protéger la meute ! Il ne sert plus à rien !

Fili montra les crocs et asséna un coup de poing à Mîmh qui prit par surprise n'eut pas le loisir de l'éviter et vacilla.

\- Une meute n'est pas qu'un alpha protégeant ses bêtas, siffla-t-il. J'ai appris ici qu'un alpha protège et est protégé.

Mîmh cracha le sang qui s'agglutinait dans sa bouche en lui riant au nez.

\- Qui t'a appris ça ? Scott McCall ? L'enfant loup ?

\- Il est bien plus que cela.

\- Permet moi d'en douter, ricana Mîmh avec un regard noir.

Brusquement, il se jeta sur Fili, le faisant rouler à terre et le prit par la tête avant de le cogner plusieurs fois contre le sol. Fili parvint à lui échapper au troisième coup mais Mîmh se rabattit sur sa gorge qu'il enserrera de ses mains.

\- C'est amusant, souffla Mîmh contre son visage, j'aurais agressé quatre Durin en moins d'une semaine.

\- C-c'est toi… Frérin et…

\- Ton frère oui. D'ailleurs je me demande bien dans quel état il est à cette heure…

Fili vit rouge. Il rugit et se débarrassa des mains de Mîmh, ignorant la douleur sous son bras. Il saisit le vieux loup par la gorge et le redressa faisant couler son sang le long de ses bras sans y faire attention. Mîmh éclata de rire. Voyant son père en mauvaise posture, Kîmh se débarrassa de Derek en le balançant violemment sur une des voitures et s'élança contre Fili. Il le repoussa, le fit rouler dans l'herbe, et après un regard pour son père, marcha vers lui pour l'achever.

Il prit son col entre ses griffes d'une main et leva l'autre pour l'abattre.

* * *

**Sérieux, désolée de vous laisser sur un cliffanger pareil. Mais ce chapitre était plus long que d'habitude et j'ai pas voulu faire le combat entre les Înh et les Durin dans un seul chap'. Du coup, je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses. *vous donne des cookies***

**Ha et dans le chapitre précédent je me suis gourée en écrivant les noms des méchants de la meute anglaise. C'est Mîmh, Kîmh et Nînh. Pardon pour mon inattention. **

**Bref, réponses aux reviews :**

**Entropythings : **Non mais je sais qu'en vrai t'aime plus ma fic :'(

Oui Thorin va un peu changer, mais bon, en même temps, vu les merdes qui lui arrivent.

Ouais te plains pas XD je te dis TOUT je te garde presque pas de suspens (j'y arrive pas :') )

**justelaura :** Moi me moquer de toi ? JAMAIS !

J'ai jamais dit que c'était Frérin qui allait mourir. Par contre toutes les prédictions de Lydia sont justes. Ha et Frérin est dans le coma au passage. Un coma bien comateux ou tu dors bien.

Tu le sens approcher le retour de Gandalf ou bien ? XD Telchar n'a été que cité pour le moment mais son rôle dans cette histoire va s'accroître.

Oui je rationne le Thilbo et Sterek car je vais opérer de grands changements xD prépare toi mentalement. Quand ça va te péter à la tronche tu vas rien comprendre.

TU M'AS TUÉ AVEC LE ''je suis enceinte'' XD best réponse EVER ! Tu m'autorises à réutiliser ?

Bon, une fois pour toute, NON BILBO NE MOURRA PAS ! La dernière fois que j'ai tué ce perso j'ai été privé de cookies près d'un mois. Plus jamais *traumatisée* Et puis oui, il passera la prochaine pleine lune avec Thorin, + autres nuits si affinités XD

Tu as bien reconnu Thorin ;) Et de l'autre côté c'était Derek :D Il va aussi y avoir du développement entre les cousins :3

Je bug toujours sur Borin. Je sais plus si son nom d'origine c'est Borin ou Boin. Du coup je fais n'importe quoi XD et je me perd dans mes notes !

Les récitations comme celles que fait Fili vont devenir monnaie courante si tu m'encourages XD Faut pas ! Mais j'en caserais d'autres :p (notamment celle de Smaugy).

Techniquement, si Mîmh n'avait pas jouer à l'irrégulière, à combat égale, Thorin aurait défoncer Mîmh et ses fils. Juste comme ça :)

Haha j'adore tes théories sur Thorin ! Elles sont pas totalement juste par contre xD Vas-y je t'ai donné des réponses là. Presque complètes :) et puisque tu en parles, Eichen House se rapproche :D Je te dis pas pour qui, mais ça va venir :D

Je fais pas exprès de finir en suspens, je te jure !

**Maeva Cerise :** T'inquiète pas pour le retard, déjà tu me laisses toujours un petit mot et ça, ça me fait ultra plaisir !  
Du coup ça va mieux, ou tu es tjs mal ? :(

En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plus :D

**Socatoa : **J'ai entendu ton appel XD Désolée du temps d'attente hein mais je peux pas tout poster à la suite ! Déjà que les crossovers sont difficiles à trouver, surtout vu mes fandoms, alors si je poste tout d'un coup, je gâche un peu l'affaire. Du coup, j'espère que ça t'a plu :D

**Je suis enfin en vacances ! Pour une semaine :') ****Et je pars chez mes grands-parents en Corse :D La mer, la montagne tout ça.**

**Bref, bonnes vacances à tout le monde ! Et puis, la suite à la rentrée, si je veux :D**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Quelques notes s'imposent pour ce chapitre. Déjà la time-line ça va être un peu n'importe quoi. Je vais revenir en arrière des fois etc. J'espère que ça vous perturberas pas trop.**

**Ensuite, va y avoir du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Âme sensible s'abstenir !**

**Et enfin, je tenais à vous l'annoncer, nous sommes officiellement à peu près à la moitié de cette fic' :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 **

Elle les vit la première. Ou plutôt elle vit Fili sur le point d'être embroché sur les griffes d'un colosse à la sale gueule. Sans réfléchir, elle redoubla l'allure et avec un cri féroce, se jeta sur le loup qui maintenait le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme un ami à présent.

Pris par surprise, Kîmh ne réalisa que trop tard l'arrivée des renforts et n'esquiva que de justesse les pieds de Malia.

Scott surgit des ténèbres au même instant et fondit sur Mîmh. Le vieux loup encore distrait par Malia, ne le vit pas arriver. Il roula dans l'herbe avec un gémissement quand Scott le souleva et le balança en arrière.

Liam et Kira apparurent alors. Le bêta de Scott bondit le premier en avant à la rescousse de Derek. Hélas Nînh était prêt à le recevoir, yeux scintillants, crocs menaçants. Ils roulèrent dans la poussière, grognant et frappant pour avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Kira profita de la diversion pour courir jusqu'à Derek. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida tant bien que mal à sortir du pare-brise dans lequel il était encastré. Le pauvre homme était mal en point mais en même temps, il avait lutté seul contre deux brutes.

Fili n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son regard était partout, sur tout les américains à la fois. Une bouffée d'espoir et de joie le gagna, mais il ne la laissa pas le submerger.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il difficilement à Malia qui s'était postée entre lui et Kîmh.

\- A ton avis ? grogna la jeune fille.

\- Cueillette nocturne ? ironisa le blond agacé par la réponse évasive.

Malia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se campa sur ses jambes et planta son regard dans celui de Kîmh. Le loup fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure des événements. Quoiqu'il soit sûr de l'emporter contre une enfant.

\- Tu veux jouer ? ricana-t-il.

Malia lui adressa un regard noir. Sans attendre sa réponse, Kîmh l'attaqua. Fili voulut aider mais sa blessure se rappela à lui comme un poids et lui coupa les jambes, l'obligeant à contempler impuissant le duel entre le loup et la coyote.

Et Malia n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle se débrouillait très bien. Elle était aussi sauvage que violente, aussi brutale que féroce et ses coups touchaient toujours justes contrairement à ceux de Kîmh. Mais il avait une chose qui faisait défaut à la jeune fille. La force du mâle.

Les muscles étaient un avantage non discutable, et cela se prouva lorsque Kîmh l'immobilisa contre lui, un bras enserrant sa gorge, prêt à lui briser la nuque. Elle avait beau se débattre, Malia ne parvenait pas à se libérer.

Le sang de Fili ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux prirent une teinte bleue effrayante et ignorant ses faiblesses il sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta sur le dos de Kîmh. Déstabilisé le colosse relâcha Malia pour attraper le blond à pleine main. Il le saisit par le tee-shirt et le fit passer par dessus lui.

Fili fut projeté violemment contre Malia et les deux s'étalèrent dans l'herbe en gémissant.

\- Jaloux du câlin que je partageais avec ta nouvelle copine Fili ? railla Kîmh en roulant des épaules.

L'intéressé se redressa avec un rire nerveux.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par une compétition avec toi. De plus, je pense que Malia préférerait mes câlins aux tiens.

Malia fronça les sourcils en l'entendant dire cela, mais ne fit pas de commentaire en notant que Fili n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire. La lune était toujours haute et avec son état physique, le blond était dans une sorte d'état second.

C'est pourquoi elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Kîmh plissa les yeux. Il dû sentir venir l'embrouille. Vivement il se rua sur eux. Comme si ils étaient connectés, Fili fit tournoyer Malia qui l'aida dans son affaire en prenant son élan sans résister. Il la relâcha soudainement sur Kîmh, la faisant carrément décoller. Elle planta ses griffes dans les épaules du colosse et entailla profondément ses muscles alors qu'au même moment Fili s'attaquait à ses jambes. Kîmh perdit l'équilibre, tomba à la renverse et se retrouva surplombé, plaqué au sol par Malia. La coyote fit bleuirent ses yeux dangereusement.

Elle approcha ses griffes de son visage, contractant ses mains, et en posa une sur sa gorge. Mais elle ne l'acheva pas comme il s'y attendait. Non, au lieu de cela, elle se releva lentement et s'écarta un peu.

\- Stiles m'a appris à ne pas tuer, murmura-t-elle. Mais je le ferais si tu me le demandes.

Elle s'était tournée vers Fili en parlant. Le blond la dévisagea avant de secouer la tête.

\- Et bien moi on m'a élevé pour tuer les faibles, siffla Kîmh.

Il se remit debout en un éclair, sur le point de taillader Malia. Fili fut plus rapide. Avec un grognement effrayant, le jeune homme enfonça ses griffes dans l'abdomen du loup et le repoussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que son dos percute violemment un arbre. Le sang chaud de Kîmh lui coula le long des avants-bras tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Son visage était proche de celui de sa victime, et il ne cillait pas, le regard dans celui de Kîmh.

\- Je suis l'eau, je suis la terre, murmura Fili. Et le vent traverse l'océan. Je suis le feu et je suis la pluie. Et un nouveau jour vient avec l'aube. Je suis un loup. C'est dans ma nature d'être gentil, aimant et doux… mais tu sais, quand le temps vient de protéger ma famille, mes amis et mon cœur, il ne faut pas jouer avec moi. Car je suis aussi la créature la plus puissante et la plus implacable qui soit.

Kîmh esquissa un sourire.

\- Un alpha comme toi… je l'aurais suivi… je te suivrai.

\- Je ne voudrais pas d'un bêta comme toi.

Kîmh ferma les yeux. Fili raffermit sa prise, observant chaque tressaillement du visage de son adversaire. Puis, le visage de Kîmh se détendit, ses yeux perdirent leur éclat surnaturel et il l'entendit expirer.

X

Mîmh ne réalisa pas tout d'abord ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entrevit Fili se détacher du corps de Kîmh et son fils tomber à genou, l'abdomen sanglant, avant de s'écrouler inerte, qu'il comprit ce qui venait d'arriver.

De l'autre côté de la clairière au même instant Nînh rugit et s'élança en direction de Fili et Malia, le cœur lourd et le visage déformé par la colère et la douleur. Il était encore plus laid qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses traits étaient tirés et d'énormes rides barraient son visage malmené par le combat qu'il avait eut avec Derek et celui contre Liam.  
Ce dernier ne laissa pas le temps à Nînh d'engloutir la distance qui le séparait de Fili. Il se jeta sur son dos, le manqua de peu, mais parvint à se rattraper sur ses mollets qu'il entailla sans ménagement. Nînh grimaça et tomba sans un bruit. Il repoussa Liam d'un violent coup de pied. Le nez craqua et Liam gémit. Il porta une main à son visage pour tenter de parer le flot de sang qui lui échappait des narines. Nînh crut en avoir terminé, se redressa pour mieux tomber face à face avec Kira. La jeune fille lui décocha un coup de poing mémorable.

\- On touche pas au bébé, siffla-t-elle.

Elle tira habilement son sabre dont la lame, éclairée par la lune, semblait dégager une aura mystique qui déstabilisa l'anglais. Ces quelques secondes offrirent à Kira l'opportunité de prendre les devants. Son sabre tournoya, sifflant dans l'air. Elle l'abattit par deux fois. Son but n'était pas de tuer, ni même blesser gravement, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de s'en prendre à Fili ou aux autres. Une troisième fois, l'arme fendit l'air. Nînh tomba en criant, les tendons sectionnés. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Mîmh poussa un hurlement inhumain. Ses deux fils étaient à terre.

Rien. Absolument rien, n'allait dans le bon sens. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, si c'était possible. Son visage se figea en une expression horrible entre l'animal et le monstre. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux points bleus frémissants. Il se tassa peu à peu sur lui même, rentrant la tête dans les épaules, courbant le dos, pliant les genoux, et plissa les yeux en direction de Scott.

\- C'est toi, souffla-t-il. Tout est de ta faute.

Scott montra les crocs, sourd aux accusations. Mîmh poursuivit en se penchant de plus en plus en avant comme un animal déterminant l'état de sa proie et étudiant le bon moment pour la surprendre.

\- Tu as insufflé cet… espoir chez les Durin.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, répliqua Scott. Vous êtes venus à Beacon Hills. On avait rien demandé nous.

\- Tu as protégé ceux qui méritent la mort… Fili a trahis la meute. Thorin aussi. Nos lois les condamnaient et par deux fois les traîtres ont obtenus le pardon ! cria le vieux loup. Thorin a provoqué la mort de ma femme ! De mon alpha ! De frères que je respectais ! Tout cela au nom de son égoïsme ! Et Fili aurait suivi le même chemin ! Les lois des Durin nous protègent et eux pensent pouvoir les outrepasser ! Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ça non. Moi je ne le permets pas…

\- Je ne sais pas c'est quoi votre problème avec vos fichus lois, mais vous commencez à me gonfler sévère avec ça tous autant que vous êtes ! s'énerva Scott. Voilà ce que MOI j'en pense ! Vas te faire voir.

Scott avait parlé posément, l'index menaçant en direction du vieil homme. Mîmh le dévisagea haineusement, n'ayant absolument pas attendu ce genre de réponse. Il redevint sombre rapidement et montra les crocs en sentant dans l'air le sang de ses fils.

\- Ce soir tous paierons.

Scott ne le vit pas venir.

Le vieux loup était rapide et rusé. Il le dégagea de son chemin sans effort, puis éjecta tour à tour, Derek, Liam et Kira qui formaient un barrage avant Malia et Fili. La coyote fit aussitôt barrière malgré que le jeune anglais tenta de l'en empêcher. Mîmh la souleva d'une main alerte sur sa gorge, serrant de toute ses forces.

Malia ouvrit la bouche pour happer de l'air, en vain. Ses yeux commencèrent à faire des ronds effrayant dans leurs orbites, son sang fuyant son visage et sa gorge se déforma dangereusement sous la poigne de l'anglais. Fili voulut lui porter secours mais il fut devancé.

Malia retomba lourdement, le nez dans l'herbe. L'afflux d'air soudain la fit suffoquer et elle mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre. Fili l'empoigna par les épaules et la tira contre lui. Un froid étrange était tombé sur la clairière et un sentiment de désespoir éreintait son cœur et son corps sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle perdait soudain tout courage dans la lutte.

Quand elle réussit enfin à revenir un peu à elle, parvenant à maîtriser son souffle, elle remarqua que Fili avait le visage aussi pâle que la lune. Il fixait un point derrière elle qui le terrorisait. Malia se retourna à son tour et le choc assourdit son cri horrifié.

Un énorme chien noir, à l'épaisse fourrure aussi sombre que les ténèbres, mouillée de sang, doté d'yeux rougeoyant dont d'effrayants faisceaux suivaient la trajectoire, était en train d'égorger Mîhm à pleine dent. Il plongeait ses crocs dans la gorge du malheureux pour aussitôt en arracher un bout avant de recommencer sans cesse. Ses glapissements et ses grognements firent frémir les métamorphes debout. Ils pouvaient presque y déceler un rire.

On n'entendait plus que les râles de Mîmh et les bruitages malsains et dégoûtants provoqués par l'animal qui le torturait dans la clairière. La lune, cette grande muette éclairait ce spectacle malsain de toute sa lueur.

Brusquement, le chien releva la tête et observa directement Scott. Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'éclat rouge de ceux de l'alpha et ils restèrent ainsi un instant. Puis sans prévenir, le chien jappa, et acheva Mîmh d'un violent coup de mâchoire.

Un silence pesant suivit. Personne n'osait bouger, trop effrayé par le chien qui respirait bruyamment, le museau dans la flaque de sang qui entourait Mîmh. Scott se redressa le premier, attirant l'attention de l'animal. D'un bond, le chien recouvert de sang se jeta sur l'adolescent et le plaqua au sol. Scott lâcha un gémissement quand sa tête cogna rudement contre l'herbe. Il sentit l'haleine brûlante du chien sur son cou et se figea.

\- SCOTT !

Le hurlement à l'unisson de ses amis fut peut être ce qui lui sauva la vie.

Le chien se stoppa et le fixa à nouveau. Puis il lui grogna au visage avant de se détourner de lui et de trottiner tranquillement jusqu'au corps immobile de Thorin. Fili pâlit de plus belle.

\- Dégage ! hurla-t-il. T'approche pas de lui !

Comme si le chien allait l'écouter.

L'animal dégagea le torse du mourant d'un coup de museau et ouvrit grand la gueule. Thorin respirait à peine. Il ne saisissait même plus ce qui l'entourait. Il ne sentit même pas les crocs sanglants s'enfoncer dans son flanc. À plusieurs reprises.

Fili s'élança pour chasser la bête qui s'offrait un festin de son oncle. Il allait se jeter dessus lorsqu'un regard celle-ci le figea, à quelques mètres de Thorin. Le chien observa Fili une seconde, puis se désintéressa de lui pour reprendre son activité, ayant immobilisé le gêneur potentiel. Le sang de Thorin s'épandait hors de son corps, formant une flaque noire sinistre dans laquelle pataugeait son bourreau.

Un énième coup de gueule et Thorin tressaillit. Subitement, il se métamorphosa, se redressa et poussa un long hurlement, plus violent et plus sonore que tout les autres. Immédiatement, le chien recula.

Fili comme réveillé par le cri se redressa et se précipita sur Thorin comme l'alpha retombait mollement sur le côté. Il le prit dans ses bras et le cala contre son épaule du mieux qu'il pu.

\- Tho-rin ? appela-t-il à mi-voix, submergé par la peur.

Son oncle inspira puis expira longuement. Il papillonna des yeux puis les ouvrit doucement.

\- C'est moi, souffla-t-il.

Fili crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il serra Thorin dans ses bras plus fort que jamais. Scott et les autres s'étaient rapprochés et exprimaient eux aussi leur soulagement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Thorin, murmura Fili, les yeux clos. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Ne t'excuse jamais pour les choix que tu as fait pour survivre, répondit tout bas son oncle avec un faible sourire.

\- J-j'ignorais et j'ignore encore tellement de chose sur toi… si j'avais su je…

\- Pardonne toi de ne pas avoir su ce que tu ne savais pas avant de l'avoir appris, le coupa son oncle en lui prenant la main. Tout va bien maintenant.

Fili laissa mourir un sanglot dans sa gorge et cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de Thorin. Ce dernier le prit par la nuque et sourit de plus belle malgré la fatigue terrible qui le saisissait. Kira s'agenouilla près de lui pour vérifier sa blessure, mais n'en trouva aucune. La peau de Thorin était sans marque là où pourtant, tous avaient vu le chien mordre. Liam lâcha un soupir et recula légèrement du cercle. Il se passa la main sur le cou, et s'étira un peu. Il avait mal partout mais il ne sentait plus les effets négatifs de la lune sur lui, ce qui ne le rendait pas peu fier.

Mécaniquement il tourna sur lui-même et balaya la clairière du regard.

\- Heu Scott… On a un problème, déclara-t-il.

L'intéressé se releva et imité par le reste du groupe il scruta les alentours avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Deux, corrigea sombrement Derek.

Scott serra les dents, et ferma les poings si fort que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Nînh avait disparu. Tout comme le chien noir et les corps de Mîmh et Kîmh.

X

_Plus tôt dans la soirée._

Dis consulta sa montre une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans le salon où Kili et Ori essayaient de se concentrer sur leurs parties d'échecs qui les opposaient respectivement à Balin et Dori. Dis se plaça dans un coin, à l'écart, dans l'angle mort des adolescents qu'elle ne voulait pas déconcentrer. Telchar la remarqua le premier.

C'était un loup d'une soixantaine d'années, semblant en avoir la quarantaine. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient taillés courts. Il était silencieux et toujours calme, passif à tout ce qui arrivait autour de lui. Dans la meute, il n'était pas beaucoup aimé, mais il n'avait pas non plus d'ennemis. Il avait tendance à s'entendre plus avec les anciens, Boin et Mîmh notamment, avec qui il avait partagé de nombreuses années. Il avait une relation particulière avec Thorin également dont il était en quelque sorte le précepteur.

En la voyant, il se leva, délaissant son magazine et s'approcha de Dis.

\- Tout se passe bien, dit-il.

\- Ici oui. Mais je suis inquiète pour Thorin et Fili.

Telchar la dévisagea sans trahir ce qu'il pensait par une quelconque expression.

\- Je pense que tu as raison de t'inquiéter, murmura-t-il.

Dis fronça les sourcils et se tourna à demi vers lui. Il la regarda dans le blanc des yeux toujours inexpressif. Puis, il plissa les yeux et demanda.

\- Où est Borin ?

Dis se retourna, cherchant le loup du regard. Il n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle retourna la tête vers Telchar mais ce dernier avait disparu. Une soudaine panique envahit Dis. Kili le sentit et fit volte face vers elle. Il était dégoulinant de sueur, pâle comme la mort et ses yeux étaient vitreux.

\- M'man ?

Puis tout bascula.

Un hurlement déchira la nuit. Dis se mit à trembler en reconnaissant le timbre de Thorin. Tout les loups se tournèrent d'un seul vers les fenêtres. Leur instinct leur hurlait de les faire voler en éclat et de courir pour rejoindre leur alpha.

Le cœur de Dis accéléra à une vitesse folle. Que devait-elle faire ? Désobéir aux ordres de Thorin ? Il lui avait fait promettre de rester en sécurité comme si il savait que quelque chose allait lui arriver. Elle déglutit péniblement à cette idée. Elle avait perdu son mari et son père, manqué de perdre son petit frère. Comment ferait-elle face si elle perdait son autre frère, son alpha, et son fils aîné ?  
Son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'elle puisse se maîtriser. Qu'elle avait été sotte et égoïste !

Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. C'était Telchar.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, grogna-t-il.

Dis secoua la tête.

\- Pas maintenant…

\- Maintenant, coupa le loup.

D'un mouvement brusque, il balança quelque chose au centre de la pièce. Dis fronça les sourcils alors que Kili se redressait maladroitement, s'appuyant sur Balin. Dori fit passer Ori derrière lui en fixant Borin se tortiller pour se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? siffla Dis qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Dis leur, ordonna Telchar en jetant un regard méprisant à Borin.

Le loup leva des yeux mouillés vers Dis, implorant son pardon du regard. Son visage était boursouflé et du sang coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre inférieure fendue récemment. Il secoua piteusement la tête et joignit les mains devant lui en une prière à Dis.

\- Pardon, marmonna-t-il. Pardon. Pardon.

Dis réalisa alors que c'était Telchar qui l'avait mit dans cet état.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Borin ? s'horrifia la louve, craignant d'un coup que le hurlement de son frère ne soit en lien avec l'aveu qu'il allait faire.

Borin se mordit la joue en baissant honteusement la tête. Il avoua tout. Le complot de Mîmh contre Thorin. L'accident qu'il avait orchestré contre Frérin et Kili. Ce qui devait arriver ce soir.

Plus Dis l'écoutait, plus son cœur ralentissait. Quand il eut terminé, il était courbé contre le sol, gémissant de honte et de regrets. Dis n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Elle était si rongé par l'inquiétude de ce qui était sûrement en train d'arriver à Thorin et Fili qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à penser au présent. Ce fut Telchar qui la ramena à la réalité.

\- Dis, appela-t-il.

\- Tu savais, murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard hagard.

Telchar ne répondit pas.

\- J'avais des doutes. Quand j'ai refusé de me joindre à Mîmh contre Thorin, il m'a mit de côté.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé !? hurla Balin, fou de colère.

\- J'en ai parlé. Thorin était au courant.

Sa déclaration abattit un froid sur la pièce. Borin se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Kili ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il l'observait avec rancœur et dégoût. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, et terminer le travail de Telchar. La lune lui donnait mal au crâne mais il savait qu'il valait mieux que ça.

\- Dori, enferme Borin quelque part, décida-t-il.

Dis ouvrit de grands yeux à cet ordre. Kili avait parlé fermement, comme Thorin lorsqu'il menait une réunion.

\- Maman, appelle Gloin et Nori. Tout les trois vous allez allez au devant de Thorin. Balin aussi.

\- Non, dit le loup d'une voix forte.

Kili fronça les sourcils.

\- Thorin m'a donné pour mission de protéger la meute en son absence. Je reste auprès de toi.

Kili esquissa un sourire fatigué. Il hocha la tête vers sa mère qui semblait hésité.

\- Maman, vas-y s'il te plaît, implora-t-il.

Dis serra les dents puis acquiesça.

X

Que dire du reste de la nuit ?

Tout fut rapide et chamboulé. Thorin fut ramené en urgence au manoir. La meute de Scott les y suivit tout d'abord avant qu'un appel paniqué de Stiles ne les ramène dans la réserve. Fili aurait voulu repartir avec eux, mais Scott refusa.

Alors que les Durin s'activaient dans tous les sens pour sauver leur alpha qui avait perdu connaissance pendant le trajet, la meute de Scott parcourait la réserve à la recherche de Bilbo. Il resta cependant introuvable.

Son sang embaumait l'air de façon inquiétante.

Le seul point positif était que Lydia ne ressentait rien. Pas l'ombre d'un mort. Le poids désagréable qui la tiraillait depuis l'accident de Kili avait disparu. La meute se sépara finalement pour parcourir plus de terrain, mais tout cela semblait vain. Derek était mal en point, Malia et Liam n'était pas beaucoup mieux, et l'angoisse bouffait Stiles et Scott.

Mais vers 4h du matin, l'espoir refleurit dans la meute grâce à Kira.

La jeune fille était partie seule de son côté, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, l'appréhension lui soulevant le cœur. Elle dévala une pente à pic, sauta un cour d'eau, puis accéléra à nouveau. Ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser. Sa gorge brûlait et l'air qui pénétrait sa bouche et ses narines était acide.

Elle parcourut ainsi une bonne distance, pendant plus d'une heure. Brusquement, un craquement sinistre la figea. Elle tendit l'oreille et guetta les alentours. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Nerveusement, elle tira son téléphone et éclaira devant elle. Elle avança de quelques pas ainsi, plissant les yeux avec l'espoir que ce soit son imagination qui lui joue des tours. Un autre craquement, plus proche que le premier, l'arrêta. Ses yeux fouillèrent dans la nuit sans rien déceler.

Ses poils se hérissèrent et une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos lorsqu'elle distingua le bruit de pas feutrés contre le sol, froissant les feuilles mortes. Le plus doucement possible, elle porta la main à sa ceinture qu'elle détacha avec appréhension. Les pas semblèrent ralentirent. Elle comprit alors qu'ils étaient juste à sa droite. Elle resserra sa prise sur son téléphone et d'un geste vif, tendit sa ceinture pour former son katana. Avec un cri sourd, elle fit volte face. Son téléphone éclaira la droite mais il n'y avait rien. Elle se détendit légèrement.

Elle laissa sa lumière glisser sur quelques mètres tout en raffermissant sa prise sur son katana. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand elle distingua avec précision la masse noire et sanglante d'un énorme chien fuir le coin de forêt éclairé.

L'espace d'une seconde, il glissa ses yeux rouges sur elle, laissant une traînée brumeuse dans son faisceau lumineux.

L'apparition s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Kira resta immobile, tremblante. Terrifiée.

Un craquement retentit derrière elle et d'un coup, un poids s'abattit sur son dos. Elle hurla en tombant, lâchant son téléphone au passage. Elle repoussa violemment le poids en arrière et s'écarta vivement. Elle tâtonna pour son portable, la peur au ventre. Sa main se referma finalement dessus, et elle braqua sa lumière sur la chose.

Son sang fuit son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut Bilbo. Le garçon était couvert de sang, son visage était creusé, et de longues entailles marquaient ses bras.

\- Bilbo ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle le souleva pour le caler dans ses bras. Elle se pencha pour écouter son souffle et soupira profondément en l'entendant. Elle tâta son visage avec attention, et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était brûlant. Anxieuse, elle tapota sur son clavier et envoya un message à Scott et aux autres les prévenant qu'elle avait trouvé Bilbo et qu'il était mal.

Soudain, le jeune homme se crispa et se cambra dans ses bras, la tête rejeté en arrière, le visage déformé par la douleur. Kira le serra contre elle vigoureusement en lui parlant bas. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la tâche noire qui s'étendait dangereusement sur le tee-shirt de Bilbo. D'une main fébrile elle releva le tissu. Elle hoqueta en découvrant un nombre incalculable de morsures au même endroit, sur le flanc.

Elle retira vivement sa veste et la plaqua sur les plaies dans l'espoir de stopper l'hémorragie. Un dernier craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter mais elle refusa de se détourner de Bilbo, craignant qu'il s'évapore si elle le quittait des yeux même une seconde.

X

Lydia rentra chez elle exténuée.

La nuit avait été longue. Après avoir retrouvé Bilbo dans un sale état, la meute l'avait immédiatement emmené chez Deaton. Leur ami avait été inconscient tout le temps où le vétérinaire s'était occupé de lui. Le plus bizarre, et c'était le cas de le dire, c'était que les blessures de Bilbo avait disparu sans explications. Scott et Stiles l'avaient ramené chez lui vers 9h en essayant d'éviter ses parents pour le moment. Difficile d'expliquer qu'une fois encore, Bilbo avait été gravement blessé en traînant avec eux, surtout vu qu'ils étaient censés avoir passé la soirée tranquillement chez Scott. Surtout quand Bilbo n'avait pas le moindre souvenirs de sa nuit.

Malia, Kira, Liam et Derek étaient eux aussi rentrés chez eux, épuisés par les dernières 24h. Scott avait déclaré qu'il faudrait qu'ils se réunissent mais que pour le moment, tout le monde avait besoin de repos. Et Lydia était bien d'accord.

Elle s'arrêta au feu rouge et cala sa tête contre ses doigts, coude contre la vitre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant qui lui parut trop court et repensa aux événements de la nuit. Décidément il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille deux minutes dans cette ville.

Un klaxon la tira de sa rêverie. Elle redémarra et longea sa rue distraitement. Pourtant, un amas de curieux la fit ralentir à quelques mètres de sa maison. Une bouffée de chaleur la fit trembler avant qu'un froid terrible ne l'enveloppe. La vue de trois véhicules de police n'arrangea rien à son angoisse.

Elle descendit vivement de sa voiture et courut vers sa maison. Un policier l'arrêta en pleine course.

\- Accès interdit, déclara-t-il en la repoussant.

\- J'habite ici, s'écria Lydia. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

\- Lydia !

La rouquine se retourna vivement vers sa mère. Elle lui courut dans les bras et se serra fortement tout contre elle.

\- Maman j'ai eut peur que quelque chose te soit arrivé, souffla Lydia.

\- Et moi donc, sanglota Mme Martin. Bon sang, toute la nuit sans nouvelle.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais chez Kira avec Malia, se défendit la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mme Martin secoua la tête. Elle était pâle, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.  
\- Lydia ?

La voix de Parrish fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle le vit s'approcher rapidement et fronça les sourcils devant sa mine inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- O-oui. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Parrish fit la moue puis secoua la tête.

\- Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi. Le shérif veut te parler.

Lydia fronça les sourcils un peu plus. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à sa mère qui avait l'air aussi perdue qu'elle. Elle finit par hocher la tête et suivit le policier. Il la conduisit à une voiture où elle trouva le shérif Stilinski. Ce dernier congédia ses collègues avant de se rapprocher de Lydia pour lui parler tout bas.

\- Cette nuit c'était la pleine lune, commença-t-il sans détour. Dis moi que vous n'avez pas eut d'ennuis.

\- Heu… ça dépend de quels ennuis on parle, hésita la jeune fille.

\- Du genre d'ennuis qui pourrait impliquer un psychopathe ?

Le visage de Lydia se décomposa. Le shérif se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait eut sa réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais là ça atteint un stade vraiment trop dangereux, grogna-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? répéta Lydia qui en avait assez de ne pas comprendre l'agitation qui régnait autour de chez elle.

Le shérif échangea un coup d'œil avec Parrish puis se rapprocha un peu plus de Lydia.

\- Je pense sincèrement que tu es en danger, déclara-t-il. D'abord…

Lydia n'entendit pas la suite de son explication. Entre deux groupes de policiers et d'experts, elle venait de distinguer la scène de crime.

Deux corps étaient suspendu à son porche. La gorge charcutée, le ventre lacéré, leurs jambes formant des arcs inquiétant. Une immense flaque de sang, à présent séché et noir, avait coulé le long des marches.

Lydia vacilla et se rattrapa à Parrish.

Plus loin, dans la foule, Tauriel s'entretenait bas au téléphone. Elle raccrocha enfin et fixa la jolie rousse que les officiers de polices entouraient et qui de toute évidence, vivait là.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses Beleg ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Loup, c'est certain. Et des qui avaient une profonde rancune envers ces gars là. Tu les reconnais d'ailleurs ?

\- Ce sont ceux qui ont provoqué un accident l'autre jour. Les 2 plus vieux.

\- Guerre de meutes ? supposa Beleg en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Possible.

\- Cette fille est à surveiller aussi alors.

Tauriel hocha la tête.

\- N'empêche, souffla-t-elle. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel acharnement à tuer.

\- Ceux qui ont tué ces loups se sont amusés. Ils sont plus dangereux que les créatures que nous affrontons d'ordinaire. Nous devons attendre ton père avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

**Que de rebondissement haha ! **

**Réponses à vos reviews et un GRAND MERCI à toutes les personnes qui en ont laissé, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! **

**Entropythings **: Mais non je m'en fous pas :o mais j'y peux rien, tu sais bien, c'est dans notre nature d'être cruelle et de tourmenter.

Tu es contente du sort des enfoirés qui s'en prenaient à Thorin ? Et à Fili.

Tout tes compliments m'ont gênés et fait plaisir à la fois en fait XD c'est trop bizarre comme mélange !

Merci à toi de suivre cette fic' et de me supporter parce que des fois je dois être relou à parler que de ça !** Love.**

**Maeva Cerise :** Ouhla, tu fais des malaises ? Faut que tu prennes vraiment du repos là ! Tiens Deaton t'as fait une ordonnance pour justifier ton absence où que tu sois *donne le papier*

Oui Lydia est l'ancre de Bilbo haha ! Quel retournement inattendu hein ! Tout sera expliqué mais je suis contente si ça te plait déjà :3

Mais ouais les Înh c'est les pas beaux jusqu'au bout. Quoique j'aimais assez Kîmh j'avoue.

Des bisouus :D

**Elaelle : **Ha non ta théorie est fausse désolée ;) Smaug est un métamorphe dragon et il n'apparaîtra pas tout de suite ;) ce qui poursuit Bilbo et bien, tu verras, c'est pour bientôt huhu !

Qu'as tu pensé alors de ce dénouement avec Mîmh et Kîmh ?

**Socatoa : **Je t'en prie ça m'a fait plaisir :D Tu ne m'as pas pressé t'inquiète ;) et puis ça me fait très plaisir j'avoue (pas de soucis pour mon nom XD) ! Merci pour le cookie :3

Les secrets de Thorin seront bientôt révélés héhé :3 Bilbo infirmière XD je vois trop ça tiens !

Chez les loups garous et les coyottes, le jaune est la couleur des bêtas pour les yeux, le rouge pour l'alpha, et le bleu pour ceux qui ont tué une personne innocente.

Stiles et Derek ? Et ben ça se rapproche mine de rien, plus qu'on ne croit XD mais je suis sûre de vous surprendre !

Je te rend ton gros câlin :3 T'inquiète elle m'a fait plaisir ta review c'est ce qui compte !

**justelaura : **Tu es morte d'impatience ou tu ressuscites ?

Toi pas enthousiaste pour Eichen House ? Étonnant XD

Je sais pas pour les arbres. P't'être leur instinct *excuse de merde* Purée j'avais oublié le coup du Darach. C'est vrai que les arbres prennent un autre sens d'un coup...

La relation Thorin Bilbo est bien plus particulière qu'il n'y parait huhu tout comme celle de Bilbo et Lydia !

Juste comme ça. J'ai jamais dit que Bilbo était un loup moi. Mais Super True Alpha c'est cool mais abusé comment c'est cheaté.

Thorin réincarnation de la Poker Face XD tu m'as tué.

En parlant de Theo est ce que tu te rappelles de mon conte des 3 frères ? :D XD

Méchant et vieux j'aurais dit pour Mîmh xD

**deb : **Merci beaucoup ! Contente qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu :) Et merci pour ta review :3

**Je me sens toute vide maintenant que la rébellion des Înh est "finie'' je me sens même désœuvrée ! M'enfin bon. Je trouverais bien une âme en peine sur laquelle m'acharner prochainement...**

**Bonne semaine et bon courage dans tout ce que vous faites et entreprenez ! **


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent étrangement. Le loup nommé Dwalin venait de les remercier. En disant ''merci''. Ce même loup qui avait tenté d'agresser Stiles et Bilbo genre un mois plus tôt. Dwalin se décala et laissa la meute américaine entrer dans la demeure des Durin. Scott fit le premier pas, suivit de près par Stiles et Liam. Kira marcha dans leurs pas avec Malia, tandis que Lydia et Bilbo ne semblaient pas très rassurés. Derek les poussa un peu en avant, et la porte se ferma derrière lui.

Les deux se détendirent un peu. Papa Derek était derrière eux, ils ne risquaient rien.

Quand Kili les avait appelé pour leur annoncer que Thorin était réveillé et qu'il voulait les voir, les américains avaient eu du mal à y croire. Ils avaient finalement accepté et c'était pourquoi ils étaient dans le ''repaire'' des anglais.

Kili sortit d'une pièce, une bouteille d'eau à la main et un sourire fatigué éclaira son visage. Son bras était toujours en écharpe et il était très pâle. Rajouter à cela ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et ses cernes, il faisait zombie.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit-il en s'approchant vivement.

Scott esquissa un sourire. Kili fit un signe de tête pour les inviter à le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Thorin, suivis par Dwalin. Kili poussa la porte grise et les fit entrer avant lui.

La pièce était grande, peu décorée. Une grande baie vitrée avec une porte-fenêtre donnait sur la terrasse, et éclairait largement l'endroit. Un mur était couvert d'étagères plus ou moins vides, avec ça et là des livres. Dans un coin s'empilaient des cartons obèses tant ils étaient plein. Une table chargée de document était installée au bout du lit deux -trois/quatre- places. Les vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang de Thorin étaient soigneusement pliés et posés dessus.

En parlant du loup, il était allongé dans son lit, les yeux clos et la respiration légère. Dis et Fili étaient assis à son chevet. Le blond se leva quand Scott et les autres entrèrent et vint immédiatement vers eux. Il ne parla pas, le cœur trop lourd, mais ses yeux débordaient de remerciement. Il regarda tour à tour chaque américain, puis baissa honteusement la tête. Stiles soupira et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. Cela eut pour effet de lui redonner le sourire. Il se décala un peu et s'adossa au mur à droite du lit, entre Stiles et Malia.

Dis se leva à son tour, mais resta près de son frère.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Aucun américain ne répondit.

À vrai dire, ils n'osaient pas parler, même pas entre eux. Scott jeta un coup d'œil discret à ses amis et nota que Bilbo était impassible, concentré sur Thorin.

Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux en entendant sa sœur parler. Il se redressa avec difficulté et aidé de Dis, il s'adossa à la tête de lit. Sa respiration s'était faite bruyante. Il la calma un peu puis observa les américains. Chacun attendait qu'il parle.

\- Je vous dois des excuses, commença-t-il. Et des remerciements. Et des explications. À tous. Pour commencer, j'imagine que vous avez des questions.

\- Un peu oui, souffla Stiles.

\- C'est tout naturel, admit Thorin. Je vous écoute.

Scott échangea un regard curieux avec Liam mais ce fut Bilbo qui prit la parole.

\- Comment t'ont-ils mit à terre ? Je croyais que tu étais plus puissant que n'importe qui.

La question était dure, et l'agressivité dans la voix de Bilbo n'était pas cachée. Thorin resta neutre pourtant.

\- Tu savais que c'était Mîmh ? risqua Fili.

\- Tu savais ce qu'il mijotait, corrigea Kili d'un ton d'affirmation.

À nouveau Thorin ne répondit pas.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais commencer depuis le début, proposa Derek à la surprise générale.

Thorin hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi ai-je été incapable de me défendre face à Mîmh et ses fils ? Parce que je suis malade et mourant et qu'ils ont utilisé ça contre moi. Est-ce que je savais ce qu'ils comptaient faire ? Oui et non. Derek a raison. Si je veux vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment, il faut que je vous raconte comment ça a commencé. Pourquoi je suis malade, pourquoi Mîmh m'en voulait,… pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tenu rigueur de ton départ Fili.

En disant ces mots, Thorin s'était tourné vers son neveu dont les yeux s'étaient passablement agrandit.

…

''J'avais 15 ans et j'étais fatigué d'être l'héritier. Mon père et mon grand-père misaient tout sur moi depuis que Dis et Frérin avaient annoncé qu'ils refusaient l'héritage d'alpha. J'aurais bien voulu me rétracter aussi, mais si je l'avais fait, il n'y aurait eut personne pour prendre ma place. Fili et Kili étaient trop jeunes. Alors jour après jour, je faisais tout pour être digne de mon rôle, pour que tout le monde voit en moi ce que mon père et mon grand-père voulaient qu'on voit. Ils étaient conscient qu'ils me mettaient énormément la pression, mais avec le recul, ils s'en moquaient peut-être un peu je pense.

Mais un jour, ça a été trop difficile et j'ai tout plaqué. Je suis allé voir mon grand-père et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien de sa part. Que la meute me pesait et que je voulais la quitter. Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard.

''Tu veux devenir un omega ?'' qu'il m'a dit, le front barré et les sourcils froncés. ''Jamais !''.

Il a hurlé, il m'a menacé. Il était hors de lui, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je lui ai balancé ses quatre vérités. J'ai hurlé à m'en casser la voix. Je l'ai blessé par mes mots, mais franchement je m'en foutais. Je voulais lui faire mal et qu'il réalise que j'étais au bout du rouleau.

Et puis il m'a giflé. Le coup est parti tout seul et j'ai bien vu dans son regard qu'il l'a immédiatement regretté. On s'est calmé d'un coup et il n'osait plus rien dire. Je suis sorti en silence et j'ai regagné ma chambre sans un mot, ignorant les questions de mon père.

Par la suite, je l'ai entendu s'engueuler avec mon grand-père à mon propos. Leurs cris me parvenaient toujours plus fort et serraient mon cœur un peu plus à chaque minute. J'ai craqué. J'ai fait mon sac, je suis sorti en douce en laissant derrière moi un mot dans lequel je reniais mon appartenance à la meute et j'ai fuis. J'ai quitté la ville par le premier bus et je me suis réfugié dans le premier hôtel de campagne que j'ai trouvé.

Je pensais naïvement que ma lettre et mon départ suffirait à mettre mon grand-père hors de lui pour qu'il me renie. C'était sans compter sur les liens du sang. Je n'étais pas seulement son bêta. J'étais son petit-fils. Et j'ai compris trop tard que tout ce qu'il faisait c'était parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me voulait sauf le jour où il viendrait à partir. Je… je l'ai réalisé justement le jour où il est mort.

Dans ce fameux hôtel où j'avais échoué se trouvait un groupe de chasseur. C'était un pur hasard je pense. Le résultat fut que mon grand-père, mon père, Vili, et d'autres loups sont venu me chercher et évidemment ça a mal tourné. Mon grand-père n'aurait pas dû venir en sa qualité d'alpha, mais il… il regrettait d'être la cause de mon départ et n'a pas écouté les conseils de Gandalf.

Quand je les ai sentis arriver, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Ils m'ont rattrapé et je me suis défendu mais ils étaient évidemment bien plus forts que moi.

Mes cris ont alertés les chasseurs. La suite vous la devinez. Il y a eu un affrontement. Les chasseurs et les loups se sont entre-tués. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je me suis caché. Mon grand-père m'a ''dit cache toi'', alors je me suis caché. J'avais 15 ans. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup, pas parce que tu descends d'une lignée d'alpha que tu es forcément courageux face au danger. C'est ce que je me disais en boucle. J'ai couru. Je ne savais plus si je fuyais les miens ou les chasseurs. Alice, la femme de Mîmh et ma nourrice lorsque j'étais enfant, m'a suivi pour me protéger. Et quand je me suis retrouvé face aux chasseurs, elle est morte à ma place.''  
Thorin fit une pause. Il ferma les yeux en serrant fort la mâchoire, revivant avec peine ses souvenirs.

''Elle respirait encore alors j'ai essayé de la traîner, de la mettre en sécurité. Le chasseur n'a plus fait de différence. Il m'a frappé avec sa lame enduite d'aconit avant de me planter à plusieurs reprises. J'ignore comment j'ai survécu. J'ai perdu connaissance. À mon réveil, nous avions été laissés pour mort. Tous. Alice, Vili, mon père, mon-grand père,… j'étais le seul à reprendre connaissance. Le choc passé, j'ai pris peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me suis mis à hurler. Comme un fou. Mes hurlements sont parvenu d'une manière que je n'ai jamais saisit jusqu'au domaine des Durin et plusieurs des nôtres sont venu me chercher. Ils ont découvert le massacre qu'avaient fait les chasseurs mais pas seulement. Quand Gandalf est arrivé avec mes frères de meute, j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais survécu. Mon grand-père m'avait offert ses dernières forces en faisant de moi l'alpha.''

A nouveau, Thorin fit une pause, la voix vacillante, et les mots peu assurés.

\- L'aconit n'a jamais été totalement extrait de mon corps. La lame du chasseur avait atteint des points vitaux et Gandalf m'a dit que c'était grâce au pouvoir de l'alpha que j'avais survécu. Le poison continuait à se rependre et seul des médicaments faits par Gandalf m'ont permis de vivre jusqu'ici. L'agression de Gina, puis de Smaug,… ça n'a fait qu'aggraver mon état. J'ignore combien de temps il me reste, mais… c'est aussi à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là que j'ai abandonné le nom Durin, et prit celui d'Oakenshield.

Il se tût, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il observa tour à tour ses neveux et les américains. Tous le regardaient avec peine et compassion.

\- Avant que tout soit fini pour moi, j'aimerais régler ce différend qui oppose nos meutes Scott. Définitivement.

Le jeune alpha fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança et s'assit dans le fauteuil que Dis venait de lui céder. Thorin inspira profondément.

\- Les terres de Beacon Hills. Le testament. Tout ce qui menace ta meute, commença Thorin. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça. Tout effacer.

\- Comment ?

La voix de Scott n'avait pas tremblé, mais il y avait un fond d'inquiétude qui fit sourire Thorin.

\- Scott, je t'admire. Pas seulement parce que tu es une personne d'une grande bonté. Mais parce que tu es un véritable Alpha. Et c'est sur cette qualité que je mise tout notre arrangement. Je veux t'offrir ma meute.

Un blanc suivit.

\- Pardon ? fut la première chose que Scott parvint à dire.

\- Thorin tu as perdu l'esprit !? s'emporta Dis.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! siffla Dwalin.

Thorin les fit taire d'un brusque mouvement de la main.

\- Que les choses soient claires, reprit-il. Scott, je te demande ta protection, pour les miens en tant que véritable alpha. En échange de ma loyauté et de celle de ma meute. En d'autre terme, je te propose de devenir notre alpha. Que dis-tu ?

Un silence religieux s'installa.

Dwalin fixait Dis avec sévérité, comme si il essayait d'obtenir un aveu de sa part. Espérait-il qu'elle soit complice à la décision de Thorin ? Et pourtant non, personne dans la pièce n'aurait pu prévoir les paroles de l'alpha anglais.

Fili et Kili l'épiaient avec perplexité, échangeant des coups d'œil avec les américains. Stiles fixait les épaules de Scott. Et son meilleur ami le savait. On attendait de lui une réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes il finit par hocher la tête. Thorin se permit un soupir soulagé.

\- J'y mets une condition, déclara Scott, ce qui figea l'homme. Je protégerais ta meute, et tout, mais lorsque tu iras mieux, tu reprendras ta place. Tu seras l'alpha que ta meute mérite.

Il lui tendit sa main. Thorin la prit et la serra.

X

Derek resta un peu après en arrière auprès de Dis alors que Scott et sa meute s'éloignaient avec Kili et Fili pour laisser Thorin se reposer.

\- Merci, commença la femme. Pour ce que tu as fait pour mes fils.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien. Nous sommes venus en ennemis et toi… j'ai tellement honte.

\- Faisons une croix sur ce qui s'est passé, proposa Derek en se tournant vers elle. Ma mère disait souvent que la famille est une entité semblable aux branches d'un arbre. Nous grandissons tous dans de différentes directions, mais nos racines ne font qu'un.

\- Talia était une femme exceptionnelle, souffla Dis avec un sourire.

Derek l'observa curieusement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas connu assez longtemps. Je me souviens de la fois où elle t'a amené en Angleterre avec tes sœurs. Elle était incroyable à l'époque. Et elle a dut l'être jusqu'au bout.

Derek hocha faiblement la tête, une once de peine passant dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'allez vous faire du traître qu'il vous reste ?

\- Thorin a décidé d'accorder son pardon à Borin, soupira Dis les sourcils froncés. Il a écouté ses excuses et ses suppliques et finalement, il l'a banni de la meute.

\- C'est une bonne chose, nota Derek.

\- Non, grogna Dis. J'aurais voulu la tête de ce chien sur un plateau pour les maux qu'il a causé à ma famille.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek. Il avait l'impression d'entendre une vieille rengaine. N'était-ce pas Laura qui parlait comme ça auparavant ?

\- Mon seul réconfort est le choix de Telchar. Il a quitté la meute aussi, continua Dis se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à son cousin. Il n'a pas voulu le pardon de Thorin. Il a choisi de le gagner en surveillant Borin jusqu'à sa mort pour l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau aux Durin.

Derek hocha la tête sans vraiment savoir à quoi il acquiesçait.

\- Les garçons veulent rester chez toi encore quelques nuits, dit Dis d'un coup.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre oui. Ils veulent fêter leur départ et leur retour dans votre meute d'une certaine manière.

\- Tu veux bien ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, soupira Derek.

Dis esquissa un sourire.

\- Je me demande pourquoi nous avons été si cons ces derniers mois. Alors qu'en parlant tout va plus vite.

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Vu que votre meute semble prendre un nouveau départ, pensez à faire un truc pour vos lois, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

X

Lydia inspira profondément avant de s'enfoncer dans un des confortables fauteuils du salon des Durin. Avant qu'ils ne repartent, les anglais avaient insisté pour les remercier en leur servant un bon en-cas. Stiles s'assit à sa gauche et se pencha vers elle. Elle plissa les yeux, sentant venir la discussion.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'écouter la fréquence de la police Stiles, gronda la jeune fille.

\- Oh excuse moi, se renfrogna l'hyperactif. Mieux vaut être au courant de ce qui se passe dans cette foutue ville non ?

À contre cœur, Lydia hocha la tête. Elle savait que tout le monde pouvait entendre ce qu'elle allait dire, peu importe la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- C'était les corps de Mîmh et Kîmh si j'ai bien compris, souffla-t-elle. Sur mon perron. Je ne comprends pas. Qui a pu faire ça ?

\- Quoi marche aussi je pense, siffla Stiles. Cette chose qu'on a vu, qu'on a tous vu. Ça pourrait être elle.

\- On a vu un chien, corrigea Liam.

Stiles se redressa, indiquant par là que tout le monde pouvait se mêler à la conversation.

\- Un chien qui a égorgé un loup, précisa Malia. Et qui a charcuté le ventre de Thorin.

\- Je doute qu'un chien puisse faire ça, assura Fili. Par contre, si ce machin est après Lydia d'une certaine manière, faudrait penser à lui trouver un endroit sûr.

\- Dans Beacon Hills ? Bon courage, ironisa Stiles.

\- Je ne vais pas me cacher ou quoi, siffla la rouquine à son tour.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense qu'on peut te caler un ou deux ''gardes du corps'', lui proposa Kili en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Quoi ?

\- Notre meute ne refusera pas, assura Fili pour appuyer son frère.

Lydia grimaça, stupéfaite.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure idée, osa Kira. Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il faut faire pour l'instant non ?

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Gloin est cool si tu veux, reprit Kili avec un petit sourire.

Lydia jeta un regard à Scott qui n'avait encore rien dit. Le jeune homme tressaillit en comprenant qu'elle attendait qu'il intervienne.

\- Heu… oui, non mais ça pourrait être bien. Si ce n'est pour toi, pour ta mère, dit-il avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

Lydia lâcha un soupir agacé, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête.

X

Beleg sortit de la salle de bain une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Tauriel l'ignora, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de spectacle. Les muscles et la peau barrée de cicatrices, elle connaissait. Dans son clan, c'était le lot de tout le monde, homme et femme confondu. Elle-même avait une belle cicatrice le long de son flanc dont, d'une certaine manière, elle était fière.

Elle termina de polir les pointes de ses flèches tranquillement alors que son partenaire s'habillait derrière elle.  
Beleg Cuthalion, dit l'archer était son maître d'arme, son mentor et son partenaire. Du plus loin qu'allait ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été à ses côtés, comme Turin pour son frère Legolas. Les deux chasseurs avaient été personnellement choisit par Leur père Thranduil.

Pour Tauriel, Beleg était un frère ou un oncle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire aveuglément confiance. Et le problème était bien là. Elle était tellement dépendante de lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prendre des décisions, ni à se démarquer auprès de son père. Pas comme Legolas.

Elle se sentait souvent minable à cause de ça. Mais les choses allaient changer. Son père lui avait donné sa chance -à la demande de Legolas elle le soupçonnait. Il l'avait envoyé en première ligne, comme éclaireur, pour préparer l'arrivé de leur clan à Beacon Hills. Et elle était fière d'avoir déjà découvert pas mal de pistes.

Toute à ses pensées elle ne vit pas que Beleg était prêt et mettait déjà sa vieille veste en cuir usé.

\- Tauriel, l'appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna vivement et l'observa en silence.

\- Viens, dit-il simplement.

Et il sortit de leur chambre d'hôtel. La jeune fille se leva et se prépara en vitesse. Elle passa un holster sur ses épaules et y installa une paire de walther. Elle enfila une veste large par-dessus et chercha ses bottes. Elle les trouva sous le radiateur. Avec le temps qui se rafraîchissait, Beleg avait dû les mettre là pour elle.

Elle sourit à cette idée. Bien qu'elle grandisse, il prenait toujours soin d'elle comme d'une petite fille. Elle mit rapidement ses bottes et y cacha deux, lames assez petites pour ne pas la gêner, mais assez aiguiser pour trancher.

Elle attrapa une écharpe qu'elle enroula autour de son cou et sortit finalement rejoindre Beleg qui terminait sa cigarette, tranquillement assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier du motel.

\- En route, dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il se leva et la suivit.

Ils filèrent sur la route sans un mot, à bord du 4x4 de Beleg. Arrivé à l'hôpital, Beleg se gara sur le parking et coupa le contact.

\- Tu vérifies seulement, dit-il. Tu ne prends aucun risque.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant sa portière.

Elle sortit de la voiture et trottina d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil et attendit que l'infirmière lui accorde 5 minutes. C'était une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Son badge indiquait _Melissa McCall_. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure ébène que Tauriel se surprit à lui envier.

Combien de fois ses cheveux lui avait-il attiré des ennuis ?

''Tu n'es pas sa fille.'' ''Tu ne lui ressemble même pas.'' ''Tes cheveux sont la preuve que tu n'es pas de son sang.''

\- Oui ?

La voix de l'infirmière rappela Tauriel à la réalité.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je cherche une personne récemment admise après un grave accident de voiture. C'était il y a quelque jour. Ils étaient deux. Un adolescent et un homme, la vingtaine.

Melissa chercha rapidement dans son ordinateur avant de reporter son attention sur Tauriel.

\- En effet. Cette personne est interdite aux visites non familiales. Vous la connaissez ?

\- Pas exactement, hésita Tauriel. Je suis celle qui a appelé l'ambulance.

\- Oh.

Melissa se pinça les lèvres en hochant machinalement la tête.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas les voir, dit-elle finalement. Mais je crois que des membres de leurs familles sont en ce moment à l'étage. 3e. Service de réanimation.

Tauriel lui offrit un joli sourire et s'éloigna vers les escaliers. Ne jamais prendre l'ascenseur. Trop dangereux. Elle monta jusqu'au 3e et pénétra dans le service. Il n'était pas bondé. Il était même presque désert. Elle avança un peu jusqu'à ce que des voix lui parviennent. Elle se concentra mais ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Elle avança encore jusqu'à apparaître dans le champ de vision de deux hommes imposants. L'un portait la barbe, et elle était sûrement la plus blanche et la mieux entretenue que Tauriel avait jamais vu. L'autre était plus grand, plus élancé, mais tout aussi robuste. Il la vit mais l'ignora pour plutôt s'occuper de son téléphone.

Tauriel les dépassa prudemment tout en vérifiant les noms sur les portes devant lesquelles elle passait. Elle se figea une demi-seconde devant celle que les deux hommes semblaient garder.

Elle avait lu Durin.

Et Durin était le nom qu'elle cherchait.

Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer en réalisant que les deux hommes à moins d'un mètre d'elle était sûrement des loups. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à vive allure. Les attaquer ? Passer son chemin ? Vérifier qui était dans la chambre ?

Beleg avait eu des doutes quant à l'identité des victimes de l'accident et il avait eu raison. Alors qu'elle passait sa main sous sa veste pour trouver le poids d'un de ses walther rassurant, des pas se rapprochèrent dans sa direction par devant elle, et un instant après, deux nouveaux personnages apparurent. Elle ferma sa main sur son arme à la vue d'un homme massif, à l'énorme barbe rousse.

Et se détendit presque aussitôt en reconnaissant l'adolescent qui marchait avec lui. Ce dernier la reconnut également et un sourire réjouit éclaira son visage. Elle s'arrêta net et attendit qu'il arrive à son niveau.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il quand il fut devant elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Comment va ton bras ?

Elle pointait du menton l'écharpe qui tenait le membre du jeune homme.

\- Il va s'en remettre, assura ce dernier. Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ce que tu as fait. Alors merci.

Tauriel lui offrit un sourire de circonstance pas le moins du monde sincère.

\- Je m'appelle Kili, se présenta le garçon. Je te tendrais bien la main, mais comme tu vois…

Tauriel haussa les épaules toujours en souriant.

\- Et tu es ? insista-t-il.

\- Tauriel, dit-elle un peu sèchement. Hum. Je m'appelle Tauriel.

Kili sourit de plus belle arrachant un pincement au cœur de la rouquine. Était-il possible de paraître encore plus innocent alors que sous ce masque humain se cachait un monstre ? Les loups-garous étaient vraiment passé maître dans l'art du déguisement…

Tauriel vit l'homme qui accompagnait Kili se pencher vers le jeune homme et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil rejoindre les deux autres et les trois partirent un peu plus loin.

\- Ils sont un peu timides, tenta Kili pour récupérer son attention.

\- Je m'en serais doutée, ironisa Tauriel.

\- Et donc… tu étais là pour quoi ?

Tauriel faillit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour prendre des nouvelles, mentit-elle.

Un instant, l'expression de Kili changea, se faisant plus sombre, mais d'un genre ''je t'ai piégé connasse'' -c'était ce qu'elle interprétait.

Tauriel tressaillit réalisant qu'il avait sûrement deviné son mensonge.

\- Bah, dit-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu se reprendre. On va bien comme tu vois. Moi en tout cas.

\- Et ton oncle ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé de mon oncle.

\- Le jour de l'accident si.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. L'adolescent la regardait avec suspicion et la chasseuse était sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre. Puis à la stupéfaction de Tauriel, Kili laissa tomber son masque de bonne humeur, dévoilant un visage tiré, des yeux sur le point de pleurer et une expression peinée. Ce qui choqua le plus Tauriel, ce fut à quel point c'était vrai. Il n'y avait pas de mensonge ou de déguisement. Pas de monstre. Juste un adolescent triste.

\- Les médecins disent qu'il est dans un coma traumatique. Stade 3. En gros il n'a plus aucune réaction ni stimuli à la douleur. On a peur que ça empire.

Tauriel ne sentit même pas sa main lâcher sa prise sur son walther.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Kili la regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit.

\- Merci.

Tauriel sourit à son tour. Un sourire timide mais vrai. Puis elle tourna les talons et partit au pas de course vers les escaliers. Elle passa rapidement devant l'accueil où l'infirmière McCall n'était plus, et sortit de l'hôpital.

Elle rejoignit la voiture de Beleg en courant et se réfugia à l'intérieur en claquant la portière. Elle s'autorisa un long soupir une fois en sécurité aux côtés de son partenaire.

\- Alors ? demanda celui-ci.

Tauriel hésita.

\- Une piste, mais rien n'est encore sûr.

Beleg hocha la tête. Il mit le contact en route et démarra pour quitter le parking.

Dans la tête de Tauriel, tout se bousculait. Mais que venait-elle donc de dire ? Bien sûr que c'était sûr. Les Durin étaient à Beacon Hills. Elle venait juste d'en croiser 4 ! Et non, elle, juste parce qu'un gamin avait fait sa tête de chien battu, elle retardait sa mission.

Pourtant pour ce gamin à tête de chien battu… ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça.

* * *

**J'ai cru comprendre que quelques personnes parmi vous attendais impatiemment ce chapitre. J'espère que ce lot de révélation vous a plu :D Je vous JURE, le prochain chapitre il est léger et cool :D Normalement !**

**Réponses à vos reviews :**

**Maeva Cerise : **Oui, je me suis un peu lâchée niveau macabre j'avoue xD

Je ne dis rien pour Bilbo pour l'instant mais dans 1 ou 2 chapitres vous aurez la réponse ;)

J'espère que l'ordonnance de Deaton t'a été utile ! Gros câlin !

**Entropythings : **Haha, toi t'es contente que les méchants soient mort. Enfin 2/3 hein.

Filia forever ;)

Le coup des corps sur le perron je vais bientôt l'expliquer aussi t'inquiète. J'avoue c'est une vision d'horreur. Le pire ça devait être pour la mère de Lydia qui a découvert le tableau en se levant XD

Les chasseurs arrivent. Et pas seulement.

Non mais c'est bon, j'ai trouvé un autre fil de méchant :D

**justelaura : **Puisque tu te poses la question pour Derek, promis, on va se concentrer sur le Sterek dans moins de 5 chapitre. De façon... inattendu :D

Tu m'as tué avec ta comparaison danse avec les stars XD

Seulement 2 méchants sur 3 sont morts hein.

Je me suis lâchée mais j'ai pas fini héhé.

**Gest :** Merci de me laisser une review ! ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a touché :3

Tu sauras tout sur Bilbo dans les 3 prochains chapitres à venir ;) Le coup des cadavres chez Lydia aussi !

Frérin va revenir aussi, mais pas tout de suite ;) Mais lui il va revenir c'est obligé haha ! Je l'aime trop. (Après ça dépend des fics. Je l'ai presque tué dans une autre x))

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Moi j'entre dans ma période d'examens (les 3 prochaines semaines, tout les jours), et c'est con parce que je choisis de me remettre à écrire maintenant XD Pas grave, je ferais avec. Je vais essayer d'avancer au max' pour juste avoir à poster après, comme ça vous attendrez pas trop longtemps.**

**Au passage, pour les gens qui me suivent sur plusieurs fics, je vais faire un petit point maintenant dessus, et sur mes projets futurs :**

**Meutes : on est à la moitié de l'histoire ! Bientôt vous aurez la vérité sur Bilbo. De nouveaux méchants vont entrer en scène :D Et je prévois beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus de romance aussi. Et de comique. Les jours sombres sont passés. En partie. **

**Frères : j'approche de la fin de cette fic. Je vais essayer de la terminer pour février 2016 (je l'ai commencé en février 2015 alors ce serait marrant). **

**Elle s'appelait Lily : Les prochains chapitres arrivent rapidement, faut juste que je trouve le temps de les corriger XD**

**Et je vais commencé à poster une nouvelle fic, un Newtmas (donc univers de Maze Runner) bientôt. Elle s'appellera La dernière Épreuve. En résumé : 3000 ans après les événements du Remède Mortel, l'humanité vit à présent dispersée dans l'espace et la Terre est condamnée (personne ne peut s'y rendre). C'est dans une des colonies extra planétaire que Newt, jeune homme de 25 fait des rêves étranges à propos d'un labyrinthe, d'un virus, et d'un certain Tommy. (ça spoilera à mort tout les tomes).**

**Voilà ! Je vous retrouve très vite (j'espère) pour la suite de Meutes ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage ;) **


	24. Chapitre 24

**Dans ce chapitre je vais un peu vous bousculer, à un moment on va frôler le rating M, et un couple inattendu va se former :) Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Faire une soirée après les événements de la pleine lune partait d'une bonne intention. Essayer de remonter le moral des troupes tout ça tout ça. Encore aurait-il fallu que tout le monde soit dans de bonnes dispositions. À commencer par le propriétaire des lieux.

Derek était sombre. Il prêtait son loft aux adolescents plus malgré lui que par gaîté de cœur, et s'était réfugié dans sa cuisine, une bière en main, et le nez plongé dans un livre.

Dans le salon, les lycéens étaient rassemblés autour de la table basse, pizzas dégoulinantes à moitié entamée et mines sombres. L'ambiance avait été remisé au placard.

Scott était plongé dans ses pensées, pas très attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Kira, Bilbo et Stiles parlaient bas avec Lydia, tentant de la rassurer comme ils pouvaient à propos des corps trouvés chez elle. Autant dire qu'elle, son karma était vraiment pourri. Ils savaient également que Gloin, le loup à qui Fili et Kili avait demandé son assistance pour veiller sur la jeune fille, surveillait la maison des Martin. Au moins, Lydia se sentait rassurée pour sa mère.

De l'autre côté de la table, Kili, Mason et Liam discutaient de la pleine lune et de l'organisation des Durin durant cet événement. Fili et Malia mangeaient côte à côte, sans parler, s'échangeant juste la nourriture qu'ils voulaient sans avoir besoin de dire un mot.

C'était vraiment une soirée étrange. Ils étaient censés s'amuser comme des lycéens, mais n'y arrivaient pas.

Il était presque 10h quand Derek en eut assez de ce calme et ferma vivement son livre. Il le repoussa sur la table, se leva et marcha d'un pas rageur vers le salon.

\- Bon, grogna-t-il en se plantant derrière Scott. Pas que j'apprécie votre énergie à outrance, mais là, je pense que vous craignez.

Tout les jeunes se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfaits. Il les ignora et s'empara d'une part de pizza qui enfourna d'un coup.

\- Toi, reprit-t-il en écrasant sa main sur la tête de Scott. Okay t'es l'alpha de tout ce petit beau monde et tu dois t'inquiéter pour eux, mais tu restes un gamin. Alors secoue toi et fais moi plaisir, ouvre donc ta grande gueule pour faire autre chose que ruminer.

\- Woah, mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fais de notre Derek bougon ? s'écria Stiles.

\- Je suis pas le plus bougon ce soir, rétorqua Derek en accusant Lydia du regard.

\- Hé ! s'indigna cette dernière. Range tes yeux, ou réserve les donc pour quelqu'un d'autre ! J'y peux rien si un malade mental à accroché des corps sur mon perron comme si c'était des décorations de Noël !

\- Là t'es en sécurité, rappela Derek. Détends toi, profite de tes amis. Bordel si vous êtes pas là pour faire la fête, mais barrez vous…

Et sur ses mots, il tourna les talons et retourna dans la cuisine. Mais son passage avait comme réveillé les adolescents. Scott se racla la gorge et se prit une part de pizza.

\- Quelqu'un veut faire quelque chose ?

\- On peut faire un jeu, proposa Kili.

\- Bilbo, tu as quelque chose à nous proposer ? demanda Kira.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

Le garçon lui lançait un regard ahuris qui l'amusa beaucoup.

\- C'est toi qui avait proposé un bon jeu la dernière fois, répondit-elle.

Bilbo y songea quelques minutes puis hocha la tête. Il se leva et disparu dans la cuisine. En attendant son retour, tout les autres se forcèrent à se mettre de bonne humeur. L'idée d'être plus terne que Derek n'aillant absolument pas plus à Lydia, la jeune fille boostait le groupe pour changer les idées.

Bilbo revint avec des post-it et des stylos qu'il distribua.

\- Haaaa, se réjouit Stiles. Je vois où tu veux en venir ! Je fais le tiens bro !

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Malia qui regardait d'un œil perplexe les post-it être passé de main en main.

\- En gros, expliqua Liam, tu écris en cachette le nom d'un personnage réelle ou fictif ou de quelque chose sur le post-it, et puis tu le mets sur le front de quelqu'un. La personne doit deviner qui ou quoi elle est en posant une question à chaque tour, question dont la réponse doit être soit oui soit non.

\- Ouhla, heu. On y va mollo, grogna-t-elle.

\- T'inquiète on peut te mettre en fin de tour si tu veux, lui proposa Lydia.

\- Je préférerais, confirma Malia.

Ils décidèrent que le tour commencerait donc à Liam puis que ça continuerait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre – Liam, Mason, Kili, Kira, Lydia, Stiles, Bilbo, Scott, Fili et Malia. Les post-it furent placés sur les fronts, provoquant l'hilarité générale à chaque lecture. Liam se retrouvait avec Dobby, Mason avec R2-D2. Kili était un nain, Kira, Merlin l'enchanteur, Lydia était président des États-Unis. Stiles était Fili -oui Fili, le blond à deux mètres de lui-, alors que Bilbo avait l'Homme Mystère de Batman sur son papier. Scott était Buck, le chien de L'Appel de la forêt, Fili était Simba du roi Lion et enfin, Malia était Dark Maul.

\- Derek ! cria soudain Stiles. Tu veux pas venir ?

Un silence naturel lui répondit qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- T'es sûr ? continua l'hyperactif.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Bon, il a décidé de gagner la palme d'or du grognon.

\- Au moins t'aura essayé, ricana Liam.

Et la partie commença. Les premiers tours, les questions habituelles sortirent : ''_Je suis un humain ?_'' ''_Je suis réelle ?_'' ''_Je suis un personnage de la culture américaine ?'_' ''_Je suis une célébrité ?_'' etc. Peu à peu, ils commençaient tous à plus ou moins à deviner qui ils avaient sur le front.

\- Bon, résuma Stiles à son tour. J'existe. Je suis un homme. Je ne suis pas célèbre… Est-ce que je suis beau au moins ?

\- Terriblement, répondit Fili le sourire aux lèvres.

Bilbo éclata de rire. Stiles fronça les sourcils et le regarda de travers, suspicieux.

\- Il a pas tord, intervint Lydia plongeant Stiles dans une incompréhension encore plus totale.

\- Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a une magouille là ! siffla-t-il.

\- Non non non, assura Scott qui n'en pouvait plus et avait les larmes aux yeux. Il a pas mentit, et on se fout pas de toi !

\- Mouais. Bon à toi Bilbo.

Son ami se reprit et se redressa un peu, posant son verre.

\- Je suis un personnage fictif de la culture américaine. Et c'est Stiles qui m'a mit le mien… Avec ton humour foireux je suis sûr que je suis l'Homme Mystère.

\- Oh putain, souffla Liam. Mais comment t'as fait ?

\- Élémentairement mon cher Dumbar, ricana Scott. Stiles et Batman ? Une grande histoire d'amour. Et vu qu'on sait pas ce qu'est Bilbo. Pas encore. Il reste un mystère.

\- Oh mon dieu, mais en fait t'as un esprit soit tordu soit trop simple, déclara Lydia à Stiles, choquée.

\- Je ne te permet pas !

\- En attendant j'ai gagné, chantonna Bilbo en retirant fièrement son post-it.

\- Ouais, t'as gagné le droit d'aller nous chercher des bières, proposa Kira tout sourire.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil.

\- Allez, l'encouragea Mason.

Bilbo secoua la tête en riant et se leva. Il trottina gaiement jusqu'à la cuisine. Il trouva Derek plongé dans son livre, la tête contre son poing. En entendant Bilbo entrer, il releva les yeux.

\- Tu as perdu ?

\- J'ai gagné, contra Bilbo en tapotant son front dégagé. Je suis venu chercher à boire comme la bonne âme que je suis.

Derek se redressa, les sourcils haussés.

\- Vous êtes mineurs, rappela-t-il.

\- Toi non, répliqua Bilbo.

\- C'est non, déclara Derek en se repenchant sur son ouvrage.

\- Allez ! insista Bilbo.

\- Toujours non. Il va falloir faire mieux que tes yeux de chiot. Scott est plus doué que toi avec cette technique.

Bilbo esquissa un sourire.

\- Et si je te menace ?

Derek leva les yeux et fixa l'adolescent.

\- Qui de nous deux est à même de menacer l'autre ? répondit-il.

\- Physiquement toi, reconnu Bilbo. Par contre, ce n'est pas moi qui n'ose pas me bouger les fesses en ce qui concerne Stiles.

Derek pâlit d'un coup. Bilbo lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- C'est si transparent ?

\- Stiles est aveugle quand ça le concerne.

Derek lâcha un long soupir.

\- Dans le bac de droite en bas du frigo, concéda-t-il.

\- Merci, fredonna Bilbo.

Il sautilla, ouvrit largement la porte du frigidaire et se pencha pour fouiller. Derek se passa une main sur le visage, honteux de s'être fait griller par un autre ami de Stiles. Déjà quand Malia lui avait déclaré qu'elle avait rompu avec l'hyperactif et qu'il avait le champ libre ça lui avait fait un choc. Mais maintenant c'était au tour de Bilbo de lui balancer en pleine tronche ses sentiments pour Stiles.

Lui qui n'était toujours pas fixé sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il soupira à nouveau et reporta sur son attention sur Bilbo. Il tressaillit en le trouvant face à lui, tout sourire, les bras chargés de 4 gros bacs de bouteilles.

\- Y en a beaucoup là, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu m'aides du coup ?

\- Je le disais pas dans ce sens là…

\- Je vais demander à Stiles si tu veux.

\- Sale petit manipulateur, marmonna Derek.

\- Comment ? ricana Bilbo.

Derek marqua sa page puis contourna la table pour décharger Bilbo du maximum de poids. Leur arrivée dans le salon fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

\- Derek qui sort de sa caverne ! se réjouit Stiles.

\- Jour Saint ! ironisa Kili.

\- Si vous voulez pas vos bières dites le surtout, grinça l'intéressé.

\- Nooooon !

Le cri de désespoir de Stiles et des premières arracha un rire aux autres alors que Derek levait les yeux au ciel.

\- L'amitié doit être bâtit sur de solides bases d'alcool, de sarcasmes, de manigances et d'idées inappropriées, assura joyeusement Fili en se prenant une bouteille du bac de Bilbo.

Derek déposa rudement les siens sur un coin de table en secouant la tête. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais Scott et Lydia le choppèrent de concert et le forcèrent à s'asseoir dans leur ronde.

\- Maintenant que tu es là autant rester !

\- J'ai mieux à faire, mentit Derek.

\- Cause toujours, tu nous intéresse, babilla Stiles en décapsulant une bouteille.

\- C'est le tour de qui ? interrogea Bilbo en reprenant sa place dans le cercle.

\- C'était à Malia, répondit Kira qui tendait une bouteille à Lydia.

Et le jeu reprit.

Ils firent plusieurs parties qui se soldèrent en fou rire général -même Derek esquissa un sourire- puis ils changèrent et firent deux parties de loup-garou.

Vers 2h du matin, les premiers signe de fatigue apparurent, notamment chez Lydia qui avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Bilbo.

\- Bon, il serait temps de décider qui dort où, proposa Kira qui commençait à débarrasser la table avec Mason.

\- I chambres à l'étage, avec des lits doubles. J'ai sortit deux matelas simples qui doivent traîner dans un coin, précisa Derek en montrant un bout du salon d'un ample moulinet du poignet. Et puis 3 places avec les canapés.

\- Et ta chambre, ajouta Kili.

\- Dans ma chambre il y a déjà moi, rappela Derek en se massant la nuque.

\- Bah, tu peux bien dormir avec quelqu'un, ça sera comme un doudou, osa Bilbo avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Moi je dors dans un des lits à l'étage, déclara brusquement Lydia en se redressant, la main vers le ciel. Avec Bilbo !

Le garçon la regarda avec surprise mais acquiesça en riant.

\- Scott et Kira vous n'avez qu'à prendre l'autre chambre, décida Liam.

Le couple rougit en hochant la tête.

\- Et Stiles n'a qu'à se caler avec Derek, ajouta Malia avec un petit sourire pour son cousin.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! se réjouit Bilbo en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Derek claqua la langue mais ne s'opposa pas à leur décision. Quant à Stiles, il ne fit aucune remarque, trop concentré à ingurgiter l'information comme quoi il allait dormir avec Derek.

Dormir. Avec. Derek.

Tout le monde commença à se lever petit à petit. Mason et Liam allèrent chercher les matelas avec Derek puis les installèrent.

\- Moi je préfère dormir sur un matelas. Pour le dos c'est mieux de dormir par terre. Qui prend les canapés ? demanda Mason.

\- Malia, proposa Fili en la désignant. Et puis le bébé et Kili.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de bébé ? grimaça Liam en s'étalant sur l'un des canapés.

\- C'est Kira qui l'a dit la première, assura le blond en levant les mains innocement.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit sa tête dans un des oreillers.

\- On rangera demain, maintenant au lit, déclara Derek.

\- Oui Papa ! répondirent tout les adolescents en cœur, lui arrachant son habituel lever de yeux au ciel.

Bilbo, Scott, Stiles, Kira et Lydia souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Malia, Kili, Fili, Liam et Mason, puis montèrent à la suite de Derek.

Liam s'allongea sur un des canapés, sa tête non loin de celle de Kili, et Mason s'installa juste à côté d'eux. Ils parlèrent bas jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emportent. Un peu après eux, Malia se coucha sur le dernier canapé tandis que Fili préparait son matelas.

\- Hé, l'appela la jeune fille. Rapproche le.

Fili la fixa un instant puis hocha la tête. Il colla son matelas au meuble et s'allongea. Malia s'approcha du bord et l'observa.

\- OK, ça va être bizarre, murmura Fili.

\- De ?

\- Toi. En train de me fixer.

\- C'est désagréable ?

\- Non. Pas du tout.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent longuement.

\- Je suis contente de te connaître, souffla-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

Malia sourit.

\- Je crois que tu as traversé mon esprit. Et que tu n'en es jamais sortit…

Fili aurait pu rougir si il ne se contrôlait pas presque à la perfection.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les gens mentent. Pas les actions.

En disant ses mots, la jeune fille repensait à leur duo lors de la pleine lune. Ils s'observèrent à nouveau en silence. Tout doucement, de manière presque imperceptible, la main de Malia dépassa du canapé pour trouver celle de Fili. Il la prit et leurs chaleurs mêlées leur fit l'effet d'une onde électrique.

\- Ça… ce qu'il y a là. Entre nous. Je ne le veux avec personne d'autre, dit Malia tout bas.

Fili resserra sa main sur celle de Malia et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

À l'étage, Derek montra les chambres et chacun se sépara à nouveau.

Lydia s'étala rudement sur son lit alors que Bilbo fermait la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Parce que tu es mon ami, tu es gay et que tu as l'air moins stressé quand tu es avec moi.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit que son amie l'ait remarqué. Il était en effet plus détendu lorsque la rouquine était dans les parages et il se sentait comme en sécurité avec elle. Il lui sourit et s'allongea à son tour.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ce fut comme si le temps se dilatait. Lydia posa une main sur la joue de Bilbo et la caressa du bout du doigt.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle. C'est difficile au début, mais Beacon Hills n'est pas si terrible. Tu lui survivras. Même si tu n'es pas un loup. Même si tu es autre chose, il ne t'arrivera rien. J'y veillerais.

Bilbo prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra légèrement.

\- Pour toi aussi. Je te protégerais.

Ils se sourirent plus tendrement puis se préparèrent pour dormir.

Dans la chambre annexe, Kira et Scott s'allongèrent sous les draps, l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu es encore inquiet ? demanda la jeune fille en caressant amoureusement son visage.

Scott embrassa son nez avant de coller son front au sien.

\- J'arrête pas de repenser au chien, avoua-t-il. Je le revois se jeter sur moi.

Kira se cala de côté et l'enlaça un peu plus. Scott reçut de bon cœur son étreinte.

\- Quand il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens, il y a eut quelque chose d'étrange, souffla Scott.

\- D'étrange ?

\- C'était comme si je le connaissais. Comme si il me reconnaissait.

Kira recula pour regarder son petit ami avec intérêt.

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être…

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Scott en la coupant. Et pour l'instant… je suis trop fatigué pour penser.

Kira sourit et hocha la tête. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Au bout du couloir, dans la chambre de Derek, Stiles et le loup se préparait à dormir en silence.

\- C'était cool cette soirée, dit l'hyperactif après un long silence. Je veux dire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas rit à ce point.

Derek haussa les épaules. Stiles retira son tee-shirt et son jean et se glissa sous les draps rapidement.

\- Merci d'avoir prêté ton loft, ajouta-t-il.

Il vit les épaules de Derek se soulever à nouveau et se mit une baffe mentale en se disant que son triskèle était vachement bien placé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des pensées aussi farfelues.

\- Tu te l'es fait tatouer quand ? demanda-t-il sans y penser.

\- Pourquoi tu parles ? râla Derek. Il est super tard.

\- Ou tôt, ça dépend du point de vu.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Stiles se tut. Il se mit à mordiller ses lèvres mal à l'aise. De son côté, Derek se sentait idiot d'avoir une fois encore parlé plus vite que la délicatesse l'imposait. Heureusement pour lui, Stiles était trop fatigué pour prendre vraiment en compte le ton du loup.

\- En vrai si je parle pas j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va imploser, commenta Stiles en se faisant plus la réflexion à lui même qu'à Derek. Même quand je suis tout seul, je dois parler.

\- Attend, ça t'arrive de parler tout seul ? s'étonna Derek.

\- Bien sûr qu'il m'arrive de me parler à moi-même. J'ai souvent besoin de l'avis d'un expert.

Sa réponse arracha un sourire amusée à Derek. Stiles aurait pu rougir face à cette vision rare. Le loup ajusta son jogging et s'allongea à son tour dans le lit. Stiles se tendit. Il craignit que ses battements de cœur ne le trahissent ou que Derek fasse une remarque dessus, mais l'aîné resta silencieux. Au lieu de ça, il éteignit la lumière, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. Stiles tourna le dos au loup et ferma les yeux. Mais il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Derek ? appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas.

\- Hé Derek, insista-t-il. Je sais que tu dors pas.

\- Stiles, bon sang, qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna le loup.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours tendu entre nous ?

Stiles sentit Derek se retourner vers lui. Il l'imagina très bien les sourcils froncés et agacé. Ou les yeux grands ouvert et surprit. En vérité, c'était plutôt la deuxième option.

\- Aucune idée, répondit finalement Derek.

Stiles se coucha sur le dos et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où devait être Derek.

\- Tu me supportes pas ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça, assura le loup. Disons que… c'est avec toi que je m'engueule le mieux.

Un énorme sourire s'imposa sur le visage de Stiles. Il se moquait que Derek entende son cœur s'emballer en cet instant. Il était tard -ou tôt- et sans doute que ce qui se dirait dans les prochaines minutes resterait un songe à demi réel.

\- Tu résistes à mes regards, mais certains de tes sourires te trahissent, souffla-t-il content.

Le rire de Derek lui donna des frissons. Puis, la main de ce dernier dans ses cheveux, lui ébouriffant tendrement la tête, termina de le faire sourire et de le contenter.

\- Dors débile.

La main de Derek s'évapora mais Stiles sentit leurs corps plus proches que précédemment. Il se tourna totalement vers le loup et ferma les yeux, très satisfait de sa soirée.

X

Derek se massa la nuque, encore endoloris, en se versant un mug de café. Il était 9h30 et le reste du loft dormait encore. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour siroter son café et tenter de se réveiller totalement.

Soudain, son attention fut attiré par des bruits de pas qui provenaient du salon. Il fixa la porte de la cuisine pour voir apparaître Thorin.

\- Tu es matinal, commenta l'anglais en entrant.

\- Tu visites tout le temps les gens sans prévenir ?

Thorin haussa les épaules. Il s'assit en face de Derek. Un moment passa.

\- Tu es toujours après Bilbo ?

La question de l'américain déstabilisa Thorin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me pose juste la question.

Un silence gênant s'imposa entre les deux cousins. Derek termina sa tasse avant de se lever. Il contourna la table et se planta devant Thorin.

\- En vrai non. Je ne pose pas juste la question.

Thorin se leva, faisant ainsi face à taille égale à Thorin.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Je t'ai vu une fois en Angleterre. C'était la première fois. Je n'ai jamais oublié.

Thorin n'afficha pas la moindre once de stupéfaction.

\- Tu m'as marqué toi aussi.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement. Puis brusquement Derek fondit sur les lèvres de Thorin. Ce dernier lui répondit immédiatement en ouvrant largement la bouche et en l'attirant contre lui. Derek le plaqua contre la table alors que l'anglais commençait déjà à lui retirer ses vêtements. Ils étaient déjà à demi nu lorsque Thorin repoussa Derek pour prendre le dessus. Très vite, tout leurs vêtements s'éparpillèrent dans la cuisine et ils furent nus, enlacés l'un et l'autre.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Stiles se redressa en hurlant à plein poumon. Il s'éjecta hors du lit, couvert de sueur et se précipita hors de la chambre. Il couru dans le couloir et ouvrit à la volée la chambre dans laquelle dormaient Lydia et Bilbo. Il se jeta sur leur lit, les réveillant violemment au passage et se cala contre Bilbo.

\- Bordel Stiles ! s'énerva Lydia.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe bro ? s'inquiéta Bilbo la tête encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

\- J'ai fais un affreux cauchemar, expliqua Stiles, les membres tremblants et les dents claquantes.

Bilbo attira Stiles entre lui et Lydia, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, et commença par le calmer. Quand Stiles réussit à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, il inspira profondément et raconta son rêve à ses amis. Quand il eut terminé, Lydia était à moitié morte de rire, en se tenant le ventre.

\- Mais, heu, osa Bilbo, dans ton rêve… c'était qui le passif entre Thorin et Derek ?

\- C'est vraiment ça ta première question ? s'étonna Lydia.

\- Ben justement, expliqua Stiles. Ça s'est arrêté avant parce que même mon imagination débordante ne peut pas concevoir la réponse je pense.

\- Attend, intervint Lydia. Tu as réussi à imaginer Thorin ET Derek nus ?

\- Ouais, autant pour Derek ça m'étonne pas, assura Bilbo. Mais Thorin… tu m'aurais caché des trucs bro ?

Stiles secoua vivement la tête et cacha son visage dans ses mains, honteux.

\- En tout cas, maintenant tu peux plus te voiler la face, conclut Lydia en se rallongeant. Essaie de conclure avec Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête. Il était totalement confus.

\- Bilbo, ça vaut aussi pour toi, rappela Lydia en se rendormant.

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et croisa le regard moqueur de Stiles.

\- Entre bro, on devrait s'entraider, murmura-t-il.

\- S'entraider à quel sujet ? demanda la voix de Scott.

\- Rien ! s'écrièrent Stiles et Bilbo en se redressant brusquement.  
Leur ami, le visage encore déconfit par le sommeil, grogna quelque chose comme un ''mouais'', puis s'avança dans la chambre pour venir s'étaler sur eux.

* * *

**C'est officiel, ce soir, après mon dernier examen je suis en VACANCES ! Youhou ! Quoi pardon ? J'ai écris un truc sale dans ce chapitre ? Naaaan, c'est votre imagination tordue. **

**Je suis contente d'avoir à nouveau du temps :') et j'ai tellement de bonnes idées pour la suite de cette fic'. Notamment le retour de certains personnages. Bref, je répond à vos reviews : **

**Entropythings : **Thorin devait bien évoluer tout de même. On passe par tout les stades avec lui. Du fangirlisme à la haine, jusqu'à la pitié.

Tauriel et Kili ça va le faire si j'ai le temps entre deux actions XD De la romance tu vas en avoir. Y a quatre couple en train de se former là ! Normalement, ça devrait bien se terminer pour tous ;) Merci d'être tjs dispo pour moi :3 je te nem !

**Maeva Cerise : **Morte et vivante à la fois ? Zombie :o !?

Je suis contente si tu as aimé la chapitre précédent :3 Il était temps que tout se règle entre les deux meutes. Tauriel va passer des moments compliqués prochainement mais bon je pense que le camp qu'elle choisira est assez clair.

Grave, les loups ont un karma tout pourri !

**justelaura : **Y a un début de Sterek on est d'accord là ! Et un bon début.

J'y réfléchirais pour leur avenir à Malia et Fili la carrière de danseurs pro XD Ils sont tellement subtiles tout les deux.

Fili a fait exactement comme Thorin en vrai XD sauf que lui il était blessé en plus xD Les chasseurs arrivent. Ils arrivent pour toutes les meutes.

Tauriel est si faible XD c'est juste que la technique des yeux mouillés marche vachement bien quand même.

Ha oui, Scott et Thorin ensemble ils vont tout dégommer. Ou pas. A voir.

**C'était le chapitre 24 ! **

**Un peu de détente avant de reprendre les cliffangers :) oui vous avez bien entendu, je vais repartir avec des chapitres cliffangers juste pour vos beaux yeux. Pourquoi ? Parce que on arrive sur l'axe final de l'histoire, et que ça va devenir chaud pour tout le monde, alors bon, autant être relou dans les détails :D Je sais pas si vous pensez que cette fic' est trop longue, parce qu'on est à la moitié et qu'on est à 24 chapitres, mais je peux pas faire moins, j'ai trop de trucs à raconter. Je pense que si j'avais vu une fic aussi longue sur le site en vrai j'aurais trop été découragée et je l'aurais pas lu XD tout ça pour dire que je comprendrais si vous me lâcher au fur et à mesure !**

**En attendant, je vous embrasse ! Et la semaine prochaine, parce que oui, prochain chap' la semaine pro, vous saurez ENFIN, vraiment avec des mots, ce qu'est Bilbo ;) **


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonne année ! Bonne santé et tout ce qui va avec ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 2****5**

Bilbo se redressa sur son lit, concentré sur un point imaginaire.

Il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt et caressa distraitement sa peau là où il avait été mordu par Thorin. Là où Kira affirmait qu'il avait été mordu à nouveau la nuit de la pleine lune. Nuit dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Sa mémoire était floue avant son réveil chez Deaton. Plus ou moins quelques images. Les dos de Stiles et de Lydia. Une traînée de sang s'étalant sous son corps. Des yeux rouges. Une gorge ouverte. Arrachée. L'obscurité.

Il resserra brusquement sa main sur son flanc, se griffant jusqu'à se faire mal.

Il avait peur. Il était perdu. Il se sentait si seul… et il était conscient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui. Qu'il était différent. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou. Ça, ça n'était plus un secret pour personne. Ses sens ne s'étaient pas affinés, et il ne se sentait pas plus résistant. Au contraire, il était même plus effrayé qu'avant. La seule différence notable était son humeur. Il était tout le temps sur les nerfs, et toujours en colère.

Il secoua la tête et se leva. Il descendit mollement dans la cuisine où sa mère l'accueillit avec un sourire. Heureusement pour Bilbo, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

\- Du thé mon cœur ?

\- Non, merci.

Son ton avait été un peu sec alors il se rattrapa en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Où est papa ?

\- Dans le salon, répondit sa mère avec un signe de tête.

Bilbo tapota la table de la cuisine en fixant l'ex Mme Baggins, avant de sortir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Un calme inattendu régnait entre ses deux parents. Sa mère semblait moins irritée d'être de retour dans cette maison. Bilbo avait le sentiment que ses géniteurs s'étaient parlés en son absence. Peut-être même avait-il profité de la nuit qu'il avait passé chez Derek pour recoller quelques morceaux.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'au fond de son cœur, Bilbo espérait. L'idée que sa famille se reforme lui plaisait, et même si il ne devait pas trop espérer, ça ne faisait pas de mal. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en passant et traversa le couloir pour entrer dans le salon. Mr Baggins avait le nez plongé dans un livre, confortablement assis dans le canapé. Quand Bilbo s'avança, il délaissa sa lecture.

\- Tu te sens comment aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bienveillante.

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Papa, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

Mr Baggins marqua sa page puis ferma son livre. Bilbo s'approcha et s'assit à côté de son père. Il se tortilla les doigts en réfléchissant à ses mots.

\- Je me demandais… est-ce que j'ai changé dernièrement ?

\- Changé ? répéta Mr Baggins surprit. Pas que je sache. Tu as l'impression que tu es différent ?

\- Pas qu'un peu…

Mr Baggins se redressa et passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils dans un geste réconfortant qui réchauffa le cœur de Bilbo.

\- Depuis ton agression ?

Bilbo hocha la tête. Son père le sonda longuement avant de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Mon garçon, commença-t-il à mi-voix, vérifiant que son ex-femme ne pouvait pas l'entendre, je vais me confier à toi si tu permets.

Bilbo ferma les yeux, déçu. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter son père. Il aurait préféré que ce dernier dise que non, tout paraissait normal. Mais pas qu'il entame un monologue. Se faisant violence, il prêta tout de même l'oreille aux paroles de son paternel.

\- Tu sais que ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré à San Fransisco, au début de ma carrière. Et que très longtemps, j'ai refusé toute relation avec elle alors qu'elle me plaisait. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais originaire de Beacon Hills.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai longtemps pensé que pour la sécurité de mes proches, je ne devais pas trop les mêler à Beacon Hills. Notre ville n'est pas comme les autres Bilbo. Et tu l'as découvert à tes frais.

\- T-tu savais ? s'horrifia Bilbo en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Je sais que les pères paraissent idiots et d'un autre temps pour leurs enfants Bilbo, mais oui, quand il s'agit de Beacon Hills, je suis étonnement à jour dans l'actualité. Alors oui, quand j'ai vu la morsure et le sang noir sur mon fils, je peux te dire que j'ai très bien compris qu'un loup-garou t'avait mordu.

Là, Bilbo était soufflé. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son père avec des yeux de merlan. Mr Baggins lui tapota la nuque. Ce mouvement appaisa le remue ménage qui avait lieu dans la tête de Bilbo.

\- Je sais que tu es différent maintenant, continua son père. Et je sais que c'est notre voisin, Thorin qui t'a mordu.

\- Mais… tu n'as jamais réagi ! Tu ne lui en a même pas voulu.

\- Si bien sûr, contra Mr Baggins avec colère. Mais il m'a semblé qu'il se flagellait suffisamment lui-même pour ne pas en rajouter une couche. À sa décharge, ton odeur devait être insupportablement alléchante.

\- Pardon ? s'énerva Bilbo.  
Mr Baggins le calma d'un simple geste de main et cela marcha plutôt bien.

\- Je sais depuis toujours que dans ma famille certains ont une odeur qui attire les êtres surnaturels. Cela peut sauter plusieurs générations. C'est une odeur qu'on pourrait qualifier d'aimant.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et agita frénétiquement les mains devant lui pour faire taire son père.

\- C'est trop là. Tu viens juste de me dire que tu étais au courant depuis toujours pour le surnaturel et tout ?

Mr Baggins hocha la tête.

\- Pas moyen. Pour Scott aussi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Bilbo, il y a bien plus de gens au courant qu'on ne se l'imagine quand on débarque là-dedans. Tu pensais vraiment que ces gens surnaturels vivaient cachés sans que personne ne le sache ? Bien sûr qu'il y a une minorité au courant ! On nous appelle les Grimm.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? Des chasseurs ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas des chasseurs. Pas des druides non plus. Nous sommes une sorte de… des gardiens du secret. Nous sommes moralement chargés de couvrir et dissimuler toute trace de l'existence du surnaturel. Les Grimm très connus dont nous tirons notre surnom ont transformés des faits réels en contes pour cacher la vérité. Combien d'événements surnaturels se sont produits et ont été étouffés au fil des siècles ? Combien de problèmes les loups par exemple, ont-ils créés ? Et combien ont été expliqués aux populations ignorantes ?

Bilbo hallucinait. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire. Étrangement, il savait qu'il pouvait prendre ces révélations plutôt bien. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver. Tout semblait logique. Sauf que quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à en vouloir à son père.

\- Et tu pensais me le dire un jour ça ? siffla-t-il rageusement.

\- Non, avoua Mr Baggins.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et esquissa un mouvement de colère que son père stoppa.

\- Quand ta mère est partie, quand elle t'a emmené loin de Beacon Hills ça m'a brisé le cœur mais je me suis fait à l'idée que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Tu n'avais pas à être mêlé à ça. Tu n'avais pas à être un Grimm. Tu pouvais échapper à tout ça.

\- Sérieux je comprends pas ! hurla soudainement Bilbo. Tu attendais que ton couple se brise pour te décharger de ce mensonge ? Si j'étais plus là, plus besoin de rien dire c'est ça ?! C'est ce que tu attendais ?! Que maman se tire avec moi pour que ta vie soit moins stressante !?

\- Bilbo… tenta Mr Baggins.

Mais son fils ne l'écouta pas. Il sortit en furie du salon, bousculant sans ménagement sa mère qui accourait au passage.

\- Je m'en occupe, assura Mr Baggins en se levant vivement.

Les sens de Bilbo étaient brouillés par la colère. Il avait soudainement très mal au crâne et cela ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage. Il se sentait trahis et minable dans le même temps. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dernièrement. Il en avait marre.

Il quitta la maison et fila droit sur la villa des Durin. Il la contourna sans se poser de question. Violation de propriété privé ? Le propriétaire l'avait mordu à mort, c'était une raison suffisante à son goût pour entrer comme il voulait. Il se faufila par l'entrée de la terrasse et ne rencontrant personne, se glissa comme un voleur jusqu'à la chambre de Thorin.

Il entra en silence dans la pièce où le loup était seul, assoupit. Bilbo grogna en le voyant. Soudain, tout devenait sa faute. Il devait payer.

Les yeux de Bilbo rougeoyèrent et sans vraiment réfléchir, il se jeta violemment sur Thorin. L'anglais se réveilla sous le choc, et eut tout juste le temps de se protéger le visage.

Bilbo lui tomba lourdement dessus et tenta de l'étrangler. Thorin l'évita et parvint à lui saisir les poignets. Cela ne fit que mettre Bilbo hors de lui. Il ne réalisa pas que ses ongles s'allongeaient en griffes et que ses dents devenaient des crocs. Toutes ses pensées étaient bloquées sur Thorin et sur le meilleur moyen de lui faire du mal.

Thorin réussit tout de même à avoir de dessus et sans même se transformer, il immobilisa l'adolescent sous lui en plaquant ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête et un genou sur ses jambes.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière eux. Plusieurs loups entrèrent mais Thorin les arrêta d'un regard.

\- Bilbo, grogna-t-il. Calme-toi. Calme-toi !

Il avait du mal à parler, son souffle était saccadé. Bilbo ne semblait pas l'entendre et cela l'irrita. Il fit rougeoyer ses yeux et appuya plus durement sur sa prise. Bilbo se crispa et finit par se calmer peu à peu. Thorin attendit que le jeune homme se soit totalement apaisé et ait repris totalement forme humaine avant de s'écarter.

\- C'est bon les gars, assura Thorin à bout de souffle.

Les loups hésitèrent, jetant un regard noir à Bilbo.

\- C'est bon, insista Thorin.

Les hommes hochèrent finalement la tête et sortirent. Bilbo s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés sur ses chevilles. Il était toujours en colère, mais la voix de Thorin l'avait étrangement calmé.

\- Tu me détestes ?

La question de l'anglais le fit sursauter. Bilbo n'osa pas le regarder et secoua la tête.

\- Non pas vraiment. Mais si tu brûlais et que j'avais de l'eau, je pense que je la boirais.

Thorin éclata de rire.

\- C'était pas censé être drôle, siffla Bilbo.

\- Avoue que c'était pas mal.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Thorin s'installa plus confortablement en grognant sous l'effort puis observa l'intrus.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de me faire agresser par toi ?

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler, supposa Bilbo pas très sûr de lui.

\- Charmant.

Bilbo haussa les épaules à nouveau. Il tapotait nerveusement ses pieds l'un contre l'autre maintenant.

\- Sérieusement, Bilbo, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends rien avec toi.

\- On est deux alors. Parce que depuis que tu m'as mordu tout merde chez moi. Et j'en ai franchement marre !

Il avait crié involontairement sa dernière phrase et se mordit rudement la lèvre en le réalisant. Thorin lui s'en moquait.

\- Je t'ai mordu. Tu t'es transformé. Point. Passe à autre chose, ça t'aidera sûrement à te sentir mieux. Moi ce que j'aimerais comprendre c'est comment je dois me comporter avec toi. Un coup tu es mielleux, un coup tu veux me tuer. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser moi.

\- Si je savais ce que je veux ça m'aiderais aussi, s'énerva Bilbo.

Un regard noir de Thorin le fit se ratatiner sur lui. Même en convalescence, l'anglais gardait ce regard et cette aura effrayante quai rappelait bien qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un chiot sans défense.

\- Tu as demandé à votre druide ? fit-il en calant un oreiller sous son dos.

\- Non.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par là.

\- Je sais pas trop si j'ai envie de savoir. Je ne suis pas un loup hein…

\- Je ne pense pas non. Tu n'es pas non plus mon bêta.

Bilbo releva lentement la tête.

\- Donc basiquement… je suis un monstre.

\- Hum… non. Un monstre, c'est ce en quoi se transforme une mère après qu'elle ait compté jusqu'à 3. Crois-moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Rien n'est plus monstrueux qu'une mère après un décompte infructueux.

La réponse de Thorin arracha un ricanement à Bilbo.

\- Un être surnaturel n'est pas un monstre, continua Thorin. C'est juste quelqu'un de différent de la majorité des vivants.

Bilbo soupira.

\- La différence entre ce que tu es et qui tu es réside dans ce que tu fais, conclut Thorin.

\- Justement… j'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai fait la nuit de la pleine lune. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

Bilbo serra rudement sa mâchoire jusqu'à avoir mal. Thorin s'approcha doucement, et très lentement, comme pour laisser le temps à Bilbo de s'échapper, il le prit contre lui.

\- Quoi que tu sois, ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre, met toi bien ça en tête.

\- J'ai peur…

\- Je te prendrais pour un idiot si tu n'avais pas peur.

Bilbo esquissa un sourire. L'odeur de Thorin le détendit complètement. Sa colère s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître.

\- J'ai dit des trucs idiots à mon père, murmura-t-il. Qu'il avait toujours attendu que maman le quitte et qu'on parte…

\- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

\- Il a dit que j'étais un Grimm comme lui. Ou un truc du genre.

Thorin redressa brusquement Bilbo.

\- Ton père est un Grimm ?!

\- Heu… il semblerait.

\- OK, je me sens mal d'un coup…

\- P-pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Bilbo. Ce n'est que mon père.

\- C'est un Grimm. Ça signifie qu'il sait pour moi et ma meute. Pire. Je ne serais pas étonné si… non me dite pas que…

\- Que quoi ? s'énerva Bilbo. Qu'est ce que tu viens de comprendre et que tu dis pas ?!

Des coups à la porte les interrompirent. Dwalin entra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Il y a quelqu'un pour le petit, dit-il.

Bilbo allait lui répliquer quelque chose de peu agréable sur l'emploi du terme petit mais n'en fit rien. Le loup sortit de la pièce et une autre personne entra à son tour. Mr Baggins esquissa un sourire forcé. Thorin voulut sortir du lit mais une vive douleur l'arrêta. Mr Baggins se précipita vers lui et l'obligea à tenir le lit. Un médecin restait un médecin.

\- Je sais que ça prête à confusion, mais vraiment, il n'y a rien entre moi et votre fils, assura Thorin.

Bilbo le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de comprendre pourquoi il disait ça. Il était dans ses bras, sur un lit aux draps en vrac. Mr Baggins eut un petit rire.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Mon fils fait ce qu'il veut tant qu'il ne me fait pas part des détails.

Bilbo rougit violemment et cacha son visage tant bien que mal derrière ses mains. Son père venait vraiment de faire ce genre d'allusion ?

\- Vous êtes venu le chercher, supposa Thorin.

\- Oui. Et non.

Mr Baggins s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de la table de chevet.

\- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de ce que vous avez fait à mon fils.

Thorin grimaça – un truc ressemblant à un sourire gêné- et s'écarta sensiblement de Bilbo, ce qui ne plut pas trop au jeune homme.

\- Vous l'avez mordu, dit Mr Baggins.

Thorin hocha gravement la tête.

\- Est-il votre bêta ?

\- C'est là que les choses se corsent, commença Thorin. Il semblerait que votre fils ne se soit pas transformé en loup.

\- Je pensais bien que non, soupira Mr Baggins.

\- Tu peux répéter ? siffla Bilbo. Tu savais ?!

\- Si tu me permets de t'expliquer plus en détails ce que j'ai commencé à te dire tout à l'heure, tu comprendras tout.

Bilbo se renfrogna.

\- Je t'ai dit que ton odeur attirait les êtres surnaturels. Le fait est que ceux qui portent une odeur aussi alléchante, comme toi, lorsqu'ils sont mordus, et qu'ils acceptent la morsure, prennent corps pour protéger leur ancre.

\- Leur ancre ?

\- Ils se transforment en créature la plus apte à protéger leur ancre, la personne qui leur permet de ne pas perdre les pédales.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, murmura Thorin. Gandalf m'a parlé de ça après Gina…

\- Ha oui Gandalf, répéta Mr Baggins avec un petit sourire amusé.

Thorin tiqua.

\- Vous connaissez Gandalf ?

Mr Baggins ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard plein de mystère.

\- On peut revenir à moi, s'il vous plaît ? implora Bilbo. J'angoisse à ne pas savoir ce que je suis !

\- Qui est ton ancre ? demanda Mr Baggins.

\- Lydia.

\- Lydia Martin ? s'étonna Mr Baggins.

\- C'est la banshee n'est-ce pas ? questionna Thorin.

Bilbo hocha la tête. Mr Baggins réfléchit un instant avant de pâlir violemment. Il se releva en se tapant nerveusement les poings l'un contre l'autre.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Bilbo. Papa, tu sais c'est ça ? Tu viens de comprendre ?

\- J'ai besoin de le vérifier.

\- Tu sais oui ou non !?

\- Peut être… Je rentre vérifier ça. Préviens Scott, Bilbo. Et Deaton. Mieux vaut que tout le monde soit présent si c'est ce que je pense…

\- Papa ! tenta Bilbo.

Mr Baggins l'ignora et partit plus vite que son ombre. Bilbo resta atterré aux côtés de Thorin.

\- Il sait, murmura Bilbo.

\- Apparemment…

Un silence suivit.

\- Ouah, souffla finalement Thorin comme si il avait attendu un siècle pour lâcher ce soupir. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un Grimm.

\- Ha ouais ?

Bilbo ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire avec son père ou avec les Grimm. C'étaient juste des gars au courant de tout, non ?

Thorin secoua la tête en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bilbo qui était sombre. Le jeune homme avait tiré son téléphone de sa poche et tapait rageusement ses messages à ses amis. Thorin posa une de ses mains sur son épaule. Aussitôt, Bilbo se détendit. Il rougit et se laissa aller contre l'anglais.

\- En ce qui nous concerne… si jamais en fait j'étais une maman après le décompte jusqu'à 3… tu penses que ce serait quand même possible entre nous ?

Thorin sourit et posa son menton sur le crâne du plus jeune.

\- La différence n'a jamais empêché un cœur d'aimer. Tu pourrais m'accepter après ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- J'ai pas dit que ça allait être tout beau tout rose, avec des cœurs dans les nuages et des rayons de soleil à chaque coin de rue, rétorqua Bilbo. Je dis juste que j'ai envie de tenter avec toi. Et que si toi t'es d'accord…

Thorin le fit taire en relevant son menton. Bilbo sentit son cœur ralentir et ses joues chauffer. Thorin pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Bilbo. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

\- Je cherchais l'extra dans l'ordinaire. Avec toi ça me va de chercher l'ordinaire dans l'extra.

A nouveau, Bilbo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

X

Quand Mr Baggins revint un peu plus tard, les deux meutes avaient été réunies dans le salon des Durin. Thorin avait été transporté en chaise roulante, ce qui l'avait un peu contrarié. On aurait dit un blessé de guerre selon lui. Ce qu'il était, d'après sa sœur.

Bilbo se tenait rigide, aux côtés de Scott. Dire qu'il était nerveux était un bel euphémisme. Stiles et Malia était près de Lydia, alors que Kira et Liam était aux côtés de Deaton. Ce dernier regardait curieusement le médecin. C'était une étrange réunion.

Mr Baggins inspira un grand coup et s'avança vers le centre, là où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

\- Je suis un Grimm, dit-il sans préambule. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, un Grimm est un gardien du secret. Mon rôle dans votre monde, et par votre j'entends, monde surnaturel, est de vous garder caché aux yeux des humains.

\- Vous l'avez toujours été ou c'est nouveau ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles.

\- Tu as toujours été sarcastique ou c'est nouveau ? répliqua Mr Baggins avec amusement.

Stiles haussa les épaules avec un petit rire qui lui était propre. L'atmosphère se détendit et quelques sourires se dessinèrent.

\- J'ai été contacté par un vieil ami de ma famille il y a quelques mois pour superviser l'arrivé et la dissimulation de votre meute, expliqua Mr Baggins en se tournant vers Thorin.

\- Vous êtes le contact de Gandalf… c'est vous qui avez préparé cet endroit pour nous…

Mr Baggins hocha la tête. Un murmure se répandit parmi les Durin. Thorin le fit cesser d'un geste.

\- Et pour Bilbo ? demanda-t-il.

Mr Baggins inspira profondément. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son fils qui y lut comme un encouragement. Bilbo serra les dents, prêt à savoir.

\- Lydia, commença Mr Baggins. Tu es l'ancre de Bilbo. Décris-moi ce que tu as vu de lui la nuit de la pleine lune.

Lydia déglutit péniblement, surprise d'être celle qui devait parler.

\- Il était très stressé je crois. S-ses yeux étaient rouges. Ça je ne l'oublierais pas… Il y avait comme un halo autour et ils étaient plus sombres que ceux de Scott. Il n'y… Je ne me souviens pas d'autre chose de particulier.

Mr Baggins lui sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Et cette nuit là, avez-vous vu un chien ? demanda-t-il plus généralement.

La question de Mr Baggins figea tout le monde. Les américains s'entre-regardèrent pas sûr de leur réponse. Finalement, ce fut Kira qui se reprit la première.

\- Oui. Il a tué un des loups qui s'en prenait à Thorin. Et il l'a aussi mordu. Il a mordu Thorin, précisa-t-elle.

\- Vous avez ensuite vu les mêmes morsures sur Bilbo, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Mr Baggins.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

\- Bilbo, reprit le médecin en s'adressant directement à son fils. Tu es un Black Shuck.

Le jeune homme resta interdit.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un chien fantôme, répondit Deaton stupéfait, comme si il venait d'avoir une révélation.

Mr Baggins appuya le druide.

\- Lydia est une banshee, expliqua-t-il. Elle est ton ancre. Quand tu as été mordu par Thorin, la première réaction de ton corps a été de rejeter la morsure. Mais le temps que Lydia a passé à ton chevet a changé la donne. La morsure a réveillé tes sens surnaturels qui comme je te l'ai dit peuvent sauter des générations dans notre famille. Autrement dit, tu aurais dû mourir de la morsure de Thorin. Mais la présence de Lydia a d'une façon incertaine, fait de toi une créature. Et tu as pris la seule forme capable de protéger une banshee. Ta banshee. Un Black Shuck.

\- Attendez, intervint Fili. Ce qu'on a vu l'autre nuit. Le chien, c'était Bilbo ?

\- Précisément.

\- Ouah, mais t'es carrément flippant, souffla Liam.

Bilbo aurait voulu répondre, mais il n'avait ni les mots, ni les pensées pour.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de protection encore ? demanda Lydia.

\- Le Black Shuck connaît plusieurs légendes, développa Deaton. Ce sont des chiens fantômes. Ils sont un présage de mort et apparaissent dans des carrefours. Ils sont les gardiens du monde souterrain d'où les effets négatifs et l'atmosphère qu'ils génèrent. La plupart des légendes en font des créatures malveillantes mais pas forcément directement dangereuses. Et si j'ai bien saisi, Bilbo est un Black Shuck qui a un lien direct avec une banshee. C'est une chose rare.

\- Et ça change quelque chose ? s'inquiéta l'intéressé.

\- Une légende moins connue dit que les banshees se servent des Black Shuck pour exécuter la mort qu'elles annoncent. Ils sont leurs bourreaux personnels.

Bilbo lança un regard en biais à Lydia.

\- Tu ferais de moi un meurtrier de masse ?

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Bilbo a mordu Thorin, intervint Fili.

Mr Baggins se passa une main sur le visage.

\- C'est Thorin qui l'a mordu, dit-il simplement.

\- Et ? s'enquit Dis.

\- La fidélité du chien pour son maître ? supposa Stiles.

Bilbo lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche. Son ami lui offrit un sourire pincé en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis pas le seul à y avoir pensé, se défendit-il.

\- Supposons, reprit Fili. Et ça lui aurait servi à quoi ?

\- Bilbo a été mordu par Thorin, c'est que Stiles voulait dire, précisa Deaton. De là, même si le Black Shuck est fidèle à sa banshee, il l'est aussi à celui qui l'a transformé.

\- Ce qui ne répond toujours pas à la question, nota Derek depuis son poste reculé près de la fenêtre.

Mr Baggins s'assit contre le canapé où était assissent Malia et Lydia, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Bilbo a un lien très particulier avec Thorin, expliqua Deaton. Il n'est pas son bêta mais il a comme un dette de sang envers lui. Le Black Shuck est capable d'aspirer une blessure mortelle en la mordant assez profondément pour parvenir à sa source. Il a sauvé Thorin en le vidant de son sang empoisonné.

\- Mais on a retrouvé Bilbo mordu au même endroit ! contra Kira qui était perdu.

\- Le Black Shuck a aspiré la blessure et se l'ait approprié, lui répondit Mr Baggins. Que ce soit sous sa forme animale ou humaine, Bilbo aurait guérit. Il ne peut guérir rapidement que des blessures qu'il aspire.

\- Quand vous me l'avez amené après la pleine lune, il était déjà à moitié régénéré, confirma Deaton.

Bilbo gonfla ses joues, accusant comme il pouvait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- En outre, je pense que je peux te rassurer sur une chose Lydia, rajouta Mr Baggins. Les corps trouvé chez toi ont été placé là par Bilbo.

\- Pardon ?! s'écrièrent la jeune fille et l'intéressé d'une même voix.

\- C'était une sorte d'offrande, expliqua Mr Baggins. Pour prouver ton allégeance. Archaïque certes, mais pas l'œuvre d'un psychopathe.

Bilbo se plia en deux en posant une main sur la bouche, prit de vertige. Lydia était livide.

\- Bilbo on va établir des règles si tu dois me protéger ou quoi, souffla-t-elle.

Bilbo hocha la tête. Il se redressa avec l'aide de Scott qui lui frottait le dos, et inspira profondément.

\- Bon, fit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Moi ça me va. Je suis badass apparemment.

\- Tu es surtout carrément flippant, corrigea Stiles.

\- Et à tendance psychopathe, compléta Scott.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur soutien que je pouvais avoir, soupira Bilbo.

Stiles allait répliquer quelque chose de fin -pour pas changer- quand des bruits dans l'entrée se firent entendre. La porte du salon s'ouvrit d'un coup toute grande laissant paraître un homme avec un chapeau hautement ridicule.

\- Thorin, dit-il joyeusement. Nous l'avons ENFIN trouvé. Et il est là.

\- Et je vous ferais savoir que je ne suis pas en retard, gronda une grosse voix bourrue depuis le hall. Ni en avance, mais ça apparemment avec vos conditions c'était impossible. Je suis précisément à l'heure prévue !

* * *

**Le retour des Cliffangers ! Haaa... ça m'avait manqué :3 *joke***

**Bon maintenant vous avez plein de nouvelles données ! En espérant que ça passe hein, que ça paraisse pas trop farfelu :p **

**Bon pour Bilbo j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu hein. Sachant que mon idée d'origine pour lui a été volé par Jeff Davis et c'est un autre personnage qui est cette créature, j'ai meublé comme j'ai pu en gardant au maximum ma première idée. Et puis oui, je reprend le mythe du Black Shuck un peu à ma sauce :p **

**J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire donc je passe direct aux reviews ! **

**justelaura :** Si t'as pas d'ambiance en soirée, prend un Bilbo. Bons moments garanti.

Avoue tu as aimé le rêve de Stiles :3 Avoue. Oh ça va je pense que tu peux t'en remettre :D Par contre t'as pas le droit d'en faire des fanarts. Je veux pas faire de cauchemars XD

Je crois que ça lui avait fait trop d'effet de dormir avec Derek en vrai.

Les alliances commencent au sein de la meute. Tout va bien. Moi je dis que Thorin et Derek ils ont intérêt à faire gaffe à leurs fesses.

**Maeva Cerise** : Merci bonne année !

Bilbo a beau être mignon, j'ai quand même décidé d'en faire quelque chose de sinistre :p

J'espère que t'es pas trop déçu hein XD

**Entropythings** : En vrai c'est même pas que je te l'ai caché, c'est que je l'ai écrit sur le point de poster ce que tu avais lu. Du coup, ben c'était un truc de dernière minute XD

Tu y as cru au rêve ?

Oui le Filia c'est mon petit truc préféré :3

**Nemerys** : Je vais pas revenir sur toutes tes reviews mais bravo pour ta lecture x)

En vrai voilà, comme je te vois tout le temps, je vais pas te raconter ma vie en texte hein XD

**J'ai hâte de vous poster le chapitre suivant en vrai parce que y a un perso qui apparaît et pour lui j'ai trop envie de voir vos réactions :p A bientôt donc ! **


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée du salon. Derrière le loup au chapeau -Bofur de son petit nom- se tenait un homme de grande taille -il dépassait toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce- tout habillé de gris. Ses cheveux tombaient librement sous ses épaules et sa barbe était plus ou moins taillée. Il dépassa Bofur et marcha en boitant jusqu'à Mr Baggins.

\- Bungo, mon vieil ami, dit-il en éclairant son visage d'un grand sourire.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé Gandalf, s'amusa le père de Bilbo en lui donnant l'accolade.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je changé ? Vous n'aimeriez pas ça, ricana le vieil homme.

Mr Baggins hocha la tête puis le laissa se tourner vers la meute Durin.

\- Thorin, vous m'avez l'air en bien mauvais état !

\- Parce que vous n'étiez pas là pour le surveiller, siffla Dis avec un regard sévère.

\- Ma chère je suis là à présent. Et les choses vont changer. Allan Deaton si je ne m'abuse ?

La facilité avec laquelle Gandalf venait de se détourner des anglais déconcerta les américains. Deaton, moins surprit que les lycéens hocha la tête. Il serra la main tendu de l'autre druide avec un petit rire.

\- Entre homme de notre condition, c'est toujours un plaisir, assura Gandalf.

\- Où étiez-vous ? demanda sèchement Dwalin.

Le vieux druide tourna sur lui même et scruta le loup massif qui se tenait derrière son alpha dans une attitude protectrice. Thorin lui, regardait Gandalf sans sévérité, presque avec monotonie.

\- J'ai cru de mon devoir de brouiller les pistes, expliqua le druide. Il ne faudrait pas que les chasseurs vous suivent.

\- Vous vous êtes raté, rétorqua Balin. Ils sont déjà ici.

Gandalf fronça rudement les sourcils et son visage s'empourpra vivement.

\- Comment diable vous êtes vous fait repérer ? grogna-t-il.

\- Si on le savait, souffla Fili en secouant la tête.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour mon travail, s'entêta le vieux druide en faisant les cent pas.

\- C'est bon, ça suffit, les arrêta Kili. Qu'est ce que ça change de toute manière…

\- Tout ! explosa Gandalf. Non content d'avoir ruiné mon labeur, amener de chasseurs ici, à Beacon Hills, était totalement irresponsable !

\- Pas comme si on leur avait passé un coup de fil ! s'emporta Gloin.

\- Même si vous partiez à nouveau, poursuivit Gandalf en ignorant sa réponse, ils purgeront la région avant de vous suivre. Ils s'en prendront à eux, précisa-t-il en désignant Scott.

\- On ne peux pas discuter avec eux ? osa Liam.

\- On ne discute pas avec les Mirkwood.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'on disait avec les Argent, commenta Stiles.

Gandalf secoua la tête.

\- Peu importe. Je suis là maintenant, essayons d'arranger les choses. Où est le reste de la meute ?

\- Tout le monde est là, assura Dis.

\- Je ne vois ni Mîmh, ni ses fils.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir un loup de ce nom là, répondit calmement Thorin.

Gandalf plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard intense.

\- Où est Frérin ?

Un long blanc suivit. Scott se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit un discret signe de tête pour leur indiquer qu'il était temps de s'éclipser. Les américains se levèrent en silence et commencèrent à sortir. Bilbo se retourna sur le seuil du salon et croisa le regard de Thorin. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis, avec un léger sourire, Bilbo quitta la pièce.

Alors Thorin raconta tout à Gandalf. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivé des Durin à Beacon Hills. Quand il eut terminé, le druide passait sa main dans sa barbe, pensif.

\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de la trahison de Mîmh, marmonna-t-il.

X

Le lycée. Les cours. C'était presque irréel d'y revenir après tout ce qui avait été révélé. Bilbo avait l'impression de marcher parmi les élèves sans être avec eux. Le reste de la meute faisait comme d'habitude. Bilbo observait Scott et Stiles en se disant qu'eux avaient prit l'habitude de ce genre de retour au calme après d'étranges événements. Que ce sentiment d'appartenir à un monde différent était une chose somme toute banale pour eux.

S'asseoir dans cette salle d'Histoire était plus perturbant que le fait qu'il ne soit plus humain. Les heures s'enchaînaient, toutes pareilles. Bilbo avait l'esprit ailleurs. Scott lui essayait de se concentrer sur les cours. Quant à Stiles, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la légende du Black Shuck.

A midi, le trio s'installa à une table de la cafette un peu reculée, à l'écart des autres élèves. Aucun des trois ne parlaient. Les filles les rejoignirent mais l'ambiance ne changea pas. Tous mangeaient en silence. Enfin presque… Bilbo n'arrivait pas à toucher à son assiette. Malia le remarqua et poussa son plateau du coude pour le gêner et attirer son attention. Elle récolta un regard noir qu'elle ignora superbement.

\- Mange, lui ordonna-t-elle. Tu vas finir par nous faire un malaise.

\- Je ne peux pas manger, répondit Bilbo.

\- T'es quand même pas au régime, ironisa Stiles.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne peux rien avaler sachant que j'ai égorgé un gars.

\- Un mauvais gars, précisa Stiles.

\- C'est pas ça qui va changer quelque chose…

\- Tu sais, ce n'est que de la viande, défendit Malia.

Lydia lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

\- C'est vrai, insista la coyote en haussant les épaule. Et puis tu n'es pas le premier à égorger quelqu'un pendant ta première pleine lune.

\- Charmant, souffla Lydia.

\- Peu importe ce que tu as fait, insista Kira. Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

\- Même en disant ça, grogna Bilbo en secouant la tête. J'ai l'impression que d'une certaine manière, j'étais conscient.

Scott posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- C'est fini maintenant. Passons à autre chose.

Bilbo acquiesça mais au fond de lui, il savait que non, ce n'était pas fini. Le repas terminé, Stiles embarqua Bilbo vers leur salle de classe. En s'installant à une table en doublons, Bilbo repensa aux aveux de son père.

\- Tu as pu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à propos des Black Shuck au fait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment non, bougonna Stiles. C'est pas de la documentation que tu peux trouver dans la première bibliothèque. Pour l'instant, juste deux trois trucs qui confirment ce que ton père a raconté.

\- Il m'a parlé d'un lieu dans la réserve où sa famille stocke des machins de Grimm depuis des siècles, peut-être qu'en y allant, on trouvera quelque chose.

\- Attend, c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? On aurait pu y aller plus tôt !

\- J'ai préféré bien digéré les nouvelles avant de faire quoi que ce soit, s'expliqua Bilbo avec une moue désolée.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, après les cours alors, déclara-t-il.

Il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. Ce geste fit sourire Bilbo. C'était un petit signe d'affection et de soutiens très personnel à Stiles. Par lui, Bilbo savait que malgré tout ce qui arrivait, Stiles, même en étant le seul humain, était à ses côtés, le comprenait et le soutenait. Et ça, c'était beaucoup pour lui.

A la fin de la journée, ils se ruèrent vers le parking du lycée. Ils montèrent à bord de Roscoe et Stiles tourna la clé de contact sans attendre.

Mais une main s'abattit violemment sur le capot avant qu'ils ne soient pas parti.

\- Lydia ! s'énerva Stiles. Tapes moi si ça te chante, mais ne fais pas de mal à Roscoe !

La rouquine ne releva même pas. Elle contourna la voiture et monta à l'arrière.

\- Attend tu fais quoi là ? interrogea le brun perplexe.

\- Où que vous alliez, je viens, dit-elle simplement.

\- Heu, c'est une nouvelle lubie ? questionna Bilbo en se tournant vers elle.

\- Plutôt une assurance que vous ne fassiez rien de stupide, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Stiles lui jetant un regard énervé à travers le rétro-viseur avant de chercher l'appui de Bilbo d'un mouvement de tête. Ce dernier lui offrit un pseudo sourire inutile et haussa les épaules.

\- Génial, siffla Stiles en démarrant. T'es d'une grande aide Bilbo vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'être avec Scott.

Ils roulèrent en direction de la réserve avant de suivre les indications de Bilbo qui les guidaient juste par les infos évasives de son père. Ils parvinrent finalement à destination au bout d'un chemin de terre battue.

\- La maison Grimm ? supposa Lydia en se penchant pour voir à travers le pare-brise.

\- La maison Grimm, confirma Bilbo.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air en pain d'épice, ironisa Stiles.

Bilbo et Lydia le regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Laissez tomber la culture générale, grimaça leur ami en ouvrant sa portière.

La maison des Grimm était une vieille bicoque en pierre recouverte de lierre battit au pied d'un chêne imposant. La porte était en bois massif et la serrure cadenassée.

\- T'as la clé bro ? demanda Stiles en détaillant le cadenas.

\- Heu… il a dit que c'était là, marmonna Bilbo en enjambant les racines du chêne.

Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver une cavité du bout des doigts. Il plongea sa main dans le creux du bois et en sortit finalement une grosse clé. Il la lança à Stiles qui la réceptionna maladroitement.

Une odeur de renfermé les accueillit dans la maison. Ce n'était qu'une grande pièce obscure, encombrée de meubles. Des livres s'empilaient dans tout les coins, sur toutes les étagères et dans tout les tiroirs. Stiles lâcha un ''ouah'' impressionné. Il utilisa son téléphone comme lumière et passa en revue les tranches des livres.

\- Je crois qu'on est dans un immense bestiaire, déclara-t-il aux deux autres. Chaque bouquin correspond à une créature. Suffit de chercher Black Shuck.

Lydia et Bilbo hochèrent la tête et imitèrent leur ami. Après quelques minutes, Stiles fut celui qui trouva le fameux ouvrage.

\- Là, là, appela-t-il en ramenant le livre au centre de la pièce.

Il était fin, avec sa reliure de cuir rouge, fermé d'une cordelette de la même teinte. D'un geste vif, Stiles délassa la fermeture et passa les première pages qu'il parcourut d'un regard rapide.

\- Qu'est ce que ça raconte de plus ? le pressa Bilbo.

\- A peu près ce que ton père a raconté pour l'instant. Ha attend…

\- Quoi ? insista Lydia.

\- _Le Black Shuck est une créature fidèle ne respectant que ceux qu'elle considère comme dignes d'elle. Il impossible de la tuer sous sa forme animale. Seul le temps a raison d'elle. C'est la nuit que la bête prend plus facilement le contrôle sur son humanité. Le jour, le Black Shuck est tout à fait conscient de ses actes._

Bilbo fut prit d'un frisson.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es incapable de te souvenir de ta nuit de pleine lune, réalisa Lydia. Tu étais submergé par ton côté chien et tu le laissais tout contrôler.

\- Super et comment je fais pour éviter ça ? grogna-t-il pas rassuré.

\- Attend, reprit Stiles. Ça ne dit rien à ce propos. Le Black Shuck est une créature trop dangereuse d'après le Grimm qui a écrit ce passage. Tout ceux à l'avoir trop approché ont finir par périr.

\- Super. Génial.

\- Mais ça ne concerne que les Black Shuck ''libre'', poursuivit Stiles. Il n'est pas fait mention d'un Black Shuck lié à une banshee pour l'instant.

\- Oui ben lis la suite alors, siffla Lydia.

\- Nah nah nah, pas intéressant, nah nah nah, heu… ha ! _La nuit de pleine lune, comme l'espèce des loups-garous, le Black Shuck laisse parler son instinct et chasse. Si il est lié à une personne, ses __trophées__ lui seront offert en signe de fidélité._

\- Merci mais non merci hein, rappela Lydia avec un regard en biais pour Bilbo.

\- _Contrairement aux loups_, continua Stiles, _lors d'une nuit sans lune, le Black Shuck se renforce. Il se libère de ses liens de fidélités pour entamer une chasse solitaire et égoïste._

\- Attend, ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

\- Je sais pas, la note s'arrêta là, grimaça Stiles en tournant à plusieurs reprises la page.

Bilbo se mordilla les lèvres pas très rassuré.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Lydia.

\- Oui, regardez.

Stiles pointait une ligne écrite d'une main tremblante avec une encre pâteuse.

\- _Le Black Shuck est l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses recensées dans le bestiaire_, lut-il. _Contrairement à la majorité des créatures, l__e sorbier et la poudre protectrice qui en découle __sont__ inutile__s__ face à cette bête. Le Black Shuck y est totalement insensible._ Génial. Ça veut dire qu'on aura pas la possibilité de t'enfermer avec !

Bilbo se passa les mains sur le visage totalement dépité.

\- La seule chose qu'on a apprit c'est que je suis plus dangereux que n'importe qui ici, s'emporta-t-il brusquement.

\- Bilbo ! tenta Lydia en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. On va trouver autre chose OK. Calme toi.

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête pendre en avant en calant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé autre chose, les interrompit Stiles. Quelque chose de… bizarre ?

Bilbo et Lydia se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il désignait la dernière page écrite du livre.

\- Qu'est ce que ça raconte cette fois ? s'impatienta Bilbo.

\- Rien sur les Black Shuck, répondit Stiles. D'où le ''bizarre''.

Bilbo et Lydia échangèrent un regard étonné.

\- Je vous lis, proposa Stiles en se raclant la gorge. _Ceci_ _est__ l'histoire de trois frères. __Un jour, le premier__ parti sur un autre chemin, et quand il revint, il n'était plus le même. Il n'était qu'obscurité et faim __inassouvi__e__. Le deuxième avait été blessé dans son corps et __dans __son __cœur__, et trop de gens comptaient sur lui. Mais il n'était qu'un garçon avec des dons extraordinaires. Le troisième, qui avait déjà combattu ses propres ténèbres, et s'était tenu debout aux côtés de son cher frère de __cœur__, rencontrera le feu et la mort quand le quatrième frère s__e lèvera. Et un des trois garçons se sacrifiera pour le bien des autres. _

Un silence gênant s'abattit dans la maison. Stiles et Bilbo ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Lydia déglutit péniblement.

\- Je suis peut-être parano mais ça… ce que tu viens de lire… ça sonne un peu trop comme si ça parlait de…

\- Nous, confirma Stiles.

Lydia hocha difficilement la tête.

\- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Bilbo en inspectant le texte. Ce truc a l'air de dater d'un siècle ou deux !

\- Mais ça correspond non ? s'inquiéta Lydia. Le premier frère c'est toi Bilbo. Toi le Black Shuck.

\- Le deuxième frère est nécessairement Scott, compléta Stiles. Le troisième ce serait moi…

\- Mais qui est le quatrième ? s'affola Bilbo.

Stiles haussa les épaules, totalement impuissant.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le passage ''rencontrera le feu et la mort quand le quatrième frère se lèvera''. Et l'histoire du sacrifice...

\- On devrait demander à ton père Bilbo, proposa Lydia.

Les deux garçons appuyèrent sa proposition. Bilbo teint le livre à Stiles alors que ce dernier prenait une photo de la page étrange. Ils rangèrent l'ouvrage à sa place et sortirent de la maison. Lydia verrouilla le cadenas et cacha à nouveau la clé dans le chêne.

\- Dépêchons nous, les engagea Bilbo en marchant rapidement jusqu'à Roscoe.

\- BILBO ATTENTION !

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut soulevé et projeté contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il en eut le souffle coupé et se mit à tousser violemment.

Stiles fit passer Lydia derrière lui et ils reculèrent au maximum vers la maison alors que Nînh se redressait de toute sa hauteur.

Le loup était couvert de terre et de sang séché. Son visage était sale et ses cheveux partaient en tout sens. Ses crocs et ses griffes lui donnait l'aspect d'animal dangereux typique mais l'étincelle de folie au fond de ses yeux le rendait beaucoup plus effrayant.

\- J'ai été patient, claironna-t-il d'une voix à peine humaine. Et maintenant je peux me venger de Scott McCall. Mais aussi de celui qui a exposé le corps de mon père et mon frère tel de vulgaires trophées.

Bilbo se redressait difficilement, les larmes aux yeux et à peine conscient. Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce que Nînh lui reprochait. Le loup s'approcha à grand pas de lui et abattit son pied sur sa gorge en appuyant férocement. Bilbo ouvrit largement la bouche, essayant vainement de happer de l'air. Il s'agrippa à la cheville de son agresseur et tenta de le repousser sans succès.

Derrière eux, Lydia tapotait frénétiquement sur son portable pour appeler à l'aide. Elle lâcha un cri de détresse en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau dans cette partie de la réserve. Stiles la traîna jusqu'à la jeep et la força à monter à l'arrière. Il tira la batte en métal subtilisée à la mère de Scott et se jeta en hurlant sur l'agresseur de Bilbo. Nînh leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant arriver. Il para son coup avec aisance et lui arracha sa batte. Il accorda un instant de répit à Bilbo qui était livide en retirant son pied.

Il jeta la batte au loin avec un rictus mauvais. Stiles recula rapidement peu rassuré. Nînh se délectait de sa peur. Il le chargea subitement et trancha les chaires de son bras. Stiles poussa un cri de douleur affreux et s'écroula en gémissant. Il tenait son bras sanguinolent tout en continuant à reculer maladroitement. Nînh appréciait sa faiblesse. C'est alors qu'il reçut un coup puissant à l'arrière du crâne. Il tomba à genou avec un grognement. Lydia profita de cet instant pour aider Stiles à se relever et tout en continuant à pointer sa batte sur le loup, elle recula vers la maison.

\- Ça banshee, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis, gronda Nînh en se relevant.

Il s'élança avec un cri sauvage mais fut violemment rejeté en arrière par une force invisible. Il se redressa d'un bond, perdu et fixa les alentours. Lydia et Stiles s'étaient arrêtés et l'observaient, dubitatif. Nînh grogna et se jeta à nouveau sur eux. Une fois encore il fut repoussé. Stiles se mit à quatre pattes et fixa le sol en plissant les yeux.

\- Hahaha, se réjouit-il en pointant les feuilles mortes à Lydia. Regarde. Le vieux de Bilbo est prévoyant ! Du sorbier !

Lydia lâcha un profond soupir. Mais soudain, elle pâlit en réalisant que Bilbo était à plusieurs mètres d'eux, à l'extérieur du cercle de protection. Stiles le comprit également lorsque Nînh le réalisa. Le loup se releva et se voûta, près à attaquer le jeune homme à terre.

\- BILBO !

Le hurlement de Lydia secoua le corps inconscient. Nînh était déjà sur lui, les griffes presque sur son cou. Bilbo ouvrit brutalement les yeux, un halo rouge s'en dégageant et avec lui, l'atmosphère s'alourdit, comme si toute joie avec quitté la terre.

Nînh s'immobilisa. Tout ses membres tremblaient, comme des feuilles sous l'assaut d'un vent violent. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui de Bilbo. Le jeune homme se releva lentement sans lâcher des yeux le loup. Puis, il porta son attention sur Stiles et Lydia. Ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes en voyant l'état de son frère de cœur. D'un ample mouvement de bras, il gifla Nînh. La tête du loup parti sur le côté avec une telle force, qu'un craquement sinistre résonna depuis sa nuque.

\- Va-t-en avant que je perde le contrôle, tonna-t-il.

Nînh respirait à peine mais il saisit très bien que si il n'obéissait pas l'injonction, il ne passerait pas la journée. Il pensa un instant que son père et son frère ne seraient pas vengés si il fuyait. Qu'eux seraient restés et auraient combattu. Mais il n'était pas eux. Et il avait peur. Alors il se mit à ramper jusqu'à se mettre debout en prenant appui contre le tronc d'un arbre.

\- DEGAAAAAAAAAAGE !

Le hurlement sourd du Black Shuck envoya une décharge électrique à travers son corps et il se mit à courir. Bilbo attendit que Nînh eut disparu de sa vue pour se précipiter vers Stiles. Le halo autour de ses yeux se dissipa et il sembla redevenir lui-même.

\- Hé bro, tiens le coup on va t'emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Bilbo, souffla son ami. Ça c'était… c'était génial !

Lydia cacha son exaspération face à la joie mal placée de Stiles.

\- Ouais ben, en attendant, je suis mort de peur, avoua Bilbo.

\- T'es celui qui a foutu la trouille à l'autre là ! contra Stiles.

\- Je pense que tout est une question de point de vue, grimaça son ami. Allez amène toi.

Lydia aida Bilbo à mettre Stiles sur ses pieds et il le transportèrent à la jeep. Après 15 minutes passées à débattre avec le brun qui refusait de monter dans son véhicule en mettant du sang partout, Lydia l'enroula dans un morceau de drap qui traînait -pour une raison obscure- à l'arrière, et elle prit place au volant.

X

Stiles se réinstalla maladroitement dans son lit d'hôpital.

Autant dire que son arrivé en sang avec une Lydia paniquée et un Bilbo sur le point de perdre les pédales avait moyennement plu à l'infirmière McCall. Et alors que Stiles était au soin intensif parce qu'il avait perdu trop de sang, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour appeler le Shérif, Scott et passer un savon à la meute pour son irresponsabilité.

Quand à Mr Baggins, en poste au moment des faits, il n'avait eut de cesse de répéter aux adolescents leur chance d'être encore en vie. Parce que oui, du coup au passage, le shérif et Melissa avait découvert la vérité à propos du père de Bilbo. Alors que Melissa avait juste ouvert de grands yeux comme si plus rien ne l'étonnait, le shérif Stilinski avait poussé un long soupir agacé.

À présent, Stiles se reposait dans une chambre semblable à toutes les autres. Melissa avait renvoyé tout les adolescents chez eux, en insistant bien sur le ''chez eux'' dans le sens dans leur maison respective. Le Shérif était resté aussi longtemps que l'heure des visites le permettait et était rentré à contre cœur. Il avait bien tenté de passer outre le règlement de l'hôpital, mais Mr Baggins avait été très clair et l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il avait pu.

Stiles avait réussit à garder son téléphone -caché sous ses draps au moment des visites. Il soupçonnait que Melissa et le père de Bilbo le sachent mais qu'ils ne lui fassent aucune remarque parce qu'ils savaient combien il était ennuyant d'être alité.

Il parcourut ses derniers sms avec un petit sourire. La plupart venait de Scott et Bilbo. Lydia lui avait laissé un ''_Dors au lieu d'être sur ton téléphone._'' qui lui avait arraché un petit rire. Fili lui avait envoyé un message inquiet pour prendre de ses nouvelles auquel il s'était empressé de répondre. Malia aussi lui avait écrit. Mais il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir son message. Pas qu'il lui en veuille ou quoi, mais leur rupture était fraîche, et même si tout les deux regardaient ailleurs maintenant -car oui, il avait bien remarqué l'attirance réciproque, bien que discrète, entre Malia et Fili- il avait encore un peu de mal à savoir comment se positionner avec elle.

Il verrouilla son téléphone et ferma les yeux. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner. Les médicaments qu'on lui avait donné pour atténuer la douleur le sonnait complètement. Il entendit pourtant distinctement le déclic discret de la poignée. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Il fit semblant de dormir et observa la personne fermer derrière elle et s'approcher de son lit.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas Stiles, grogna Derek.

\- Chut, non tu n'en sais rien, j'ai les yeux fermés, s'obstina l'hyperactif, prit au dépourvu par cette visite.

Enfin, surtout par le visiteur.

\- Tu parles en dormant maintenant ?

\- Quand je rêve ça m'arrive oui.

\- Là tu ne rêves pas alors ouvre les yeux, siffla le loup.

Stiles inspira profondément et souleva ses paupières. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Derek, et s'en suivit un long silence.

\- L'heure des visites est terminée, nota Stiles.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Délinquant.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, murmura Derek pour simple explication.

\- Tu pouvais m'envoyer un message, ricana Stiles.

\- Envoyer des messages est un moyen brillant pour mal communiquer ce que tu veux dire, et mal interpréter ce que les autres veulent dire.

Stiles resta stupéfait. Il papillonna des yeux puis secoua la tête. Il se redressa dans son lit et observa Derek avec un expression de profonde réflexion -la bouche ouverte et de travers, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Que tu pouvais mal comprendre que j'allais bien par sms ? Où que moi je risquais de pas comprendre que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais très inquiet.

\- Ha ben pourquoi t'es là alors ? ironisa Stiles.

\- Pourquoi tu poses toujours autant de question ? contra Derek d'un ton rageur.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche soufflé par cette réponse. Il eut un rire-soupir exaspéré et pointa le loup d'un doigt accusateur.

\- J'ai rencontré de sacrées épines dans ma vie, mais toi ! Toi t'es un sacré cactus !

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Putain Derek, arrête de tourner autour du pot et si t'as un truc à dire, ben dis le OK ? Je suis pas fragile.

Le loup se renfrogna et détourna le regard. Stiles gonfla ses joues en signe d'agacement et se mit à expirer bruyamment. Il ne se rendait sans doute pas compte que Derek était en plein conflit intérieur. L'homme se demandait si il était temps de se laisser aller à ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles, ou si, il devait l'éloigner de lui pour éviter de le faire souffrir comme tout les gens qui l'approchaient de trop près.

\- Que ce soit clair espèce de loup aigri, reprit Stiles. Si mes défauts ne te plaisent pas, j'en ai un tas d'autres.

\- C'est pas toi le problème, siffla Derek en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Stiles se figea.

\- Ha non ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça, avoua-t-il.

Derek soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il sentit Stiles se tendre à côté de lui. Mais ce n'était pas de la gène. Non, il sentait très bien que Stiles était content d'une certaine manière de ce qui se passait juste là.

\- Hé, est-ce que tu sais à quoi servent les espaces entre les doigts ? demanda Stiles en avançant sa main ouverte vers Derek.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non mais sérieusement, insista Stiles.

\- Non.

\- C'est pour laisser une autre personne les combler.

Derek lui jeta un regard perplexe. Stiles se pencha et lui prit la main. Le loup ne résista pas. Stiles entrelaça leur doigt et se rallongea tranquillement.

\- Tu vois. C'est super cool non ?

Derek contempla leurs mains jointes en silence.

\- Je suis vieux jeu. J'aime encore les fleurs et les vrais rencards, murmura Stiles.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idée, souffla Derek en voulant retirer sa main.

Les doigts de Stiles se refermèrent un peu plus et le loup ne força pas pour s'écarter.

\- Avoue tu es venu pour me voler cent millions de baisers.

\- Clairement pas non, siffla Derek.

\- Hum… dommage.

Le loup se tourna vers Stiles et fronça les sourcils en le voyant si calme.

\- Tu es sous sédatif ?

\- Possible. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça explique que tu sois si franc. Et ouvert.

\- Non ça c'est moi d'habitude. C'est juste toi qui te laisse un peu aller.

Derek cacha son visage dans sa main libre en réalisant que c'était la vérité.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

Le loup ne répondit pas. Stiles ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chaleur qui irradiait au contact de leurs mains. Peu de temps après, il était emporté dans les vagues du sommeil.

Derek resta à ses côtés aussi longtemps que la discrétion le permettait. Puis, au moment de partir, il déposa un baiser papillon sur son front, effleurant à peine la peau de Stiles.

X

Nînh traversa la clairière à bout de souffle. Il ne savait pas où aller mais il savait qu'il devait fuir. Plus rien ne le retenait à Beacon Hills et il préférait fuir plutôt que de se retrouver à nouveau face au chien noir.

Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il s'étala dans la poussière avec un cri rauque. Sa respiration était si faible qu'il frôlait la crise d'asthme. Il se redressa comme il pu, malgré ses jambes vacillantes. Il se figea en sentant qu'il n'était plus seul. Il recula et fixa l'obscurité autour de lui.

\- Qui est là ? grogna-t-il.

\- Shhh, petit loup, susurra une voix suave. Shhh…

Une sueur froide s'empara de Nînh. Il fit un pas en arrière à nouveau.

\- Aurais-tu peur ?

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Tu sais qui je suis, assura la voix. Après tout, c'est ton père qui a fait appel à moi.

Nînh pâlit de plus belle.

\- Non. Non ! Peu importe la folie qui gagnait mon père, il ne vous aurait jamais appelé ici ! Pas vous !

\- Et pourtant, ricana la voix.

Nînh grinça des dents. Il saisit sa chance et fit brusquement demi-tour. Il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Mais instantanément, des mains se refermèrent sur ses chevilles pour le tirer en arrière. Nînh perdit son centre de gravité et tomba rudement en avant. Il fut tiré sur plusieurs mètres sur le ventre. Il cria pour qu'on le libère mais en vain. Subitement les mains le lâchèrent pour mieux se refermer sur son col. Elles le retournèrent d'un coup et le bloquèrent au sol.

Il fut alors face à face avec deux paires de yeux jaunes reptiliens.

\- Tu voulais déjà nous quitter ? s'étonna la voix, qui appartenait à celui qui se tenait en retrait.

\- Laissez moi, supplia Nînh.

\- Hum… laisse moi y réfléchir… non. Theo.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune.

Nînh hurla à plein poumon. Mais nul ne répondit à ses appels à l'aide. Ils finirent par se perdre dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il expire.

* * *

**Ce chapitre n'est pas passé chez ma bêta au final donc il est pas corrigé, désolée :p elle était trop occupée et je voulais pas attendre plus longtemps pour vous mettre la suite ;) **

**Je répond donc à vos reviews :**

**Maeva Cerise :** Effectivement il va y avoir un truc avec la nature de Bilbo mais très différent du Kanima.

je suis contente que la nature du papa et de Bilbo ça passe XD Et je suis totalement pour ta définition !

**Nemerys : **Fais pas genre XD bien sûr que le papa de Bilbo est au courant XD

Oui c'est sûr que l'idée des Grimm est hyper originale ! On ne se demande pas du tout d'où elle sort XD

La référence du voleur était involontaire XD

**justelaura : **Je pense pas qu'après les dernières révélations, Bilbo ait trop envie de se souvenir XD

Ha non non, y aura pas forcément une nouvelle dispute entre les parents de Bilbo, mais par contre, je vais pas raconter si ils se remettent ensemble ou pas xD

Exactement, Bilbo c'est un chocolat de luxe ! La belle comparaison !

Oui, Bilbo est un Grimm en effet :) Non je pense pas que ce soit compliqué d'être un Grimm et une créature. Après ça dépend du taux de contrôle. Donc à voir.

J'ai totalement changé le caractère de Bilbo depuis le début de cette fic' c'est chaud XD mais bon, j'ai une excuse, il s'est fait mordre ! Non mais t'as raison en vrai, Bilbo est juste en train de perdre les pédales, aucune raison de s'énerver x) faut rester posé, comme toi.

Thorin est devenu une victime xD Le pauvre bébé. Heureusement qu'il lui reste le pouvoir du regard noir.

Oui Davis c'est un vilain pas beau. En plus quand tu écris Jeff Demon Davis, et James Demon Dashner, que nous donnent les initiales ? JDD. Coïncidence ? I THIINK NOT !

**Je suis tellement fière de cette fin de chapitre en vrai. J'imagine que vous avez deviné qui arrivait à Beacon Hills :3 Cool ou pas cool ? **


	27. Chapitre 27

**Oui, c'est bien moi, ça fait longtemps ! J'ai été attaquée par les maladies d'hiver et les études, ce qui m'a considérablement ralenti dans mes fics, à mon grand malheur.**

**Mais je ne reviens jamais les mains vides ! Et j'ai presque fini cette fic' ! Aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre que j'ai galéré à écrire xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Si il y avait bien une chose plus énervante que de rester allongé dans un lit d'hôpital sans avoir le droit de rien faire, c'était d'être hyperactif et d'être allongé dans un lit d'hôpital sans avoir le droit de rien faire.

Stiles était au bord du suicide nerveux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa blessure au bras n'était certes pas grave, mais l'anesthésie de l'opération pour le recoudre et tous les médicaments pour assurer sa guérison le forçaient à tenir le lit. Mr Baggins avait été très clair et le shérif s'était empressé de l'appuyer. Stiles était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un complot paternel contre sa personne. Même Melissa qui avait été son alliée la plus fidèle au cours de mains dangers l'avait abandonné sur ce coup et s'était cachée sous son masque d'infirmière. La traître.

Stiles vérifia son téléphone pour la 7e fois de cette minute et lâcha un long soupir. On était en plein après-midi. Scott et les autres étaient en cours. Son père au bureau. Derek… mystère. Il n'était pas réapparu depuis la veille. Mais Stiles savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le loup était réellement venu le voir. À cette pensée, un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Derek, il avait eu peur de lui. C'était un étranger, une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'avait entendu parler qu'à travers des rumeurs à propos de sa famille. Puis sans vraiment le réaliser, il avait été son crush quelques temps. Ç'avait été un intense mais bref engouement alors qu'il le savait inaccessible, car c'était un homme et un loup. Passé les premières épreuves, le surnaturel était devenu quelque chose de récurrent et Stiles avait développé des sentiments d'amitié sincères pour Derek. Leur relation s'était solidifiée sur une confiance mutuelle et dans quelque chose comme de l'affection dans le sarcasme de Stiles et les haussements de sourcils de Derek. Puis, la tendresse s'était insinuée, et Stiles avait comprit qu'il appréciait profondément Derek et l'estimait. Au fil des luttes que Scott et Stiles avaient dû mener, Derek avait suivi, et l'hyperactif et le loup avaient développé une dévotion l'un pour l'autre, une ardente affection et un besoin de protection mutuel. Enfin, récemment, Stiles avait découvert que quelque chose d'indéfinissable le liait à Derek.

Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en repensant à leur échange tardif de la nuit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. La prochaine fois, il lui dirait clairement qu'il voulait un rendez vous. Les circonstances n'étaient pas appropriés, mais c'était peut-être leurs derniers jours. Stiles sonnait défaitiste, mais il avait du mal à voir comment la situation pourrait s'arranger. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte.

Celle-ci s'entrebâilla pour laisser apparaître la tête de Kili. Une boule de joie explosa dans la poitrine de Stiles. De la visite !

\- Merci mon Dieu ! L'humanité vit toujours ! cria-t-il.

Kili fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

\- Vas-y entre, continua Stiles en lui faisant signe d'avancer. T'es pas censé être en cours ?

\- J'ai esquivé, répondit Kili avec un petit air fier.

\- Pas bien.

\- Je suis venu rendre visite à mon âme-sœur ! défendit Kili.

\- Haaa. Ben ça va, je me porte bien, assura Stiles, jouant le jeu. Tu m'aiderais à me lever ?

\- Tu devrais pas rester allongé ?

Stiles secoua la tête en repoussant ses draps. Il se porta sur le bord du lit et fit signe à Kili de s'approcher. Le garçon se pencha et laissa Stiles passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'aida à se soulever et Stiles se mit enfin debout.

\- Tu veux aller où ? demanda Kili.

\- Peu importe. Le couloir ça sera déjà très bien.

Kili hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent tranquillement. Kili avait lâché Stiles mais tenait une main par sécurité dans son dos, au cas où.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Nînh ? questionna Stiles.

\- Pas encore. Dwalin le recherche. On ne lui pardonnera pas facilement de s'en être pris à vous.

\- C'est mignon, ricana Stiles.

Kili allait répliquer quand une silhouette attira son attention. Il s'arrêta net. Stiles l'imita sans comprendre et le regarda surprit.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

Kili l'attrapa par le bras et le tira de côté, derrière un chariot à repas. Puis il pointa du doigt ce qu'il avait vu.

\- C'est juste une fille, commenta Stiles en détaillant la rouquine qui se tenait au bout du couloir, immobile.

\- C'est Tauriel, précisa Kili.

\- Ta copine ?

\- Une chasseuse. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et celle de mon oncle. Elle vient d'Angleterre.

\- D'Anglet- ! Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? s'étrangla Stiles.

\- Je crois qu'elle est là pour Frérin, souffla Kili.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Tauriel fit un pas en avant et disparu au coin.

\- Amènes toi ! ordonna Stiles.

Il n'attendit pas que Kili réagisse et s'élança pour suivre la jeune fille. L'anglais lui emboîta le pas. Ils tournèrent au bout du couloir et la virent disparaître dans une chambre.

\- C'est celle de mon oncle ! s'écria Kili.

Les deux adolescents se pressèrent et entrèrent d'un coup dans la chambre de Frérin. Tauriel sursauta et se mit en position de défense. Kili l'attaqua mais elle para son coup. Elle le dégagea d'un geste vif et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Immédiatement, elle tira un couteau de sa poche et le pointa sur la gorge de Stiles.

\- Tu ne veux pas mourir sans combattre, siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Pas vraiment dans mon emploi du temps non, répliqua Stiles avec son sarcasme habituel.

\- Laisse-le ! Il est humain !

L'injonction de Kili déstabilisa Tauriel. Il la contourna et se plaça entre elle et Stiles.

\- Il est humain, répéta-t-il.

Tauriel baissa son arme petit à petit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? siffla Stiles.

Tauriel observa les garçons en silence.

\- Je devrais vous tuer tous les trois, avoua-t-elle d'un coup en se détournant.

\- Ben vas-y te gêne pas, répondit Stiles sarcastique.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? rajouta Kili amer.

Tauriel joua nerveusement avec son couteau.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle. C'est devenu trop compliqué. Je n'arrive plus à voir le monstre en toi.

Son regard fixait Kili. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre.

\- Okay, bon, si tu peux pas c'est réglé, déclara Stiles. Tu es libre de partir.

Tauriel lui lança un regard lourd.

\- Fais attention, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision à ton sujet, siffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis mort de peur, ironisa Stiles qui ne réalisait pas vraiment le danger.

Kili s'interposa entre eux craignant un coup sorti de nul part ou une phrase de trop. Il allait proposer de commencer par quitter la chambre de son oncle, quand soudain, un bip sonore les fit sursauter tous le trois. Tauriel sortit vivement son téléphone de sa poche. Son expression indiqua aux garçons que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

\- Il faut le déplacer, ordonna-t-elle brusquement en désignant Frérin.

\- Qu-quoi ?!

Tauriel avait déjà contourné le lit de Frérin et s'affairait à débrancher des câbles.

\- Des chasseurs arrivent, précisa-t-elle.

\- La cavalerie, supposa Stiles.

Tauriel se retint de lui envoyer un regard noir, préférant économiser son énergie.

\- Tu vas nous aider ? s'étonna Kili.

\- Non, je ne suis pas folle, siffla-t-elle. Vous allez devoir vous sortir de là tout seul. Je pourrais seulement les ralentir.  
Stiles allait répondre quelque chose mais Kili le précéda et aida Tauriel à préparer le lit de Frérin au déplacement.

\- Il faut faire vite. Ils arriverons à l'hôpital dans moins de 10 minutes.

Kili hocha gravement la tête. Stiles les regarda tour à tour, éberlué par ce retournement de situation, puis jeta son bras valide en l'air, exaspéré.

\- Okay ! Je vais prévenir Melissa et le père de Bilbo. Ils vont être contents d'apprendre que des tueurs arrivent dans leur hôpital. Encore.

Ni Kili ni Tauriel ne relevèrent le commentaire. Stiles sortit de la chambre sans y faire attention et essaya de trouver le plus vite possible les adultes qu'ils cherchaient. Tauriel ne parlait pas. Elle ne réfléchissait même plus, son corps se mouvant inconsciemment.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Kili.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'arrive plus à voir le monstre en toi, répéta-t-elle machinalement.

\- Tu n'arrives plus à voir le monstre chez mon oncle non plus, supposa Kili.

Tauriel se figea. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu peux penser.

\- Pourquoi tu nous aides.

Kili ne posait pas une question malgré le pourquoi. Il était ferme. Comme Tauriel l'ignorait délibérément, il l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet et la força à le regarder. Il n'avait plus peur.

\- A cause de ton ami, avoua finalement Tauriel.

\- Stiles ?

\- Si c'est son nom. Attend… il s'appelle vraiment Stiles ? demanda la jeune fille prise au dépourvu. Est-ce que c'est seulement un nom ?

\- Heu… aucune idée, je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça, répondit Kili qui ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Tauriel grimaça, trouvant étrange qu'un parent puisse appeler son enfant Stiles.

\- Bref. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu j'imagine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il sait que tu es un loup. Il le sait et il n'a aucun problème avec ça.

Kili lâcha Tauriel, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- Vous bousculez toutes mes connaissances du monde surnaturel. On m'a appris que les loups n'étaient pas des humains, qu'ils n'en avaient que l'apparence. On m'a toujours dit de ne pas leur laisser le temps de me duper, et de les tuer avant qu'ils ne me tuent ou ne s'en prennent aux humains ! Et vous vous arrivez bras dessus, bras dessous, comme un couple de jeunes mariés ! Je TE vois comme un humain ! Il n'y a pas de haine dans tes yeux. Tu as tout changé de ma vision du monde. Et pourtant on se connaît à peine.

Le ton de Tauriel était monté pour mieux se briser sur ses derniers mots et elle baissa honteusement la tête, peu habituée à se montrer autant émotive.

\- On m'a toujours dit la même chose des chasseurs, avoua Kili en riant intérieurement à l'allusion à propos de lui et Stiles. J'ai toujours pensé que vous ne viviez que pour nous chasser. Des chasseurs ont pris mon père, mon grand-père et mon arrière grand-père quand j'étais petit… avant de te rencontrer, je pensais que tous les chasseurs étaient pareils.

Tauriel se sentit désolée pour Kili. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit la première fois à Beleg. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas précisé que ce garçon était un loup.

\- J'ai vu le garçon avant la bête chez toi. Moi aussi je pensais que tout les loups étaient pareils. Mais toi, tu es différent. Et si tu l'es, pourquoi pas les autres.

Kili sourit malgré lui. Son cœur se gonfla d'allégresse. Il ne connaissait pas cette attirance soudaine pour la chasseuse en face de lui, mais elle était drôlement agréable ! Soudain, tout autour d'elle semblait rayonner, et tout en elle transpirait de beauté. Il se ressaisit, mis mal à l'aise par ses propres pensées, et se reprit pour l'aider à débloquer les derniers points d'ancrages du lit de Frérin.

Un instant passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent ni ne parlent et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Stiles et Melissa.

\- On va l'emmener au hangar. Kili, prend la tête de lit, ordonna-t-elle en commençant à tirer le côté des pieds. Stiles ouvre les portes.

Les adolescents obéirent. Le regard de Melissa s'arrêta sur Tauriel qui ne bougeait pas. Stiles lui avait dit qui elle était. Melissa se façonna un sourire doux.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

Sa voix agit comme un électro-choc sur Tauriel. La jeune fille s'avança et aida Kili à faire avancer le lit.

\- Je vais aider, murmura-t-elle.

Ils sortirent Frérin de la chambre et le transportèrent vers l'ascenseur le plus vite possible. Heureusement, ils n'attendirent pas pour grimper dedans. Ils calèrent le lit au fond et Melissa appuya sur le bouton du premier sous-sol.

\- C'est pas suspect de le déplacer ? demanda Kili alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient.

\- On ne pourra pas empêcher les chasseurs d'entrer dans l'hôpital, contra Melissa. Ton oncle prévoyait de le transférer chez vous de toute façon, et le dossier est quasiment en ordre. Il ne manquait plus que la signature du médecin responsable.

\- Le père de Bilbo, compléta Stiles. Je crois que l'idée qu'on puisse assassiner son patient l'a plutôt convaincu de signer le papier.

Kili esquissa un sourire soulagé. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître Mr Baggins qui attrapa les pieds du lit et aida à le sortir de l'ascenseur.

\- Stiles, s'énerva-t-il en voyant l'adolescent essayer d'aider malgré sa blessure. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dans ta chambre !

\- Qu-

\- Tu risque de te blesser, confirma Melissa en posant une main voulu réconfortante sur son épaule. Rends toi utile plus sûrement en prévenant Scott.

Stiles roula des yeux mais ne refusa pas et resta dans l'ascenseur.

\- Vite, l'ambulance est prête, prévint Mr Baggins en entraînant le lit. Kili adressa un regard compatissant à Stiles. Ils traversèrent le couloir rapidement, et atteignirent le hangar où stationnaient les ambulances et voitures médicales.

\- Celle-là, désigna Mr Baggins en pointant un petit van au couleur de l'hôpital néanmoins discret.

Au moment de passer les portes du hangar, Kili arrêta Tauriel, laissant les adultes emporter Frérin.

\- On continue sans toi, déclara-t-il.

\- Vous aurez besoin de mon aide, plaida la jeune fille inquiète que Kili puisse penser qu'une fois qu'elle saurait où ils vivaient, elle ne prévienne les autres chasseurs.

Mais le garçon pensait à des lumières de ça.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas en faire plus. Déjà que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir un jour te remercier pour ça. Je ne veux pas que ton clan puisse savoir que tu m'as aidé.

Le cœur de Tauriel s'allégea comme il ôtait ses doutes. Puis elle pâlit en réalisant vraiment ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Merci, rajouta chaleureusement Kili.

Tauriel et lui se regardèrent un instant.

\- Va, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-il.

Tauriel hocha la tête et repartit en arrière. Kili se tourna et couru jusqu'au van où Melissa et Mr Baggins hissait son oncle. Il monta aussitôt et aida Melissa à installer Frérin sur la banquette prévu pour les patients.

\- J'ai signé les documents pour autoriser sa sortie, indiqua Mr Baggins en tendant un dossier à Melissa. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre absence, je vous couvre. Soyez prudente.

Melissa hocha la tête et se saisit du dossier. Mr Baggins quitta le hangar.

\- Kili, va faire chauffer le moteur, je termine d'attacher ton oncle.

Le garçon obtempéra et sorti du van. Melissa attacha les dernières sangles.

\- Stop.

Melissa se figea. Elle se retourna lentement. Deux hommes armés la tenaient en joue.

\- Écartez vous, ordonna le plus vieux.

\- Non.

La voix de Melissa était ferme. Elle avait été confrontée à pire.

\- Cet homme est dangereux. Si vous vous écartez, il ne vous arrivera pas d'histoire.

\- Non, répéta Melissa. Nous sommes dans un hôpital, les armes ne sont pas autorisées. Et cet homme est en plein transfert, vous ne pouvez pas restez ici.

\- Ce sont les pompiers qui se chargent des transferts, siffla le plus jeune des chasseurs. Pas les infirmières.

Il arma son pistolet et le pointa sur la tête de Melissa.

\- Vous ne comprendriez pas, ajouta l'autre.

Melissa eut un violent mouvement de recul. Le plus jeune fit un pas en avant, menaçant. Soudainement, Kili attrapa l'autre chasseur par l'épaule et l'extirpa du van avec violence. Surprit de voir son camarade se faire éjecter, le plus jeune chasseur ne vit pas Melissa attraper un plateau en métal. Il aperçu seulement l'objet voler dans sa direction avant qu'il ne le cogne en pleine tête, l'étourdissant.

Il se releva presque aussitôt et para le nouveau coup de Melissa. Il la débarrassa du plateau et tenta de l'immobiliser. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rage de l'infirmière qui réalisait quel type de personne pouvait en avoir après son fils. Si ces chasseurs apprenaient que Scott était un loup, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et il était absolument hors de question que ces brutes ne parviennent jusqu'à lui. Par ailleurs, contrairement à ce que semblait penser l'homme qui l'étranglait, elle n'était pas une proie facile. Elle se débattit avec force et réussit à chopper une seringue qui traînait qui devait contenir un calmant. Elle enfonça l'aiguille dans la cuisse du chasseur et pressa le piston. Le chasseur grogna et la poussa en avant, se débarrassant de la seringue avant que Melissa n'ait injecté tout son contenu. Il fit miroiter son opinel et la menaça avec un regard haineux. Elle recula jusqu'à butter contre la banquette. Elle respirait fort, se demandant si elle allait réussir à éviter la lame. Le chasseur se lança. Melissa évita la première attaque mais la seconde fut trop rapide et la déstabilisa. La lame se figea, tremblante, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le chasseur fixa la main qui l'avait arrêté avec incompréhension. Et lorsqu'un poing parti, lui déboîtant la mâchoire il ne réalisa pas vraiment. Il vacilla et s'étala hors du van, sonné par le coup et la dose de calmant injecté par Melissa.

Cette dernière fit volte face pour dévisager son sauveur qui souriait béatement.

\- Vous êtes charmante, dit Frérin en la contemplant.

Melissa ne sut même pas répondre.

De son côté, Kili se débattait contre l'autre chasseur. Il bouillonnait. Un faux pas et c'était la mort. Son adversaire était plus âgé et avait clairement l'avantage de l'expérience au combat. Il immobilisa Kili au sol d'une main et de l'autre leva un couteau. Kili siffla entre ses dents, faisant briller ses yeux et essaya de se dégager. Avec un bruit sonore, Melissa abattit son plateau sur son crâne de toutes ses forces. Le chasseur s'écroula sur le côté.

\- Ouah, souffla Kili impressionné.

\- Et tu ne m'as pas vu manier une batte, assura l'infirmière avec un sourire en coin.

Kili sourit à son tour et accepta sa main pour se relever. C'est alors qu'il vit son oncle, bien réveillé, qui essayait de se défaire des sangles qui le maintenait allongé.

\- Frérin ! cria-t-il ravi et inquiet.

\- N'essayez même pas de les enlever ! menaça Melissa. Kili monte avec lui, je vais conduire, et empêche le de s'agiter.

Kili s'empressa de monter et Melissa ferma les portes derrière lui. Elle allait contourner le van pour monter à l'avant, lorsque brusquement, le chasseur qu'elle pensait avoir assommé une minute plus tôt la plaqua contre le véhicule, les mains sur la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, priant pour sa sauvegarde. Les mains disparurent et un grognement étouffé lui indiqua qu'on venait de l'exhausser. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux d'ébènes et à l'étrange regard ocre.

\- Dépêchez vous, montez, la pressa-t-il. Ils vont se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre ou d'autres vont les rejoindre.

Melissa hocha la tête sans pouvoir le remercier et grimpa à la place conducteur. Elle avait le cœur battant, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de l'identité de son sauveur. Elle démarra aussitôt.

Le van sortit du hangar à toute vitesse sous le regard amusé de Smaug.

X

Beleg regardait Tauriel avec sévérité.

\- Perdue, répéta-t-il. Dans un hôpital. Va falloir m'expliquer cet exploit.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été assez vigilante, mentit-elle.

Elle se tassa sur elle-même sous les yeux inquisiteur de son mentor. Parfois, elle se demandait si Beleg n'avait pas quelques dons surnaturels lui permettant de sentir quand on lui mentait. Elle se tint au mieux sur ses positions, sachant que la moindre nervosité trahirait ses propos.

\- J'imagine qu'on y peut rien, soupira-t-il finalement. Les gars de l'hôpital les ont manqué aussi. Cette opération a été un véritable désastre. Et je suis celui qui va devoir en informer Thranduil.

Cette idée ne l'enchantait clairement pas. Tauriel aurait voulu le soutenir mais bon, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire qui pouvait aider. Beleg se massa la tête en proie à un mal de crâne naissant. La sonnerie de la porte lui fit froncer encore plus les sourcils. Tauriel se leva et munie d'une dague dissimulée dans son dos, alla ouvrir. Elle entrebâilla d'abord la porte, puis à la vue de son frère, l'ouvrit toute grande.

Legolas entra le premier et la prit dans ses bras comme si des siècles avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Tauriel le serra amoureusement, contente de le voir. Puis elle vit son père entrer. Thranduil lui accorda un demi regard, accompagné d'une caresse volatile sur la joue et se dirigea immédiatement vers Beleg. Derrière lui, venait Turin, le mentor de Legolas.

C'était un homme grand, brun, au visage marqué par sa vie de lutte. Tauriel ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Par sa faute, quelques années auparavant, Beleg avait faillit mourir. Et comble de cette histoire, son mentor avait pardonné Turin de l'avoir transpercé avec sa lame. Vraiment, Tauriel ne savait pas où Beleg avait puisé son pardon, car malgré son physique de tombeur et son beau visage, Turin avait une tête à claque.

\- Alors ? demanda Thranduil sans détour.

\- Nous avons eu la confirmation qu'ils étaient ici, déclara Beleg. Notre indic' n'a pas menti.

\- Les risques ?

\- Leur meute est faible, mais elle n'en est que plus dangereuse. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé où résidait l'alpha mais ça ne saurait tarder. Nous avons l'adresse d'un des loups. Et l'un des leurs a été sorti de l'hôpital il y a quelques heures.

Thranduil plissa les yeux.

\- Nous n'avons pas réussi à l'intercepter, ajouta Beleg repentant.

Thranduil le regarda longuement puis le dépassa et inspecta la trousse d'arme qui traînait sur la table.

\- Il y a autre chose, reprit Beleg. Nous avons noté une activité surnaturelle autre.

Le chef du clan Mirkwood se retourna vers lui soudain très intrigué.

\- Une bête, mâchoire de loup, mais violence démesurée. Et une jeune fille. J'ai l'idée qu'elle est une banshee.

\- Une banshee, répéta Thranduil. Sait-elle utiliser ses pouvoirs ?

\- Je l'ignore encore. Mais je pense qu'elle nous mènera à d'autres créatures.

\- D'autres ? s'étonna Turin.

Sa voix énerva Tauriel qui leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel. Legolas la vit et lui donna un coup de coude discret.

\- Je pense qu'il y a une autre meute à Beacon Hills, confirma Beleg.

Tauriel déglutit péniblement. Son mentor était bien trop intelligent à son goût. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient l'autre meute, mais elle avait le sentiment que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle était reliée à Kili. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Étrangement.

\- Peu importe le nombre, siffla Thranduil. Nous les trancherons tous. Beleg, Turin, prévenez les autres. Trouvez les Durin. Et tentez de découvrir qui sont les membres de l'autre meute. Si nécessaire, amenez moi la banshee, je la ferai parler.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et sortirent ensemble.

\- Legolas, Tauriel, approchez, continua Thranduil. J'ai une mission à vous confier.

Les jumeaux bougèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Thranduil prit la note sur la table sur laquelle était inscrite l'adresse d'un des loups Durin et la tendit à son fils.

\- Celui là je le connais, il a un fils. Nous allons nous débarrasser de ce loup en utilisant son rejeton. Vous vous chargerez de l'attirer loin de son père. Ensuite, Lindir s'occupera du loup.

\- Mais… et le garçon ? demanda Legolas.

\- Lindir s'en chargera aussi.

Tauriel échangea un regard choqué avec son frère. Thranduil le perçut. Il posa automatiquement ses mains sur leurs épaules et se pencha pour les regarder avec sévérité.

\- N'oubliez pas leur nature. Ils ne sont pas comme nous.

\- Mais c'est un enfant, contra Legolas.

\- Seulement en apparence, rappela son père.

Ces mots semblèrent suffire à convaincre l'adolescent, mais Tauriel restait indécise. Elle ne pouvait s'ôter le visage souriant de Kili de l'esprit.

* * *

**Je reviens et je me moque pas de vous hein ! Je ramène que des bonnes choses !**

**Allez, réponses au reviews : **

**Maeva Cerise : **Mais oui ça avance !

Oui, je vais me pencher sur le Sterek dans les prochains chapitres :) ça va être bien :3

Câlin câlin !

**justelaura : **Non en vrai pour les parents de Bilbo je vais pas développer. J'en parlerais peut-être dans l'épilogue.

En vrai j'ai fait apparaître Gandalf mais il va pas être méga utile XD juste vite fait dans le prochain chapitre :')

Prochain chapitre d'ailleurs, pour savoir QUI a prévenu les chasseurs. Bon et tu as eu ta réponse pour Frérin dans ce chapitre normalement. Alors contente ?

J'en ai pas fini avec Stiles au passage XD je lui réserve autre chose. Mais tu me pardonneras je le sais :D

**Entropythings : **Je sais déjà ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre, mais je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ai plu.

On retrouvera le trio Stiles/Bilbo/Lydia vers la fin vu que tu l'aimes bien. Et promis, Derek proposeras un rdv à Stiles ;)

Je vais devoir faire d'autant plus attention à mes fesses que si je viens chez toi cet été, je dois faire gaffe pour survivre x)

Et crois moi, tu vas avoir encore plus envie de tuer Theo dans les prochains chaps'.

**C'est tout pour moi ! J'essaierais de pas être trop longue avant le prochain chapitre, mais de base, je peux vous dire qu'il en reste une dizaine avant la fin ;) ça fait long, mais on est sur la pente finale :D **


	28. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28**

Thorin s'assit en face de Gandalf dans le salon. À cette heure, la maison était vide. Seule Dis était présente, à l'étage, affairée à rendre plus vivante la chambre de Fili.

Thorin resta silencieux un long moment, fixant Gandalf droit dans les yeux. Le druide l'observait avec le même intérêt, mais n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

\- Qui parle en premier ? demanda Thorin finalement agacé. Je parle en premier ? Vous parlez en premier ?

\- J'imagine que vous venez de commencer, répondit Gandalf avec un petit sourire.

Thorin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Que devrais-je faire ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

\- Ce que vous avez toujours fait mon ami.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'enchaîner les erreurs. Regardez où cela a mené ma meute.

\- Les Durin ont été attiré ici pour une raison, assura Gandalf.

\- Vous nous avez dit d'y venir.

\- En effet. Parce que Beacon Hills est le seul endroit où vous pourrez vous débarrasser du fardeau sur vos épaules.

Thorin pencha légèrement la tête, intrigué.

\- Fili n'est pas prêt à me succéder. Pas encore. Plus après ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de succession, contra Gandalf. Il s'agit de cette culpabilité que vous traînez depuis des années.

Thorin se leva et contourna son fauteuil. Gandalf y vit le signe que le loup ne voulait pas écouter. Il fronça les sourcils et insista.

\- Elle vous ronge Thorin et c'est elle qui vous pousse à faire des choix que vous jugez mauvais.

\- Non, siffla l'alpha en se plaçant devant la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas fait pour être l'alpha, je ne l'ai jamais été. Ça a été un accident, une nécessité.

Gandalf se leva brusquement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva-t-il. Vous l'avez prouvé plus d'une fois !

\- Je n'ai fait que mettre ma meute en danger ! Du temps de mon grand-père nous étions des dizaines et des dizaines ! Regardez aujourd'hui ! Nous sommes les rescapés d'une époque passée.

\- Vous avez fait survivre la meute. Vous avez le respect de vos bêtas et leurs loyautés.

\- C'est ce que je pensais ! Mais si Mîmh m'a jugé inapte, pourquoi pas d'autres ?

\- Parce que vous leur avez montré qui rugissait le plus fort !

Le druide s'avança vers lui d'une démarche rageuse.

\- Seule votre couardise vis à vis de vos responsabilités est l'obstacle entre vous et vos bêtas. Écoutez les, Thorin. Tous mourraient à vos côtés.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on meurt avec moi ni pour moi. Si je dois mourir, alors je dois être le seul à partir.

Gandalf inspira fort, à tel point que sa carrure se fit imposante. Mais Thorin ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il se détourna de lui et posa ses poings sur le rebords de la fenêtre.

\- De toute façon, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. Malgré vos médicaments, je ne vivrais pas plus longtemps.

\- Ceci, mon ami, n'est plus tout à fait vrai.

Thorin tourna la tête vers Gandalf, réellement surpris. Le druide semblait s'être apaisé. Il regagna son fauteuil et s'y enfonça tranquillement. Thorin se redressa et le fixa.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Je vous ai examiné. Les toxines qui vous empoisonnait ont été totalement éliminées. Votre sang a été purifié. Et votre santé va en s'améliorant.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Vous m'aviez dit que rien ne pourrait me guérir. Les chasseurs m'avaient condamné, puis Gina, et Smaug-

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir l'intervention d'un Black Shuck.

Thorin lâcha un long soupir.

\- Bilbo, comprit-il. Non content de l'avoir presque tué, il a fallu que je l'entraîne dans le surnaturel.

\- Votre instinct vous a dicté de le mordre, assura Gandalf. Vous saviez au fond de vous qu'un jour, il vous sauverais.

\- C'est-

\- Insensé ? Improbable ? Inenvisageable ? proposa Gandalf. Vous pourrez citez autant d'adjectif qu'il vous plaira, la vérité est là. Bien des choses ne s'expliquent pas dans le surnaturel. L'instinct en fait parti.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir, il a rejeté ma morsure.

\- Ce qui l'a sauvé dépasse notre compréhension. Ce qui vous as sauvé, c'est sa morsure. Votre lien est puissant, et vous vous en souviendrez avant la fin.

\- La fin ? La fin de quoi ?

Gandalf lui offrit un de ses sourires énigmatiques insupportables. Alors que Thorin allait l'interroger à nouveau, le crissement de pneus sur le gravier de l'allée lui fit tourner la tête. Une ambulance venait de s'arrêter devant la bâtisse et Kili en descendait, apparemment pressé de rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

X

Beleg toqua à la porte de la caravane et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers le fond de l'habitacle. La chambre aménagée était encombrée de livres et d'armes en tout genre. Thranduil en nettoyait justement une avec un chiffon imbibé d'aconit.

\- Les préparatifs pour la banshee ont été ajournés.

Thranduil releva la tête.

\- Par qui ?

\- Moi.

Thranduil posa son arme et s'essuya les mains sans quitter Beleg des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que notre indic' nous a informé à quelle meute elle était liée.

Thranduil joignit ses mains, coudes sur les genoux et le fixa sans un mot, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

\- Ce n'est pas une meute ordinaire, reprit Beleg. Il y a deux loups, un alpha et son bêta, une coyote, la banshee, une renarde, et un humain.

\- Un humain ?

\- J'ai eu du mal à y croire moi aussi. Mais nous avons vérifié avec Turin. Il semblerait également qu'ils soient en lien avec les Durin.

Thranduil plissa les yeux.

\- Si ils venaient à s'allier, cela pourrait s'avérer plus compliqué d'éliminer les Durin, commenta Beleg.

\- Une meute des plus surprenantes, marmonna Thranduil. Une renarde aux côtés de loups…

\- Serait-ce à utiliser à notre avantage ?

\- Certainement. Nous y réfléchirons le moment venu. Qui est au courant ?

\- Vous. Turin et moi. Nous avons choisi de ne rien dire à vos enfants contrairement à d'habitude.

\- Vous avez bien fait, répondit Thranduil en se levant. En revanche, si notre informateur a pu nous dire cela, c'est qu'il est ici à Beacon Hills.

\- Il l'est, assura Beleg. Nous l'avons rencontré sur le parking de l'hôpital.

\- A-t-il dit autre chose ?

\- Il nous a conseillé d'attendre la nuit de la nouvelle lune avant d'attaquer les Durin. Et de minimiser nos attaques avant cela. Au risque de perdre nos chances.

Thranduil claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé.

\- Ce Smaug ne manque pas d'air… si ç'avait été un monstre, je lui aurais moi même tranché la tête.

Beleg se força a esquisser un sourire, malgré le sérieux de son chef de clan. Il savait que Thranduil détestait recevoir des conseils. Il les jugeait comme un affront.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu as ajourné la capture de la banshee ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as sûrement bien fait.

\- Dois-je faire annuler la mission de Legolas et de Tauriel ?

\- Non.

Beleg tressaillit. Il avait espéré que Thranduil voit l'avertissement de Smaug comme une raison suffisante pour empêcher ses enfants de s'en prendre directement aux loups.

\- Au moins, permettez moi de les accompagner.

Thranduil observa longuement Beleg puis secoua négativement la tête.

\- Il est temps pour eux de faire leurs preuves. Ne t'en fais pas. Turin et toi les avez formé. Ils s'en sortirons mieux que n'importe quels autres chasseurs.

Malgré l'assurance de Thranduil, Beleg n'était pas convaincu. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans l'attitude de Tauriel depuis leur arrivée à Beacon Hills. Elle s'était montrée moins efficace depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé ces loups d'un accident, par erreur. Et son regard semblait tantôt résolu, tantôt hésitant. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Qu'elle soit blessée ou pire, qu'elle soit mordue.

X

Scott descendit les escaliers tranquillement. Il se rendait chez Kira. Il n'avait pas prit sa moto, sa mère lui ayant confisqué ses clés au vu de ses résultats affligeant au dernier test de science. Il n'y pouvait rien lui, si les événements surnaturels lui arrivaient en pleine face, volant tout son temps d'étude.

Il s'engagea dans le tunnel faiblement éclairé qui passait sous la voie routière express. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient contre les murs. Il ne prêtait pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait jusqu'au moment où il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il reprit ses esprits et chercha du regard le passant qui s'était engagé dans la voie souterraine, de l'autre côté. Il ne vit pas son visage mais sa démarche lui parut familière. Il continua à marcher à un rythme régulier, sans lâcher l'homme du regard. Une dizaine de mètres les séparaient quand Scott distingua nettement son visage. Il s'arrêta net. L'homme en fit autant. Un sourire parut sur ses lèvres.

\- On dirait que ça fait un moment hein Scott.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux, pas sûr de le reconnaître.

\- Theo Raeken. Tu me remets pas ?

Scott fit fonctionner sa cervelle à plein régime sans parvenir à se souvenir du nom.

\- On était en CM1 ensemble.

\- Désolé, je ne me souviens pas du tout, avoua Scott mal à l'aise.

Au lieu de se montrer rancunier, Theo sourit de plus belle.

\- Ben me revoilà. Je suis revenu depuis peu, et j'avoue que je suis surpris, je m'attendais pas à te recroiser aussi vite.

\- Tu te souvenais de moi ? s'étonna Scott, pas habitué à avoir marqué les esprits.

\- Un peu ouais, toi, Stiles et Bilbo vous ne passiez pas inaperçu.

Scott sourit en se rappelant qu'en effet, à trois ils avaient tendance à attirer l'attention quand il ne fallait pas.

\- Je voulais te revoir, avoua Theo en se rapprochant jusqu'à être face à Scott.

\- Me revoir ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Theo sourit.

\- Parce qu'on a pas eu l'occasion d'être ami. Et que j'aimerais bien.

Scott cacha sa surprise. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de déclaration. En fait, en y réfléchissant, à part Stiles et Bilbo, son cercle d'ami avait été créé à partir du surnaturel. On était jamais venu directement pour lui demander d'être son ami, comme ça, aussi simplement que Theo.

Ha. Kira était venu aussi simplement.

\- O-ouais, pas de soucis, répondit-il en se rappelant que sa petite amie l'attendait. Heu par contre…

\- Tu allais quelque part, devina Theo.

\- Oui.

\- Désolé, je t'ai retardé, s'excusa Theo avec une moue gênée.

\- C'est pas grave, sourit Scott en se remettant en route.

Il fit quelques mètres avant de regretter son départ rapide. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Theo n'avait pas bougé et le regardait.

\- Heu, au lycée. Tu viens au lycée ?

Theo hocha la tête.

\- Ben, on se voit demain alors, sourit Scott.

Theo sourit de plus belle et lui fit un grand signe de la main.

\- A demain !

Scott lui rendit son geste et s'éloigna au pas de course.

X

Il était 20h passée. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Gloin était sortit depuis un quart d'heure maintenant. Legolas et Tauriel observaient à distance sa maison. Leur cible, Gimli, jouait tranquillement dans le salon. Sa mère pliait du linge en le regardant s'exciter après un son doudou éléphant. C'était un garçon entre 3 et 5 ans. Tout petit, avec une belle tignasse rousse. Ses joues recouvertes de tâches de rousseurs étaient légèrement rougit par sa fougue aventure imaginaire.

Tauriel était partagée entre son devoir et l'horreur qu'elle et son frère était sur le point de commettre. La main de Legolas se glissa dans la sienne, attirant son attention.

\- Je peux le faire seul si tu n'y tiens pas. Papa n'a pas à le savoir.

\- Non, refusa Tauriel. Je ne t'infligerais pas ça.

Legolas l'observa silencieusement. Il resserra sa main puis la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

Dans la maison, la mère de Gimli se leva et emporta son linge hors du salon.

7 minutes.

Les jumeaux sortirent de leur 4x4 et traversèrent la route. Legolas se glissa dans le jardin comme une ombre. Tauriel se posta à la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda sa montre. 6 minutes 13.

Elle joignit ses mains dans son dos et se balança tranquillement d'un pied sur l'autre, le plus innocemment du monde. Aux yeux des rares passants, elle était une jeune fille qui attendait patiemment quelqu'un. Même le voisin qui sortait ses poubelles non loin de là était loin d'imaginer qu'il assistait à un enlèvement.

3 minutes 41. Legolas ouvrit la porte comme si il était chez lui. Il portait le petit Gimli dans ses bras. Le garçon avait sa tête posé contre l'épaule du chasseur, un bras replié autour de son cou, l'autre main tenant son éléphant contre lui. Il était calme, en totale confiance, absolument pas conscient de se faire kidnapper. En voyant Tauriel, il sourit timidement et cacha son visage dans le cou de Legolas. Le chasseur sourit. Il prit sa sœur sous son bras et l'entraîna sur la route.

1 minute.

Quand la mère de Gimli revint dans le salon, elle fronça les sourcils en n'y trouvant pas son fils. Elle l'appela. Le silence lui répondit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle s'agita et courut à travers la maison.

Dehors, le 4x4 des chasseurs venaient de quitter la rue.

Tauriel tourna au premier carrefour et roula en direction de la réserve. Legolas tenait toujours Gimli. Le garçon était détendu, et jouait avec la main du chasseur. Il essayait de la taper le plus vite possible. Au début il y parvint, mais Legolas ayant saisit le jeu, il se mit à éviter les petits coups de Gimli. Le garçon releva la tête, surpris, un grand sourire éclairant son visage, et se concentra. Tauriel ne pouvait pas dire que cette scène n'était pas adorable. Elle avait rarement vu son frère se montrer aussi conciliant avec un enfant.

Peut être que l'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt le tuer forçait Legolas à se montrer tolérant.

Il se mit même à compter les points. Gimli retroussa ses petites lèvres dans une moue adorable et posa son éléphant sur ses genoux pour pouvoir jouer avec les deux mains de Legolas. Le chasseur évita encore les tapes ce qui fit grimacer Gimli. Il tenta à nouveau et cette fois, non content d'éviter, Legolas lui tapa -doucement- les mains.

Gimli releva la tête effaré, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Ça n'compte quand même que pour un ! réclama-t-il de sa petite voix fluette.

Legolas éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

Tauriel sentit quelque chose lui serrer la gorge. Elle se concentra sur la route, mais ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Legolas le remarqua et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention sans alerter Gimli. Elle l'ignora et se força à sourire pour le rassurer.

Le rire de Gimli -il venait sûrement de gagner contre Legolas- la brisa. Elle repensa à Kili. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait déjà fait contre son clan. Un de plus un de moins…

Elle arrêta doucement la voiture sur le bas côté. Gimli n'y fit pas attention. Legolas appuya son regard sur sa jumelle et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais le faire seul, décida-t-il.

\- Non, le défendit Tauriel d'une voix sévère qui fit tourner la tête à Gimli. Non on ne va rien faire du tout.

\- Tauriel, on doit le faire.

\- Non. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Regarde le.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel. Gimli se tendit, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Oui, lui sourit Legolas. On va rentrer bientôt.

\- Je veux rentrer maintenant.

Legolas fusilla Tauriel du regard.

\- Bravo, siffla-t-il.

Il ouvrit la boite à gant d'un geste vif. Gimli poussa un petit cri en voyant son reflet dans une lame dénudée. Tauriel attrapa fermement le poignet de son frère avant qu'il n'ait pu se saisir de l'arme.

\- Legolas je t'en prie. Repenses-y.

\- Pensez à quoi ? s'énerva le chasseur. C'est un monstre-

\- C'est un enfant !

\- Il deviendra un monstre tôt ou tard ! Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

Il se débarrassa de la main de sa sœur et attrapa le poignard. Dans ses bras, Gimli s'agitait, et s'était mis à pleurer. Tauriel l'arracha brusquement des mains de Legolas et le tint en sûreté de son côté.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Legolas la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- On nous a appris à tuer des monstres ! Pas des enfants ! Pas des humains !

Legolas se détacha pour mieux lui faire face. Craignant une quelconque attaque, Tauriel fit de même et resserra Gimli contre son flanc. Le garçon sanglotait, la tête contre son sein, accroché à elle comme à une bouée.

\- Tauriel, commença Legolas calmement, quoi qu'il se passe dans ta tête, tu dois me le dire maintenant. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- Rassures toi je m'en rend parfaitement compte. Peut être que j'en ai assez de traquer des innocents.

\- Des innoc- Ce sont des loups Tauriel ! Des loups ! As-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé à maman !?

\- Vas-tu blâmer le monde surnaturel entier pour sa perte ?! Le loup qui l'a tuée est mort !

\- TU T'ENTENDS ? explosa Legolas.

\- Je m'entends ! Et je peux te jurer que tant que je vivrais tu ne poseras pas un doigt sur cet enfant !

Legolas faillit s'étouffer. Tauriel posa prudemment sa main sur la poignée de la portière. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Ni pour elle ni pour Gimli. Et même si elle parvenait à le sauver, après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, plus jamais elle ne pourrait rejoindre son clan. Bien sûr elle pouvait tout effacer, rendre Gimli à Legolas et le laisser le tuer. Mais il n'oublierais pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. La confiance qui lui vouait venait de s'effriter pour de bon.

\- Tauriel, tenta Legolas le plus calmement possible. On va dire que j'ai rien entendu. Juste. Donne le moi. J'en finis avec cette affaire. Et on rentre, on oublie, personne n'en saura rien.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de les retenir, et son nez se mit à brûler.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étrangla Legolas, le visage déchiré par la peine qu'elle lui causait. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Tauriel abaissa la poignée de la portière en voyant son frère refermer son poing sur le poignard.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en pensant à Kili.

En prononçant ces mots, elle envoya son poing sur le nez de son frère, minimisant néanmoins sa force. La tête de Legolas partie en arrière. Tauriel ouvrit la portière et se jeta hors du 4x4, Gimli fermement tenu contre elle. Elle s'élança vers la lisière de la forêt. La porte du 4x4 claquant derrière elle lui indiqua que Legolas venait lui aussi de sortir. Elle l'entendit se mettre à courir. Elle avait plusieurs mètres d'avance et l'adrénaline lui donnait la force de manger la distance plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Les premiers coup de feu lui déchirèrent le cœur comme ils déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Les impacts de balle apparurent sur des troncs avoisinants qu'elle dépassa bientôt. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Son frère l'avait sciemment éviter. Elle poussa un cri désespéré et s'enfonça dans la réserve.

Legolas ralentit après quelques mètres et regarda la silhouette de Tauriel disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

X

Fili et Kili écoutaient Gandalf parler des chasseurs. La meute était réunie dans le salon et tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire. Mis à part les deux frères qui avaient l'esprit ailleurs. Kili pensait à Tauriel -pour pas changer. Il essayait d'imaginer ce que sa mère penserait si il ramenait une chasseuse à la maison et la présentait comme petite amie. Il était sûr que ça tournerait au vinaigre. Déjà qu'il faudrait que la dite chasseuse soit sa petite amie…

Quant à Fili, il révisait mentalement ses cours du lendemain en vue de l'interrogation d'histoire que Mr Yukimura avait décidé de mettre à la dernière minute. En somme, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Pourtant, ils furent brusquement ramené à la réalité lorsque plusieurs odeurs très spécifiques parvinrent à leurs narines.

De la poudre. Gimli. Du sang.

Tout les loups se redressèrent d'un coup. Comme un raz de marée, ils évacuèrent le salon et se précipitèrent vers le jardin. On alluma les lumières, éclairant fortement la pelouse, et on scruta les abords de la propriété, en alerte. Gloin avait déjà laissé son loup prendre le dessus et grognait, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Avec les bruits de course, un souffle court et des sanglots parvinrent aux oreilles des loups. Thorin plissa les yeux et les fit rougeoyer, guettant l'intrus qui approchait. La minute suivante, Gloin se jetait sur la jeune fille qui venait de débouler au bout du jardin, par derrière les talus. Il la plaqua au sol sans ménagement et lui arracha Gimli des bras avec un rugissement glacial. Il était sur le point de la tailler en pièce, quand Kili hurla à son tour. Il le poussa sur le côté d'un violent coup de pied et s'interposa entre Tauriel et la meute. Oin ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se plia en deux, menaçant. Fili grogna et se posta aux côtés de son frère, griffes et crocs dévoilés.

\- Assez, siffla Thorin.

Ses loups se figèrent. Ils le laissèrent passer et il vint d'abord s'agenouiller près de Gloin qui tenait fermement Gimli. Il força le loup à desserrer son étreinte et vérifia que le garçon n'était pas blessé. Mis à part ses pleurs, il se révéla en pleine forme et Thorin posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Gloin. Le loup soupira de soulagement et reprit forme humaine. Il posa son front contre celui de son fils et le berça amoureusement.

Thorin se releva et se tourna vers Kili. Il haussa les sourcils l'air de dire ''c'est bon ? T'as fini ?''. Le garçon grimaça, pas tout à fait ravi, mais ne s'opposa pas à son oncle quand ce dernier le dépassa pour s'approcher de Tauriel. La jeune fille eut un brusque mouvement de recul en le voyant s'agenouiller près d'elle.

\- Tu es une chasseuse, dit Thorin d'un ton calme et à la fois accusateur.

\- Et tu es l'alpha des Durin, répondit-elle en maîtrisant son pouls.

Thorin la scruta longuement, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait cette peur qu'il ressentait et dont il n'était clairement pas responsable. Tauriel s'épousseta et ramena ses jambes sous elle pour se remettre debout. Kili lui prit le bras et voulut l'aider. Elle le laissa faire. Thorin plissa les yeux en notant ce fait.

\- Nous devrions la tuer, siffla Bifur.

Tauriel porta immédiatement sa main à sa ceinture, sur une arme. Thorin comprit qu'elle combattrait si on l'y obligeait. Mais il était plus intrigué par sa présence que par le fait que Kili semblait se ranger de son côté.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu Gimli ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Tauriel fuirent en direction de la pelouse. Dis fit un pas en avant, prête à frapper. Fili l'arrêta en se décalant et l'en dissuada d'un regard noir. La louve grogna. Elle n'appréciait déjà pas la proximité de son fils avec la chasseuse mais elle aimait encore moins que son premier garçon l'empêche de se débarrasser de l'intruse.

\- Nous avions ordre de le tuer, avoua Tauriel.

\- Nous ? releva Thorin.

\- Le tuer ? s'horrifia Kili.

\- Tuons la, proposa Oin rageusement.

\- Elle avait ordre le tuer, répéta Fili plus calme que jamais. Elle l'a amené ici.

\- C'est peut être un piège, lança Ori timidement.

\- Si c'était un piège, nous serions déjà tous mort, répondit Thorin. Qui d'autre sait où nous vivons ? Pourquoi l'as tu amené ici ?

À ces questions, Tauriel pâlit.

\- Personne, assura-t-elle. J'ai caché les documents de l'hôpital qui référençait votre lieu d'habitation.

\- Tu as fais ça ? s'étonna Kili complètement sous le choc.

Tauriel tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle laissa tomber ses défenses. Thorin la vit lâcher l'arme qu'elle était prête à prendre et comprit qu'un courant passait entre elle et son neveu.

\- Pourquoi as tu amené Gimli ici ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas pu le voir comme un monstre, répondit la jeune fille sans quitter Kili des yeux.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur gonfler d'un coup. Sans se soucier du regard de la meute ni de ce qu'ils pourraient en penser, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. D'abord figée, Tauriel ramena ses bras autour de Kili et joignit ses mains dans son dos.

Dis les aurait séparé si Fili ne l'avait pas empêcher d'avancer en lui barrant le passage.

\- Ramène Gimli à l'intérieur, ordonna Thorin à Gloin. Et appelle ta femme. Vite. Bifur et Balin je veux que vous alliez vous assurer de sa sécurité. Ramenez la ici pour ce soir.

Puis il se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Prépare lui une chambre, dit-il en désignant Tauriel.

Le regard de Dis en cet instant aurait pu tuer. Mais Thorin la connaissait. Il plissa les yeux, et en quelques minutes, il gagna la bataille de regard. Enfin, il regarda à nouveau la chasseuse.

\- Tu es blessée.

Kili s'écarta de Tauriel comme si il avait reçu un électrochoc et la regarda de haut en bas, cherchant une plaie ouverte. Tauriel le rassura en présentant ses paumes et genoux écorchés.

\- Je suis tombée à plusieurs reprises. La réserve n'est pas éclairée et la lune presque morte.

Thorin s'approcha et prit ses mains qu'il étudia avec intérêt. Il sentit Tauriel se tendre et son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Cette fois, la peur qu'il sentait, il l'avait provoqué. Il la lâcha et prit Kili par l'épaule.

\- Conduis la à Gandalf. Il soignera ses plaies.

\- Non, refusa Tauriel en reculant vivement.

Les loups se redressèrent, méfiants.

\- J-je ne peux pas rester…

\- Tu dois rejoindre les tiens ? interrogea Fili.

Tauriel secoua vivement la tête.

\- N-non, je ne peux plus les rejoindre. Je les ai trahis. J'ai trahis mon frère et mon père. Rien ne pourra me racheter à leurs yeux.

Thorin serra les poings. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de Tauriel maintenant. Elle était la fille de Thranduil.

\- Où comptes tu aller ? s'inquiéta Kili.

\- Je trouverai…

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne réagisse, il assomma Tauriel. Kili poussa un cri -digne d'une vierge effarouchée- et rattrapa la jeune fille au vol, l'empêchant de s'étaler sur le gazon.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?! s'écria-t-il.

\- Demain toi et Fili l'accompagnerez à Scott, expliqua Thorin en soulevant la chasseuse. Il disait connaître un clan de chasseur qui ont changé leur vision du monde surnaturel ? Parfait, ils n'auront qu'à la recueillir.

\- Tu parles d'elle comme si c'était un chat !

\- Kili, intervint Fili. Ce sera mieux pour elle. Elle vient de trahir son clan. Les Mirkwood ne la pardonneront jamais. Mais elle ne peut pas rester parmi nous. Qui sait combien de nos frères et sœurs elle a tué.

Kili déglutit difficilement à cette idée.

\- Scott nous a parlé des Argent et de leur code, rappelle toi, continua Fili. Ils pourront l'aider.

Kili serra les dents. Thorin lui tendit Tauriel. Il ouvrit ses bras et son oncle y déposa doucement la jeune fille. Après un regard reconnaissant pour son alpha, il l'emmena à l'intérieur, Fili à ses côtés. Quand ils furent rentré, Dis se planta devant Thorin, furieuse.

\- Une chasseuse.

\- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble !

\- Elle a trahi les siens pour lui.

\- Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour elle. J'ai perdu trop à cause des chasseurs. Je refuse de lui céder mon fils.

Thorin soupira. La situation était compliquée. Il devait trouver les bons mots.

\- Elle n'est pas un danger.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?! Ton instinct ? La belle affaire !

\- Mon instinct, exactement, dit froidement Thorin. Et si tu te fiais au tien, tu saurais qu'elle n'est pas une menace.

\- Le mien me crie de la tuer, répondit Dis avec colère.

\- Alors utilises tes yeux et tes oreilles, grogna Thorin. Tu aurais vu Gimli se cramponner à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tu aurais entendu Kili et Fili parler de ses actions à l'hôpital quand Frérin a été évacué. Tu saurais qu'elle n'est pas notre ennemie.

Dis leva les mains en l'air comme pour implorer une aide divine.

\- Qu'elle soit partie demain, décréta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de ce danger dans ma maison.

\- Ma maison, corrigea Thorin.

\- Techniquement, la mienne, vu que JE paye les impôts.

Thorin haussa les épaules. Dis lui tourna le dos et repartit vers la maison en martelant le sol de ses talons. Les loups restant se regroupèrent autour de leur alpha.

\- Tu penses que j'ai eu tort ? demanda ce dernier à Dwalin.

\- Je pense que tu sais ce que tu fais, répondit le loup avec une tape amicale.

Le problème était que justement, non. Thorin agissait et décidait sans savoir où cela allait le mener. Les mener.

X

Legolas gara le 4x4 à plusieurs mètres du camp. Il n'était clairement pas prêt à rentrer. La trahison de Tauriel lui brisait le cœur. S'il trouvait le monstre qui lui avait retourné la cervelle, il en ferait de la pâté que même les chiens refuseraient de manger.

Il fixa le camp des Mirkwood, fraîchement établit, et s'imagina retourner là-bas, sa mission échouée, et sa sœur envolée. Qu'allait penser son père ? Quel sort allait-on réserver à sa sœur ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, une boule douloureuse dans la poitrine.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par la porte d'une des caravanes qui venait de s'ouvrir. C'était celle de son père. Un homme qu'il connaissait comme l'indic' de son clan en sortit et salua Turin et Beleg qui refermèrent la caravane derrière lui. Il s'appelait Smaug si les souvenirs de Legolas étaient justes. C'était un gars mystérieux, qui en savait beaucoup sur le surnaturel et qui était d'une grande aide à son clan dans les traques. Grâce à lui, ils avaient commencé à décimer les Durin plus tôt dans l'année. Encore grâce à lui, ils avaient pu les poursuivre ici. Et sûrement grâce à lui, ils allaient bientôt en finir.

Il le regarda longer les caravanes d'un pas tranquille puis sortir du campement. Smaug ne l'avait pas remarqué. Legolas le vit s'arrêter, puis regarder autour de lui. Une silhouette, qui se révéla rapidement être un adolescent le rejoignit et ils parlèrent quelques instants. Puis d'un coup, leurs visages se métamorphosèrent. Leurs peaux se recouvrirent d'écailles et leurs oreilles s'allongèrent. Leurs yeux se mirent à briller telles des torches ardentes et des crocs dépassèrent sur leurs lèvres, les forçant à étirer leurs bouches dans des sourires sinistres.

Legolas resta pétrifié d'effrois.

La métamorphose ne dura pas plus d'une minute. Aussitôt changé, aussitôt redevenu humain. Smaug et l'adolescent disparurent dans la nuit.

Legolas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'informateur de son clan était un monstre. Une créature surnaturelle. Alors tout ce temps où ils avaient pensé traquer, son clan avait été manipulé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils avaient fait confiance à un monstre.

Une crise de panique le prit violemment et il s'extirpa hors de la voiture en cherchant à gagner son oxygène. Il tomba à genoux et griffa la terre de ses ongles.

Peut être que Tauriel savait. Oui. Elle devait l'avoir deviné. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait trahi son clan. Ce n'était pas pour déserter. Legolas se mit à tousser fort, se convainquant que sa sœur ne les avait pas trahis mais avait essayé de le prévenir.

Il parvint à redevenir maître de lui et se calma après plusieurs minutes. Il se laissa retomber en arrière, le dos contre le 4x4, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il imagina plusieurs scénarios dans lesquels il dénonçait Smaug. Dans lesquels il prévenait son père de la ''trahison'' de Tauriel. Mais à chaque fin de scénario, Tauriel était mourante. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres et renifla bruyamment.

Avant de prévenir son père du danger qu'était Smaug, il devait mettre Tauriel à l'abri. Il commencerait donc par la retrouver.

Sa décision prise, il se releva, claqua la portière du véhicule et démarra sèchement pour s'éloigner du camp.

* * *

**C'est officiel, dans quatre chapitres c'est la fin. + un p'tit chap' de conclusion, mais 5 chapitres maximum quoi. On aura quand même dépassé les 30 alors c'est pour le mieux :')**

**Réponses à vos reviews :**

**Pwoper Banana-fish** : Bonjouur bienvenue sur ma fic' XD

J'étais pas prête à tes 99% d'amour, ça m'a submergé... ouah.

Oui non, mais une fic' TW sans Sterek c'est comme un épisode de Doctor Who sans le docteur. Tu vois l'genre. Je sais pas si Stiles a vraiment réalisé qu'il était amoureux C'est une bonne question XD En fait tu sais pas mais suicide nerveux c'était un indice pour CGB !

J'avoue que même si ça n'égale pas le Sciles, le Scili/Kiles est quand même vachement agréable à écrire.

Oui tu as un truc avec les maj', je sais pas le boutons doit être enfoncé. Bon, mon seul regret c'est que cette fic' soit maintenant trop longue, autrement, j'aurais lancer une nouvelle intrigue, et j'aurais pu mettre plus de passage Melissa/Frérin.

T'as vulgarité suinte d'amour ne t'inquiète pas xD

**Maeva Cerise** : Legolas ne sera pas ramené "à la raison". C'est pas si facile d'abandonner tout ce en quoi tu crois. Et Tauriel a du mal elle-même bien qu'elle ai une raison.

Le sort de Thranduil approche ;)

**justelaura** : Pauvre Stiles pauvre Stiles c'est vite dit ! Je l'ai pas tant malmené que ça !

Attend j'ai développé justement la réflexion de Stiles pour montrer que non ce n'était pas juste de l'amitié entre lui et Derek XD

Je te jure, si Melissa était mordue, ce serait elle la true true alpha XD

Haha, Smaugy :3 réponse au prochain chapitre :)

**Je suis contente de voir le bout de cette fic'. C'est dommage y aurait encore des trucs à faire, et j'aime beaucoup le mélange TW/Hobbit. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. **


	29. Chapitre 29

**Avouez, vous-même vous n'y croyez pas. **

**Mais vous ne rêvez pas ! Oui ! C'est bien le chapitre 29 de Meutes ! Oui ! En vrai je suis sûre que vous aviez oublié cette fic' XD**

**Rapide résumé de ce qui est arrivé précédemment : Tauriel a empêcher Legolas de tuer Gimli, et l'a ramené auprès de la meute de Thorin. Legolas a découvert que c'était Smaug qui tirait les ficelles de la traque des Mirkwood contre les Durin. Et côté américains, ben, pas grand chose. La vie suit son cours.**

**Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu un énorme coup de moue sur cette fic', au point de presque l'abandonner. A trois chapitres de la fin ça aurait été dommage. Ma bêta est intervenue, et elle m'a remit sur les rails. J'ai donc fini Meutes, concluant un an et demi d'histoire. Et je vous livre les derniers chapitres :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Fili contourna les gradins et s'approcha des bancs près du terrain, sur lesquels s'entassaient le matériel sportif du lycée. L'équipe de Lacrosse était en plein entraînement. Scott parlait fort et encourageait ses joueurs avec passion. Fili se fit la réflexion que vu ainsi, on ne pouvait vraiment pas deviner sa nature lycanthrope. Stiles et Liam couraient côte à côte sous les aboiements du coach de l'autre côté du terrain.

Fili réprima un sourire. Bien que la vie à Beacon Hills ne soit pas parfaite, et quelque peu agitée depuis son arrivée, il aimait de plus en plus cette ville et ses habitants. Une tape sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et son cœur rata un battement en voyant le sourire de Malia.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle.

\- Salut, répondit-il.

Une seconde de silence suivit. Puis les têtes de Lydia et Kira se dessinèrent dans le champ de vision de Fili. Confus de ne pas les avoir vu au premier abord, il leur offrit un sourire charmeur.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Toujours, assura Kira.

Lydia ne répondit pas, affichant simplement un sourire amusé alors que son regard passait de Fili à Malia. Le jeune homme aurait rougit si ça avait été son genre, mais à la place, il se contenta de suivre le mouvement quand elles se dirigèrent vers les gradins pour s'asseoir. Ils assistèrent à l'entraînement, commentant sans gêne les actions qui se déroulaient sur le terrain, et Fili expliqua rapidement le service qu'il devait demander à Scott par rapport à Tauriel. Kili avait préféré rester auprès de la jeune fille, craignant que leur mère ou d'autres loups ne soient pris folie furieuse et tente de lui faire du mal. Lydia le rassura un peu en assurant que Chris Argent serait sûrement d'accord pour la prendre sous son aile. Il ne refuserait pas son aide à une chasseuse.

Le coach siffla la fin de la session et l'équipe de Lacrosse fila au pas de course en direction des vestiaires. Scott, Stiles et Liam vinrent à leur rencontre avant de quitter le terrain. Fili et les filles descendirent vers eux. Scott s'approcha directement de Kira et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- On rentre tous ensemble ? demanda Liam.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Lydia. Stiles et moi allons retrouver Bilbo après.

\- Oh.

Liam paraissait déçu. Kira lui proposa d'aller prendre un café che Beleg et Luthien avec Mason et le visage du bêta redevint joyeux. Stiles lui ébouriffa les cheveux, récoltant un regard perturbé. Fili fit un pas de côté, vers Scott et lui parla bas.

\- Il faudrait que je te parle si tu as une seconde.

L'alpha américain leva les yeux vers lui et comprit que c'était important au regard de Fili.

\- Je vais me changer et j'arrive, assura-t-il.

Fili hocha la tête. Scott allait rajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Tout le groupe se retourna d'un bloc vers le nouveau venu. C'était un adolescent simple, au visage angélique. Son sourire le faisait briller.

\- Theo, salua Scott.

\- J'étais sûr de te trouver ici, annonça le jeune homme. Je suis content qu'on ai pu se croiser.

\- Theo, répéta Stiles pensif. Theo Raeken ?

\- Lui il se souvient de moi, nargua Theo à l'attention de Scott.

L'intéressé se passa une main gênée sur la nuque avec un sourire fautif.

\- J'étais avec Scott et Stiles en primaire, expliqua Theo à l'attention du reste des adolescents. Je viens de revenir en ville.

\- Tu étais parti où déjà ? demanda Stiles.

\- Angleterre, répondit joyeusement Theo.

Fili tiqua et observa plus attentivement le jeune homme. Pas que tout les gens qui viennent d'Angleterre soient suspects, mais vu les circonstances actuelles, il avait de quoi se montrer méfiant. Et Stiles devait avoir eu la même pensée vu la façon dont il regardait Theo. Ou peut-être qu'il ne gardait pas des souvenirs positifs de leur enfance ?

Theo souriait toujours, échangeant quelques infos basiques avec Liam et Kira. Il était arrivé en ville récemment avec un ami de ce qu'entendit Fili. Cependant, bien qu'il semble adorable, tout dans ses manières, sa façon de parler et ses gestes, irritait l'anglais. Sans le vouloir, Fili était extrêmement méfiant.

\- Bon, intervint Lydia après quelques minutes. Stiles, je t'attend je te signal.

L'hyperactif se reprit et hocha la tête.

\- Je fais vite.

\- On doit y aller Theo, déclara Scott. Mais on se voit une autre fois.

\- Sûr, se réjouit Theo. À la prochaine tout le monde !

Il serra la main des sportifs, puis la tendit à Fili. Le blond la prit, mais au moment de la serrer, il resta pétrifié. Theo ne parut pas remarquer son trouble et s'éloigna comme Scott, Stiles et Liam rejoignaient les vestiaires.

Lydia et Kira rentrèrent elles aussi dans le bâtiment, sur les pas de leurs amis. Seul Malia resta près de Fili. Elle posa une main sur son bras, inquiétée par son déséquilibre. Fili lui-même avait du mal à comprendre sa réaction. Sa main qui avait touché Theo tremblait légèrement, et un sentiment de gêne s'était insinué en lui.

\- Fili ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Fili inspira fortement et releva la tête en souriant. Il voulut rassurer Malia mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

\- Fili, insista-t-elle. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle pressait sa main sur son bras. Son regard était ferme. Fili s'humidifia les lèvres et voulu lui expliquer. Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Son regard fut attiré à la lisière du terrain, sur le bois. Il vit Theo au loin qui le regardait, à l'ombre des arbres, un sourire moqueur et cruel sur les lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent. L'éclat jaune n'avait rien de la couleur des bêtas.

Une décharge électrique parcourut le corps de Fili et il comprit d'où venait son malaise. Il savait pourquoi le contact de Theo le mettait dans cet état. Theo disparu derrière le terrain non sans jeter un derrière regard par dessus son épaule à l'attention de Fili.

L'anglais le prit comme un affront direct. Son visage se ferma brusquement. Malia fit un pas en arrière, surprise par son brusque changement d'humeur.

\- Fili, voulut-elle commencer.

Il l'ignora. Il la dépassa et se rua sur les traces de Theo. Il bifurqua derrière le terrain et s'enfonça dans le petit bois qui longeait le lycée. Il gravit une pente douce, tout ses sens en alerte. Il attendit un instant, se concentrant pour localiser sa proie.

\- Il m'avait prévenu que tu risquerais de me démasquer, sifflota Theo dans son dos.

Fili fit volte face. Theo était adossé à un tronc, son faux sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres.

\- Je sens comme elle ?

Fili ne releva pas. Theo continua, très amusé par la situation.

\- Il m'a tout raconté sur toi et sur Gina. Comment ça s'est fini.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle, tonna Fili.

Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix. Theo ne tint pas compte de sa demande.

\- Ce que je trouve amusant dans votre histoire, c'est que même après tout ce temps, tu continus de l'aimer. C'est un peu ridicule tu sais.

Fili ne répondit rien.

\- Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si c'était toi qui étais mort ce jour-là.

Fili se mordit la langue. C'était une question qu'il s'était souvent posé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

\- Il m'avait dit que tu étais mourant, mais apparemment tu te portes bien.

\- Apparemment il ne t'a pas enseigné les bonnes manières. Quand quelqu'un te poses une question, généralement, tu y réponds.

Theo leva les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Pourquoi perdre mon temps à répondre à des questions quand on sait que tout sera bientôt terminé. Ta meute est fini. Celle de Scott va suivre le même chemin. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

Fili fronça les sourcils. Theo leva le doigt vers le ciel. Fili suivit son geste et chercha ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Il mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser ce qui manquait. Il baissa vivement les yeux mais c'était trop tard. Theo était sur lui. Fili eut à peine le temps de parer ses griffes. Ils basculèrent au sol et Theo le plaqua avec violence, cherchant à taillader sa gorge.

Fili voulu le repousser mais le contact de la peau de Theo irritait ses capacités. La peur d'être à nouveau blessé, mourant, lui remonta dans la gorge. Theo la sentit. Un rire malsain lui échappa.

Un pied le frappa en plein visage, coupant son hilarité. Déstabilisé, il fut éjecté sur le côté par une paire de main puissantes.

Fili écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Malia. La jeune fille s'était transformé et grognait méchamment après Theo. Ce dernier se releva en titubant et lui jeta un regard noir. Il conserva un semblant de dignité en affichant un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu viens sauver ton prince ? ricana-t-il.

\- Je vais te botter le cul, tu vas pas comprendre, gronda Malia.

Fili se releva et voulu la forcer à reculer. Elle se dégagea de sa prise et lui adressa une œillade menaçante. Aussitôt, le blond perdit tout espoir de l'éloigner de ce conflit.

\- Si vous voulez mourir ensemble, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, assura Theo. Ça ne fera qu'accélérer ma transformation.

Il se dressa, tête en avant, et entreprit de changer de visage. Sa peau se rida. Des écailles se dessinèrent sous sa surface avant de s'affermir, recouvrant ses joues, son front et ses bras. Ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes entourées de jaune, et des crocs acérés sortirent de sa bouche.

Fili se transforma à son tour, plus vite que Theo, et poussa Malia sur le côté. La jeune fille lui aurait grogner dessus si elle n'avait pas vu Theo fendre l'air de ses griffes à l'exact endroit où elle se trouvait l'instant précédent.

Fili détendit violemment son bras. Theo le bloqua. Il lui asséna un coup rude dans les côtes qui le plia en deux. Malia l'empêcha de frapper à nouveau en agrippant son poignet. D'un coup, elle déboîta son épaule et le griffa au visage. Theo recula en sifflant. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et la jeta contre le sol avec une puissance décuplée. Il commença à lui taillader les avants bras, sans lui laisser de répit.

Un cri plaintif échappa à Malia.

Fili ressentit une brusque montée d'adrénaline. L'instant suivant, il soulevait Theo par les aisselles et le balançait à plusieurs mètres de distance. Le métamorphe roula dans la poussière et resta à terre. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se relever.

Il fusilla ses adversaires du regard avant de prendre la fuite.

L'instinct de Fili lui criait de le terminer, de le rattraper et de l'étriper, mais il préféra s'agenouiller près de Malia. Leurs visages reprirent forme humaine, tandis qu'il examinait ses plaies. La respiration de Malia se calma. Fili attendit un peu avant de parler.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas normal.

Une vague de chaleur se diffusa en Fili. Il essuya le sang qui coulait le long des bras de Malia avec son tee-shirt. Les plaies se refermaient déjà.

\- Je l'ai entendu parler de Gina, dit la jeune fille.

Fili se contenta de baisser la tête, prétextant vérifier ses autres blessures. Malia n'insista pas. Il l'aida à se mettre debout et épousseta son dos.

\- Il s'est enfuit, ragea Malia en balayant le bois du regard.

\- On lui retomberas dessus.

\- Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?

Fili pointa le ciel du doigt. Malia fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre.

\- La lune est morte, commenta Fili. Ce Theo est un dragon, comme Smaug. Je pense qu'ils sont venu ici ensemble.

\- Smaug serait à Beacon Hills ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Malia fixa Fili, pensive.

\- Cette nuit, ce sera la Nouvelle Lune, ajouta Fili. Le ciel sera noir. C'est à ce moment là que ses pouvoirs seront à leurs paroxysmes.

Un muscle dans la mâchoire de Malia tressauta.

\- Nous serons prudent, assura-t-elle.

Fili sourit, et lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à la suivre pour retourner au lycée. Elle marcha derrière lui sans décrocher un sortirent du bois comme si de rien n'était et rejoignirent le bâtiment. Des têtes se retournèrent sur leur passage une fois à l'intérieur, probablement à cause du sang sur le tee-shirt de Fili et sur les bras de Malia.

\- Merci.

Malia leva la tête vers Fili.

\- De ?

\- De m'avoir suivit, précisa le blond en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

Malia l'observa sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Fili craint qu'elle ne se remette à marcher, et préféra ajouter quelque chose avant de regretter d'avoir manqué l'occasion.

\- Je t'aime.

L'expression de Malia resta la même.

\- Et Gina ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai aimé Gina. Maintenant c'est toi que j'aime. Honnêtement, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, je ne savais pas que tu serais à ce point importante pour moi.

Malia baissa les yeux. Fili commençait à être nerveux. Il venait de s'exposer si largement, sans penser aux conséquences, qu'il craignait d'entendre une réponse. Il allait se rétracter quand Malia posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle le tira vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fili tressaillit.

Puis, il se laissa aller et l'attira contre lui. Malia passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha un peu plus encore.

Quand ils se séparèrent, tout le couloir avait les yeux braqués sur eux. Mais ils s'en fichaient.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrer Fili, avoua Malia.

Fili sourit et posa son front contre celui de Malia.

Vraiment, la vie n'était pas si mal à Beacon Hills.

X

Stiles gara sa jeep dans l'allée des Baggins. Lydia descendit la première et atteignit le porche au moment où Stiles claquait sa portière. Monsieur Baggins les accueillit avec une mine réjouit.

\- Bilbo est dans le salon, indiqua-t-il. Entrez, entrez.

Il leur céda le passage, et ferma derrière eux. Bilbo sauta sur ses pieds en les voyant. La table devant lui était recouverte de documents, de livres et de vieux papiers jaunis.

\- Tu as commencé les recherches sans nous, constata Stiles.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, concéda Bilbo.

\- Tu as pu trouver quelque chose ? demanda Lydia. N'importe quoi qui pourrait expliquer ce texte ?

\- Pas vraiment. On est dans la paperasse depuis ce matin et pas moyen de savoir d'où il sort. Tu l'as apporté d'ailleurs ?

Lydia hocha la tête. Elle sortit une pochette de son sac et la tendit à mr Baggins. Le médecin l'ouvrit avec précaution et en tira la feuille arrachée au carnet trouvé dans la cabane des Baggins. Il la lissa sur la table et l'examina. Les lycéens s'installèrent autour de lui et guettèrent son jugement.

\- C'est assez incompréhensible, admit mr Baggins une fois qu'il eut terminé de lire. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'origine de ce texte, ni de son auteur. Vous dites l'avoir trouvé dans la cabane, mais pour y avoir passé des journées entières à tout fouiller, je suis surpris de n'avoir jamais vu ça.

\- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu être mit à votre insu ? interrogea Stiles.

\- C'est peu probable. Je suis le seul qui avait connaissance de ce lieu.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter de ce que ça raconte ? insista Lydia.

Mr Baggins reposa les yeux sur l'écriture fébrile.

\- Vous me disiez que ce texte vous faisais penser à Scott, Stiles et Bilbo. Pourquoi ?

\- A cause des descriptions, répondit Bilbo.

\- Ce ne sont que des descriptions, commenta Mr Baggins. Et il n'y a pas de quatrième frère qui pourrait-

\- Si justement, coupa Stiles.

Bilbo et son père lui jetèrent un regard étonné.

\- Tu te souviens de Theo Raeken ?

Bilbo hocha la tête. Ce nom lui était familier. Il réfléchit rapidement, et réussit à mettre un visage sur le nom.

\- Ce gars était avec nous en primaire, confirma-t-il.

Mr Baggins se re-pencha sur le papier.

\- Ceci est l'histoire de trois frères. Un jour le premier parti sur un autre chemin, et quand il revint, il n'était plus le même. Il n'était qu'obscurité et faim inassouvie. Le deuxième avait été blessé dans son corps et dans son cœur, et trop de gens comptaient sur lui. Mais il n'était qu'un garçon avec des dons extraordinaires. Le troisième, qui avait déjà combattu ses propres ténèbres, et s'était tenu debout aux côtés de son cher frère de cœur, rencontrera le feu et la mort quand le quatrième frère se lèvera. Et un des trois garçons se sacrifiera pour le bien des autres.

\- C'est logique, affirma Stiles. Bilbo est parti en Angleterre et à son retour il a été mordu et est devenu un Black Shuck, l'essence même de l'obscurité. Scott est l'alpha. Tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il sache quoi faire. J'ai été possédé par un esprit maléfique. Tout tient la route.

\- Si, osa Mr Baggins. Si nous admettons que ce papier est une quelconque prophétie, nous acceptons tout ses termes. La mort d'un des frères.

Un silence gêné suivit ses mots. Stiles se mordillait pensivement les lèvres.

\- On ne peut pas empêcher l'accomplissement d'une prophétie, ajouta sombrement Mr Baggins.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un texte inoffensif, répondit Lydia.

Mr Baggins haussa les épaules.

\- A Beacon Hills, rien n'est inoffensif.

Lydia jeta un regard inquiet à Bilbo. Il capta sa peur. Et pourtant, il ne trouva pas les mots pour la réconforter.

X

\- Donc si je comprend bien, Beacon Hills est envahit par une nouvelle meute de loup, mais aussi par des chasseurs ?

Le résumé grossier de Chris arracha une moue à Scott.

\- La situation est très délicate, confirma-t-il.

Chris secoua la tête. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda tour à tour Scott et Fili.

\- La chasseuse que tu voudrais que je recueille, quel âge a-t-elle ?

Fili fut surpris qu'il s'adresse directement à lui et mit une demi seconde à réagir.

\- 17-peut être 18 ans, supposa-t-il.

Le visage de Chris se ferma et il resta de longues minutes pensif. Scott devina facilement que ses pensées allaient à Allison. Finalement le chasseur inspira lourdement.

\- C'est d'accord, déclara-t-il. Je passerais chez ton oncle ce soir pour la rencontrer, si ça te convient.

Fili n'en revenait pas. Ce chasseur était mille fois différent de ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré auparavant. Aucun animosité ne se dégageait de lui et il était prêt à venir en aide à des loups comme à des chasseurs.  
Fili hocha gravement la tête et le remercia. Le cœur léger, il rédigea un rapide sms à Thorin pour le prévenir. Enfin, il remercia Scott. Le jeune homme sourit innocemment et balaya sa gratitude du revers de la main, prétendant qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial.

X

Melissa claqua la porte de sa maison absolument épuisée. Encore une longue journée terminée. Elle lâcha son sac sur la table de la salle à manger et se dirigea automatiquement vers le frigo. Des pas dans l'escalier précédèrent l'arrivée de Scott dans la cuisine.

\- Salut maman, lança joyeusement le lycéen.

\- Bonsoir, tu as mangé ?

\- Je t'attendais, assura l'adolescent en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

Melissa lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui fit signe de mettre la table.

\- Pas de sortie avec tes amis ce soir ?

\- Non, rien du tout. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en profiter pour être un peu ensemble.

Melissa arqua un sourcil.

\- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, déclara-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Scott émit un son étouffé et sa mère sut qu'elle avait touché juste.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? fit-elle d'un ton sévère.

Scott posa les assiettes qu'il venait de sortir et porta ses mains devant lui en signe de prière.

\- Tu sais que dernièrement ça a été très compliqué, commença-t-il. Avec tout ce qui se passe niveau surnaturel…

\- Viens en au fait, coupa Melissa.

\- J-j'ai pas la moyenne en littérature.

Melissa ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle savait que Scott n'était pas des plus brillant, mais elle savait aussi qu'il faisait de son mieux. Sauf que des fois, il fallait faire mieux que faire de son mieux. Elle allait commencer une longue tirade pour le réprimander quand la sonnerie stridente de la porte la surprit. Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa son fils.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Scott secoua la tête. Melissa alla rapidement dans l'entrée et déverrouilla la porte. Un poing la frappa en plein visage. L'instant suivant, elle était étalée dans le hall, au bas des escaliers, le visage en sang. Elle se relevait à peine que Scott se jetait sur les intrus. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, le souleva sans mal et le balança à travers le salon. Une étagère remplit de babioles l'accueillit et se renversa sur lui quand il tomba à terre.

Melissa reconnu l'homme qui l'avait aidé à faire évacuer Frérin de l'hôpital. Derrière lui, un adolescent dont la tête lui était familière avança vers elle. Theo l'empoigna pas le col de son tee-shirt et la força à se lever avant de la jeter dans les bras de l'autre. Elle voulu se défendre, mais l'homme était bien plus costaud qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il ferma sa main sur sa gorge, et des griffes frôlèrent sa peau. Aussitôt, Melissa comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste immobile.

Scott s'était relevé et fusillait les deux intrus de ses yeux rougeoyant.

\- Lâchez ma mère, gronda-t-il.

\- Navré Scott. Nous avons besoin d'elle.

Scott grogna et se porta en avant. Theo s'interposa et le mit à terre avec violence. Melissa eu un mouvement instinctif vers lui, mais la prise sur sa gorge la figea.

\- Lâche immédiatement mon fils, tonna-t-elle en compensation.

Theo jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Smaug se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Melissa.

\- Il te retrouvera bien assez tôt.

La main sur sa gorge s'effaça. Elle reçu un coup sur la tête et ce fut le noir.

Elle reprit connaissance dans sur un lit médical, dans une cellule aux murs carrelés, un néon grésillant l'aveuglant. Elle se redressa d'un coup.

Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux.

\- Prenez votre temps. Je ne vous ai pas loupé.

Melissa se pétrifia. Elle tourna la tête, et rencontra le regard froid et cruel de Smaug. L'homme était assis devant la cellule.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? demanda Melissa. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez.

\- Je ne veux rien de vous, promis Smaug. Quand à ce que vous faites ici… vous servez d'appât.

Melissa pâlit.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Votre fils. Il regroupera sa meute et demandera l'appui des Durin pour vous retrouver.

Melissa se leva en titubant. Elle s'approcha de la porte vitrée et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le verre.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez à mon fils ?

\- Je veux qu'il meure, répondit froidement Smaug. Et qu'il soit la perte des Durin, des Mirkwood, et de toutes les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade…

Smaug esquissa un sourire amusé. Il se pencha et ses yeux se fendirent en deux pupilles reptiliennes.

\- A la fin, il ne restera que moi. La nuit de la Nouvelle Lune est la mienne. J'ai tout prit aux Durin. Je prendrais tout à votre fils. Cette nuit, vous le perdrez. Cette nuit, je vous le prendrais avant de vous offrir un allé simple pour le rejoindre.

Melissa se composa un visage vide de toutes expressions. Elle ne plierait pas devant ce monstre.

* * *

**J'espère que ce retour n'est pas impromptu. En vrai j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin aussi parce que j'avais pas trop de retour de vous, donc je savais pas si il fallait que je continue ou pas. En tout cas si vous lisez, j'espère que vous me laisserez un petit avis, que je finisse pas en pls à me dire que ce que j'écris c'est de la merde x) **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Maeva Cerise :** J'ai pas eu la foi de développer la psy de Legolas dans la fic', mais c'est un personnage qui va aller en murissant. il faut pas oublier qu'il a perdu sa mère sûrement violemment à cause de loup-garou donc il n'est pas très enclin à voir les différences entre chaque meutes. Après tu verras bien :) tes interrogations trouverons des réponses rapidement !

**Pwoper Banana-Fish : **XD Le Thilbo ça me fatigue. Je veux plus en écriiiire !

Si Thorin avait pas mordu Bilbo y aurait pas eut d'histoire XD

Tu vas voir je vais bien m'occuper de Theo :D

Le Sterek c'est bon hein, j'ai déjà donné !

**justelaura : **Hello !

Oui 31 chapitres au total ! C'est à ce jour ma plus longue fic' je crois.

Je crois qu'en arrivant à un certain point de cette fic', j'en pouvais plus, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je change la psy de certains persos pour conclure vite XD donc Thorin y est passé !

Attend genre un/deux chapitre et tu vas voir ce qu'il advient de Theo ;)

Ne cherche pas à comprendre le but de Smaug, je te le dis direct, j'ai eu la flemme d'expliquer pourquoi ci et pourquoi ça. Donc t'auras pas les explications profondes du pourquoi du comment.

**debo : **Merci ! Legolas va faire son petit bonhomme de chemin tranquillou :)

Haha, merci pour ta review :D Et du coup, comme dit ci-dessus, j'ai mit le temps mais oui, j'ai fini cette fic.

**Noemie : **Merci ! J'ai mis du temps mais voilà la suite ! En espérant que ce soit toujours aussi bien :)

**Fafa : **Hello ! Le fait que tu me laisses une petite review me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup. La suite arrive ;)

**Sur une autre fic', en présentant mon profil je disais que j'avais plein de fic' en cours en même temps et que j'écrivais beaucoup, mais qu'il fallait pas s'inquiéter parce que je termine toujours ce que je commence. Ben après un petit frisson, je me suis tenue à mes mots, et j'ai fini Meutes. **

**Hâte de vous partager les deux derniers chapitres ! Et surtout, laissez moi un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit ;) Oui j'ai besoin d'avoir des retours, non je m'en cache pas haha ! C'est un peu le principe de partager ses écrits en même temps ! **

**Bye bye !**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Et nous voilà déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 **

\- Il a prit ma mère.

La porte à peine ouverte, Scott jeta ces mots au visage de Fili. L'anglais n'eut pas besoin d'explications très poussées. La tension qu'éprouvaient Malia, Kira et Liam derrière Scott parlait d'elle même.

L'alpha américain avait donné rendez-vous à ses amis chez Derek par un simple texto :''Urgence. Chez Derek svp.''. Le loup grognon n'avait pas râlé, trop inquiété par l'urgence qu'il ressentait à travers les mots de Scott.

Les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans le loft, laissant la porte grande ouverte pour le reste du groupe qui n'allait pas tarder. Derek les rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

\- Smaug est ici à Beacon Hills, ajouta Scott. Et il a prit ma mère. Toi et ton oncle avez déjà été face à lui, vous savez comment il fonctionne. Dis moi ce qu'il compte faire.

\- Il se sert d'elle comme appât, répondit Fili.

Il paraissait calme mais Scott sentait qu'il bouillonnait. La mention de Smaug faisait remonter de douloureux souvenirs pas si lointain.

\- Il ne la tuera pas tant qu'elle pourra lui être utile, assura Fili. Il a besoin d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? demanda sèchement Malia.

\- Finir ce qu'il a commencé j'imagine.

Scott serra fortement les dents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été visé.

\- S'il est après vous… pourquoi ma mère ?

\- C'est à cause de toi.

La réponse de Lydia fit sursauter Scott. Elle arrivait à peine, le souffle erratique à cause de la montée des escaliers. Il ne l'avait pas entendu tant il était stressé. Bilbo à ses côtés était également essoufflé et Stiles suivait. Ils dévalèrent les marches et complétèrent le groupe. Stiles eut un rapide échange de regard avec Derek, avant de se concentrer sur Scott.

\- A cause de Scott ? répéta Liam.  
\- On a découvert quelque chose en fouillant dans les archives du père de Bilbo, continua Lydia. Quelque chose qui ne va pas forcément vous plaire, mais qui est une aubaine pour nous.

Derek ouvrit les mains pour l'inviter à poursuivre. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Bilbo, l'enjoignant à parler. Il sembla hésiter puis se lança.

\- Mon père a fait des recherches sur les métamorphes comme Smaug après qu'on lui ai expliqué la situation des Durin. A la première lecture, ils sont invincibles. Ils n'ont pas de point faible, et sont même plus hargneux que les loups. Autrement dit, c'est le pire adversaire qu'on pourrait avoir.

\- Mais vous avez fait une deuxième lecture, supposa Liam.

Bilbo hocha la tête.

\- Ils meurent seulement de vieillesse ou de blessures mortelles, genre en leur coupant la tête ou en touchant le cœur directement. Les autres types de blessures mortelles cicatrisent très vite, trop vite pour qu'elles restent mortelles, et ils sont d'excellents prédateurs. Ils ne se laissent pas abattre facilement.

\- Mais ? pressa Derek.

Bilbo marqua une pause et fixa Scott.

\- Smaug a peur de toi, déclara-t-il sans plus de détour. Tu es un véritable alpha, tu n'es pas un loup ordinaire. Tu es une menace à ses yeux parce que tu es le seul capable de le tuer.

Scott accusa cette information du mieux qu'il pu.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a prit ta mère, comprit Liam. Il veut t'attirer pour t'éliminer.

\- Hors de question que tu tombes dans son piège, grogna Derek.

\- Ça paraît évident, rétorqua Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ma mère, siffla Scott mécontent.

\- Et je sais ce que représente la famille, rétorqua Derek. Mais c'est trop dangereux. Si il a ta mère il se servira d'elle contre toi.

Scott ferma les poings. Liam le vit les serrer jusqu'au sang. Il ressentit la peine et la peur de son alpha au plus profond de lui et son corps se tendit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il résolu.

\- Mme McCall est en danger… un plus grand danger que si elle était aux mains des chasseurs, dit Fili. Si on ne fait rien, je ne donne pas cher de sa vie.

\- Smaug veut Scott, gronda Malia. Tu proposes qu'il se jette dans le piège sans rien tenter ?

\- Non, répliqua vivement Fili. C'est ma famille qui a attiré Smaug en premier lieu. Il veut nous voir mort. Tout est de notre faute depuis le début. On fout la merde où qu'on aille. Alors si quelqu'un doit sauver ta mère Scott, ce sera nous.

Scott dévisagea Fili un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est ma mère. Si je reste en arrière à attendre, je ne serais pas son fils.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait au moins où la chercher ? geignit Liam.

\- Il l'a emmené à Eichen House, répondit Scott.

\- Pourquoi là-bas ?

Scott haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas.

\- Je vais chercher ma mère, déclara-t-il. Personne ne m'en empêchera.

Fili leva les mains pour calmer la discussion.

\- Scott, je conçois totalement ta colère. Mais Smaug a toutes les cartes en main. C'est la nuit de la nouvelle lune. Pas de lune dans le ciel. C'est la nuit où sa force est à son apogée et la notre à son minimum. Pour ne pas dire qu'il est invulnérable. C'est une nuit comme ça qu'il a attaqué notre territoire en Angleterre. Et il nous a taillé en pièce.

\- Sauf qu'ici c'est Beacon Hills, le reprit Kira qui s'était tenue en retrait jusque là. C'est chez nous. On connais les lieux. Et notre meute n'est pas composée que de loup. On a un gros avantage sur lui.

Stiles l'appuya d'un hochement de tête.

\- Même si vous arrivez à entrer, vous ne connaissez pas Smaug, insista Fili. Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable.

Scott le coupa d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Il s'en est prit à ma mère, rappela-t-il une énième fois. Je sais donc qu'il a des méthodes perfides. Je le connais déjà bien assez.

Fili allait répliquer mais la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit taire. Il décrocha vivement et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Allô ?

Un grondement saccadé lui parvint. Les métamorphes présents entendirent comme lui la respiration difficile à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Fili où es-tu ?_

La voix de Kili était paniquée.

\- Chez Derek. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Kili, où tu es ?

-_ Je vais bien_, assura son petit frère. _Je suis avec Tauriel. On est dans le centre ville._

\- Tout va bien ?

\- _Pas vraiment non. Les chasseurs ont trouvé la maison._

Le sang de Fili se glaça.

\- Maman ? Thorin ?

\- _Ils vont bien ! On a tous réussi à s'enfuir. Ils ont mit le feu à la maison, et nous traquent maintenant._

Derek arracha le téléphone des mains de Fili et activa le haut parleur.

\- Kili est-ce qu'ils sont autour de vous ?

\- _N-non_, répondit le garçon légèrement surprit par le changement d'interlocuteur. _Grâce à Tauriel. __On les a semé. _

Fili lâcha un soupir rassuré. Derek et Scott échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Venez chez moi alors, conclut Derek.

Kili acquiesça et raccrocha. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux adolescents rejoignaient le groupe. Scott les mit rapidement au courant de la situation avec Smaug et Kili raconta comment lui et Tauriel s'étaient enfuit.

\- Je suis sûr que le reste de la meute va bien, dit-il en terminant. Ils doivent être dans la réserve. Passé l'aube, on sera réunit et on aura quitté la ville.

\- Avec ma présence dans la maison, ils étaient tous aux aguets, affirma Tauriel. Quand mon clan s'est pointé, ils les ont sentit venir.

\- Maintenant on a deux problèmes à régler, s'exaspéra Stiles. Smaug et ces empaffés de britanniques.

\- Thorin et votre meute peuvent se débrouiller seul pour échapper aux chasseurs, assura Derek à l'attention des anglais en s'exaspérant du commentaire de Stiles.

\- On ne les aide pas ? s'étonna Liam. Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Ce n'est pas si simp-

Derek s'interrompit. Toutes son attention venait de se focaliser sur la porte.

\- Quelqu'un approche.

Scott, Liam et Malia perçurent l'intrus à leur tour. Ils dégagèrent l'entrée en poussant leurs amis en sécurité sur le côté. Lydia et Scott se ratatinèrent dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'entrée.

\- On a été suivit, souffla Kili.

Fili posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Derek éteignit les lumières et se plaça devant Liam. Des bruits de pas feutrés parvinrent à leurs oreilles hyper-sensibles. L'intrus avançait vite. Il atteignit la porte et se dessina dans un coin. Une arme brilla à sa ceinture. Malia n'attendit pas plus. Elle le chopa par le col et le projeta à travers le loft. L'intrus s'écrasa contre le dos du canapé avec un petit cri de douleur. Derek fut sur lui la seconde suivante. Il balaya sa main, le désarmant, et le plaqua au sol. Il fit bleuirent ses yeux et sortit ses griffes.

Mais l'homme avait des ressources. Il cogna le flanc de Derek et se dégagea de sa prise. Il s'échappa sur le côté et sortit une lame courte qu'il fit tournoyer au-dessus de la tête de Derek. Liam lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes et son poing frappa violemment sa pommette. L'intrus réagit au quart de tour et frappa. Liam esquiva le coup de justesse et en perdit l'équilibre.

Au moment où l'homme allait le poignarder, Scott attrapa son poignet. Il le serra de plus en plus et le força à se relever. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent petit à petit, et les yeux de l'intrus rencontrèrent les pupilles rouges de Scott. Il se figea. Son arme lui tomba des mains.

La lumière fut rallumée à ce moment, terminant d'aveugler le jeune homme.

\- Legolas !

Tauriel se précipita entre son frère et Scott. Le loup lâcha le chasseur. Il lui tourna le dos et aida son bêta à se remettre debout. Tauriel vérifia l'état de Legolas tout en se rappelant leur dernière entrevue. Pourtant, son frère semblait plus soulagé que fâché de la voir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je t'ai vu remonter la rue et je t'ai suivit. Je t'ai toujours dit de mieux surveiller tes arrières.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chasseur. Tauriel soupira et lui rendit sa douceur.

\- Il a faillit nous tuer Liam, siffla Stiles.

\- Tuer un loup ne m'aurait pas dérangé, répondit le blond en ramassant son arme.

Tauriel lui prit des mains et lui jeta un regard sévère.

\- Ce n'est pas un truc à dire ici.

\- J'écouterais ta sœur si j'étais toi, confirma Derek.

Legolas le toisa.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas tué, répondit-il finalement. Seulement blessé si ça avait été nécessaire.

\- Et qu'est ce qui nous aurais valu ta bienveillance ? ironisa Stiles.

Legolas grimaça. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de ce qu'il allait dire, mais quelque part, il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

\- Nous avons un ennemi commun.

\- C'est nouveau, siffla Fili qui le regardait avec dédain. Je crois me souvenir que ton clan nous chasse depuis un bout de temps.

\- Le code des Mirkwood nous apprend qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner une traque.

\- C'est marrant, les louveteaux apprennent la même chose au berceau, grogna Kili.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, pria Tauriel. Nous débattrons de nos différents un autre jour.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua Fili. L'attaque de notre demeure semble être d'actualité. Donc ce sujet approprié.

\- Je n'y ai pas prit part, cracha Legolas.

Lydia se posta entre les chasseurs et ses amis, cherchant à calmer le jeu.

\- Si on essayait de s'écouter ?

Fili et Kili ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter une œillade mauvaise à Legolas. Tauriel ne pouvait plus prendre totalement la défense de son frère, néanmoins elle se tenait près de lui, lui assurant sa présence.

\- Je suis d'accord avec la banshee, admit Legolas. Je ne suis pas là contre vous.

\- Bonne nouvelle, grinça Liam. Et elle s'appelle Lydia.

\- Notre clan…, commença Legolas en ignorant Liam. Nous avons été trompé. Smaug tire les ficelles de notre chasse depuis le début de la traque des Durin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Tauriel.

\- … il est notre indic'. Il manipule notre père.

Tauriel pâlit.

\- Il a tout fait pour qu'on trouve les Durin, continua doucement Legolas. L'idée qu'on se soit laissé mené par un métamorphe m'est insupportable. On a rien vu.

Personne ne releva la haine de Legolas pour les êtres surnaturels. Scott fit un pas vers lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Legolas planta son regard dans celui de Scott.

\- En voyant Tauriel tout à l'heure, j'ai simplement pensé à la retrouver et à l'emmener en sécurité. Attendre la fin de la traque, partir de Beacon Hills. Mon père n'est pas un homme qu'on raisonne. Même en apprenant pour Smaug, il n'abandonnerait pas sa traque contre les Durin. Du moins pas sans une bonne raison. Il mènerait une croisade encore plus meurtrière. Il sait également pour ta meute Scott McCall. Et il la trouve d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle est diverse en terme de surnaturel.

\- C'est une façon détournée de dire que nous sommes tous sur votre liste ? grimaça Bilbo.

\- Mais notre père n'est pas fou. Il sait voir quand un ennemi est trop puissant et sait ne pas s'engager dans une bataille perdue d'avance.

Legolas marqua une courte pause.

\- Des rumeurs circulent sur la naissance d'un véritable alpha.

Son regard s'était posé sur Scott.

\- J'ai vu beaucoup d'yeux rouges. Les tiens ne sont pas de simples yeux d'alphas. Les tiens sont différents. Et c'est pour ça que j'entrevois une autre option. Un véritable alpha à la tête d'une meute aussi surnaturelle… mon père ne prendra jamais le risque de vous attaquer. Pas en apprenant pour toi.

\- C'est censé nous rassurer ? persifla Stiles.

\- En outre, comme je viens de le dire, Scott, tu n'es pas un alpha ordinaire. Smaug est probablement au courant.

\- Et seul un véritable alpha peut se débarrasser de lui, rappela Bilbo.

Legolas l'appuya d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je veux que tu tues cette pourriture, déclara Legolas.

Scott ne répondit rien. Il était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait tuer personne. Il voulait avoir une vie tranquille, récupérer sa mère, et ne plus perdre de proches. Il baissa la tête et chercha une présence réconfortante. Il sentit la main de Kira se glisser dans la sienne, en support muet. Son cœur se calma. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis qui attendaient sa réponse.

\- Je ne veux tuer personne, dit-il. Je veux seulement sauver ma mère.

Ses yeux revinrent sur Legolas.

\- Smaug me la prise. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il semble qu'on ait un but commun.

Legolas acquiesça.

\- Alors allons péter la gueule de ce salopard, conclut Fili.

X

Le plan était simple. Le groupe allait se séparer en plusieurs équipes. Avec l'aide de Parrish, Scott, Fili, Legolas et Liam allait pénétrer dans Eichen House par la morgue. Derek, Malia et Stiles entreraient par l'entrée principale en prétextant rendre visite à un membre de leur famille. Peter allait se rendre utile à ce niveau sans le savoir. Pour une fois qu'il aiderait sans arrière pensée.

D'un autre côté, Lydia et Bilbo feraient mine de se renseigner sur l'état de Meredith, pour couvrir le passage de Kira, Tauriel et Kili.

Chaque équipe avait son rôle. Legolas, Liam, Scott et Fili étaient charger de sauver Melissa. Derek, Malia et Stiles devaient sécuriser les couloirs. Lydia et Bilbo devaient rejoindre Parrish aussitôt Kira, Tauriel et Kili passés. Ces derniers se chargeaient de créer une panne électrique pour faire tomber toutes les barrières de sécurité.

Évidemment, ce plan était plus que bancal. Tout d'abord, ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient trouver les lieux.

Smaug détenait Melissa dans l'asile mais il n'y était sûrement pas entré avec un beau sourire en expliquant qu'il allait séquestrer une infirmière de la ville pour attirer son fils et le mettre à mort. Donc, Scott et son groupe étaient attendu, et n'avait ni l'effet de surprise, ni la connaissance du terrain. Ça changeait de leur plan habituel.

D'autre part, le risque de tomber sur des chasseurs du clan Mirkwood était hautement élevé. Et ni Tauriel, ni Legolas ne pourraient empêcher les leurs de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient entraînés. Rajouter à cela que la méfiance totale régnait entre Legolas et les loups, et vous aurez un bon tableau de la situation alors que tout le monde se dirigeaient vers le parking.

Ils arrivaient en bas, quand Stiles prit Bilbo et Scott par le bras et les obligea à ralentir. Le groupe les distança rapidement sans poser de question. Une fois à bonne distance, les trois frères se concertèrent.

\- Est-ce le bon moment pour rappeler ce qui va se passer avec Bilbo cette nuit ?

\- Quoi ? Que je vais sûrement perdre la boule et partir chasser des lapins ?

L'ironie de Bilbo fit sourire Stiles.

\- Si seulement ce n'était que des lapins.

\- Ce sera bon, assura le plus petit. Lydia a prévu de m'emmener au commissariat avec Parrish dès qu'on a fait entrer Kira et les autres. Ils m'enfermeront là-bas et veilleront sur moi jusqu'à demain matin.

\- Pour ce point je suis rassuré, soupira Scott.

\- Okay, alors est-ce que je peux plomber l'ambiance malgré tout ? insista Stiles.

Ses deux amis lui accordèrent toute leur attention. Stiles se massa la nuque avant de bouger vivement les mains devant son nez.

\- L'espèce de prophétie qu'on a trouvé dans la cabane… j'ai l'horrible impression que ça va arriver ce soir. Tout est là pour. Theo, Smaug, une situation absolument impossible.

\- Tout ira bien, assura Scott. On a l'avantage du nombre.

\- Smaug a un point de pression Scottie, reconnu difficilement Bilbo.

\- Le texte dit que je vais rencontrer le feu et la mort face à Theo, ajouta Stiles. Perso, ça ne m'enchante pas des masses.

\- Tu ne rencontreras rien du tout, contra Scott. Tu accompagnes Derek et Malia. Tu seras sur-protégé.

\- Bien sûr, Malia me laissera pas tomber même si c'est compliqué entre nous.

\- Je pensais plus à Derek, corrigea Scott.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Ne fait pas ton surpris, se moqua son meilleur ami.

\- C'est si évident ?

\- Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore conclut.

\- Qu- !? Derek ne me voit pas comme ça.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui le dis, glissa Bilbo. En tout cas Scott a raison. Avec les deux cousins, tu seras en sécurité.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il reste toujours la dernière partie ! s'exaspéra-t-il. Qu'en est-il du frère qui meurt ?

\- Le texte dit quoi là-dessus ? demanda Scott.

\- Que l'un de nous se sacrifiera pour le bien des autres.

\- Un sacrifice n'amène pas forcément la mort, tenta Scott.

\- A Beacon Hills ? railla Stiles. Je crois que sacrifice et mort sont des synonymes.

Un silence marqua ses mots. Un klaxon les rappela à la réalité. On les attendait. Scott tapota les épaules de ses frères et leur adressa un grand sourire.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Et puis, j'ai un plan b.

\- Plus qu'à espérer que ce soit un plan où c'est Theo qui meurt, marmonna Stiles.

X

Tout le monde était en place. Tout se passait bien. Parrish avait réussit à faire entrer Scott, Liam, Legolas et Fili par la morgue en les cachant dans des sacs mortuaires, enfouit sous deux malheureux cadavres. L'équipe de Kira était passée et se tenait prête. Derek, Malia et Stiles avaient reçu l'autorisation de visiter Peter. Tout semblait anormalement routinier à Eichen House. Comme si Smaug n'était pas dans les murs. Pourtant, une tension surnaturelle et une chaleur phénoménale attestait bien de sa présence.

Bilbo et Lydia ne trouvèrent aucun membre du personnel disponible, les seuls personnes présentes étaient trop agressives pour dialoguer et pour les renseigner sur l'état de Meredith. Leur mission accomplit, ils décidèrent d'évacuer les lieux. Ils sortirent du bâtiment le plus naturellement possible, et bras dessus, bras dessous, quittèrent l'enceinte de l'asile. Parrish les attendait, garé juste un peu plus haut dans la rue.

\- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'installaient -Lydia sur le siège co-pilote et Bilbo sur la banquette arrière.

\- On a plus qu'à croiser les doigts maintenant, confirma l'adolescent.

\- J'aimerais être plus utile, soupira Parrish.

Lydia lui sourit.

\- Maintenant il faut nous occuper de Bilbo, dit-elle.

Le policier jeta un œil par le rétro-viseur à l'intéressé et sourit à son tour. Il démarra la voiture et fila vers le commissariat. Ils roulaient depuis à peine quelques minutes, s'enfonçant à travers la réserve, quand Bilbo ressentit une fulgurante douleur à la poitrine. Il se plia en deux avec un gémissement. Lydia se tourna en panique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Parrish.

\- J-je crois que ça commence ! répondit Lydia.

Bilbo se tordit de douleur. Ses crocs étaient sortit et ses ongles s'étaient solidifiés en griffe.

\- Bilbo ! appela Lydia.

\- Est-ce que je m'arrête ?! s'enquit Parrish.

\- Surtout pas ! Fonce ! Il faut absolument le mettre en lieu sûr !

Parrish accéléra. À l'arrière, Bilbo poussait des cris inhumains. Lydia tentait de le calmer, de lui parler mais rien n'y faisait. Elle vit avec horreur sa peau s'effriter, et une traînée noire s'échapper de ses pores. Ses pupilles devinrent rouges et un halo se dessina autour de ses yeux. Un nouveau cri lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière. Il perdait pied.

Il donna un violent coup dans la porte qui s'ouvrit, déformée sous la puissance du choc. La voiture trembla. Parrish ne perdit pas le contrôle mais il s'en fallu de peu.

\- Ly-lydia ! On a un problème !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'affola la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers le policier.

\- J-je crois que… que ça m'affecte-

Lydia vit avec stupeur les yeux de Parrish se mettre à briller comme un brasier et sa peau s'enflammer. Elle se plaqua du mieux qu'elle put contre la vitre. Des crocs se dessinèrent derrière les lèvres de Parrish et il resserra ses mains sur le volant.

A l'arrière Bilbo poussa un hurlement rauque. Parrish rugit en réponse. La voiture fit une embardée et quitta la route.  
Lydia cria.

Sa voix se répercuta dans la nuit avec une telle puissance qu'elle fut entendue par ses amis à Eichen House.

Son cri ramena Parrish à lui et il reprit juste à temps le contrôle du volant. Il évita un tronc, puis un deuxième, et freina de toutes ses forces. La voitures tourna sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises avant de s'immobiliser en plein milieu des bois.

Lydia tremblait comme une feuille. Elle tourna faiblement la tête vers Parrish et constata qu'il était prostré contre le volant. Sa peau était encore vibrante et rougeoyante, et elle n'osa pas le toucher. Elle vérifia l'état de Bilbo à l'arrière, mais son ami avait disparu. Elle ouvrit maladroitement sa portière et s'extirpa de la voiture. Elle fit quelques pas mal assurés avant de repérer le corps de Bilbo. Il était étendu à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle s'avança rapidement et se laissa tomber près de lui. Elle le retourna sur le dos et l'examina. Il avait perdu connaissance mais sa respiration était calme.

\- Bilbo, souffla-t-elle en le secouant légèrement. Bilbo réveille-toi.

Aucune réponse. Lydia jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, quêtant l'aide de Parrish. Le policier n'avait pas bougé. Elle reporta son attention sur Bilbo. Tout son corps se crispa brusquement. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ses pupilles avaient la couleur du sang. Le halo qui les entourait était plus incandescent qu'avant.

\- Bil-bo ?

\- Banshee.

La voix n'était pas celle de Bilbo. Elle était plus profonde. Plus animale. Et bien plus maléfique.

Lydia voulut reculer mais le Black Shuck ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'empoigna par la gorge et tout en se relevant, la souleva de terre.

\- Bil-bilbo, tenta Lydia. Réveil-le- t… toi.

\- Banshee, répéta le Black Shuck.

La peur s'insinua dans le cœur de Lydia. Le regard que posait la créature sur elle était cruel.

\- Q-qu'est ce que tu veux ? réussit-elle à demander malgré la pression.

\- Tuer.

La réponse s'abattit sur les épaules de la jeune fille comme une douche froide. Brusquement, le Black Shuck la projeta sur la voiture. Elle retomba à terre le souffle coupé et une douleur indescriptible au flanc. Elle vit à demi le Black Shuck s'avancer implacablement vers elle. Elle voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Le Black Shuck la prit par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien. Ses crocs claquaient de manière sinistre.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me contrôler par tes cris banshee, dit-il. Pas . Cette . Nuit.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche pour lui prouver le contraire. Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux de la créature et il leva la main pour l'abattre.

Un coup dégagea Lydia de sa prise. Elle retomba au sol sans comprendre. L'instant suivant, le Black Shuck était au prise avec Parrish. Le policier brûlait. Littéralement. Des flammes s'extirpaient de son corps, brûlant ses vêtements et léchant sa peau sans qu'il n'en ressente les effets. Il faisait coups égal avec le Black Shuck, et ses rugissement étaient tout aussi profond.

À un moment, il réussit à le repousser assez loin pour se placer entre lui et Lydia dans une attitude protectrice. Le Black Shuck s'arrêta et campé sur ses jambes, il détailla la situation. Lydia qui s'était redressée observait le combat stupéfaite, et totalement perdue.  
Puis, petit à petit, le Black Shuck commença à reculer. Lydia sauta sur ses pieds à ce constat. La créature leva son doigt griffus et couvert du sang de Parrish vers elle, et dit avant de disparaître.

\- Nous nous reverrons à la prochaine nouvelle lune banshee. Et cette fois, le Hellhound ne te protégera pas.

Lydia ne put prononcer un mot. Elle vit le Black Shuck sous les traits de Bilbo disparaître dans les ténèbres, enveloppé dans l'essence éthérée qu'il dégageait, le halo rouge de ses yeux s'effaçant en dernier.

* * *

**C'était le chapitre 30 ! Quelle avancée. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Maeva Cerise : **J'ai enfin casé Malia et Fili, je suis contente !

Le Thilbo me fatigue de fou. J'ai plus l'inspiration pour les écrire. Et le Sterek j'ai jamais été à fond dedans, donc c'est pas que ça me fatigue mais c'est pas le ship que je préfère :)

**Debo : **Merci à toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus !

**noemie : **Haha, ça prend son temps mais ça vient :) merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là !

**justelaura : **Final de fou, final de fou... achète pas la peau de l'ours avant qu'il soit tué hein.

Ta série de Meh était fort amusante XD

Filia is real. Pour le Sterek je peux rien promettre. La suite au dernier chapitre ;)

Et tu racontes tellement de chose dans tes reviews que je me sens mal de te répondre si peu ici, mais en même temps, je peux pas répondre grand chose à tes monologues xD

**Fafa : **Merci haha, j'espère que la fin te plaira !

**Et voilà, plus qu'un chapitre ! Et oui, j'ai plus qu'un chapitre pour conclure le Sterek, le Thilbo et un peu tout le reste. Mais écoutez, on verra bien si j'ai du talent ou pas. Si j'y arrive c'est que je suis un peu douée quand même :D **

**Je vous retrouve donc fin août, début septembre pour le dernier chapitre !**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Meutes. Notre crossover prend fin (enfin !) Bonne lecture ! On se lit en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 **

Stiles, Malia et Derek avançaient prudemment dans les couloirs de l'asile. Kira avait fait tomber les barrières de sécurité, toutes les portes étaient à présent ouvertes. Ils traversèrent un étage entier sans rencontrer le moindre médecin ou infirmier. Derek commençait à trouver ça louche, quand une odeur insupportable lui sauta à la gorge. Malia la sentit à son tour et s'arrêta net, forçant Stiles à rester derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta l'humain. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Derek lui fit signe de se taire. L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Le loup continua seul la traversée du couloir. Arrivé au bout, il se colla au mur et glissa silencieusement un œil au tournant. Il lâcha un ''urgh'' et porta sa main à son nez pour filtrer un minimum l'odeur de charnier qui l'assaillait. Il baissa sa garde et se tourna à demi vers les deux autres.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Stiles.

\- Smaug.

Malia et Stiles échangèrent un regard, puis s'avancèrent de concert pour rejoindre Derek. À sa hauteur, Stiles perçut l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition. Il retint un hoquet de dégoût en découvrant dans le couloir suivant, un amoncellement de corps. Médecins, infirmiers, patients, tous égorgés, charcutés, brûlés.

\- Voilà pourquoi personne ne nous a arrêté jusque là, souffla Malia.

Stiles se courba en fermant les yeux. L'envie de vomir était entêtante. Il se retint, souhaitant faire un minimum bonne figure.

\- Scott ne sait pas à qui il a affaire, gronda Derek. Il fonce droit dans un piège.

\- Il faut l'intercepter avant qu'il ne trouve Smaug, répondit Malia.

Derek acquiesça. Il prit Stiles par l'épaule et l'aida à traverser le couloir d'un pas rapide. L'humain se laissa mener, sentant la présence de Malia proche dans son dos. Ils s'extirpèrent du charnier et débouchèrent dans une cage d'escalier. Stiles leva le nez vers les étages supérieurs.

\- Par là, proposa-t-il, à peu près sûr que c'était le chemin à suivre.

Derek l'écouta et prit la tête de la marche. Il enjamba une dizaine de marche sans un bruit, Malia sur ses talons. Stiles s'élança après eux, la bouche ouverte, la respiration rapide.

Soudain, une masse tomba juste devant lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et roula en bas des marches. Il eut le reflex de se relever à temps. Theo asséna un coup de griffe à l'exact endroit où sa tête avait été une seconde plus tôt. Stiles lui balança son pied dans les côtes. Theo vacilla, mais resta debout. Il jeta un regard moqueur à Stiles.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je m'entraîne à faire mieux.  
Theo ricana.

\- Alors Smaug a envoyé son bêta ? se moqua Stiles.

\- Si je veux être un véritable dragon, je dois me débarrasser d'une chose essentielle.

\- Ton sourire débile ?

Theo secoua la tête avec un petit rire désabusé.

\- Mon humanité, corrigea-t-il. Et ça passe par le meurtre.

Stiles tressaillit. Le visage de Theo se recouvrit d'écaille, ses crocs s'allongèrent sur ses lèvres inférieures. Ses yeux luisaient comme deux lanternes, et le reste de sa peau suintait. Stiles grimaça et lâcha un bruit dégoûté.

\- Même Jackson était plus canon en kanima, grinça-t-il.

Theo se jeta sur lui, les griffes courbées, prêtes à s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Stiles évita au denier moment et se précipita dans les escaliers. Il vit que Malia et Derek courraient dans sa direction. Il avait à peine monté cinq marches que Theo chopa ses chevilles. Le menton de Stiles rencontra durement une marche et il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. Le goût du fer se répandit en l'espace d'une seconde et il ne put s'empêcher de cracher son sang. Theo le tira en arrière. Stiles tenta de se retenir quelque part, mais les marches ne donnaient aucun appui. Son ventre racla contre le béton. Il poussa un gémissement affolé quand la prise de Theo le ramena tout en bas des escaliers.

À cet instant, il se rappela le texte prophétique des Baggins.

Un sursaut d'adrénaline le prit et il jeta son pied dans la mâchoire de Theo. Les dents de son adversaire claquèrent, et cette fois, Theo fut déstabilisé. Stiles se releva en panique. Il agrippa l'extincteur accroché au mur et le balança dans le visage de Theo. Le métamorphe posa un genou à terre. Mais à son regard, Stiles comprit qu'il n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère.  
Theo se redressa et ouvrit les bras. Sa gorge émit un déglutit étrange. Stiles la vit gonfler à vue d'œil. Il resta pétrifié. Theo entrouvrit la bouche et Stiles distingua une sorte de flamme rouler sur sa langue. La suite fut trop rapide pour être décrite.

Theo cracha un jet de flamme dans sa direction. Derek tomba sur Stiles. Sa vitesse les projeta sur le côté alors que le feu glissait sur le mur, noircissant la peinture et augmentant la chaleur d'un cran. Stiles s'agrippa à Derek du mieux qu'il put. Le loup ne le lâcha pas, tout en reculant. Theo cessa de cracher. Ses yeux avaient encore changé. Ils étaient encore plus inhumains qu'avant.

\- Si vous préférez mourir par paire, siffla-t-il narquois.

\- C'est toi qui va mourir, rétorqua Malia.

Theo fit volte face. Malia lui brisa une jambe. Le craquement résonna contre les murs. Le visage de Theo se déforma sous la douleur mais il ne cria pas. Derek se releva en repoussant Stiles sur le côté.

\- Reste là ! ordonna-t-il fermement.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Theo venait de repousser Malia au sol. Derek engagea la lutte à coup de griffes. Theo était rapide et agile, mais les griffes de Derek perçaient plus profondément sa chaire et ses gestes étaient résolu.

Néanmoins, Stiles remarqua que les blessures de Theo se cautérisaient et se soignaient à vue d'œil. Il comprit que l'adversaire ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps en épuisant au maximum Derek. Et le loup n'avait pas encore comprit le manège.

Stiles se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui. Son regard tomba sur l'extincteur. Il le ramassa maladroitement, et chercha à l'activer. Il croisa le regard de Malia qui sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle puisa dans toute sa volonté pour se mettre debout malgré ses blessures et se jeta sur Theo avec un grognement sourd. Le métamorphe, prit par l'urgence et craignant d'affronter deux loups en même temps, dégagea Derek d'un ample coup de bras. Il cueillit Malia en plein saut et utilisant son élan, la jeta contre une porte. Celle-ci se déforma sous le choc et Malia tomba inerte.

Theo se retourna pour faire face à Derek. Il trouva Stiles devant lui. L'hyperactif enclencha le mécanisme et répandit l'agent extincteur sur Theo. Le métamorphe se ratatina sous la surprise en plaçant ses bras sur son visage. Stiles l'arrosa du mieux qu'il put. Theo poussa un rugissement agacé, fâché d'être aveuglé. Stiles cessa aussitôt. Theo rugit et dissipa la fin de substance projetée. Derek était si proche de lui qu'il ne saisit pas tout de suite le danger.

De la main droite, le loup égorgea Theo. De la gauche, il planta ses griffes dans son cœur.

Theo s'immobilisa. Peu à peu, sa métamorphose se dissipa et ses traits redevinrent humain. Derek recula. Theo tomba au sol. Mort.

\- Il n'était pas encore devenu un dragon, murmura Stiles.

Derek enjamba Theo et se précipita vers Malia. Stiles l'imita. Ils se penchèrent sur la jeune fille et Derek la prit dans le creux de ses bras.

\- Elle respire, dit-il rassuré.

Stiles lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Il prit la main de Malia et la serra tendrement. Le contact de sa peau réveilla l'adolescente. Elle cligna des paupières. Derek l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle vit le corps de Theo et se détendit.

\- Il est mort, lui confirma Derek.

Malia hocha la tête. Elle s'aida du mur et du bras de Derek pour se remettre debout.

\- Il faut rejoindre Scott, rappela-t-elle.

\- Déjà qu'on a eut du mal avec celui-là, j'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera avec Smaug, grommela Derek.

\- Alors dépêchons nous.

Stiles fit un pas vers les escaliers mais fut entravé par Derek.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas été blessé, grâce à vous, rassura Stiles à l'attention des deux cousins.

\- Je parlais plutôt… ce gars était un ami d'enfance non ?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à la dépouille de Theo.

\- Je suppose que c'était pas un si bon ami que ça, répondit-il.

Derek le lâcha.

\- Donc ça va.

Stiles planta son regard dans celui de Derek et resta silencieux. Derek comprit. Il fit un pas en avant, hésitant. Puis, il attira Stiles dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Là, ça va, confirma l'hyperactif.

Ils restèrent à peine un instant enlacé. Ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord et reprirent leur ascension vers Scott. Cette fois, Malia resta en arrière, permettant à Derek d'avoir un œil sur Stiles. Ils montèrent quelques marches avant que ce dernier lui offrir un sourire.

\- Tu vois, murmura-t-elle avec un air malicieux. Avant noël.

X

Scott avait été séparé des autres. En montant à vive allure dans les étages, son groupe était tombé sur un groupe de chasseur. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils avaient pensé au début. Mais Legolas ne les avait pas reconnu. Ils n'étaient pas de son clan. Dès que les hommes s'étaient rendu compte qu'un Mirkwood se tenait devant eux, aux côtés des métamorphes, ils avaient laissé tombé le masque et avaient tiré sans distinction.

Scott et les autres n'avaient pas pu réagir. Legolas avait été touché à l'épaule. Fili l'avait empoigné et traîné sur le côté avec l'aide de Liam. Une explosion avait poussé Scott dans un autre couloir. Et dans le vacarme des tirs, ils n'avaient pas pu se réunir pour continuer. Désespéré par la situation, Scott avait choisi de poursuivre seul malgré le danger.

À présent il courrait comme un fou, se fiant à son odorat. Le parfum de sa mère emplissait l'air un peu plus à chaque pas. Il était proche d'elle.

Il s'arrêta au palier du dernier étage et pénétra dans l'aile le cœur battant. Il régnait un calme angoissant dans cet étage. Il ralentit. Le bruit de ses pas étaient des coups de marteau à ses oreilles.

\- Tu en as mit du temps.

La voix de Smaug lui glaça le sang.

X

Bilbo était prostré dans les ténèbres. Il ne se souvenait pas de la manière dont il était arrivé ici. Il ne se souvenait de rien en fait. Qui il était, d'où il venait… des questions sans réponse.

Il avait beau observer les alentours, il ne voyait rien non plus.

Seul, dans le noir, un son entêtant dans les oreilles, il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

Un souffle sur sa nuque le fit sursauter. Il se releva d'un coup et fit volte face.

Elle était là. La créature. Elle le dévisageait de ses yeux rouges, ses dents acérées couvertes de sang.

\- A moi, dit-elle.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, répondit Bilbo. Tu le dis toujours…

La créature s'assit sur son postérieur et pencha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Que veux-tu ?

La question de Bilbo provoqua un rire animal chez la créature.

\- Je veux que nous soyons un.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils.

\- Un ? Toi et moi ?

\- Nous serions tellement puissant si tu t'émancipais de la banshee.

Bilbo ne savait pas de qui parlait la créature.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je être puissant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais protéger tes amis. Tu pourrais protéger l'homme que tu aimes.

Bilbo n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir des amis. Ni d'être amoureux.

La créature s'allongea, le museau sur ses pattes.

\- Si nous étions un, nous serions plus puissant que le Hellhound.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le Hellhound. Il est comme nous. Mais différent. Il n'est pas lié à une banshee. Il est né d'un sacrifice. Il est les flammes. Nous sommes les ténèbres.

Bilbo fit un pas en avant, sans en avoir conscience.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu être plus puissant que lui ?

\- Pour nous affranchir de la banshee.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle nous enchaîne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça que nous sommes né.

Bilbo sentit un poids se former dans sa poitrine.

\- Je veux être un, répéta la créature.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir.

\- Tu ne réalises pas le pouvoir que tu aurais.

Bilbo se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais pas qui je pourrais protéger avec ce pouvoir.

La créature expira sèchement.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tes amis. Celui que tu aimes.

Bilbo s'agenouilla. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pieds de distance de la créature.

\- Et toi ? Que feras-tu une fois un ?

\- Je nous affranchirais de la banshee.

\- Comment ?

La créature ne répondit pas.

\- Comment ? répéta Bilbo.

\- En brisant notre lien.

\- Comment ?

\- La mort est la réponse que tu ne veux pas entendre mais c'est la seule que j'ai à te donner.

Bilbo grimaça.

\- Je ne veux tuer personne.

\- Je veux être un.

Bilbo se renfrogna.

\- Si nous sommes un, tu te souviendras de tes amis, promit la créature. Et de lui aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas tuer.

\- Tu ne tueras pas. Je le ferais.

Bilbo secoua la tête.

\- Non.

La créature fixa son regard ardent sur lui. Bilbo fut immobilisé. Tout les muscles de son corps se tendirent d'un coup. La créature se remit sur ses pattes et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que son museau frôle le nez de Bilbo.

\- Laisse nous être un.

\- Il t'a dit non, gronda une voix derrière Bilbo.

Une pointe de flèche se plaça sur le front de la créature et la força à reculer. Bilbo pu à nouveau bouger. Il recula en vacillant et découvrit la personne qui venait de l'aider. C'était une jeune fille brune, incroyablement belle, vêtue simplement. Son arc bandé visait toujours la créature qu'elle regardait durement. Mais son sourire pour Bilbo était incroyablement doux.

\- Tu ne feras jamais de mal à Lydia, siffla-t-elle à l'attention de la créature.

Cette dernière émit un grognement. Bilbo la vit se jeter sur eux. Il leva les bras pour se protéger. La jeune fille décocha sa flèche. La créature tomba sur le flan. Le poids dans le corps de Bilbo disparu d'un coup. Il regarda la dépouille de la créature, abasourdi. Peu à peu, la fourrure s'effaça. Elle se mua en brume. La brume enveloppa la créature, et elle disparu dans l'obscurité.

Bilbo se mit debout et vérifia les alentours. Tout était calme. Plus de bruit. Plus de son dans ses oreilles. Plus de stress. Il était serein. Légèrement tremblant, il observa sa sauveuse.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis une amie de Lydia, se présenta la jeune fille.

\- Qui est Lydia ?

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau et prit la main de Bilbo dans la sienne.

\- Bilbo, je vais te guider à nos amis. Tu pourras les aider maintenant. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je garderais scellée la part maléfique du Black Shuck. Tu ne feras jamais de mal à nos amis, parce que je t'en empêcherais.

Bilbo la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Je suis Allison.

Bilbo savait qui était Allison. Et il perdait la tête. Voilà qu'il voyait les morts.

\- Comment ?

\- Cette nuit est très particulière pour toi.

\- Mais toi… tu-

Bilbo voulut la toucher mais sa main la traversa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas réellement là. Ton lien avec Lydia est puissant Bilbo. Plus puissant que la cruauté du Black Shuck. Tu savais inconsciemment que tu allais avoir besoin d'aide pour te contrôler. Ton lien avec Lydia a créé une barrière assez puissante pour ça. Moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne suis pas réellement Allison, seulement une création de Lydia qui devait servir à t'aider à ta contrôler. La représentation de la meilleure protection dans le cœur de Lydia.

Bilbo se rappela soudain qu'il ne devait pas être là. Il aurait dû être au commissariat, avec Lydia et Parrish. D'un coup, les souvenirs de l'accident lui revinrent. Il se rappelait avoir perdu le contrôle. Il revit le Black Shuck attenter à la vie de Lydia et Parrish s'interposer.

Allison prit son visage entre ses mains et sourit tendrement.

\- Réveille toi.

Bilbo ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était étendu dans l'herbe, dans un parc en bordure de la forêt. Il se releva difficilement. Il chercha à se localiser et remarqua rapidement qu'il était proche de Eichen House.

Il pressa une main contre sa poitrine et inspira profondément. Il était totalement maître de lui.

X

Legolas saignait abondamment. Fili l'avait traîné en sécurité avec Liam et à présent ils se cachaient. Tauriel, Kili et Kira les avaient rejoint peu après leur séparation avec Scott. Cloîtré dans cette pièce obscure, personne ne parlait. La seule entrée était également la seule sortie. Elle donnait sur un couloir trop exposé pour risque de s'y engager, surtout avec un blessé.

Ils entendaient distinctement les allers et venus des hommes de main de Smaug -ils ne pouvaient être qu'à sa botte après tout- à travers le hall de l'asile. De ce qu'avait perçut Fili et Liam, c'étaient ces hommes qui étaient responsables du massacre des patients et du personnel.

\- J'ai essayé de contacter Beleg, soupira Tauriel, mais il est injoignable. Turin ne répond pas non plus.

\- Et ton père ? demanda Kili.

\- Il ne répond jamais pendant une chasse. Il éteint son téléphone.

Kili fit la moue. Il commençait vraiment à trouver la famille Mirkwood bizarre.

\- Dans cette histoire nous avons été de véritables boulets, ajouta-t-elle. Et même si ça ne changera rien, je suis désolée pour les pertes que nous avons infligé à votre meute.

Fili la regarda longuement avant de hausser les épaules.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne changera rien. Mais merci.

Kili sourit discrètement. Fili termina de panser la blessure de Legolas et l'aida à s'adosser à un mur. Le blessé soupira et inclina faiblement la tête.

\- Merci.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Fili. Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel. Un bruit de chute de meuble au bout du couloir les fit tous sursauter.

\- Ils vont trouver cet endroit, souffla Liam. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- On aura aucune chance à ce moment là, lui répondit Kili.

Kira se leva.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Tauriel.

\- Ce coin de la pièce est renfoncé, déclara la kitsune en montrant un coin du doigt. Glissez-y Legolas. Il sera protégé si jamais ils tirent d'un coup.

Fili et Kili hochèrent la tête et aidèrent le chasseur à se déplacer. Tauriel approcha de Kira et lui parla bas.

\- Cela ne vous sauvera pas. Ils vont nous massacrer comme du bétail avant de réaliser que nous sommes des adolescents.

Kira dégaina son épée.

\- Si Scott avait été là, il nous aurait protégé malgré tout, il n'aurait pas attendu sans rien faire.

\- Tu comptes te battre ?

\- Je compte protéger mes amis.

Tauriel lut la détermination dans les yeux de Kira. Elle se pencha vers son frère et prit un pistolet à sa ceinture. Legolas attrapa son poignet et la força à le regarder.

\- Soit prudente…

Tauriel sourit tristement et hocha la tête.

Elle retourna aux côtés de Kira et elles se tinrent de part et d'autre de la porte. Les bruits de pas précipités se rapprochaient. Kili se campa près de Legolas. Fili et Liam se postèrent en barrière devant eux.

Les minutes suivantes s'allongèrent de façon insupportable. Une ombre se dessina sous la porte. La poignée commença à tourner. Kira resserra sa prise sur son sabre. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et les tirs explosèrent. Kira désarma le premier homme. Il se jeta sur elle et la propulsa de tout son poids contre un meuble. Tauriel tira à deux reprises sur le deuxième attaquant. Fili et Liam rugirent et se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Des coups de feu percèrent les cris. Un corps tomba. Puis un autre. Kira perdit son sabre. Son assaillant la saisit à la gorge et se mit à l'étrangler. Elle perdait connaissance à mesure qu'il serrait. Un nouveau tir la fit tomber à terre.

Elle reprit ses esprits et recula vivement. Liam la rattrapa et la remit debout. Elle fixa son adversaire et le vit s'écrouler, un trou sanglant dans le dos.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?!

La lumière fut allumée. La silhouette salvatrice de Chris Argent se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les adolescents étaient stupéfaits

\- Est-ce que ça va ?! répéta-t-il.

Kira réussit à hocher la tête. Un autre homme apparut derrière lui. Le shérif Stilinski baissa son arme et dépassa Chris.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Dans les étages, répondit vivement Liam. Comment avez vous su… ?

\- Je ne suis pas shérif pour rien, s'exaspéra le père de Stiles.

Il se tourna vers la porte tout en rangeant son arme.

\- Vos enfants sont là, ils vont bien.

Les adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la porte et virent entrer Thranduil. Tauriel se tendit. Son père la détailla rapidement, pressa ses lèvres contre son front, puis s'avança pour examiner Legolas.

\- Papa… murmura le jeune homme.

\- C'est bon, le coupa froidement l'homme. Je sais tout. Thorin m'a tout raconté.

\- Thorin ? répéta Fili choqué.

\- Mr Baggins a eu la présence d'esprit de prévenir le shérif Stilinski du danger que vous couriez tous, expliqua sommairement Chris. Étant un peu le référant en matière de surnaturel, il m'a contacté et comme j'étais déjà avec les Durin, nous avons facilement anticipé une attaque.

\- Et pour faire simple, ajouta la voix de Thorin alors que le loup entrait à son tour, quand Thranduil et les siens ont incendié ma maison, j'ai réussi à le coincer avec Christopher, et nous l'avons rallié à notre cause.

\- Pour un temps, nos querelles sont mises de côté, confirma Thranduil.

Il échangea un long regard avec Thorin qui hocha la tête. Le chasseur aida son fils à se mettre debout. Aussitôt, Tauriel vint soutenir son frère. Les trois Mirkwood quittèrent la pièce les premiers. Fili s'approcha de son oncle et le dévisagea.

\- Alors ça se termine comme ça avec eux ?

\- C'est peut être mieux, admit Thorin. Il était temps que le conflit cesse.

\- Et la meute ? Qu'est ce qu'ils en pensent ?

\- Ils sont comme vous. Fatigués. Et ils entrevoient une possibilité de rentrer en Angleterre à présent.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent les deux frères.

\- C'est une histoire compliquée qui va devoir attendre, intervint Chris. Ne perdons pas de temps, Smaug est encore introuvable.

X

Scott et Smaug se dévisageaient comme si aucun danger ne régnait. Ça paraissait surnaturel. Melissa était debout derrière le métamorphe. Elle n'était pas blessée, mais Scott sentait sa peur. Il lui offrit un sourire maladroit.

\- Tout ira bien, promit-il.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Smaug pouffa à cet échange. Il prit Melissa par la main et l'invita à venir près de lui. Scott resta immobile.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez, susurra Smaug. Vous voulez rejoindre votre fils.

Melissa serra les lèvres. Elle regardait Scott, priant de toute ses forces pour la sécurité de son fils. Smaug se leva.

\- Rejoignez le donc.

Il la libéra et tendit le bras pour l'inviter à aller vers Scott. L'infirmière resta interdite un instant. Smaug lui sourit et la poussa un peu en avant d'une pression dans le bas du dos. Melissa fit un pas en avant. Scott se prépara mentalement, tout ses sens en alerte. Quelque chose allait arriver. Il le sentait. Melissa continua à marcher vers lui. Elle avait presque traversé la pièce. Quelques mètres et elle serait près de son fils.

\- Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui vous rejoindra, corrigea Smaug.

Melissa pivota sur elle-même. Smaug s'élançait sur elle. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle voyait un dragon, la gueule ouverte et les griffes prêtes à taillader. Il était sur le point de l'atteindre. La main de Scott l'agrippa à l'épaule. Il la tira en arrière et se jeta sur Smaug. Melissa tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Smaug et Scott se percutèrent avec tant de force que le choc fit vibrer les vitres.

Melissa se traîna hors de la pièce et s'aida du mur pour se relever. Elle recula prudemment sans lâcher son fils des yeux.

Le combat à l'intérieur de la cellule était violent. Du sang avait déjà recouvert les murs. Ni Smaug ni Scott ne ressemblaient plus à des humains. Tels deux animaux sauvages, ils se rencontraient chaque fois plus férocement. Leurs rugissements étaient assourdissant.

Melissa ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, mais ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à laisser son fils en arrière.

Une porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Derek puis Stiles et Malia déboulèrent dans le couloir. Ils restèrent stupéfaits à la vue du combat démentiel dans la cellule.

\- Il faut l'aider ! cria Melissa.

\- On ne peut rien faire, dit Derek malgré lui.

Stiles saisit la main de Melissa et la força à le suivre.

\- Je n'abandonne pas mon fils !

\- Si il vous arrive quelque chose maintenant, ce que Scott a fait n'aura servit à rien !

Melissa se mordit la joue. Elle souffrait de la justesse des mots de Stiles. Derek et Malia étaient pétrifiés. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à bouger. Ils étaient comme happés par la puissance des échanges entre Smaug et Scott.

Soudain, le dragon planta ses griffes dans les flancs de Scott. Il le souleva et le balança à travers la pièce. Scott traversa la vitre et roula dans le couloir. Stiles et Melissa s'immobilisèrent. Smaug sortit par le trou créé par Scott et avança dangereusement vers eux. Son sourire prédateur apeura Derek et Malia. Ils se rendaient compte que Theo n'avait été rien comparé à Smaug.

Le dragon contempla Scott au sol, satisfait de le voir aussi affaiblit. Son regard glissa sur Derek et Malia, puis sur Stiles et Melissa.

\- Il se pourrait finalement que ce soit lui qui vous rejoignent, dit-il d'un ton sifflant.

Melissa perdit toute contenance et son visage se déforma de peur.

Smaug dépassa Scott et marcha sur ses amis. Il écarta Derek d'un puissant coup de pied et balaya Malia. Il inspira profondément. Stiles vit sa gorge gonfler. Il se rappela Theo.  
Il poussa Melissa sur le côté. Smaug cracha ses flammes. Il ferma les yeux, les bras devant son visage.

Les cris mêlés de Derek, Malia et Melissa enchantèrent Smaug alors que son brasier s'élevait. Stiles tomba à terre, les yeux hagards. Scott, le souffle court, retira sa chemise avant que les flammes ne l'atteignent. Sa nuque était rouge. L'odeur de sa chaire brûlée fit frémir son meilleur ami. Il avait fait barrière.

\- Emmène ma mère, souffla Scott.

Sans attendre la réponse de Stiles, Scott se retourna et mangea la distance qui le séparait de Smaug. Le dragon le distingua difficilement à travers la fumée. Scott abattit sa main sur sa nuque et planta ses griffes dedans avec un rugissement. Un instant, Smaug sembla surprit de le voir. Un instant, Scott cru que c'était fini.

Puis il sentit les griffes dans son ventre. Il sentit la douleur et son sang s'éprendre hors de son corps. Smaug pencha la tête et enfonça plus profondément sa prise.

\- Bien tenté, dit-il amusé.

Les yeux de Scott perdirent de leur éclat. Peu à peu, le rouge s'estompa, jusqu'à être remplacé par le noir humain. Smaug retira sa main et recula. Scott tomba à genou. Il n'entendait plus rien.

Il se sentit vaguement partir sur le côté. Il vit sa mère hurler. Il vit Derek retenir Stiles alors que son meilleur ami tentait de lui venir en aide. Pressé par le temps, il voulut parler. Un rugissement lui échappa. Son hurlement trouva écho dans toute la structure. Liam perdit pied en l'entendant. Fili et Kili firent briller leurs yeux sans le vouloir. Les chasseurs frissonnèrent. Kira fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique.

Quand Scott cessa de hurler, il comprit ce qui se passait pour lui.

Une lueur lui parvint par derrière et il sentit une vague de chaleur le recouvrir. Le visage effrayé de Malia lui indiqua que Smaug n'en avait pas fini. Quelque chose le transperça. Cette fois, il perdit totalement connaissance.

Cette fois, il était mort.

X

Smaug observa la dépouille sanguinolente du véritable alpha à ses pieds. Il était soudain très triste. Triste que ce soit déjà fini. Toutes cette mise en scène pour ça. Il n'était pas déçu, juste triste.

Il entendait vaguement les pleurs de l'infirmière et les grognements des trois autres inconscients devant lui.

\- Bon, commença-t-il. Il est temps de terminer tout ça.

Il leva les yeux sur Derek.

\- J'ai pour idée que tu es un Hale. Tu sens comme les Durin en plus… américain. Je déteste les Durin. Tu seras donc le prochain.

Derek retroussa les lèvres, dévoilant ses crocs. Il était prêt à combattre, même en sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Smaug fit un mouvement dans sa direction. La lumière des néons grésilla. Une porte claqua au fond du couloir. Smaug fronça les sourcils. Un adolescent se tenait derrière les autres, tout au fond. Il était étrange.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais Smaug sentait que ce n'était pas un alpha. Un halo incandescent s'échappait de ses orbites. Sa peau s'effritait par endroit et par ces orifices s'échappait une substance éthérée, noire comme la nuit. Smaug plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la présence que ce garçon dégageait.

Le jeune homme fit un premier pas. Aussitôt, Smaug se campa sur ses jambes.

\- Bilbo, prononça difficilement Stiles.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas.

\- N'approche pas, menaça Smaug.

Bilbo marchait de plus en plus vite. Les lumières s'éteignaient sur son passage. Brusquement, il se projeta en avant, sur les mains. En touchant le sol, elles furent enveloppées par une brume noire, qui recouvrit totalement son corps. Quand il s'en extirpa, il s'était métamorphosé en énorme chien noir.

Il dépassa Stiles et Melissa, Malia et Derek, et se rua en direction de Smaug. Le dragon grogna. Mais Bilbo l'ignora. Il tomba comme une masse sur le corps de Scott et mordit sa gorge à pleine dents. À plusieurs reprises.

Smaug le regarda faire sans comprendre. Puis, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Quelque chose passait du chien au loup. Une énergie que Smaug ressentait.

Soudain, Scott se cambra, les yeux écarquillés, plus rouge qu'auparavant, et rugit. Il sortit ses griffes en même temps que ses crocs et se mit sur ses pieds.

Smaug ne le vit pas venir. Scott se rua sur lui avec une force décuplée. Le dragon chercha à le parer, en vain. Scott le repoussa jusqu'au mur, et le frappa de son poing en plein visage. Smaug s'écroula. Ses blessures ne cicatrisaient plus.

Scott reprit difficilement son souffle. Il se tapota le ventre, sûr d'avoir été tué, se sentant étrangement bien, voir mieux que jamais. Il entendit sa mère se relever et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Sa question la fit éclater en sanglot. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et le serra de toute ses forces.

\- TU vas bien, gémit-elle.

Scott lui rendit son câlin en inspirant à grand coup l'odeur maternelle qu'il avait eut si peur de perdre. En rouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Stiles et de Bilbo. Ses deux frères étaient côte à côte, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Des sourires faibles éclairaient leurs visages fatigués.

**Deux mois plus tard**

Le réveil cingla ses notes répétitives aux oreilles de Scott. Il bougonna quelque chose avant de l'éteindre et s'étira sans sortir de son lit. Il se frotta les yeux et ramena sa couverture sur son visage.

\- Les gars c'est l'heure.

Sa voix pâteuse lui parut étrange.

\- C'est mort, râla Stiles depuis le matelas gonflable sur le sol. J'ai fusionné avec mon oreiller.

Un froissement de drap précéda un petit cri de l'hyperactif.

\- J'ai l'oreiller, clama mollement Bilbo.

\- Voleur.

Scott esquissa un sourire. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda ses frères se battre paresseusement pour l'oreiller de Stiles. Il se dégagea de sa couverture et roula sur son lit pour tomber sur eux. Bilbo et Stiles protestèrent par un grand ''haaaa'' inutile.

\- Tu pèses ton poids de véritable alpha, se moqua Stiles.

\- C'est une manière délicate de me dire de faire un régime ? demanda Scott.

\- Putain, Scott fais un régime, supplia Bilbo qui étouffait sous le poids de son ami.

\- C'est les muscles, se renfrogna le brun en se calant entre les deux paresseux.

Stiles éclata de rire. Bilbo et Scott l'imitèrent.

\- Bon, debout, sinon tu vas rater ton vol Bilbo, déclara Stiles.

Il se leva le premier et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Bilbo se tortilla pour sortir des draps et s'assit en tailleur. Scott tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

Bilbo hocha la tête.

\- J'appréhende un peu, mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Thorin me récupère à l'aéroport.

\- Thorin est un bon gars, acquiesça Scott. Il saura s'occuper de toi si jamais il le faut.

Bilbo haussa rêveusement les épaules.

\- Ton père ça va ? demanda Stiles depuis la salle de bain.

\- Il préfère que je retourne en Angleterre avec ma mère, assura Bilbo. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, plus je serais loin de Beacon Hills et du Nemeton, mieux je me porterais, mieux je me contrôlerais.

\- Tu m'as toujours pas dit qui était ton ancre, fit remarquer Scott. Quand tu perds les pédales et que ton Black Shuck se réveille, tu dis toujours qu'elle fait barrière. Mais elle c'est qui ?

Bilbo lui offrit un sourire mystérieux. Scott fit la moue.

\- Oh, fais pas cette tête Scottie, je reviens à Noël, le taquina Bilbo.

\- Change pas de sujet !

Bilbo éclata de rire.

\- En parlant de noël, je pensait offrir un nouveau manteau à Derek vous en pensez quoi ? lança Stiles, une brosse à dent dans la bouche. Ça changerait du cuir.

\- Bof, il aimera tant que ça vient de toi, supposa Scott.

Stiles arqua un sourcil.

\- J'ai pas vraiment d'autres idées…

\- Le manteau c'est très bien, assura Bilbo.

\- Il sera flatté que tu l'ai imaginé dans tel ou tel modèle, ajouta Scott.

\- Heu… ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Scott leva les mains, innocent. Il préféra changer de sujet plutôt que de risquer un conflit verbale avec Stiles.

\- Fili et Kili viendront à Noël ?

\- Fili c'est sûr. Malia l'attend au quart de tour, ricana Bilbo. Et puis elle lui manque affreusement aux dires de Thorin.

\- C'est cool que même malgré la distance ils soient toujours aussi soudés tout les deux, commenta Scott. Et Kili ?

\- Je pense, mais je suis pas sûr, avoua Bilbo. C'est toujours compliqué pour lui, il voudrait voir Tauriel aussi, mais bon, les relations familiales le permettent moyen. Mais vu qu'ici ils pourraient se voir sans que personne ne les flic'...

\- Ils ont qu'à venir s'installer en terre libre de Beacon Hills, nargua Stiles en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

\- C'est clair, au moins ils auraient la paix, reconnut Scott.

Il se leva et remplaça Stiles dans la salle de bain. Bilbo regarda de loin ses deux amis échanger sur la marque du shampoing de Scott. Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Je répond à vos reviews et attend impatiemment vos réactions quant au point final ;) j'y répondrais en mp**

**Debo : **Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaise ! Dis moi ce que tu penses du dernier :)

**justelaura : **C'est amusant de se dire qu'on s'est rencontré sur cette fic' (entre autre). Merci pour toutes tes reviews plus ou moins comiques depuis le début ! C'était génial d'avoir des retours aussi détaillés tout au long de l'histoire ! Bon le problème c'est que je peux pas toujours répondre à tes monologues XD

Tu noteras que j'ai tenu toutes mes promesses. Sterek, résolutions et fin de fic'. J'suis une fille comme ça moi !

**Pwoper Banana-fish :** J'ai mit le temps mais voilà, un chapitre posté XD je triche j'avoue parce qu'il est écrit depuis un moment et que tu l'as déjà lu, mais même, ça reste un chapitre posté. L'inédit ça sera pour CGB et LDE.

**Merci pour votre fidélité sur cette fic' ! Navré pour les temps d'attentes vers la fin, de plus en plus long. Je crois que vous avez saisit que ce n'était pas "volontaire".**

**Les crossovers c'est fini pour moi, je n'en recommencerais pas. En revanche j'ai plusieurs fic' en chantier. Je vous retrouverais peut-être sur certaines d'entre elles. **

**J'avoue sans rougir que je suis très heureuse que cette fiction se termine. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Il est vrai que je pourrais continuer l'histoire, relancer des aventures et approfondir les relations etc, la matière est là pour, mais j'en peux plus, et 31 chapitres me semble être assez.**

**Bref, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici ! Vos reviews m'ont aidés à me motiver et honnêtement, mon amie Pwoper Banana-fish m'a sauvé. Sans elle, j'aurais lâché cette fic' encore et encore depuis bien longtemps.**


End file.
